Happily Divorced
by writerspassion18
Summary: A hug here. A kiss on the forehead there. Nothing bad could come out of being on good terms with your ex, right? (with angst and fluff strung in between :) (Winner of the Cotton Candy Award for Best Fluff in the Enchanted Awards Summer 2017)
1. Civility

"Oh, damn this stupid thing." Hermione cursed. She was fighting horribly with her umbrella –it being no match for the torrential downpour and herculean winds. It had just flown up for the hundredth time, and just as she was about to get it under control, a strong wind swiped it from her hands. "No!"

Now she was wet. _Soaking_ wet. She was grumbling too and kicking at the ground when an arm snaked around her waist and the covering of another, more durable umbrella, covered her head.

"You're a witch." Draco said in her ear as they walked together. "Why do you insist on muggle habits?"

"Muggle. Born." Hermione replied agitatedly. "I don't need my wand for everything, you know."

"Sure, sure. Of course, getting caught in a monsoon doesn't count as a desperate need for magic."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. " _You're_ using an umbrella."

"Unfortunately," he sighed. "Being married to you led to some atrocious behaviors."

Draco grunted when she elbowed him in the stomach. He smirked some, especially when she rubbed at the spot she had just abused. They walked for another three minutes until they made it to their favorite restaurant. It was more of a pub, really, and they were ushered to their reserved booth once Hermione used her wand (which Draco annoyingly clapped his hands for) to dry herself off.

"If they hike up the price of my favorite food one more time, I swear…"

Draco chuckled. "It doesn't matter. We can afford it."

Hermione looked up at him with a small grin. " _You_ can afford it. I'm not exactly dripping in Malfoy money anymore."

"Your name is still on the account."

"Which I told you to reverse months ago."

"And which I refuse to do." Draco replied stubbornly. "We still have children to dote on and you can't do that on your salary."

Hermione fixed her arms over her chest and leaned back in her seat. "For Merlin's sake, I'm not poor, Draco."

"You're not exactly making 'Malfoy money' either."

The brunette scoffed and tightened her arms even further when he laughed. Ever stubborn. Ever annoying. Ever self-righteous. Ever _his_ , even if they were divorced.

With a complacent sigh, Draco reached over into the labyrinth that was Hermione's crossed arms and pulled out her hand. "Get over it, Hermione. So long as our children are minors, you will continue to have access to the Malfoy account to buy whatever you need for them. Hell, you could buy a whole new house so long as you justified it."

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled fondly at him, enjoying the little circles that he made with his thumb on the back of her hand. "Are you sure about that? That's the next twelve years. You could get married again and I doubt your new wife would be very happy with that arrangement."

"And that's when I make a whole new account for your use which my spouse will tolerate whether she likes it or not."

" _Draco-_ "

" _Hermione,_ " Draco said amusedly with the same emphasis. "No matter what happens with us, you're still number one wife." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it for good measure. She blushed. She hated it when he did that, married or not.

Hermione sighed when he finally let go and shook her head. "Why did we get divorced again?"

"Because what was once cute got annoying, and we would've killed each other."

"True," she nodded, her mind going back through the recent years. "Yes, you're right."

"Of course I am." Draco said smugly. "Now, order what you want and I'll pay – _don't_ argue."

Hermione's lips had already parted to do just that. She closed them, nodded as a sign of giving in, and did just as he said when someone came up to them and took their orders.

* * *

Draco walked Hermione to the apparation spot after dinner. It was partly due to manners and partly because she was a stubborn woman who refused to put up a repelling charm so she didn't get wet.

"Besides," she said coyly. "I'm a sucker for taking advantage of your gentlemanly nature."

At that he pinched her in her side, enjoying her little yelp that had attracted a few ears and the reddening of her cheeks in embarrassment. Once they made it to the correct spot, he turned down the invitation to go back home with her when she offered.

"If I stay I'll get wrapped up in the kids and end up staying over." He told her, which was true. It was exactly what had happened the previous week. What had started out in asking each child in turn what they had done for the day, ended up in games, movies, and him sleeping on the sofa with his son sprawled over him and his girls on the floor wrapped in blankets.

"I'll be over first thing in the morning to take them to Diagon Alley."

"Come early," she urged. "I promised the children pancakes."

Draco's mouth nearly watered. "With blueberries?"

"Of course. I'm not a monster."

Hermione smiled and bid him farewell before disapparating. Draco did the same and found himself outside his fairly new house. His ex-wife had kept the one they'd shared for the past thirteen years. It had made the most sense since the kids would be with her for the majority of the week. He had them on weekends, without fail, but still saw them during the week since he would pick Lyra and Scorpius up from school during the non-summer months, and stay with them until Hermione came home from work. He would even stay for dinner once in a while.

Now Draco was no fool. He knew good and well that his relationship with Hermione was odd. But "odd" was the definition of them, wasn't it? When they had started dating it was odd. When their relationship didn't fail _that_ was odd. And when they had gotten married it had been odder still. What had been annoying and downright irritating behaviors had, over time, become attractive and endearing qualities that neither could live without. But, like he had told Hermione over dinner, those same qualities had somehow reverted to being frustrating and it wasn't fun anymore. They still loved each other, they really did, but in the end they fought more than they loved.

Last year they had separated. Draco had moved back to Malfoy Manor in an attempt to give each other some space and see how that worked out for them. It had worked _wonders_. They stayed separated for three months, got back together for a blissful two months, then separated again. Back together for yet another two months, but then separated _again_. They had then mutually decided that they were better off not being together, and divorced earlier this year in March. It was a decision neither regretted and there weren't any resentful feelings either. Actually, many people thought that they were still married with how civil they were to each other. Not to mention the occasional hand-holding, hug, waist tug, or kiss on the cheek. The only thing that either he or Hermione regretted was how hopeful their children looked when they saw their parents together. They eventually had to sit down with them and explain that mum and dad were _just friends_ and that they just got on well. Their pouts were downright heartbreaking.

With a sigh Draco entered his house, already tasting those blueberry pancakes that Hermione had promised him.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Hello! So, I have to start off by saying that this story was hugely inspired from Giminia Wow's Cassie Zabini (go read it!). I just fell in love with how Hermione and Blaise interacted that this brainchild of a story came about.

This story will have its fluff, its romance, and definitely humor, and a touch of other things too. Forgive me if I change the genre of this story over and over again, because it's hard to pin it down. I've already written fourteen chapters, and I estimate it to be no more than twenty. Rated T for the most part, may dip into M, but overall T.

I hope that you like it so far! Please leave a review, if you don't mind, and I'll be happy to respond as I do for everyone :)

-WP


	2. You, Me, & the Kids

"Hey, guys, I'm home-!"

" _SHH!_ "

Hermione was startled by the harmonized shushing that she had gotten by her three children. When she closed the door behind her and headed down the hall to the living room she understood why. They were all sitting on the sofa with an enormous bowl of popcorn to share while watching _The Dark Knight_. Draco didn't understand what they loved about this movie (he didn't understand the plot, period), but he'd always sit down and watch it with them along with its prequel and its sequel -like he did last week. He was going to be in for a rough treat when _Batman vs. Superman_ finally came out on DVD.

She shook her head, deciding not to trouble them and headed into the kitchen where she knew she'd find their babysitter for the evening.

"I'm surprised you're not out there watching the movie with them."

Ron looked up from his sandwich. He was about to take a huge bite out of it, did so anyway, and then chewed and swallowed most of it before speaking. "Seriously? And get ridiculously harsh glares from all three of them when I ask a question? No thanks."

Hermione chuckled. "I just wish Scorpius wasn't so into it. He's only five."

"Well, you'll have to blame the uncle who fell asleep instead of watching him for that one." Ron smirked as he took another bite. He was right and she did. Harry didn't go a single day without getting reminded that he let Scorpius get sucked into a televised world of violence and vigilantes.

"How was dinner with the husband?"

" _Ex_ -husband," she reminded. "And it was fine."

"Right," Ron exaggerated the word. "Because every divorced couple has a scheduled dinner every Friday night."

Hermione placed her hands on her hips and playfully glared at him. "Friday nights were our date nights, thank you very much."

"Oh ho! So it's a date you've been having? Duly noted."

"Ugh, Ron…"

Ron snorted. "Not my fault you two don't know how to be divorced. Look at me and Lavender. Happily married for eight years, bitter enemies for two, divorced, and now I never see the woman unless it's to see our kids. Easy,"

Hermione frowned. She couldn't possibly think of her and Draco acting that way towards each other. It was why they had separated in the first place. They hated to fight. More importantly they hated to fight in front of the children.

"Well, we've always been a strange pair." Hermione said matter-of-factly. "And it's better for us to get along anyway. For the kids' sake."

"Of _course_. For the _kids'_ sake."

Hermione's face tinged. "Oh, shut up before I steal that sandwich from you."

Ron's eyes narrowed at her as he protectively held his food to his chest. "It's _my_ sandwich."

"My ingredients,"

"I'm babysitting. Consider this payment for my services."

Hermione's eye-roll wasn't nearly large enough, and all she could do was just laugh, watch her friend as he ate, and listen to the "Ooos" and "Ahs" from her children in the living room.

* * *

Dinner usually held a fair amount of noise. Lunch, basically the same. But breakfast? It was the noisiest time of day for Hermione as well as the busiest. She loved it though. It was kind of like a sitcom with all the hustle and bustle, people talking over each other, things falling, laughs, and reprimands. If there was ever a quiet breakfast in her house she'd think something was wrong.

"Aw, dad, why can't I get a toad?" Scorpius whined at the breakfast table.

"Because your mother would kill me if I let you have one."

"Your father's absolutely right. –Lyra, take your toys _off_ of the table." Hermione scolded as she set down a set of blueberry pancakes in the middle of the table. A bowl of blueberries came next because sometimes they liked extra.

"Okay," Scorpius pouted, but then he immediately brightened up. "A rat?"

"Ew, no!" Cassie scrunched up her face.

"What do you care? You're going to be away at school."

" _I_ care." Lyra chimed in. "I'll be stuck here with _you_." She added with her tongue sticking out.

"Lyra," Draco warned. "Be nice."

"Sorry, daddy."

"Alright," Hermione smiled as she set down various items on the table –with her wand this time, which Draco was wise not to point out. "Maple syrup for daddy and Scorpius, strawberry for Lyra –what did I say about those toys?! And sugar free syrup for Cassie."

"Ugh, sugar free…" Cassie frowned. "Do I have to?"

"You had a cavity on your last dentist visit." Hermione reminded her. "You're getting sugar free syrup."

Cassie pouted as she reached for the syrup. "I hate that grandma and grandpa are dentists."

"I don't." Her mother grinned as she kissed the top of her head. "That means check-ups for free."

"Not for daddy," Lyra said as she squeezed an obscene amount of syrup onto her pancakes. Draco reached over and slipped it from her grasp before she could pour on anymore. "Daddy doesn't go to the dentist."

"That's because daddy's stubborn." Hermione said cheerfully as she finally sat down.

"Am not," Draco argued. He appealed to his kids. "Am I stubborn?"

Cassie, Lyra, and Scorpius all paused their movements. They looked at him and then turned to their mother, who was humming a happy little tune as she cut into her pancakes.

"Well, thanks guys," Draco pouted. Everyone laughed while Scorpius poked him in the elbow with his fork.

"Don't pout. Malfoy men don't pout remember?"

Draco immediately stopped and smiled brightly at his son. "That's right."

Hermione was absolutely beside herself this morning. She looked up intermittently at her family and just picked them apart. Scorpius, her youngest child, was a mini Draco. The skin, the pale blond hair, the grey eyes. He didn't sneer exactly as his father used to do, but instead it turned into a little pout that was too cute for words. Lyra, her nine-year-old, could have her father's temper when she was ready. Rebellious at times, a little Slytherin in the making to be honest. She, too, had the same fair skin, hair (although some natural waves, curtesy of her mother), and eyes. Cassie, who was twelve, was the only child who resembled her mother the most. Her hair was a dirty blonde and curly, brown eyes, and she was just as studious as Hermione had been. She had been sorted into Gryffindor too, much to Draco's disappointment. Although, Hermione was quite sure that he wouldn't have to worry with their other two.

"So, we'll meet up with Uncle Blaise in Diagon Alley." Draco was saying. "Get you everything you need for Hogwarts, Cassie, and then just shopping for the heck of it."

"And the Quidditch game tonight, right?" Cassie asked excitedly. Draco nodded.

"Absolutely. Everyone will be there," he took a moment to stare across the table and added, "Including your mother,"

Hermione's fork clattered to her plate. "Oh no. No, not me."

The table was quickly in an uproar from all three kids expressing their sincerest disappointments with words of, "But you _have_ go!," "Please, mum?," and "I'll be good if you go!" She groaned.

"Come on, Hermione." Draco prodded. "You hate when we talk about Quidditch, not when you go watch a game. You like the excitement."

"Well, yes, that's true, but _not_ when Ireland is playing Bulgaria!" Hermione expressed. "Everyone takes the game so seriously and it just takes the fun out of everything."

"But that's what _makes_ it fun." Cassie told her. She then pressed her hands in a praying fashion. "Please come? Pretty, pretty, _please?_ "

"Oh, Cassie, you're too old to beg like that."

Lyra and Scorpius took the cue and both started begging like their older sister. Draco was pleased. He even followed suit in mimicking his kids. Hermione stared at them all with wide eyes before eventually giving in.

" _Fine_ , I'll go."

"Excellent," Draco grinned. "Alright, kids, go get ready. We need to leave in the next hour or so."

They all nodded and soon were eating what was let of their breakfast so they could get ready. Hermione began picking up plates, while Draco began putting away the bottles of syrup and cups of tea. She was at the sink and washing everything when she felt her ex walk up beside her. He was leaning against the counter, a smug expression on his face. No, she wasn't looking at him, but merely from his posture she could see from her periphery she could tell that he was.

"Go on," she goaded. "I know you want to say something."

"Say what?" He asked innocently. "Except _maybe_ take a shot at the reason why you don't want to go."

Hermione glanced at him and then huffed. "Don't even say it."

"If you go," Draco proceeded to say anyway. "Viktor will know, and then he'll find you and try to rekindle old times."

"And then you'll punch him, like you did last time."

"Well, I had every right, didn't I? You were uninterested, he didn't take the hint, and, most importantly, you were _married_. Although, you are a free woman now." He frowned then, moving in a bit closer. "If…you know…he _did_ go for it again, you wouldn't…? Would you?"

Hermione felt herself smirking. She turned to face him and placed her wet hands on her hips. "I thought I was a free woman?"

Draco leaned back. "You are. Of course. Definitely."

Hermione laughed and placed a hand on his cheek. "You needn't worry. Viktor is no longer my type."

"Your hand is wet."

"I know."

"Are you going to remove it from my face?"

"Not until enough water drips uncomfortably down your neck."

Draco closed his eyes and sighed. "You're an awful ex-wife."

* * *

"Can I have this, dad?" Cassie asked, holding up a book of spells. Draco took it from her and gave the cover a look-over.

"This isn't on your school list."

"I know, but it looks like it could be fun reading. Can I get it?"

Draco shook his head at her, clearly amused. "You are definitely your mother's daughter. Yes, alright."

"Let's go to the Quidditch shoppe next!" Lyra said excitedly as she tugged on her father's hand. "I heard they have a new broom!"

"Oh, I want one!" Scorpius exclaimed. Lyra looked at him with a perfected raised brow.

"Why? You're _five._ You're too young to have a broom."

"So are you," Draco said to her. "And stop making that face or we won't go to the Quidditch shoppe at all."

"I swear," an adult voice penetrated the air. "Seeing you in parenting action is scary."

"Uncle Blaise!" Lyra and Scorpius shouted in unison. They both ran over to him and gave him their proper hugs.

"Where's Isa?" Scorpius asked. Blaise gave Draco a subtle, knowing look before replying.

"Joke shoppe with Uncle Theo."

"Can we go to the joke shoppe, dad?"

Draco grinned. "As soon as Cassie finishes up getting her books, then we can go."

Lyra frowned. "But what about the Quidditch-?"

"And then we'll go there after. Promise. Now, go help Cassie with her books. She looks like she's struggling over there."

Lyra nodded and ran off of. While Scorpius was preoccupied with looking out of the window, both Draco and Blaise watched him. There was a good view of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes from here.

"Still sticking to the parameters of our bet?" Blaise asked him.

"No, I'm changing mine." Draco said. "At this rate, he'll marry Isa when he's eighteen."

Blaise laughed. "Sounds good to me. Oh, speaking of marriage, how's the wife?"

" _Ex_ -wife. And she's good. We went to dinner last night."

"As always. I don't even know why you two divorced in the first place."

"Because she's stubborn and I'm a big baby." Draco said nonchalantly. "We mutually decided."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "You have date nights-"

"They're not dates."

"-You have breakfast with her-"

"It's with the _family_ , and it's not every day."

"-You _spend the night-_ "

"Only when the kids tucker me out."

"You'll be married again by this time next year."

Draco's eyes bulged. "You can't be serious."

"Completely," Blaise said with a nod. Then he grinned mischievously, "Care to make a bet on that?"

"Does Pansy know about your gambling problem?"

"Yes. Now, that bet?"

Draco chuckled and stuck his hands in his pockets. "One hundred galleons that it won't happen."

Blaise's jaw slackened. "That sure you and Hermione won't work things out, huh?"

Draco nodded, a deep breath accompanying it as he rocked uneasily on his heels. "I'm that sure."

* * *

 **Author's note:** Before I say anything about this chapter: OH…MY…MERLIN. You all are amazing. 100 followers after just one chapter? 22 reviews? I'm blown away. Thanks! Very much appreciated :). Just had to let you know that.

Now the chapter! Poor Draco, he seems a little down at the end, huh? But they're an adorable family! I hope that you liked the kids. Children are a bit hard for me to write, so I hope that they came off well.

Until next week!

-WP


	3. Ireland vs Bulgaria vs Slytherin House

Hermione was sitting on the edge of her bed and staring at Ginny like she'd gone mad. Okay, maybe "mad" was a bit of an overstatement. But still, the redhead was going through too many lengths to make sure that her dear friend looked like a "knock-out."

"I just don't understand why." Hermione brooded like a child. "It's just a Quidditch game."

Ginny gasped. "You bite your tongue woman."

The brunette grinned. "How hard?"

"Oh, Hermione." Ginny shook her head. "Now look, we've gone over this. This is Ireland vs Bulgaria, and who's _most likely_ going to show up in our box?"

Hermione grumbled. "Viktor."

"That's right."

"But Ginny you know very well that I have no interest in him, divorced or not."

"I'm not telling you to date him. Merlin forbid," she added in a scoff. "No, no, but _still_. You can't look drab in front of your ex."

Hermione felt her lips curve upward. She leaned back on her bed some, propped up on her elbows. "Is this the part where you tell me that Draco is now my ex and I can't look drab in front of him either?"

"Precisely!" Ginny replied with glee. "Which makes dressing you a bit harder because he's familiar with your closet. Now, tell me, what hasn't he seen you dressed in in a while?"

"Lingerie?"

There was a pause.

"You know, if it wasn't inappropriate to wear in front of children or the place of venue, I'd actually tell you to go for it."

"Ugh, Ginny…" Hermione flopped back onto her bed.

"Come now, you're making this much harder than it needs to be." Ginny said as she walked over to the bed and yanked Hermione up by the arm. "We need to accentuate at least one of your assets. So, choose one: breasts, arse, hips, or thighs?"

"Go for anything from the waist down." Hermione said eventually. Ginny smiled.

"Great!" She immediately left her side and went digging through her drawers. "Now I know you have a pair of denims in here that shows off _everything_ from the waist down."

"I thought you said we were going to accentuate _one_ of my assets?"

"I lied. Aha! Here," the redhead practically threw the jeans at her. "Put them on."

* * *

This was the start to the Quidditch season, but to Hermione it was like the Quidditch World Cup. She supposed that's what happened when you had die-hard fans attending an opening game with two _enormously_ talented teams.

Ginny, since she had previously played for the Hollyhead Harpies before retiring to write for the Daily Prophet sports section, had managed to wrangle tickets as well as huge box for her family, Ron and his kids, Hermione and her family, Theo, Blaise, and their families respectively. Some of Ginny's Hollyhead former teammates would be there as well and some other Quidditch players that, needless to say, everyone was excited to meet. And so, dressed in her hip-hugger denims, a close-fit blue short-sleeved top, and her favorite flats, Hermione left with Ginny and Harry and their three children: James (12), Albus (10), and Lily (7). She couldn't remember wearing herself out so much the last time she had to climb such an insane amount of stairs. Maybe she was just getting old? She shivered at the thought.

"So, who do you think is going to win?" Harry was asking his kids. They looked up at him excitedly and began to ramble off Quidditch facts like it was their day job.

"Bulgaria, _easy_." James answered. "They've got Krum as Seeker! He's got a Snitch Average of three hours."

"Oh, please," Albus rolled his eyes. "The only reason he has that average is because his snitch average _was_ an hour and now it's increased so the average is off. Face it. Krum's ancient. It took him two _days_ to find the snitch in one of last season's games. He's slipping."

"And yet Bulgaria still won, didn't they? 875 to 725"

"Only because they were playing Latvia and their Seeker is horrible. He has a twelve-hour Snitch Average! But now? They're playing Ireland. _Ireland!_ "

"Ireland has those two new Beaters too." Lily said smartly.

"Our sister's right." Albus praised. "It's like a whole new team against one that _refuses_ to upgrade. Bulgaria's history."

"So _you_ say," James huffed. "I've still got my bets on my team."

Hermione shook her head at the display before muttering to Harry, "Merlin, if they're this good at Hogwarts as they are at Quidditch knowledge they'll be at the top of their Years. James is almost right up there if he works a little harder."

"Or," Harry suggested. "At the top of their House teams. Just think about it. All three of them? On the same team? Gyffindor would win every year."

"And that's better than being at the top of their Years?" Hermione asked with an incredulous expression. Harry shrugged, still smiling though, as they finally made it to their box.

"It'd be pretty cool though, you've got to admit."

Hermione's disapproving reply was drowned out by the noise. Ginny had opened the door to the box and they had been bombarded by a cacophony of screams as the redhead jumped into the arms of her former teammates as well as a few others. Ron was already there with his children, Rose and Hugo. So was Draco and her children who dropped what they were doing to bring James, Albus, and Lily in on their activities. Blaise, Pansy, and Isabel would be arriving shortly with Theo, Daphne, and their daughter Paloma in tow.

"Ginny, Harry," Draco greeted.

"Draco," they both replied. They gave each other quick looks before stealing themselves away to leave the divorced pair alone.

Hermione nearly huffed. Her friends were so darn predictable. And so was her husband – _ex_ -husband. He was standing in front of her, nursing a drink to his lips (pumpkin juice most likely, since he never drank around the kids), wearing a wry smile behind his cup.

"You're wearing my favorite jeans."

"Blame Ginny. She absolutely _insisted_ on dressing me."

Draco laughed. "You should know better than that. The last time you took Ginny's advice on clothing, we ended up with Lyra."

June 2006. Draco's birthday. Yes. Hermione remembered that quite well.

"The game is starting!" James cried excitedly. Draco's eyes lit up at that and then he joined the rest of the masses –putting Scorpius on his shoulders in the process so he could see over everyone.

In the end the game lasted six hours. Scorpius and Isabel were the first to fall asleep after two hours. Lyra and Paloma knocked out after the fourth hour –Hugo and Albus shortly after. And Lily, the little trooper, was in a snoring fit after the fifth. Each parent had put up the proper Silencing Charms to keep the adults' shouts from disturbing their sleep.

"They lost." James frowned terribly. "I can't believe they _lost_."

"I can't wait until Albus finds out." Rose grinned. "He's never going to let you forget it. Actually, neither am I."

James was appalled. He even slapped his hand over his chest to heighten the effect. "What kind of cousin _are you?_ "

"The gloating kind."

Cassie laughed. "Don't worry James. We'll be at Hogwarts in a week. At least you can leave them behind for a year."

"But there's still Christmas holiday," James brooded. "Dad, can I stay at Hogwarts for Christmas this year?"

Harry furrowed his brow. "What for?"

"I need to get away from _this one_ ," he pointed to Rose, "and my gloating brother."

Harry was fighting the twitch in his lips. It didn't help that Ginny could be heard in the background singing, "Ireland beat Bulgaria! Ireland beat Bulgaria!"

"Oh look, we have guests!" Ginny announced in order to shush everyone. "Now _be nice!_ They just lost terribly."

Hermione felt a groan coming on. Their box door was opened and in trickled a few members of Bulgaria's team, and taking up the rear, of course, was none other than Viktor Krum. James was the first one out of his stupor and he ran through everyone just to get to the man.

"Oh my Merlin… _You're Viktor Krum!_ "

Viktor looked down at the boy and smiled. "I am. And who are you?"

"Me? Oh, I'm James! James Potter!"

"Potter, you say? As in _Harry_ Potter?"

"Yeah! He's my dad! He's right over there!" James pointed. Harry caught Viktor's eye then and waved. Viktor waved back and then returned his gaze to the mini version of him.

"Vell, that certainly explains vy you look like him." Viktor grinned. "Is your Aunt Hermione here, too?"

James' eyes widened. "You know my Aunt Hermione? Yeah! Yeah! She's here! Aunt Hermione!"

James' screech could've breached the world's best Silencing Charm. Hermione even looked over to the sleeping children on transfigured couches to make sure they were still sleeping.

"Aunt Hermione, look!" James said as he approached her. "It's _Viktor Krum!_ "

Hermione had to commend her godson for one thing: he had a crazy amount of enthusiasm. "Hi Viktor, it's lovely to see you again."

"Vonderful to see you too, Hermione. As always."

James could still be heard as he watched the scene from a distance. Cassie and Rose had dutifully dragged him away as he practically whimpered, "They're on a first name basis. _A first name basis!_ "

"It's been a while." Hermione said politely. Viktor nodded as he took a quick look around.

"Quite a while. A couple years, yes? I don't remember children being here the last time I saw you."

"Oh no, definitely not. They would've been too young to be here."

"Hmm," Viktor mused. "And...how many are yours? Still two?"

"Three now," she admitted happily. She pointed to Scorpius who was sleeping with his mouth open. "He's five."

Viktor stared in the direction she was pointing. Draco was there and leaning over to close his son's mouth. Scorpius moved in his sleep, only to let his mouth open again.

"He looks like him." Viktor observed.

"I know. We finally get a boy and of course he'd look everything like his father."

"The two of you are doing great then?"

Hermione instinctively crossed her arms so that she could bury her left hand in the crook of her elbow. "Yes, well, we're-"

"-Doing fantastically," Draco interrupted. Hermione felt his arm wrap around her and pull her close. She let him and silently thanked him for the rescue. "We all just came back from a family vacation just two weeks ago. Rome. Lovely place."

Draco didn't have to lie about that one. They really had gone to Rome soon after Cassie came back from her first year at Hogwarts. The trip had been booked during one their "good months." They really didn't think that they'd be divorced just a few months later.

"Vell, I'm glad you and your family are doing great." Viktor said with a smile, albeit possibly a forced one. "I suppose I'll see you both soon."

Viktor walked away with a small nod and headed towards some of his other teammates. Hermione let out a sigh of relief and then looked down when she realized that Draco still had a hold on her.

"You can let me go now, you know."

"I could, but…" Draco pressed his lips close to her ear and whispered, "Do you fancy any of the other blokes in here?"

"I've met them all before, so I know they're not really my type."

"In that case," he said at a normal tone, "I think I'll hold on a little longer. Some of them look like they're dying to go home with you."

Hermione laughed. "Draco, I really doubt that's the case."

"Perhaps, perhaps not, but just to make sure, you know?"

Hermione sighed happily and leaned her head on his chest as his hold tightened just a little bit more. "If you insist."

* * *

 **Author's note:** Okay, so you know I love Draco. I love Hermione. But James steals it for me in this chapter haha. He's just…a really enthusiastic kid. Yeah, let's go with enthusiastic.

Oh, and as per request from a recent review, just wanted to let you know that the updating schedule for this is every week on Wednesdays (US, Northeast time for those of you living elsewhere). Thanks for reading everyone!

-WP

Reviews to Guests:

 **Dramione shipper17** : Not a guest, but I can't PM you lol. Glad that you liked the chapter! No tears! No tears! But I guess happy tears are good :)

 **Naz** : haha, Blaise sure knows how to place his bets!

 **To the guest wondering about updates:** Not sure how you do that if you're not a member, but as I mentioned in my AN, I update every Wednesday. Happy that you like it so far!

 **ProfessorMalfoy** : I love the hashtag and I TOTALLY agree. Sometimes parents stay together for the kids' sake (mine did that) and it just makes the environment worse, honestly. Space is definitely good. And you may come out of it even better :). It seems that DH are doing well in that regard. Wahoo!

 **Guest "welcome respite:"** Good! Sometimes a bit of fluff and humor with your favorite characters is a nice way to wind down :)


	4. Drinks Before Noon

"Write as soon as you settle! Tell Neville we said hello! Oh, and we'll come to Hogsmeade! Promise! Just make sure you get special permission from Headmistress McGonagall!"

Hermione was shouting over the crowd. Draco wasn't even sure if Cassie would hear it, but he sure had. Loud and clear. He wouldn't be surprised if his ear was bleeding a little. What he _was_ sure of, however, was that his ex-wife was crushing the life out of his hand as she used the other to wave their daughter good-bye as the Hogwarts Express slowly began to speed away.

"Merlin, Hermione." Draco chuckled. "You would think Cassie's a First Year with the way you're acting."

"Every year is a new experience, thank you _very_ much. For instance, unlike last year she won't be getting onto the boats to take her to Hogwarts. See?"

Draco shook his head at her and gently patted her hand. "Yes, yes, I see. Very new and scary."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "You're patronizing me."

"Indeed,"

"Mum," Scorpius said as he looked up at her. "What does patron _neez_ ing mean?"

"Patron- _eye_ -zing," his mother corrected. "And it simply means that your father is making fun of me."

" _Dad_ ," Scorpius scolded. "That's not nice."

Lyra rolled her eyes dramatically as she addressed her brother. "Daddy's not _really_ making fun of her. It's just something adults do when they love each other." She paused some and looked at her father. "Right?"

Draco used the opportunity to glance at his wife. No, his _ex_ -wife. Yes, he loved her. He doubted he could ever stop.

"Right," Draco agreed with his daughter. "Now, let's get off of this platform before the crowd crushes us-"

"Draco, wait." Hermione said urgently. She had put a hand on his arm to stop him and then she gestured with her eyes. He looked over to his left, finding Harry and Ginny also gazing in the direction the brunette had pointed to. It was Ron and Lavender. They weren't shouting, but if the exasperated looks on their faces were of any indication, they were _definitely_ having a fight, and poor Hugo and Rose (who had come to say goodbye to their favorite cousins) were stuck in the middle of it.

"Draco, take the kids, will you?"

He nodded. "Yes, of course."

Draco took Lyra and Scorpius by the hand and began tugging them along. When he got to Harry and Ginny, he nodded towards the exit and to Albus and Lily. Ginny got the hint and began pulling her kids behind her so all six of them could leave. Hermione drew closer to Harry and sighed deeply.

"What do you think they're fighting about this time?"

"Whatever it is, Ron's about to explode." Harry commented. "Do you think we should...I don't know... _intervene?_ "

"And cause a bigger scene?" Hermione asked worriedly. "Next thing you know you've got four adults with their wands out ready to demolish Platform 9 ¾."

Helplessly they continued to watch on until Lavender stormed off with Hugo and Rose sadly trailing behind her. Ron stayed rooted to the spot, his eyes closed, and muttering to himself. As Hermione and Harry got near him they realized that he was counting backwards from twenty.

"Ron?" Harry asked tentatively once the redhead had counted down to one. Ron opened his eyes, seeming almost surprised that his friends were by his side. He then looked around them and scrunched his face together in confusion.

"Where's Ginny and Draco? The kids?"

"They took them away from the…ah…." Hermione cleared her throat. " _The scene,_ "

"Oh," Ron replied shyly with a slight tinge of his ears. "Right. Makes sense. Better for them not to see how badly I want to throttle my ex."

Hermione felt her insides ache for him. If the argument she and Harry had witnessed was anything to go by, Ron and Lavender had _not_ ended well. Even after being divorced for two years they still fought as though their separation was recent. It was heartbreaking, honestly.

"Hey, why don't we all go to the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry suggested. "Get a little something to eat, drink, just talk it out. What do you say, Ron?"

Ron sighed with a drop in his shoulders. "I don't know guys…"

"Come on, Ron, please?" Hermione pleaded. "It's an opportunity to drink before noon _without_ me nagging to you about it. Do you really want to miss out on that?"

"You'd better take advantage of that, mate. Pretty soon she's going to start nagging about you _not_ drinking. –Ow!"

"I don't nag about everything." Hermione scolded with a lift of her chin. Harry took a step away from her as he massaged his slapped arm and turned wide eyes towards Ron.

" _Help. Me._ "

Ron laughed. He laughed enough so that the tension could ease away from his body and then he eventually nodded and wrapped an arm on each of their shoulders. "Come on then. Let's get plastered before lunch."

"Now wait a minute, we didn't say anything about getting drunk…" Hermione said as they neared the platform's exit. Ron smiled wryly.

"Oh look, she's nagging."

* * *

"I hope Ron is okay." Ginny said as she held onto her mug with both hands. She and Draco had gone back to her house figuring that Harry, Ron, and Hermione would come here after they talked. The children were off playing in the backyard.

"Do you have any idea what he and Lavender were fighting about?" Draco asked.

Ginny chewed the inside of her jaw and puffed out an, "Eh...sort of. I couldn't really hear them, but I thought I heard the word 'boyfriend.' After that Ron tensed up and they just started going at it."

All Draco had to say about that was "Oh." What else could he say? He might very well find himself in that situation with Hermione one day. Hopefully without the yelling. They were divorced. Free agents. She could do whatever she wanted with _whoever_ she wanted. The same went for him. Although, he couldn't see himself dipping into the female pool anytime soon.

Ginny seemed to be reading his thoughts. She'd been staring at him while his brain was ticking and eventually she leaned her cheek on her hand and said, quite calmly, "You're an idiot."

Draco nearly choked on his tea. Instead he let it awkwardly slide down his throat and coughed to clear it up. He was bemused, to put it mildly. "I'm sorry?"

"It's okay." Ginny continued on. "Hermione's just as stupid."

Draco chuckled. "Don't let her hear you say that. You'll never hear the end of it."

"Draco, I'm serious. I mean…" She shrugged and sat up straight so that she could twiddle with her thumbs. "You look at Ron and Lavender and you go, 'Yeah, I can see it. Those two definitely shouldn't be together.' But then you and Hermione-"

"Ginny, stop." Draco interrupted her. He tried not to groan it out because he'd had this conversation before. With her. With Harry. With Blaise. With Theo. With his own mother. He really didn't want to have it again. Ginny, sensing this, for the first time in her life didn't push the issue. She did take the liberty to pursue a different inquiry though.

"What would you consider a long enough time to start dating someone else after getting divorced?"

The slow rise of Draco's eyebrows was nearly comical. Ginny smiled at this and plowed on.

"This is, of course, under the assumption that you and Hermione are _never_ getting back together. So, what do you say?"

Draco licked his lips once and actually gave it some thought. He and Hermione had gotten divorced in March. That was six months ago.

"I don't know. A year, I suppose? Unless she met someone that she really liked then I guess it could be less."

"Oh. So, if Hermione went on a date with Winston McKinley sometime within the next two months that wouldn't bother you then?"

Draco stiffened. "Who's Winston McKinley?"

Ginny's smile widened. "Does it matter?"

"No, but… I mean I should still..." Draco could feel his cheeks redden with every word he spoke. And he absolutely _hated_ the look she was giving him. He huffed then, scowled, and leaned back in his chair. "You're a meddlesome little witch."

Ginny reached over and patted his arm, completely over the moon at his reaction. "I know."

* * *

This behavior was absolutely terrible. Unacceptable. She was an _adult_ for Merlin's sake. She sighed as she eyed both Harry and Ron in turn and looked down at her third, filled small glass of firewhiskey. She wasn't drunk, no. But she knew when her senses were slipping. She knew when she wasn't on the top of her game and she absolutely _hated it_. But, Ron _did_ look better. He probably wouldn't feel very much better later on this afternoon, but at least for now he wasn't horrifically angry. Rather he was an annoyed, redheaded man whose skin flushed when he spoke of things that upset him.

"She should have _asked me._ " Ron mumbled for the umpteenth time. "All I know about her boyfriend is his name. _Nothing else!_ He could kidnap my son for all I know!"

"You could always put a Tracking Spell on him." Harry suggested as he tossed his fourth firewhiskey back. Ron looked confused as well as appalled.

"Harry, I hate the prick. Why would I get close enough to put a tracker on him?"

Hermione girlishly giggled and shook her head. "No, not on the boyfriend. On _Hugo_." She suddenly turned to Harry with a quirked brow. "You did mean Hugo, didn't you?"

Harry shrugged. "Hugo, the boyfriend, whoever. Does it matter? At least Ron would be able to tell where his son is."

Ron groaned exaggeratedly as he ran his hands over his face. "No, no, I won't put a tracker on Hugo. Besides, Lavender might find out and then she'll go all, _'I can't believe you. How could you do that? And how you could not tell me? He's_ _ **our**_ _son.'_ I don't need her spitting back at me every word I told her at the train station."

Hermione and Harry were laughing. Ron had adopted a high-pitched squealing voice when impersonating Lavender and his two friends were in utter hysterics. Ron stared at them both and felt a smile tug at his lips as he also joined in the fun.

"Ron, Lavender may be a lot of things, but she's still a good mum." Hermione pointed out. "She wouldn't do anything that'd hurt her son."

"So I shouldn't be mad?"

"Hell yes, you should be mad!" The brunette said loudly. "But," she continued more calmly, "regardless of how she treats _you_ , she treats Hugo like he's royalty. Rose too."

"Oh, alright, _fine._ " Ron let his head hit the table with a such a large thump that Hermione's drink spilled. She laughed, drank the rest, and ran her fingers through his hair with gentle movements.

"You okay?"

"No. My forehead hurts."

Harry grinned. "Table: one, Ron: zero."

* * *

Draco and Ginny had been finally talking about something that didn't have to do with him or Hermione when said witch came through the fireplace. She had one of Ron's arms over her shoulders while Harry had the other. They all tumbled awkwardly into the living room and a quick flourishment of Ginny's wand kept them from hitting the floor.

"Seriously?" Ginny asked with her hands on her hips. "You're all sloshed? It's barely one in the afternoon!"

"Oi, stop that." Ron said as he allowed Harry and Hermione to plop him down at his sister's kitchen counter. "You look like mum with your, you know, hands like that."

Ginny huffed. "As well I should. And _you two,_ " she pointed to Harry and Hermione. "You _let_ him get like this?"

"We let _ourselves_ get like this." Hermione pointed out smartly. "And I'm _completely_ regretting it. Merlin, I have two children to look after."

Draco chuckled. "I'll go home with you and make sure you don't put Lyra and Scorpius in the oven or something."

"I'm not _that_ drunk."

"Better safe than sorry."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but waited patiently for him to go retrieve their children all the while Ginny was verbally ripping into them for being so reckless. It was an awkward turn of events, to say the least, considering that this was usually Hermione's territory. Luckily Ginny relaxed enough for them to talk about what Ron's problem had been at King's Cross. Once Hermione, Draco, and the kids were back at her house she relayed to her ex-husband the same information. He sat in his favorite armchair with one ankle across his knee as he thought about everything.

"How could Lavender _not_ see a problem with that?"

"I don't know." Hermione shrugged. "But she tends to be a little short-sighted about things sometimes." She froze for a moment and stared at Draco. "I wouldn't do that, you know. Leave you out of the loop about our kids. About anything."

Draco inclined his head and smiled. "I know. You're the same woman who likes to inform me on what you've had for breakfast. Divorced or not."

Hermione laughed, knowing full-well that he was right. "I can't help it. You share your life with someone for so long, it's a bit hard to not let them in."

"I agree. And along those lines, it's your turn to pick where we have dinner tomorrow."

"I'll owl you. Right now my head feels like it's about to explode."

"Serves you right." Draco playfully scolded. He stood and headed towards the kitchen. "I'll brew you a Sobering Up Potion."

"That would be _much_ appreciated." Hermione thanked. She craned her neck as he walked towards the hall. The little devil in her rose when she did, but she ignored every voice saying to rein it in. "Have I ever told you that you've got a _great_ arse?"

Draco stopped, looked back at her, and grinned. "Every time you drink."

* * *

 **Author's note:** One of my favorite chapters just because of the friendships here :). And, of course, because of Hermione's drunken confession haha.

Also, considering how absolutely **bitter** I feel concerning my country's election last night, I've decided to post another chapter of this during the weekend to make me feel better lol.

-WP

Reviews to Guests

 **Dramione shipper17** : LOL! Yup, Ginny's got some crazy powers to get a couple to conceive a kid. I did love that part of the chapter a lot. Bye bye Viktor! It's all about Draco who needs to get his woman back!

 **Dile** : Thank you! Glad that you like it. I update every week on Wednesdays :D

 **ProfessorMalfoy** : You're welcome! Ah yes, Draco. The one person who can be possessive, but pull it off in an "aw" kind of way ;)


	5. Something Shiny

Hermione really needed to stop chewing on the feather end of her quills. She ended up with so many feathers on her tongue that it was rather disgusting. Not just the feel, but also the ugly display of picking them off and wiping the saliva from her fingers.

"Sexy," a male voice said from her doorway. Hermione looked up and immediately ceased what she was doing.

"Winston," she said sheepishly. "I knew I should've closed my door."

"And let me miss that?" Winston laughed. "Don't deprive me, woman."

Hermione could feel the blush rising up her neck. Winston McKinley. A new employee to the Care of Magical Creatures Department –a transfer from the American Ministry. He'd only been in England for the past month, but he had proved to be quite an asset to the Department. A hard worker, very amicable and easy to get along with, and, she couldn't forget, interested in her. He wasn't pushy, though, and she was quite thankful for that. She honestly wasn't ready to be dating anyone right now.

"Do you always work on your birthday?"

"Work never dies just because I turn a year older." Hermione said simply. "So, to answer your question, yes."

Winston shook his head at her, his smile reaching to his cheeks and producing dimples. Hermione did have to admit that he looked rather dashing that way. "I know I've said this before, but I simply have to say it again. Your reputation didn't lie. Have a good birthday, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Winston."

Hermione left the Ministry shortly after Winston did. She didn't have any plans for her birthday, really. Yesterday she'd had a Sunday birthday brunch with her friends that ended with her and Ginny ditching the guys so that they could shop all afternoon before Draco brought Lyra and Scorpius home. She had thoroughly enjoyed it. But, of course, her kids would want to do something for her birthday as well, so Hermione wasn't surprised to walk through her fireplace to find Lyra and Scorpius shouting, "Happy birthday!" She wasn't expecting the cake that Draco was holding, though, and Hermione smiled broadly.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise." Hermione said happily.

"Daddy baked it!" Lyra exclaimed. Hermione could barely hold in her snort.

"He did, did he? Last time I checked, daddy couldn't bake."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Alright, fine, so maybe one of my mother's house elves did it."

"Draco!"

"Scorpius," Draco addressed as he led the way to the kitchen. "What did I tell you, Lyra, and Cassie about house elves?"

"They _like_ to serve." Scorpius answered dutifully. "It's in their nature."

"That's right."

"Ugh," Hermione scoffed. "It's going to take me years to un-brainwash them from that."

Hermione entered the kitchen last and she nearly had a heart attack. There, in her kitchen, were dozens of people holding presents and all shouting, "Surprise!"

"What in Merlin's name…?"

"Did you really think that we weren't going to do something for your birthday?" Harry asked as he emerged from the crowd. Hermione laughed as he hugged her.

"Well, yes, considering that I specifically said that I _didn't_ want a party."

"Like we'd actually listen to you." Draco chuckled. "Now, come on, let's get out of this cramped kitchen."

* * *

Aside from Harry, Ron, and Ginny, all of the Weasleys and their kids were there. Hermione's parents and Draco's mother was there. Not to mention a few of her friends as well as Draco's. Hermione knew good and well that she was going to be dead tired in the morning, but for once in her life she was trying not to be a "buzz kill" (Draco's words) and instead forgot that she had to be up by seven and that her children should've been in bed an hour ago.

"Alright," Blaise addressed the mini crowd around him. Said crowd included his wife, Pansy, Theo, Daphne, Narcissa, Harry, Ron, and Ginny. The Italian gestured to Draco who was leaning against the wall with a drink in his hand and talking to Hermione. "Which one of you people," he pointed to the Potters and Ron, "convinced the brunette over there to get a divorce?"

"Us?" Ginny scoffed and sipped her drink. "We were trying to convince her _not_ to go through with the divorce."

"And then we nearly cut our tongues out because that's something we thought we'd never say." Ron added. "What about you all? Which one of you was supposed to be Draco's self-conscious?"

All eyes turned to Blaise.

"Oh come on," he groaned. "Did you really expect me to handle that stubborn head of blond hair? Regardless, I've got a bet going with him that they'll be married again in a year."

Pansy narrowed her eyes at him and placed her hands on her hips. "A bet? Blaise Zabini, what did I tell you about gambling?"

"Not to put up the house or you'd kill me." Blaise grinned. "So, anyone else want in?"

"I give them six months –next year March." Ginny jumped in. "Twenty galleons,"

"Ginny!" Harry admonished, but she merely shrugged.

"Like we don't already talk about them when we're bored. Might as well make it interesting."

Harry sighed. "Hermione's going to skewer me. Fine, fifteen galleons, July."

Narcissa tutted. "Gambling. It's such a horrid habit to take part in. However," she added nonchalantly. "Giving my opinion without the addition of money could never hurt. I give them two years."

"Two _years?_ " Daphne repeated in disbelief. "Have you _seen_ them?"

"Of course. But my son and Hermione are terribly stubborn. Two years will be sufficient."

On the other side of the living room Hermione and Draco were trying their hardest not to laugh hysterically.

"What do you think they're saying about us this time?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm, something along the lines of: 'Those two should've just stayed married,' or 'They'll be back together before you know it.'"

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Is it honestly that strange for two people to be on good terms after getting divorced?"

"It seems so. But, since they think that way already," Draco said with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Want to give them something to really talk about?"

Hermione shook her head at him with a wide smile. "Such a troublemaker you are. But, sure, why not?"

"Excellent," he replied as he took her hand in his. The group of gossipers that were his mother and their friends were in their periphery and they could see plainly the excited looks on their faces. Draco couldn't help his amusement. "They're utterly ridiculous."

"I agree." Hermione nodded. One hand-hold made them go nuts. Her free hand on his cheek made audible gasps hit their ears.

"I wonder what they'd do if you kissed me."

Hermione giggled. "They'd probably die."

"Well, let's let them leave it to their imagination then, yes? Follow me."

Draco pulled Hermione along by the hand through various partygoers, past their nosy group of family and friends, through the kitchen and out the back door. Once they were outside they were nothing but laughs. Draco's hand was still holding hers, but she only noticed when he pulled her back and she found herself in his arms.

"I never gave you your birthday present." Draco said. He was looking down at her –her and her brown, curious eyes, and her small smiling mouth.

"You're not obligated to buy me a birthday present anymore, you know." Hermione replied.

"True. We're not obligated to have our regular dinners anymore either, but those still happen. Do you want those to stop?"

Hermione held him tight around the waist as an answer and Draco grunted in response and at the surprise of it.

"What's this mysterious present?"

Hermione lessened her hold on him a bit so that he could stick his hand in his pocket. What he pulled out was a long velvet box. "For you,"

She let him go all the way and took the box in her hand. The shape of the box was a dead giveaway that it was a necklace, but she still couldn't hold in her surprise at it. It was a diamond necklace with a sapphire pendant in the middle.

"Oh, Draco… I… I can't accept this. This is-"

"Perfect for you." Draco finished. "You know me, Hermione. I've always come home with random gifts for you. This time, it's not so random. You'll need something for my mother's annual Winter Ball anyway."

"So you buy it three months early?" Hermione said cheekily. "Damn, how am I going to beat your Christmas present?"

"I'm still getting a Christmas present?"

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Yes. Because that's just what an odd divorced couple does."

"It seems so." Draco agreed and settled his forehead against hers. "Happy Birthday, Hermione."

* * *

 **Author's note:** I promised an extra chapter, so here you go! Bits of fluff and "aw" things. Their friends are so gossipy… Haha.

And, "holy crap on a cracker" (if any you watch my favorite show you know this quote!) 100+ reviews already?! 200 follows?! Saying thanks is _not_ enough. *gives out virtual hugs*

Reviews to guests

 **Guest:** They might! Can't really give away that answer lol :)

 **Guest2:** Yes, yes they're idiots. I completely agree with you!

 **Guest3:** I hope you're feeling better! My depressed day was Wednesday. Although still royally pissed, at least I'm not in deep funk…


	6. Female Friends

"If Italy beats out France in the next game I'll resize Isa's tutu and wear it to work." Blaise said as he bit into his pastry. Theo choked on his tea while Draco snickered behind his cup.

"Are we turning this into a real bet?" Draco asked. Blaise thought on it for a moment before shaking his head.

"There's a _slight_ chance I'll be wrong and there's no way in hell I'm actually wearing my daughter's tutu."

"Wearing _what?_ " Pansy's voice caught their ears.

Draco and Theo broke down in hysterics while Pansy eyed them all like they'd sipped on a Euphoria Potion.

"Nothing, nothing," Theo said once he'd calmed down. "Your husband is just indulging in his gambling habit."

"Yeah, thanks for throwing me under the Knight Bus. Astoria, I didn't know you were back. England welcomes you."

Astoria laughed. "Thanks, Blaise, but I'm not back for good."

"But there's a good chance that she might be!" Daphne said excitedly with a shake of her younger sister's shoulders. "I'm trying to convince this woman that now that she's a free agent she should move herself and my nephew back to England where they belong."

"Merlin, you're going to drive her nuts." Theo shook his head. "Astoria, I'm sorry in advance."

"Oh, it's fine. I've lived with her for years." Astoria waved him off. She then turned to Draco and put a finger on her chin. "You, I've heard of, but in all these years we've never actually met. Draco, yes?"

"That would be me." Draco inclined his head. "Obviously you've been in hiding if I've never met you before."

"Blame the age difference and my Frenchman ex-husband who refused to live anywhere but-"

"France?"

"No, Russia, believe it or not." Astoria giggled. "So, are we all ready to go?"

"Yeah, we're ready." Blaise stretched as he turned to his male companions. "So, who's paying?"

"I paid last time." Theo grinned and stared at Draco. The blond huffed and stood from his chair.

" _Of course_ , it'd be me. I'll be back."

Draco headed to the cashier inside the little teashop. They were all going to lunch, but Theo and Blaise's wives were taking a millennia to meet them and they had been dying of hunger.

"So," Blaise said once he had approached. "On a scale of one to ten, how much do you like Astoria?"

Draco was so caught off-guard that he dropped his small sack of galleons. Luckily the pouch was still closed and none of his money fell out. " _Sorry?_ "

Blaise chuckled. "You heard what I said."

"I did, and I'm still at a loss." He bent down to pick up his money and went on saying, "Blaise, I just met her and said not more than five sentences to the woman." Draco suddenly eyed him suspiciously as he grew one person closer to the cashier. "Did you all _plan_ this?"

"Hmm, sounds like something we would do, doesn't it? Honestly though, we really didn't. Theo had mentioned something about Daph trying to get her sister to visit, but I didn't think she'd be here anytime soon. But alas," Blaise continued with a wry grin. "You still didn't answer my question."

"I repeat, _five sentences._ "

"Alright, fine, your first impression?"

"Why so interested?" Draco asked once he'd paid. Then he added smugly, "You sound like you're breaking a taboo talking about me and another woman and all."

"Can you blame me? I haven't seen you interact with a single woman in a decade, plus some. It's like seeing a unicorn for the first time."

"Uh, thanks?"

"You're welcome." Blaise replied as they left the tea shoppe. He walked alongside his wife. Theo walked alongside his. And, lo and behold, Draco was the only person left to walk side-by-side with Astoria.

 _Didn't plan this my arse._

* * *

Hermione was smiling broadly as she watched Draco deal with Lyra's "boy problems." He looked like he was ready to kill himself as he listened to her talk about the boy in her class who kept teasing her and how mummy said that he probably liked her. Now she was asking him what else boys did when they liked you.

"Lyra, sweetheart," Draco said patiently all the while rolling his thumbs deeply into his temples. "You shouldn't even be _thinking_ about boys. You're _nine._ "

"I know, daddy, but I can't ignore him if he keeps pulling on my hair every day."

"If you had a wand a good Stinging Jinx would help with that…" he trailed off when he saw the look on Hermione's face from a distance. "But, that would be fighting fire with fire, so we wouldn't want you to do that anyway."

Hermione nodded encouragingly at that and then heard him groan when Lyra asked what she should do if the boy tried to kiss her. A few minutes later Draco entered the kitchen and he plopped himself down at the counter with his head in his hands.

"Hermione, this _cannot_ happen. Lyra should _not_ be interested in boys. Dating. _Anything._ "

Hermione honestly couldn't help but laugh. "Draco, what are you going to do when she brings a boy home? Or better yet, when Cassie does? She's older than Lyra and the chances of that happening have increased dramatically-"

"Ugh, why are you torturing me?"

"Because you're adorable when distressed." Hermione replied. She grabbed his face and kissed his forehead. Draco merely grunted in response and frowned bitterly. "Seriously, though, Draco. You're going to have to get over your 'my daughter has a boyfriend' phobia."

"Oh, I'll get over it alright." Draco said as he sat up straight. "When that horrible day comes, I'll meet the guy, tell him that I was once a Deatheater, and hope that it scares the living daylights out of him so he never comes back."

"O…kay, so _you're_ never going to be alone with either of our daughters' future boyfriends. Check."

"Can we talk about something else, please? My headache is getting worse."

Hermione rummaged through her cupboards for a bit before setting down a small bottle in front of him. "Drink that. You'll feel better."

"Thank Merlin." Draco said as he reached for it. "I think I'd die without you."

"Yeah, you probably would. So, listen, for tomorrow's dinner I was thinking we could go-"

"Hermione," he interrupted hesitantly. "About dinner tomorrow…"

Draco saw how much she had tensed up in just those few seconds from his saying those three little words. All of a sudden he wished he was talking to Lyra about boys again.

"I, um…" He cleared his throat nervously. "I have something to do tomorrow evening. So, do you want to do lunch instead? We could make it a late one and pick up the kids from school if you like?"

Hermione was pretty sure that she looked like a stag caught in a bright light. All that had registered with her was that she and Draco weren't having dinner tomorrow night. The same night they'd _always_ gone out for dinner for years. _For thirteen years._

"Hermione? _Hermione?_ Are you-?"

"Sorry," she apologized. "I kind of lost track after you said you couldn't do dinner. What did you say after?"

"Can we do lunch instead?" Draco asked.

"Sure. Yes, of course. We could have it late and pick up Lyra and Scorpius after."

"Yes. I suggested that. Hermione, are you sure you're-?"

"What do you have to do tomorrow?" Hermione asked abruptly. Draco felt a sudden pang in his chest at having to tell her. Quite frankly he was hoping that she would just take his words as is and leave it at that. Obviously he had forgotten who he was dealing with.

"I am…meeting up with…a friend." Draco said slowly. His eyes had been set on the table as he spoke, but they had flicked up with every pause he took. He swore he could see his ex-wife's face fall the further his statement progressed.

"Oh. Okay. That's…fair. That's fair."

"I can cancel."

"What? No! No! Don't do that." Hermione said frantically. She had hardly meant to shout and she saw how surprised her ex-husband looked. _Good Merlin above…_ "You don't have to cancel your _date._ "

Draco nearly fell off his chair. "I never said it was a date."

"You said you were meeting a friend."

"Yeah, _a friend_."

"Just a friend?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

Hermione felt like she wanted to throw up. She felt hideously embarrassed and would have loved to crawl under a rock right about now. However, as it stood she was standing in her kitchen and the best she could do to handle the situation would be to stick her head in the freezer. Unfortunately that would only make her look even more like a fool and therefore the action was a complete _no._

"It _is_ a female friend, though." Draco felt the need to say. Hermione, who had been staring at any and everything that wasn't him, finally brought her attention to him. "Astoria. Daphne's sister? Have you ever met her?"

"No, I haven't." She admitted. "I did hear that she'd been living in Russia though. She's moved back?"

"Just visiting,"

"I see."

Draco could taste the awkward. It felt strong and bitter on his tongue and he would do _anything_ to get rid of it. Well, he could always take the coward's way out.

"I should get going."

"Alright," Hermione said a little too eagerly. "And lunch tomorrow, yes?"

"Right. I'll pass by your office tomorrow. Two okay?"

"Two is fine."

Draco nodded, smiled briefly (and a tad forcefully), before finally leaving the kitchen and soon the house altogether. When he was gone Hermione was able to let her emotions run free. As they did, she wondered when this whole "divorced" thing was going to kick in. Because as of right now, she felt like she was being cheated on.

And she hated it.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Tension upon tension, and not the good kind. Things can't always be fluffy, unfortunately…!

-WP

Reviews to guests

 **Guest** : Thank you! I love giving readers feels, so mission accomplished!

 **Dramione shipper17** : Hahaha someone's not a fan of Winston! And yes, their friends are all either about to lose a bunch of money or get a whole lot. I adore Blaise just the same. Future chapters with him are already making me laugh lol.


	7. Non-tragic Love Stories

"You should've seen her face, Blaise!"

Draco was ranting. Ranting and pacing. Blaise was sitting in his favorite armchair and letting his eyes move only when his friend did –which was often. He would walk the entire width of the sofa he was pacing in front of. Pause at the end of it. Look up to the ceiling. Look down to the floor. Then start the process all over again. It was equally interesting and dizzying at the same time.

"She looked like I'd just defaced her signed first edition of Hogwarts, A History."

"Damn," Blaise exclaimed. "That must've been some facial expression."

Draco finally stopped pacing and fell onto the sofa. "It's not even a date."

"Did you tell her that?"

"I did."

"Big mistake, mate." Blaise shook his head. "You tell her it's not a date, and she's automatically going to think it's one. It's like you're justifying your actions, which you wouldn't have to do if you had felt completely sure it wasn't a date in the first place."

"I didn't think it was a date. Still don't. Besides, I only explained that it wasn't because _she_ thought it was a date from the start."

"I see. Tell me something, does it really matter whether Hermione thinks it's a date or not?"

"Of course it does!"

" _No,_ it doesn't." Blaise said forcefully. "You're _single_ now, Draco. You're going to date eventually. So is she-"

Draco grimaced.

"-So what's the deal?"

Draco slumped back into the sofa and crossed his arms like a child. "I think I miss when you were trying to push me and Hermione together."

Blaise laughed. "Not push. Just wonder how you two can flirt with each other and _not_ be together."

The blond groaned, "Blaise…"

" _Draco._ Never think that I will ever replace you and Hermione together as my number one. It'll never happen. But...if there's another apple dangling nearby, hell, you'd might as well pick it."

* * *

Draco arrived at the Ministry at quarter to two in the afternoon. He could've just Flooed or apparated directly to Hermione's office, but he liked the scenery of the illustrious Ministry of Magic. Unless he was in a hurry, most times when he had to see his wife –his _ex-_ wife –at her workplace he would take the longest route possible. He loved looking at the engraved walls. The marble floors. The statues. The paintings. The flying memos. Even the hustle and bustle of witches and wizards as they rushed to meetings. If he'd had a job, he would definitely want to work in the Ministry for the environment alone. Seeing as he was richer than anyone could imagine, there was no reason to. And so, he had spent the past twelve years of his life as a stay at home dad, and he regretted none of it.

Although, when Scorpius went to Hogwarts Draco would probably start to die from boredom. He was already a wreck when both he and Lyra went to school for hours a day. At least there were still six more years until his son got his letter.

Draco knocked when he made it to Hermione's office. He heard voices and hoped he wasn't interrupting a meeting. Actually, he was sure he wasn't. He heard laughter on the other side and expected Harry to be in there with her.

"Winston, could you get the door, please?"

 _Huh. Winston. Not Harry._

The door opened and a man Draco didn't know opened the door with wide smiles and an outstretched hand.

"Hey there," he greeted with an odd accent and politely ushered him inside. "Winston McKinley, Senior Case Worker for the Care of Magical Creatures Department."

"Draco Malfoy," Draco said as he shook the man's hand. "Husband,"

" _Ex_ -husband," Hermione chimed from behind her desk. Draco let go a brief laugh (as well as the man's hand), and shrugged innocently.

"Sorry, sometimes I forget."

Winston, oblivious to Draco's low-lying heated glare, laughed along with him. "Happens to the best of us. Hermione told me you two only recently divorced. Glad to see that you're still friends. Hermione," he addressed her. "We're still on for lunch tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, I'll meet you at the boulangerie by noon."

"Not a minute later or earlier," Winston smiled, flashing a set of perfect teeth. He turned to Draco and patted him on the back, "Always punctual with her. Gotta love her, right?"

Draco didn't have time to say anything as Winston left the room shortly after his words. He merely stared down the hall where the audacious man took off.

"Ready to go, Draco?"

"You're dating him?"

"What?" Hermione chuckled. "Oh, dear Merlin, no. I would _never_ date anyone I worked with. Next thing you know you argue, you have a falling out, and then the workplace turns into an utter nightmare."

"Huh," he mused as his eyes travelled down the hall again. "So your date with him tomorrow...?"

"Is _not_ a date. It's mostly business since we're working this case about trespassing trolls and it's a right time killer."

"Oh,"

 _Well, don't I feel foolish…_ Draco self-scolded. Besides, if Hermione was dating someone she'd tell him. They were honest with each other about things like that. _Especially_ if there was going to some new person hanging around their kids.

Draco sighed and dug his hands into his pockets. "Shall we go?"

"Yes," Hermione said as she hooked her arm with his. "Jealous prat,"

Draco scowled. "Don't even start."

Hermione laughed and rested her head on his shoulder as they left her office. Now she didn't feel too bad for her own reactions yesterday.

* * *

Draco had met Astoria one other time since last Friday when they had went to lunch with the others. He'd finally come to the realization that his friends hadn't set him up with her. Instead, it was more of "adult babysitting," as he had termed it, seeing as out of all of his friends he was the only one who didn't work and had a chunk of his day free. He was designated tour guide for everything Astoria had missed over the years she'd been in Russia and spokesman for why she should move back to England.

Not that he was doing a very good job with it. Their previous outing had been for that purpose seeing as how Daphne had begged (more like harassed) him to do it. Towards the end though, it felt less like an obligation and just a good time. So when Astoria asked if he wanted to get dinner on Friday, he had said yes almost immediately. It wasn't until after the acceptance slipped out of his mouth that he'd realized he'd just ditched Hermione. It had eaten at him viciously until he finally told her. Her reaction had been better than expected.

Thank Merlin.

"So, what else is on your to-do list?" Draco asked before taking a bite of his food. Astoria stopped to think for a moment before raising her hands and started counting off on her fingers.

"Well, there's Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, Knockturn Alley –the north end, not the south. The north, last I remember, was a lot less sketchy and held some _really_ fetching accessories that I loved."

"Mhmm, mhmm… So, basically you want to do everything that reminds you of Hogwarts."

Astoria blushed. "That wasn't my intention, but I guess that's how it's turning out. Honestly, when I think of England, that's what I'm reminded of. I had that and Hogwarts –until it was _you know_ in '98. I went to Beauxbatons to finish school and the same year I graduated I met my ex-husband, we got married, and off to Russia we went."

"Sounds adventurous,"

"It sounds ridiculous." Astoria laughed. "I hardly knew him, but he captivated me. We had Xavier a year later and everything was great right up until he cheated on me with that Russian harlot."

Draco frowned. "Sorry,"

"Oh, it's fine. The only thing that I hate is that every time I think of Russia I think of _them_. Ah well. Enough with my ramblings. We know how my love story turned tragic. What about yours?"

"Well, you may find this hard to believe, but it didn't turn tragic."

Astoria stared at him curiously as she sipped her wine. "But you're divorced."

"I am." Draco nodded. "But I don't hate my ex-wife. We get on well and still go out from time to time."

"So...you're divorced, why?"

"To put it simply? Preventative measures."

"I don't follow."

"We just…" Draco sighed. "We had a rough history, Hermione and I. Yet somehow despite all of that, we managed to connect during our Seventh Year redo at Hogwarts. We became friends that year. The year after that we dated. We got married in 2003, then came Cassie, Lyra, and Scorpius. It was bliss, really.

'But then after Scorpius we started to argue. I mean, we've always argued but as a married couple? It was never so...biting before. We're both stubborn and we can get really hot-headed if we're not careful. We just didn't want that to happen. So, we tried separating for a bit. It worked and it didn't. Eventually we just decided to get the divorce before any irreversible damage could be done. I think we're better people for it."

"You know what I think?" Astoria smiled. "I think you and Hermione are absolutely wonderful people. I think you've actually found the cure to bitter divorces."

Draco laughed. "Is that so? Do you think the Ministry will let us patent our method?"

Astoria joined him in his laughter, drawing the attention of everyone in vicinity. Not that they cared. They just laughed and laughed until the noise died down. It died completely for Draco when he realized that Astoria had set her hand down on the table. Over _his._ She didn't move it though. And he didn't move his.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Okay, so this extra chapter wasn't planned, but I was politely asked for another weekend chapter and I couldn't say no lol. _And..._ I've officially decided to post on this story on both Wednesdays and Saturdays. I know what the other chapters entail, and I think that waiting a full week for another one might actually emotionally kill some of you lol.

So, happy reading!

WP

Reviews to guests

 **Guest:** No worries! No worries! Yes, it's still a Dramione story. Can't have one without a little drama, so hence the drama ;)

 **Alytiger:** No, you're right. Was kind of crappy of Draco to plan this on his and Hermione's date night. As you read in this chapter, he was _completely_ torn up about it and it happened quite absentmindedly.

 **Guest2:** Lol, I like cliff hangers! Sorry, but kind of not sorry. That's just the wicked author in me ;)

 **Dramione shipper17:** Ah yes, tension, tension, tension! Trouble came out of Russia and she's in England and sniffing around the Malfoy goods. Sucks, I know. Just a matter of a few chapters to see how this goes. Draco and Hermione's conversation was definitely full of the awkward. More of that to come as well!

 **Guest3:** Thanks! Glad that it's piqued your interest and I hope it keeps you like that!

 **Guest4:** You're right. It was definitely a little insensitive for Draco to be ditching Hermione on their date night. But, as you read in this chapter, he was _not_ happy about it in the slightest.

 **Guest** 5: Like the Tardis lol... I think keeping the two of them locked in a close environment would work wonders for them. They need it!

 **Guest** 6: Hmm, definitely agree with you on that one. Draco and Hermione need to work out their feelings asap!

 **Cascol3** **:** Ah, yeah. I had always planned for Draco to go out first. It's natural to see him get jealous and angry, but I thought it would be nice for it to be Hermione in the hot seat of things :). Oh, and you're right. He was definitely _not_ thinking when he made arrangements with Astoria. Not in the slightest.

 **ProfessorMalfoy:** Excellent question!

 **J** :Yeah, that's the usual way of things isn't it? I wanted to switch it up since we all expect Draco to get upset/angry. It's nice to see the other way around :)


	8. Forever Yours (Despite it All)

"Are you going to tell me what's going on, or do I have to drag it out of you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and flicked a piece of popcorn in Ginny's direction. Damn former Quidditch player that she was, her reflexes and aim were impeccable. She merely opened her mouth and gobbled the popcorn up with a smile.

"Exactly what sort of information am I supposed to be divulging to you?"

"Are you kidding? _Hell-O!_ It's a Friday night. You're _never_ free on a Friday night. You and Draco have been commandeering this night for years and all of a sudden you don't? What happened?" Ginny frowned. "Did you and Draco have a fight?"

"No, no, nothing like that. Draco just had something to do tonight is all."

Ginny's brow arched. "Something to do?"

" _Yes._ " Hermione replied agitatedly. "He… He's having dinner with a friend."

"A friend with breasts?"

"Ginny!"

"Oh come on, it's a yes or no question!"

Hermione groaned and nearly yanked her hair out. "Yes, yes, yes, a friend with breasts. He's having dinner with Astoria."

Drinking water was probably the worst thing Ginny could have been doing at the moment, because she immediately began to sputter and let it dribble down her chin. "He's _what?!_ I'm going to kill Daphne. I can't believe he's on a date with her sister!"

"Calm down! It's not even a date!"

"Seriously? What do you call two single people going out for dinner then?"

"Oh, I don't know, _going out for dinner?_ " Hermione replied in an exaggerated fashion. "It's fine. Draco told me that it wasn't a date anyway."

Ginny calmed down at that. "He did?"

"He did. Besides, even if it _was_ a date, it wouldn't matter. As you so indirectly pointed out before, Draco is single now. He can date whoever he wants, when he wants."

Ginny snorted so loudly one would think that she had damaged a nostril. " _Really_ _now?_ So you mean to tell me that it wouldn't bother you at all if Draco started seeing someone else?"

 _I'm going to murder this woman._

However, instead of following through with her murderous tendencies, Hermione let out a deep sigh. "I love Draco, Ginny. You know that I do. I'll always love him. That said, seeing him with anyone else...yes, it would bother me. And it would bother him if it was the other way around. But we're not about to stay single for the rest of our lives just because we might feel a little uncomfortable."

Ginny let her gaze settle in her lap. "I guess so."

Hermione smiled some and gently nudged her friend in the shoulder. "Hey. I think you're more upset about my divorce than I am."

The redhead smirked. "You don't look upset at all."

"It's kind of hard to be when my husband never left."

* * *

The first week of October flew by. So did the second as well as the third. Draco never missed another Friday night dinner with Hermione again because he'd be _damned_ to see that awful face she had made when he had cancelled last month. But even then, he did still see Astoria other times of the week. Breakfast here. A lunch or two there. She still hadn't decided whether or not she was going to move back to England. Seeing as her son was in his fifth year at Durumstrang, she didn't want to make any permanent decisions without talking to him first face-to-face. In the meantime Astoria stayed with Theo and Daphne, and the young blonde considered her spare times with Draco "a highlight."

Much to Draco's pleasure and dismay, he felt the same. He enjoyed Astoria's company immensely and, he couldn't believe that he was even thinking this, but… Somewhere in the pit of his stomach he actually wanted their outings to _mean_ something. He didn't just want casual. He didn't want serious either. He just wanted... _more._ The thought terrified the hell out of him. It was the fact that he was leaving Hermione behind. It was the fact that she might hate him for it. It was the fact that his own children might hate him for it.

It was tearing him up so badly that he could barely concentrate on the wizard chess game that he and Hermione were playing. She was winning for Merlin's sake, and it was one of the few things that she was rubbish at.

"Alright," Hermione said eventually. "What's wrong with you?"

Draco looked up at her with wide eyes. "What? Nothing."

"Liar," she accused with a soft curve of her lips. "You hardly touched your dinner when we went out and I'm currently kicking your arse in wizard chess. Either something's wrong or I've landed in an alternate reality. Spill it."

"Hermione, I really don't-"

"Do you want me to tickle it out of you?"

Draco couldn't help his smile despite how miserable he felt. "I beg your pardon?"

"No wand, so no counter-cursing anything. Just my hands probing you for all of your tickle spots with _no release_ until you tell me what's up with you."

Draco laughed. "Are you serious? You'd really-?"

Draco started laughing more when Hermione attacked. Her hands were everywhere. His neck, his ribcage, his stomach, the outside of his thighs, the bottom of his feet. He tried swatting her away, but every time he did she'd only poke at another spot that weakened him to the point of uselessness.

"Stop!" He cried in hysterics as he wriggled on the floor. "Her-mione! Stop! Okay! Okay! I'll-" Draco felt tears in his eyes and his throat was raw. He finally managed to grab onto her wrists to stop the insanity. "I'll...tell you." He said breathlessly.

"Good." Hermione grinned triumphantly. "So, what is it?"

Draco's good humor was gone. He swallowed deeply, looking up at her as he lay on the floor and she sat next to him, her wrists still in his hands. "I'm not sure if you're going to like it."

Hermione tried her best not to fidget. She had a feeling that she knew where this conversation was going, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions although her heart already had.

"Just tell me."

He took a deep, _deep_ breath and closed his eyes as he said, "...I want to date Astoria."

 _That's what I figured._

Hermione played it off with a casual shrug. "I thought you were doing that already."

Draco shook his head and opened his eyes. "I never saw it that way. But now… Now, I think I want to."

"Draco," Hermione said sympathetically. "We're not together anymore. You're...you know... _allowed_ to date."

He looked up at her with a slight frown. He thought of Winston McKinley and it gave him shivers. "It wouldn't bother you?"

Hermione shrugged again, biting the inside of her jaw in the process. "Well, I wouldn't exactly be thrilled." She sighed and moved on to biting her lip instead. "But my feelings on the matter aren't important."

"They are if you're going to hate me." Draco countered. He let his hands slip from her wrists and to her hands. "We spent fifteen years of lives together, Hermione. Thirteen of them married. What you think and how you feel mean a great deal to me."

Hermione looked down at her hands. _Their_ hands. Perhaps her eyes had lingered on them too long, but eventually she did look away as she slowly eased her hands away from him and gently placed them on either side of his face.

"Thank you," she said tenderly. "I feel the same way about you. And in addition to that, I also care about your happiness."

With a great push within herself Hermione leaned over and planted a chaste kiss on his forehead, pulling back soon after and staring into his eyes.

"Do it. I won't turn into a bitter old troll if you do."

"You promise?"

"Yes."

Draco sighed, sat up, and pulled her into a hug. "You are possibly the best ex-wife a man could ever ask for."

Hermione laughed, a soft one, and hugged him back. " _Ex_ -wife?" She laughed again as she leaned away from him slightly. "No. I'll always be your wife." She pointed to his chest, right over his heart. "In here,"

* * *

 **Author's note:** Ah, even through the screen and across countries I can feel you all throwing daggers at me lol. But know for a fact that YES this is a Dramione story and they WILL end up together. The fun part is just how they're going to make it there ;). Let's take comfort in the fact that Draco, although he kind of wants to move on, is having a _sincerely_ difficult time doing so.

Also, might I take the time out and just say thanks? I'm happily overwhelmed with the excitement for this story so...yes. Just thank you! :D

-WP

Reviews to Guests

 **Guest:** Thank you! I'm glad that you like it and I hope that it continues to grow on you :)

 **Dramione shipper17:** Lol! Long, short, however you like! I'm just glad that you leave a review and I love reading/replying to them. Your favorite prat lol. I mean, you've got to admit that Blaise is just great. I love him so much. He's that friend that everyone needs in their lives. Every story needs a little drama and boy oh boy does Astoria bring in the drama. Is she and Draco going to date? Well... Let's just say that you'll find out with the next chapter. Draco and Hermione are just...a mess. They don't need to be apart. They're just screwing everything up, honestly lol. It's just a matter of time to figure out how screwed they have to get to finally get it right!

 **Guest2:** Hmm, I do see your point. Draco could definitely do something that he can't take back and then what would happen to him and Hermione? Dating other people could certainly threaten the each other's relationship. So...here's hoping it seems!

 **Guest3:** Yes, why _are_ they holding hands indeed. Well, if it's any consolation Astoria put her hand there first. Draco, the little fool, just didn't move his. Grr...

 **Guest5:** Flip a table lol... Don't hurt yourself or anyone in the process! I love you say that Draco and Hermione should deal with the highs and lows of marriage. I won't say much on it since there is a chapter that discusses that a little bit. But yes, you're so right.

 **Naz:** Hahaha, everyone hates that hand-hold bit. And yes...jealousy at its finest! :D

 **ProfessorMalfoy:** LOL! Okay, but Draco really would make a cute ferret. And omg the kids can play with him! On a different note though, Draco and Hermione are about to go through a mini emotional rollercoaster.

 **AB:** Yes! It's definitely a dramione story. Don't worry :D


	9. Dodgeball

Hermione had found it awkward, _unbelievably so_ , to sit down with Draco, Lyra, and Scorpius to talk to them about their daddy's new "lady friend." He wasn't labeling Astoria as his girlfriend, but she was still someone who he was seeing regularly. Hermione had protested, albeit not hard enough, about having to be in the room when he discussed this with their kids.

"They're going to ask about you, Hermione." Draco had argued. "About _us_. You know this."

She did and they had. Despite their telling them months ago that she and daddy were just "really good friends," they still had their hopes that their parents would come to their senses and just get back together already. No one more so than Lyra who actually cried. Draco had been ready to call the whole thing off with Astoria because of it, but Hermione had convinced him not to. Ginny was still on her arse about that one.

Draco had handled Cassie on his own, and he went back to Hermione with a fairly good report. She was disappointed, of course, but happy if her dad was happy. The typical kid response when their parent was dating someone new.

Aside from the kids, the other thing that was awkward was _every social gathering_. Harry, Ron, and Ginny would casually skirt around the subject, but they were horrible at keeping their emotions off of their faces. Pansy talked endlessly when she was nervous, and her habit kicked in terribly when she was around Hermione. Blaise was perhaps the normal one out of the bunch who naturally made light of everything anyway. Theo and Daphne looked absolutely _dreadful_ considering that it was Mrs. Nott's sister who was dangling on Draco's arm. Narcissa was extra prim and poised, which Hermione took to mean she was trying her best to keep her Malfoy mask on at all times. And Hermione's parents, although they didn't grasp the severity of the situation, were still sorry that things hadn't worked out between her and her husband.

All in all everyone was stressing the hell out of her. It was probably why she was currently downing her glass of firewhiskey like a champ.

"Uh…Hermione?" Ron tentatively said. The brunette in question raised a finger to him as a warning.

"Ronald Weasley, if you so much as ask me 'Are you alright?' I swear to Merlin I'll buy two more of these and you'll have me sleeping on your couch tonight and throwing up in your bathroom tomorrow morning."

"Okay, alright, fair enough."

Ron knew when not to mess with the preying lioness. Instead he sipped his firewhiskey and kept his eyes towards the door so he could spot when Harry walked through. Perhaps he could save him from a vicious tongue lashing if he screwed up and said the wrong thing. When Harry finally did come through, holding the Daily Prophet no less, Ron's eyes grew as wide as a saucers but the man didn't see him.

 _Oh, hell._

"Hey guys," Harry smiled as he sat down next to Ron. The Daily Prophet was face-up on the table and right there on the front was a moving photo of Draco and Astoria. She was holding onto him and gazing up at him lovingly. Draco, on the other hand, was staring at the ground as they walked, but with a sheepish grin on his face. Ron kicked him in the leg, but before Harry could take the hint, Hermione was looking at the newspaper.

"Her son must look adorable." Hermione mused. "Handsome, I should say, seeing as he's fifteen. I'll have to ask Draco if he's coming here for Christmas or whatever the arrangement is. I'm sure he'll get along with Cassie swimmingly."

"Hermione," Harry began. "Are you alrig-? OW!" He yelled. Ron had just kicked him in the leg a second time, only harder. "Damn it! _Ron!_ What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Don't be mad at him." She said dismissively. "He's saving you from having your best friend drunk and on your couch."

"I'll risk it." Harry told her. "Hermione, if Draco and Astoria seeing each other bothers you this badly, then why don't you talk to him?"

"Ugh," she groaned as she ran her fingers through her hair. " _They're_ not the problem. _You_ and everyone else _are._ Draco asked me how I would feel about this before he started seeing Astoria regularly, and I told him that I'd be fine so long as he was happy. I meant that. _Still_ mean that even though a month's gone by and I have to see photos like _this_ ," she gestured to the Daily Prophet.

"And I'm sorry, but it's you all who are driving me up the bloody wall. If it weren't for your sympathies, or pathetic facial expressions, or treating me like I'm some fragile little china doll then I wouldn't be constantly reminded that-"

"You still love him." Harry finished.

There was a stillness in the air, but Hermione slowly shook her head as her finger traced the rim of her glass. "No, I don't need a reminder of that. What I'm reminded of –or what I'm realizing, really –is that we're divorced. We're _really_ divorced. It never seemed real before now. Now that it is I… Well, let's just say that I don't like it very much."

"Hermione," Ron frowned. "If that's how you feel then you should really talk to him."

"No." She replied stubbornly. "The fact remains that Draco and I got divorced for a reason."

"Not very _good_ reasons," the redhead murmured.

" _Couch_ , Ronald." Hermione threatened.

"If Harry's going to risk it, then so am I. Face it, you and Draco got divorced because you didn't want to do something you'd both regret, right?"

Hermione grumbled terribly before eventually nodding.

"Well, far be it from me to correct the _great Hermione Granger_ , but you guys were wrong. You didn't fix anything. You avoided it. You dodged the hell out of it."

"So the other option was what?" Hermione challenged. "Stay? Tough it out? Fight to the point that we loathe each other and end up like you and-" She stopped. Ron knew where she'd been going with her words and his ears tinged red with embarrassment. "Oh, Ron… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. That was completely out of line."

Ron shrugged and said softly, "It was the truth. Lavender and I did stay. And we tried. And no, it didn't work out. And yes, we despise each other now. But that doesn't mean the same would've happened to you. Not every story ends the same."

"...I suppose. But it doesn't matter anymore, does it?" She sighed bitterly as she eyed the Daily Prophet once again. "Someone else is writing that story now."

* * *

Draco's life had changed so abruptly that it was partly good, but mostly...scary. In the first week of November he had used the word "date" in reference to Astoria. She had smiled broadly at him, eager and thrilled with the term –the repercussions of which Draco hadn't fully understood until they had actually happened over the course of the month.

For one thing, Astoria had gone to see her son and slipped in the idea of moving their home to England. She had insisted that no furniture transferring would happen until after he had finished his school year out and _only if_ he approved of her "friend."

The fifteen-year-old would be coming to England for two weeks during the Christmas Holiday just for said "approval."

Astoria had made it plain and clear that she didn't want to ruin the rapport that he had with Hermione as the mother of his children. He had appreciated it, but even then, she had. How courteous of Draco would it have been to still have dinners with Hermione like he used to? Or the occasional breakfast? Or spend the night? Sure, he could have used his kids as an excuse, but he didn't want to do that. The implications of it were _staggering._ And honestly, was it normal to want to see your ex-wife _this_ badly?

What made things worse was that there wasn't a single fault in Astoria. Not a one. And he liked her. He really did. She was intelligent. Funny. Extremely kind. Just an overall likeable person to be around. He wanted to get to know her better, but this block that was Hermione Malfoy nee Granger was the biggest emotional barrier Draco had ever come across.

And now he had bigger problems, which was why he had invited Blaise over so that he could rant and rave. As per usual.

"I need your help."

"Sure, what is it?"

Draco took a deep breath, looked his friend in the eye, and said plainly: "Astoria wants to sleep with me."

Blaise paused. He opened his mouth several times to speak, but found himself incapable of saying anything.

"I'm sorry, but...that's a problem?"

"Yes!"

Blaise furrowed his brow. "Why?"His eyes narrowed and he glanced briefly at his friend's trousers. With a tentative step closer he asked in a whisper, "Draco, can you…? Can you get it-?"

"Don't even _think_ about finishing that question." Draco said sternly.

Blaise smirked and held up his hands in defense. "Sorry, sorry, just covering all the basics." He put his hands down and shrugged. "If that's not it, then is it Astoria?"

"No, it's not her. She's a lovely woman, honestly, but… For fifteen years I've only ever been with Hermione. For me to sleep with someone else just feels...wrong."

Blaise frowned and set a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I get it, and it's completely normal. Hey, why don't you talk to Astoria about it? I'm sure she'll understand your feelings on the matter instead of thinking something's wrong like you don't find her attractive or another."

"I suppose. Or maybe…" Draco frowned and his shoulders slumped. "Maybe I should just end things before labels get involved."

"Labels?" Blaise repeated. "Do you really think things between you two will go that far?"

"Yes? Logically that's what happens next, isn't it?"

"Usually," the Italian chuckled. "But obviously you're not too sure about that. Listen, mate, it seems to me that this is more than just having sex. You're conflicted. Deeply so."

"Yeah? What's giving you the impression that there's more?"

"Nothing except that lost puppy look on your face. Come on then. Let's have it out."

Draco sighed. He reluctantly moved to sit down and gestured for Blaise to do the same. "I think Hermione's mad at me."

Blaise furrowed his brow. "What makes you think that?"

"The way she looks at me." Draco frowned. "She comes to get Lyra and Scorpius from me when her day at the Ministry is over. Every time I see her it's like...something's bothering her."

"And you automatically assume it has to do with you?"

"She was my wife for thirteen years, Blaise. I think I know when her source of frustration is _me._ "

"What do you think she's upset about?"

"Astoria, what else? I haven't done anything to make her hate me as of late except date –and she told, _she told me_ that she wouldn't turn into a troll over it."

Blaise suddenly laughed. "And you believed her?"

Draco huffed. "Hermione doesn't say what she doesn't mean."

"When she's thinking logically, you mean." Blaise inputted. "When it's matters of the heart, well, not so much. You need to talk things over with her."

"And then what?" Draco asked bitterly. "When we find out the problem is me what exactly are we supposed to do about it?"

"Tackle it head on." Blaise told him. "There's nothing else you can do but that. This isn't your mar-"

Blaise stopped dead. Draco snapped his eyes to his and both men were silent for a painstakingly long time.

"Say it." Draco said. "Go on. Do it."

Blaise was regretting this already, but hell, he was already down the hole. "Your marriage. This isn't your marriage, Draco, and you can't just get a divorce to avoid conflict. You and Hermione are linked, alright? You're linked by last name. You're linked by your marriage, by your divorce. Through your kids. Through your love for each other. You and Hermione are _always_ going to be together, although maybe not in the conventional context. The sooner you realize that the better.

'That said, _talk to her._ Astoria too. Just talk their ears off, alright? You need to dissect your feelings before you go and do something stupid. Make nice, get a grip, and deal with it."

Draco internally grunted. _Get a grip, he says._ If only he knew how afraid he was to do that, fail miserably, and end up losing her for the rest of his life. And by her, he meant Hermione.

With that subtle wording he realized that he'd already gone and done something stupid. No, not stupid. Just something he simply wasn't ready for.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Alright, okay, Draco's slowly coming to his senses. Still hating him a little lol?

Oh and 300+ follows! Thank you! :)

-WP

Replies to Guests

 **Alytiger:** Internal screaming. Outward screaming. Let's just scream in different ways, shall we? A bit of a hurtful chapter here –especially for Hermione! But, you can't help feelings, and it's that sentiment that'll turn things around later ;)

 **Guest:** "Imagine my elation…" (decided to start quote the first few words so guests can tell between my replies!) Yey! It sucks to miss chapters, but then you get to binge read a whole bunch. That's an epic win in my book. You're welcome for the extra postings! New one on Saturday :)

 **Guest2:** "I am glad…" I think it would be a lot worse if Draco didn't feel bad. It's just like…really? You're just okay with moving on, are you? But at least with this chapter some light is shed on just how perceptive Draco really is about all of this and how he's not truly ready.

 **Sally:** Everyone wants to throw Astoria off a cliff pretty much. You're not alone.

 **cascol3:** Yeah, it's going to be a bit emotionally charged with some humor thrown in for a couple chapters. Hermione is definitely on the short end here, but as you just read Draco's facing his own inner turmoil about the situation as well. Everyone's a little off it seems.

 **Guest3:** "I was so excited…" Yes, I'm glad you mentioned the kids, because that could definitely be an issue. As for Hermione she's definitely getting the short end –especially because she's doing the sacrificing here of letting him _actually_ be single. Emotions of the heart suck, because when it decides to do something, you can't help but follow. Keep that last bit in mind for the next chapter ;)

 **Guest4:** "This sucks. He…" Yeah, it is kind of crappy. If it makes you feel better. By next week you should be smiling a bit :)

 **Guest5:** "I'm really enjoying…" Thanks! Glad that you are :D

 **Guest6:** "I love your…" Oh wow, really! That's intense! I do admit that that chapter was a bit heartbreaking. And this one too in a way, but I hope that you got a little hopeful there at the end :)

 **Sun star:** Ooh, you're the first person to bring Daphne into this. And yes, I'd imagine Daphne feeling a little awkward about this and a little tidbit on her and Theo was mentioned above. Draco might not be feeling that knife in the gut, but he's sure having issues of his own!

 **Riggins33:** I can see how it can be awkward and a little insensitive, but also sometimes feelings can't be helped. And although Draco's wanting to something a little more with Astoria may seem like he doesn't care about Hermione, if he truly didn't, he wouldn't have asked for permission in the first place. I like to think that that speaks its own set of volumes.

 **naz:** Well, judging from the consensus: cry. But it won't stay down in the dumps for long!

 **Guest7:** "It is a credit…" Like you said, I'm glad that you're so invested in the characters! And you're right, it is a bit too soon, and I hope that from this chapter you see that Draco is feeling a bit of the same. I hope that you're able to enjoy those other stories now!

 **Guest8:** "It breaks my…" It is a little sad I know, but I hope this chapter did a bit of redeeming for him. I wish I could update more, but I've got two other stories I'm working on too lol. At least it's more than just once a week now! :D

 **Aftermath 11:** You're welcome!

 **Dhriti Ghosha:** Oooh yey! Awesome :). It's fun having to binge read chapters :). Glad that you liked it and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!


	10. Bliss

"Narcissa's Winter Ball is _this_ Saturday, Hermione." Ginny scolded as the brunette sorted through racks of elegant dresses. "Why on earth did you wait until now to go looking for a dress?"

"I'm the mother of three rambunctious children." Hermione said as she held up a blue strapless dress, frowned at it, and then put it back. Ginny scoffed.

"Nice try. One of those kids is at Hogwarts for another week as is one of mine, and your two are no crazier than Albus and Lily. Your excuse is crap."

Hermione laughed. "Oh alright, fine. I don't have an excuse. Can you just help me pick out a decent sapphire blue dress, please?"

"That's oddly specific. How come?"

"Well… It has to match a necklace that Draco got me for my birthday."

Ginny smirked. "Ah, I see. Yes, we wouldn't want to disappoint your ex-husband who's most likely going to be bringing his girlfriend to his mother's function by not wearing that necklace."

"How many times do I have to tell you that they haven't labeled themselves yet?" Hermione chided as she let out a disgusted sound at a dress she had pulled out.

"You really think they haven't?" Ginny questioned. "They've been seeing each other how long now? A month?"

"Six weeks,"

Ginny's grin was huge and wide. "You've been keeping track?"

"I… No, I…" Hermione sputtered terribly and blushed. " _No,_ I haven't. But, back to the topic at hand. Draco would've told me if they had. We're pretty open with things like that."

"Horrifyingly so." The redhead mock-shivered. She began combing through the racks again and then squealed in delight when she pulled out a royal sapphire blue dress and held it out to Hermione. "This is the one."

Hermione's eyes bulged. "You're joking."

"Oh come on, don't turn into an old mum on me. You're thirty-seven, not eighty. Just try it on."

Hermione cringed at the term "old mum" and nearly yanked the dress away from Ginny. She didn't want to think of herself as "old" anything until all three of her children were married with kids of their own.

So, she handed over her bag to Ginny and slipped into the dressing room in the back. Hermione held the dress up in her hands and half-admired it. The front was decent enough, although she could tell that the neckline and the cups would push her breasts up pretty high. A somewhat easy fix if she didn't wear a bra and let the dress do all the work. There was a slit up the left side going halfway up the thigh. It gave her _some_ pause, but considering that the dress wasn't meant to be form-fitting from the hips down, the split would only be seen when she walked.

The back, however… _Merlin_ the back was a show-stopper. It was a show-stopper because there was _no back_ to speak of. It was gone. Poof. A chunk of material missing and reappearing again at what she assumed was the lower part of her back.

It wasn't that Hermione was a prude. Honestly, that wasn't it. It just wasn't her cup of tea. The dress was lovely and it would look great on anyone –Ginny even. It was just the thought of having it on _her_ that gave her a little pause.

Regardless, Hermione stripped and shimmied into the dress. Despite her reservations, she had to admit that she looked pretty good in it. No, change that. She looked pretty _damn_ good in it. Ginny agreed wholeheartedly when she saw her and refused to go looking for any more dresses because this was it.

"This'll knock a certain blond man out." Ginny smiled as she arranged the flare of the dress so that it could show Hermione's leg.

"Gin, this isn't about Draco." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"For you it's not, but it sure is for me. And now that we've got the dress settled, we can finally go back to the matter of your date."

"Oh no," Hermione shook her head. "As I told you last week, and the week before that, _I'm not bringing a plus one._ "

"And as I told _you_ last week, and the week before that, everyone is going to be coupled off except for you. And that includes Ron! No offence to my brother, but it still amazes me."

Hermione laughed. Yes, Ron was going to Narcissa's Winter Ball with someone. _Not_ a date –or so he said, but no one believed him. The woman went to the joke shoppe from time to time with her six-year-old who was absolutely obsessed with the merchandise. She and Ron became friends outside of the shoppe and a day last week he casually asked her if she wanted to go to the ball with him. She'd said yes, and Hermione was absolutely ecstatic for him.

"Please bring Winston."

"What?" Hermione stared at Ginny and immediately began to protest. "You know that I have a rule of not dating anyone that I work with."

"Don't call it date then." Ginny said smartly. "It's a friend taking another friend to a friendly event."

" _Right…_ That's _exactly_ what he'll think."

"Fine, okay, go to the ball alone then while everyone, including your ex, is huddled away in the arms of their respective significant other."

Hermione opened her mouth to retort but found herself speechless. After several failed attempts, she scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're an evil little witch."

Ginny beamed. "I do my best."

* * *

They'd been seeing each other for a little over a month now and for the past three weeks things have been ending the same: at Astoria's place.

After realizing that she would be staying in England for a bit longer, Astoria had left her sister and brother-in-law's house and moved into a weekly-rented out loft. Whether it was lunch or dinner, they always ended up there. And it was there that Draco's nerves would kick into overdrive.

His talk with Blaise over his sexual and emotional reservations had been two weeks ago. And since then Draco had yet to have his own talk with Hermione about whether or not she secretly wanted to hex his bits off. He also hadn't yet talked with Astoria about his comfort levels on how high _her_ comfort levels were. It was all exhausting, truly, and here he was dealing with it all over again.

They were sitting on her sofa –watching television of all things. Draco had one in his own home because his children were addicted to the thing. Him too, sort of, considering his muggleborn ex-wife had roped him into buying one in the first place. It had surprised him that Astoria would have one, but then she explained that her ex-husband dabbled in wizard and muggle trading. It exposed him, and thus her and her son, to a plethora of muggle items over the years. She had to admit that a television was by far her favorite.

And so here they were. Astoria's sofa was small. A two-seater and something that he swore blind she had done on purpose. There wasn't much room for him to go anywhere else. Not that he _wanted_ to, but if the desire had been there he would've been impeded by a cushioned chair.

"Oh, this is my favorite part."

Draco looked down at her and grinned some. "Exactly how many times have you watched this?"

Astoria shrugged. "Enough,"

"Translation: too many."

Astoria playfully slapped him on the arm and then it happened. She wrapped an arm around his waist and laid her head on his chest. Draco knew this strategy and he could read it like a book. After that her hand would ride up his chest. It would stay there for a while. She might even rub it a little. She'd move her body a little closer, snuggle him a bit, and patiently wait for his next step, which would be to wrap his arms around her torso. It wasn't so much that he could see her smiling when he did this, but rather he could _feel_ her doing it. And then she'd lean up a little, and give him a peck on the cheek –one a little too close to his mouth. He'd kiss her, properly, but then that's when his emotional upheaval would begin.

Now, Astoria wasn't a bad kisser (not by a long shot), but his brain wouldn't behave and it kept comparing between her and Hermione. It was like his thoughts were a running commentary:

 _Hermione would never drag her fingers like that –it was more of a...caress._

 _Hermione would never bite this hard._

 _Hermione always preferred when_ _ **he**_ _initiated things._

Hermione this. Hermione that. It was maddening.

A tapping on one of the windows roused them from their antics. Draco looked over, hoping that his look of relief was internal, and squinted as he recognized the owl.

"That's Hermione's." Draco said as he disentangled himself from Astoria. He let in the owl, Remy, who dropped off a letter at his feet and flew back out. It was a short note he realized, but one that had grabbed his attention anyway.

 _Sorry to interrupt, but Scorpius has come down with a cold and he's miserable. You know how it goes._

 _Hermione xx_

"What is it? Is everything okay?" Astoria asked as she walked over to him. Draco folded the letter, put it in his pocket, and sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. Scorpius is sick."

"Oh no, is it serious?"

"No, it's just a cold but," Draco began to smile. "He only lets me near him when he's sick and he'll pitch a fit if Hermione gets within two feet of his bed. Astoria, I-"

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Astoria told him. "Daddy duties always come first. I'll see you on Saturday for the ball."

Astoria kissed him goodbye and Draco disapparated straight into Hermione's house.

"Hermione, where-?"

"Kitchen!"

Draco headed to the kitchen and found his ex-wife piling items on a tray. One glance and he knew it was the "sick kit." A bowl of soup, a cup of tea, a Cough Suppressant Potion, and a heavily diluted Sleeping Draught.

"You got here sooner than I thought you would –good." Hermione said as she lifted the tray and gave it to Draco. "Scorpius has been coughing so much I'm surprised he can still talk."

"Where's Lyra?"

"With my parents. I didn't want her to catch anything. She's a right _joy_ when she's sick."

Draco laughed. Lyra was anything _but_ a little ray of sunshine when she was ill. He was glad that she'd be gone for the night. Perhaps for the rest of the week if Scorpius hadn't kicked this thing by then.

"Alright, I'll go take care of it. After he's out I'll pop home and grab some clothes too. Something tells me he's not going to let me leave here tonight."

Hermione smirked. "Probably not. Good luck."

* * *

"Good luck" had been right. It had taken at least five tries full of begging and pleading for Draco to get Scorpius to take the Cough Suppressant Potion. Once it was finally down, his son refused the soup, opting for the tea, only to not want the tea after two sips and go for the soup again. And, of course, Scorpius didn't want to feed himself because he liked it when his dad did it. So, Draco did. Anything for his son, which included reading him not one, but _three_ bedtime stories before the young boy would drink the Sleeping Draught.

When Draco finally managed to make it downstairs he was ready to fall asleep right on the sofa. Forget about going home for clothes to change into. This was one night he was _not_ picky about his hygiene. However, it seemed that Hermione had anticipated this night well, and she dropped a small rucksack of his at the side of the sofa.

Draco looked over at it, up at her, and then grinned. "Bless you,"

Hermione laughed as she moved to sit down next to him. "You know me, always thinking ahead. By the way, I'm sorry that you had to come over. I told him that you were busy tonight and I _really_ tried with him, but you know Scorpius..."

"It's fine." Draco said. "I wonder if he'll still scream and cry for me to take care of him when he's at Hogwarts."

"If he does, Merlin help you."

"I'd have to set up a Floo to the Slytherin Common Room."

"Or the Gryffindor Common Room,"

Draco flinched. "Don't put that out into the air like that! You did the same thing with Cassie and look, she's bleeding red and gold."

"Yes, yes, she is." Hermione beamed brightly. Draco pouted like a child which only made her laugh more and harder. He stared at her as her cheeks turned red and she wiped away an invisible tear. It warmed his insides to see her like that.

"…Thank you." Draco said once she'd calmed down from her laughing fit. Hermione cocked her head to a side in confusion.

"Thank you for what?"

"For laughing. For not looking like you hate me."

Hermione frowned. "Hate you? Draco, I could never hate you-"

"Tell that to your face," he grimly chuckled. "For the last few weeks every time I saw you, you looked a little…tense…to be around me."

 _Had she been? Had she been really?_

Hermione stared down at her lap and nervously wrung her hands together. "I…admit that I've been a little tense lately." She looked up at him and added, "But it's not you, it's me, I swear."

Draco couldn't help his smirk and twisted his body so that he was fully facing her. "You know, when someone says, 'It's not you, it's me,' it usually is the other way around. Come on, Hermione, be honest with me." He reached over and took her hand, anything to stop her from rubbing them dry. "You don't like the idea of me seeing Astoria."

"That's not it –not _really_ anyway."

"Then what is it?"

"You being with her just makes our divorce real, that's all." Hermione confessed. "You have to admit that we were having a pretty unconventional one."

"True,"

"I'm fine, I promise. It's just something that I have to get used to. If you can do it, so can I."

Draco's guilt hit him hard and he dropped his gaze to the sofa. _If you can do it, so can I…_ But had he done it? Had he really?

"Draco?" Hermione called to him softly. She scooted herself closer to him and reached out to touch his cheek. "You _are_ happy, aren't you?"

He was satisfied, that much was sure. But happy? One thing was for certain and it was the fact that he was happy _now_. And perhaps this was an error on his part, but his body had reacted faster than his brain could in telling him no.

Draco leaned forward and kissed her. It was a quick touch of her lips, but the amount of desire that rose out of it was astronomical. Hermione had been caught off-guard, and her heartrate accelerated –not just because he had kissed her. Her heart was pounding out of her chest because he was there, his face mere centimeters from hers, his lips hovering over her own and teasing her.

She'd never dealt well with being teased. And Draco knew that.

He closed the gap and kissed her again, snaking his arm around her body and pulling her close. It had been _months_ since he'd had her pressed against his body like this, and Merlin did he miss it. He missed _her._ That's why he paused the kiss just for a moment so that he could apparate them to her bedroom.

When Hermione landed on her feet, she found her back pressed against her bedroom door –Draco's own body against hers and pinning her there. Their kiss was frantic. No, urgent was a better word for it. Hermione was trying her best to think logically before it was all shot to hell.

"Scorpius could,-" she said against his lips as her fingers rapidly unbuttoned his shirt. "He could hear-"

"Modified Silencing Charm," he replied as he broke their kiss so that he could slide his undone shirt off and slip hers over her head. "He won't hear anything."

Draco's lips were on hers again and he could feel her fingers gently grazing his neck – _caressing it_ , just like he was used to. He nearly moaned in pleasure and in absolute glee when she took his bottom lip between his teeth, swiping her tongue over it before letting it proceed into his mouth and deepen their already passionate kiss. He needed more of her, and so he let his mouth slip to her jaw, the side of her neck, and let his hands explore.

"Draco," Hermione said breathlessly now that she could talk. She bit down on her tongue when he bit down on her neck. His hands were travelling up her thighs, cupping her arse when he finally reached it, and her thoughts were quickly becoming scrambled. "We shouldn't do this. We're divorced."

"I know." Draco replied in a muffled tone. His lips had gone from her neck to between her breasts and she had to close her eyes when his tongue stroked them in turn.

"You're…" She gulped when his fingers hooked into the tops of her pants and underwear and let them fall from her and onto the floor. Her hands automatically went to his own so they, too, could be undone and fall the floor. "You're seeing Astoria."

"I know that too."

Hermione felt her heart skip as she stepped out of her pants and underwear on the floor. "But we're not going to stop, are we?"

Draco stepped out of his just the same. He took a moment to stare at her. Her flushed skin, the rise and fall of her chest –still in that _damn_ bra that needed to go. The lust in her eyes that he hadn't seen since they'd gotten divorced.

He swallowed. "No."

Hermione kissed him this time and her moan hit his ears hard when he slipped himself into her. Her cries of pleasure seemed to hit him louder and harder with every thrust he gave and it drove him mad. Eventually Draco hoisted her all the way up so that they could move themselves away from the door and onto the bed instead. There Hermione urged him to lay on his back and she stripped herself of her bra and tossed it away. It was his turn to have his eyes roll back, and grunt, and groan, with every roll of her hips. He could feel her release time and time again as she did this, and eventually he turned them over so that he could find his own. And he did, with a good, hard thrust, and he winced when her nails dug into his back.

Draco's body shuddered, and he relaxed, but he didn't leave her. He stayed there, inside her, staring down at Hermione's face. Her beautiful face. Those curious eyes. Her tiny nose. Her lush lips. He ran his thumb across them gently, and she kissed it as he did. He loved this woman. He really, _really_ loved her. And she loved him too. He knew she did. He knew it by the way she let her hand slip to his cheek. He knew it by the way she coaxed his lips down to hers. He knew it by the slowness with which she kissed him –as though she wanted to savor it. To savor _him._

So they paced it. A leisurely kiss that deepened which each passing second –especially when Draco's slipped his tongue into her mouth. And then he felt himself harden yet again, and Hermione instinctively tightened her legs around his torso. And then she closed her eyes with every movement of his hips, but it was different this time. Slower. Deeper. And with her name on his lips and his name on hers.

Hermione gave a disappointing groan when she felt him remove himself from her. But she had no idea just how much Draco found her cry of disappointment even more alluring than her pleasure-filled one. Not to worry though; he wasn't through. Hermione bit her lip _hard_ , muffling a whimper, after he had eased her onto her side and slipped into her from behind, letting one hand slip under her and around her waist, latching her in place. His other hand slipped between her thighs and a whole new slew of sounds escaped them both. Hermione grit her teeth, gasping for air. Draco had his eyes closed, his mouth on the crook of her neck as his hips and fingers moved with expert skill.

"I've missed you." Draco whispered in a raspy tone in her ear. Hermione was too tongue-tied to say anything. She merely continued to grunt, groan, cry, and moan in response to his thrusts and busy fingers.

It was only after they had finished –utterly exhausted, to say the least –that Hermione said she missed him too. Draco nodded and held her close. They were silent, but content and in disbelief.

After a while they fell asleep, entangled in each other's arms as though they were still happily married instead of happily divorced.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I think the following sums up this chapter: !

Also, I have some fantastic news! I got offered to have this story translated into Spanish by **Lila Barmen**. I'm super excited about it and grateful too :). The link is below for anyone interested (like me, I get to practice my Spanish reading, yey!) or if you know anyone who may feel better reading it in Spanish if that's his/her native language.

Link: s/12250351/1/Felizmente-Divorciados

-WP

* * *

Replies to Guests

 **Alytiger:** Lol, about time huh? Wahoo! And look, he really did manage to get his woman after all ;)

 **mrudulakm:** Thanks a lot! I'm really glad that you like it so far. And wow, a Hermione and Astoria scene would be…interesting lol. Draco would probably start eating his wand.

 **Harrypotterchick:** Lol. Oh no, it won't be easy for him. This chapter may have contradicted that, but there are several more to come ;)

 **Guest:** Yey for being emotionally attached! Even with Draco and Astoria together I can never write them with great detail. I can't be that cruel, plus it would hurt even me lol. I'm sure this chapter made up for a few things :)

 **Riggins33:** Suffer…. Yeah, with some an upcoming chapter in mind, yes, that's going to be true for him. But I think that's the things with feelings. New people bring new emotions and so I like to think that's where Draco is coming from with Astoria. But alas, it's not working out in the slightest.

 **Cascol3:** It certainly seems this chapter that he didn't have to do much to get Hermione, but there's still much to be seen. As for the dinners, it wasn't mentioned directly, perhaps I should go back and edit, but I'd like to think that they wouldn't have stopped completely, but certainly diminished in frequency. And yes, Draco is a bit clueless lol. Either that or just desperately hoping that everything can be alright when deep down he knows (or should know) that it won't/can't be.

 **Lizza:** Sorry! I hope this made you smile a little :)

 **Guest2:** "I have a love…" Yes, Draco should have known better. And I think it's a matter of deep down yes, he knows, but just hopes beyond hope that things can be okay when in reality, no, you idiot, it can't be. As for Blaise, I would just like to think friends wouldn't want an opportunity to slip by when it's right there. And if nothing came of it, then sure. At least an attempt was made.

 **Sun star:** Haha Ron… He's always pictured as the clueless one or the one who's always angry. I wanted to paint him in a better light, so yey! Voice of reason it is :). And you're welcome. You see a bit of Draco and Astoria here, but it certainly doesn't compare/beat out Draco and Hermione lol. And Draco's either noticed everyone's discomfort, which leads him to help realize what a stupid move he's been making, or he hasn't at all and is just lost in his own little world.

I felt like if I made Astoria horrible then Draco could've gotten a true negative reaction for what he's doing. Dating someone who's sweet and good-natured? That's fine. It's understandable. But for someone who's terrible? Like…why? Although it seems like Draco's well on his way to being set straight with Hermione, it's not necessarily the case.

 **Guest3:** "I am happy on how…" No one's really talked about Narcissa, so thanks :). I like to think of her as non-interfering, but still very much active in what's going on in her son's and (ex) daughter-in-law's lives. She'll have a prominent scene in a chapter in the near future.

 **kittu:** Thank you! :)

 **Guest4:** "Ohh this story is…" Thank you! If that's how you feel, then let me tell you that you're having an interesting divorce lol ;)

 **Guest5:** "Draco to me..." I understand that. I suppose in my own thinking it's a bit hard, especially when emotions are involved, or even after being with a Gryffindor for so long to keep the very traits that put you in a particular house in the first place. People change, how a person conducts his/her actions can change. And on a side note, simply from an author perspective, for flow of the story's sake, that's just how it went about :)


	11. After

When Hermione woke up the next morning she felt sore and tired although she had slept well. Really well as a matter of fact. She couldn't remember the last time she had fallen asleep so easily or so deeply. Wait no, yes she could. It was before she and Draco had divorced and they were still sleeping in the same bed. And that was why she had had a good night's rest because he was here. In her bed. _Naked._ Her back pressed against him and his arm around her.

"Oh my Merlin…" Hermione exclaimed quietly. She looked down at herself and yes, yes she was naked and everything that had happened with Draco came flooding to the forefront of her mind.

 _How_ on earth could she have let this happen? Yes, she was still friendly with her ex, but not this damn friendly! This was bad. No, this was beyond bad. This was terrible! How could she ever face him again? How could she face _Astoria?_ She was going to be at Narcissa's Winter Ball. There was no way she could have a conversation with the woman after having just had the best sex of her life with the man she's been seeing. Yes, Hermione had had him first and for _years_ , but that didn't matter! The point was that Draco was off limits and her hands had been all over him. And he'd been all over her. And by Dumbledore's beard she would love for it all to happen again.

"No, no, _no!_ " Hermione chided herself. She covered her mouth when Draco stirred a little in his sleep. He didn't wake though, and she slowly disentangled herself from him so that she could get out of bed and slip on her silk robe. She took a moment to look at him. He still slept the same. His face half-buried in a pillow –a sleepy hand moving up to his face to block it from any incoming light.

Hermione sighed and left her bedroom. On her way to the kitchen she peeked into Scorpius' room and found him still asleep. She was happy that Draco had remembered the Silencing Charm because there would be _no_ coming back from her embarrassment and shame if her son had heard. They had been…noisy. They had never been a quiet couple to begin with, but last night had been on another level –not what they did, but the intensity. The intensity, the speed, the utter urgency of it all… But no, not all. Not the second go around when they took their time, and where every movement was a tease until he just gave it his all and made her cry out for murder.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Hermione self-scolded. She could feel herself getting aroused at the mere recounting of it. The possibility of having to just go upstairs and hope that Draco would be receptive to a repeat performance was _not_ helping either.

She distracted herself with making tea. She took her time in doing it and stirred in her sugar for much longer than necessary. She even added in honey, although she wasn't particularly fond of it, just so that she could have something to stir. And then she spent time blowing on it. All in all the entire process took possibly fifteen to twenty minutes and her tea was just below room temperature.

"Hermione,"

Hermione let out a scream that could've shattered glass.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" Draco apologized with his hands raised. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, no… No, it's fine." Hermione swallowed, a hand on her chest, and she suddenly realized that she wasn't wearing anything underneath her robe. Embarrassment flooded her and she felt completely self-conscious as though he could see right through it. She cleared her throat. "Um, tea?"

Draco watched his flustered ex-wife scramble about the kitchen for another cup. Then she pulled out a jar that held an innumerable number of teabags.

"What do you want? Herbal? Mint? Chamomile? There's also-"

"Are we just not going to talk about it?" Draco asked. Hermione paused her movements, placing her hands on the counter and taking a deep breath.

"Yes. It happened. It was a mistake, and-" She turned to face him, trying to keep her composure although she felt like she would drop to the floor at any moment. It appeared that he had dressed in a set of pajama bottoms and a shirt from the rucksack she'd brought him.

 _Why hadn't I dressed?_

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "It shouldn't have happened and you know it. You're in a relationship for Merlin's sake."

Draco rocked back and forth on his feet with his hands in his pockets. "Technically speaking, Astoria and I never actually made it _exclusive-_ "

"Oh, Draco, don't do that." Hermione frowned. "Don't be that guy because we both know that you're not."

"…Maybe I'm not." Draco shrugged. "But I could end it."

"Just like that? Honestly?"

"For someone that I'm still in love with? Yes."

Hermione felt her stomach turn. Yes, she knew that he still loved her, but to hear him say it? To watch him as he said it and the way that he looked at her? She let her eyes fall to the floor and felt herself go warm when Draco approached her and pulled her into him.

"I never answered your question last night." He said as she put her arms around his waist. "About whether or not I was happy."

"Are you?"

"Being satisfied isn't the same as being happy, Hermione."

"No…no, it's not, but-"

Draco pulled away some with his brow raised. "But?"

Hermione looked up at him and felt her heart melt. Was she really going to say this?

"Why turn away from something that has the _potential_ to make you happy just to go back to something that you know won't?"

Draco leaned his forehead against hers. "We weren't unhappy, Hermione."

"But we were going to be." She replied as she held him tighter. "That's why we divorced in the first place."

"Were we even right to do that? We didn't even try to work through our problems. We just-"

"Dodged the hell out of it."

Draco nodded. "We did. And now we're here. Failing at being divorced."

"No, Draco." Hermione countered. " _I'm_ failing at being divorced. You? You were doing fine until we slipped."

Draco didn't say anything. He just stood there with his ex-wife in his arms. She didn't know, did she? He had never been doing fine. He'd been plagued by the woman before him from day one. And last night? Last night he had finally felt relief.

Draco sighed. "Hermione, I-"

"Dad!" Came Scorpius' voice throughout the house. Both parents smiled at each other at the boy's call.

"Your son wants you."

"Does his mum want me too?"

" _Dad!_ "

"…I'll get started on some breakfast for him." Hermione said hesitantly as she wriggled out of Draco's grasp.

Draco stood silently as he watched her move about the kitchen. She was scared. He could tell. So was he, if he was being truthful about it. But he would much rather be scared _with_ her, then playing safe without her. He hoped that he'd be able to make her see that.

* * *

As predicted, Scorpius didn't want Draco to leave. Seeing as her son was going to be well-taken care of, and having the strong desire _not_ to be near her ex-husband at that moment, Hermione told him that she was going to head to her parents and see Lyra. He nodded to her, having grown silent around her since that morning, and she left via the Floo. However, she whispered her destination so that she could make a pit-stop first.

"Ginny?" Hermione called for her. She wandered about the first floor of the house when she heard shouting upstairs.

" _If you two don't learn to play together nicely you'll spend the next hour confined to your rooms!"_

" _But mum!"_

" _Albus, I'm warning you!"_

" _Mum says you have to be nice, Al."_

" _Don't taunt your brother Lily. Now play_ _ **nice.**_ _"_

Hard footsteps were heard after that and soon the mother of the house was climbing down the stairs.

"Hermione?"

"Hi, Gin."

"Hey. I'm surprised you're here. No work for you?"

"Scorpius is sick." Hermione explained. "So, I took the day off. Draco is there with him now. Is everything okay up there?" She asked with a gesture upstairs.

"Oh, that." Ginny said dismissively. "You know how it goes with siblings."

"That I do." Hermione smiled some, then she went on to wring her hands. She hated that nervous habit of hers. "Listen, we need to talk."

"Okay," the redhead replied with concern. "Sure, of course. Let's head to the living room."

Hermione nodded and followed her there. She didn't sit though and neither did Ginny. The brunette began to pace the length of the sofa and even began biting her nails.

"Hermione, you're scaring me now. What is it?"

She stopped pacing and looked at her. "I need to get something off my chest, but before I do you have to _swear to me_ that you, one: don't freak out, and two: tell _no one_."

The seriousness of the air broke for Ginny and she eyed her friend oddly. "Are you sure? If I've got to promise both of those things then what you've got to say must be pretty juicy."

"Ginny!"

"Oh, okay, okay, fine. Let's have it."

Hermione grit her teeth, closed her eyes, bunched her fists and then just blurted it out. "I slept with Draco last night."

The room was silent. Hermione opened one eye to see Ginny standing before her, her own eyes widening at a snail's pace. When the brunette opened the second one, the redhead's mouth had dropped and she instantly knew what was coming.

"You _what-?!_ "

The rest of Ginny's words were muffled as Hermione rushed over and clamped a hand over her mouth. The woman's mouth was going at a million miles per minute and Hermione's hand was feeling hot from her constant breath.

"I will _not_ take my hand off unless you _swear_ that you'll talk to me in a calm, rational manner. Alright?"

Ginny nodded and Hermione reluctantly let go. "I can't believe you slept with him!"

"What happened to calm and rational?!"

"Oh, screw calm and rational! You had sex with your ex-husband! And he's in a relationship!" Ginny was smiling and she put her hands on her hips. "Why, Hermione, you harlot."

" _Ginny!_ Will you be serious for a moment? Please?"

"Fine," Ginny took a deep breath. "Let's definitely talk about this seriously. _And_ calmly and rationally."

Hermione sighed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now…on a scale from one to ten, how was the sex?"

Hermione's jaw slackened. "That...that is _not_ a serious question!"

"Yes it is." Ginny grinned. "And I need an honest answer. So, out with it. From one to ten?"

Hermione groaned and ran her hands through her hair. "It was a twelve, _okay?_ "

"A twelve!" Ginny squealed. "Merlin's beard, a twelve…"

"Yes, well, we haven't slept with each other in a while." Hermione sat down on the couch. "It was bound to be bloody fantastic."

"A twelve… I wish I was having twelve sex."

Hermione nearly broke her neck when she whirled her gaze to her. " _What?_ "

"Don't get me wrong." Ginny continued as she sat down across from her. "Harry's an eight or a nine, which is great. Sometimes a seven which is _okay_ , but-"

"For the love of… You are possibly the worst friend I could ever have right now."

Ginny's cheeks reddened. "Sorry. I guess it's a little hard to be sad for you when I love the idea of you and Draco together."

"But that's just it. We're _not_ together. We're just two people who-"

"Had mind-blowing sex?"

Hermione kept in her groan this time. "Yes. But aside from that we just… Draco and I never learned how to be apart despite our break up. It made it easier for us to _you know._ "

"I suppose that's true." Ginny mused. "You and him did win the award for the most loving divorced couple in history. So, what now?"

"Dear Merlin, you sound like Draco."

"Like Draco? Did he…? Oh! He wants something more doesn't he? He wants to get back together right? This is amazing! Sucks for Astoria, but still!"

"Ginny," Hermione frowned as she placed her head in her hands.

"Oh no, I know that look." Ginny grumbled. "What stupid thing did you do?"

"Nothing I did was stupid."

" _I'll_ be the judge of that. What happened?"

Hermione took a deep breath and let her hands drop. "Draco was ready to break things off with Astoria and I told him not to. One night of rekindling doesn't mean that we're riding off into the sunset. –OW!"

Ginny had just smacked her in the arm. "Brightest witch of her age my arse! How could you just let him go like that?"

"What did I just say about sunsets?"

"Screw your sunsets."

Hermione was getting a migraine. She could feel it coming and began to roll her thumbs into her temples. "It was the logical thing to say, so I said it."

"And _that's_ your problem." Ginny scolded. "You need to stop listening to this," she tapped Hermione's head, "and start listening to _that_."

Hermione let her eyes travel to Ginny's finger as it pointed to her heart. She then fidgeted uncomfortably where she sat.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Draco's finally come to his full senses! But…Hermione's not ready to take that plunge. Darn it! The next chapter is Narcissa's ball. That should be interesting lol.

Thank you SO MUCH for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it :).

* * *

Reviews to Guests

 **moroccanminttea2:** Well, as you read, there was definitely a talk between Draco and Hermione. A bit of a sad one too. And it was _Hermione_ of all people to ruin things! Would you look at that…

 **Aftermath11:** Haha, yey for surprises! Glad that you liked it :)

 **Dramione 101:** Oh, I'm glad that you liked it! I find intimate scenes to be pretty hard to write so I'm extremely happy that it worked out. As for chapters, I'm currently working on the 25th, so my guess would be 30-35.

 **Guest1:** "He can't take…" It would definitely be poor judgement on Draco's part if he showed up to the ball with Astoria directly after sleeping with Hermione. Considering the conversation that he and Hermione just had, well, let's see what the ball holds!

 **Sun star:** Oh yes, the chapter with the winter ball will be pretty interesting. It's the longest chapter in the whole story so far actually and really goes into a lot. I can't wait to post it :)

 **Guest2:** "I saw your note…" Thanks bunches. Plus I don't think I'd have it in my heart to write such detailed encounters of those two *shivers.* At least this way you can still see how they pair in comparison to Draco being with Hermione :)

 **Cascol3:** Yes, yes you're right it should've been Draco. Really shows where his thinking is with a situation like that. Marriage counseling would have _definitely_ helped. Oh these two stupid, romantic fools…

 **Dhriti Ghoshal:** Lol, surprise! I don't think anyone saw that coming, or at the very least so soon. Winter ball chapter coming next!

 **Guest3:** "So many ways…" Yes… In that one statement Draco certainly makes you feel a lot. He's so gosh darn conflicted with himself with a situation that he put himself in in the first place. At least he came to his senses with this chapter. Too bad Hermione's not in for it. Crap…

 **Guest4:** "I am rooting…" He is an emotional wreck. That much is sure. But, as you read with this chapter, I think my lovely blond has come to his senses (thank Merlin). Too bad he didn't get the response from Hermione that he wanted. I wonder what the winter ball will hold?

 **Riggins33:** Hmm, you bring up so many interesting points in your review! With this new chapter in mind and how Draco's completely ready to get his wife back and Hermione being on the "um..I don't know" side, it really paints an open-ended outlook for the ball. How, first and foremost, are Draco and Hermione going to act? Will their friends notice? Who's going to say what and to who? I can't wait to post it :). I don't know if you went for the ice cream or firewhiskey for this chapter, but for the next I'd say a dash of both.

 **Guest5:** "I think Draco needs…"Draco certainly needs to sort his feelings through and I think, since reading this chapter, after sleeping with his ex-wife he's got his mind straight on what he wants. Too bad Hermione's not in the same boat. The winter ball will come with more thought-provoking conversations and turning points :).

 **Guest6:** "Ok, I have gone..." I love how you went back through everything. And you also brought up some very good questions! You'll see a bit of Daphne's thoughts in the next chapter. And now you have this chapter with Draco's feelings and Hermione's course of action to think about. _Definitely_ leading to some interesting reading in the future :)


	12. Turning Point

"Okay, so how do I look?"

Lyra and Scorpius exchanged looks before turning back to their mother with wide smiles.

"Beautiful!" Lyra exclaimed.

"You look _really_ pretty, mum." Scorpius piled on.

Hermione beamed. She knew that her children would tell her that she looked good no matter what because they loved her, but this time she really felt it. She had only put on the royal sapphire blue dress that day when she was with Ginny. However, now that she had it on with silver bracelets, diamond studs, and the necklace Draco gave her –blue heels, a blue, silver-lined clutch, her hair piled gracefully on the top of her head, and modest makeup, her ensemble looked even better.

"Thanks you guys," Hermione said. "Now, make sure you be good for your grandparents, okay? And _no_ weaseling your way out of your normal bedtime. I don't want to hear that you were up until some ungodly hour."

"You can count on us!" Her children answered in unison. Hermione didn't buy it for a minute, but left it up to her parents with the hopes that they didn't fall for their adorable faces.

"Hermione!" Her mother's voice sounded. "Your guest is here!"

"Coming!"

Hermione kissed her children goodbye and carefully made her way downstairs so as to avoid a horrible tripping, falling, and making a fool of herself moment. She sighed happily when she hit the bottom floor without an incident.

"Oh, sweetheart, you look lovely."

"Thanks mum. So, um, where is he?"

"Your father is talking to him."

Hermione's eyes widened within seconds. "Are you mad? You left him alone with dad?"

"Come now, you know your father." Mrs. Granger said dismissively. "He has to make sure that he's right for his baby girl."

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms. "I'm _far_ from a baby."

Mrs. Granger smiled and uncrossed her daughter's arms. "Not to your father you're not. But, very well, let's go save him from a lecture on gentlemanly conduct."

Hermione was only too happy to oblige and headed to the living room where Winston was standing and listening politely to her father. She rushed over as elegantly as she could and placed her hands on her father's shoulders.

"Okay, daddy," Hermione said sweetly. "Let's not torture him, shall we?"

"What torture?" Mr. Granger asked innocently. "I was just giving him some pointers about you."

"Pointers?"

Winston chuckled. "Nothing too devastating." He raised three fingers and started counting off. "Just how you enjoy hors d'oeuvres more than actual meals at parties, you hate to dance although I should try to get you out onto the dance floor anyway, and to make sure that you don't have more than two champagnes or else you get, and I quote, 'wily.'"

Hermione rounded on her father. " _Dad!_ "

"They were good suggestions!"

Mrs. Granger tried her best to hold in her laugh and went over to pat her husband on the back. "Yes, love, they were _wonderful_ suggestions. Now let's go and round up those grandchildren of ours and allow Hermione and –Winston, was it? Yes, let's allow them to get going."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger bid their farewells while Hermione was thanking Merlin that she used a decent amount of artificial blush to obscure the real action.

"I'm really sorry about that, Winston."

"Oh no, don't worry about it." He smiled. "He was just being a good dad. I'm sure when your daughters are older your husband will do the same. –Wait, sorry, your _ex_ -husband."

Hermione smirked. "On the contrary, he'll be ten times worse. I am _not_ looking forward to it."

Winston laughed. "I'm sure neither are they. So, are we ready to go?"

"Yes, we can definitely go."

Hermione would be damned to get soot all over her dress or ruin her hair if she arrived at Malfoy Manor by Floo, and so she hooked her arm with Winston and apparated them there. As they landed in the receiving area and walked through the halls to make it to the ballroom, the brunette took a few side-glances at her date for the night (and for the _night_ only). She had been adamant about going to the party alone and was perfectly fine with it until her and Draco's recent naked affair. There was a chance (a _very_ good chance) that Draco would've shown up to the ball alone. Why wouldn't he when he had just told her that he was willing to give up his current relationship? Bearing that thought in mind, she really shouldn't have brought Winston along. It would've infuriated her ex-husband to no end. _But what if he didn't come alone?_ She did refuse him after all. He would be right to continue with his relationship, wouldn't he? At the expense of not fighting for her?

Hermione was thinking too much. Winston was here now to balance the third-wheel feeling _if_ Draco had brought Astoria with him and there was nothing to change that. And nothing would change the sudden emotional rollercoaster she felt when she spotted her ex-husband and his soon-to-be-officially-his-girlfriend together. Winston, the friendly man that he was, waved, forcing Hermione to do the same. She wasn't quite sure what to make of the look on Draco's face.

Regardless (for her sanity mostly), she ignored it and instead moved on to her friends who were at the hors d'oeuvres table waiting for her. It was Ron and his date, Eliza, who Hermione had had the pleasure of meeting once before while in Weasleys Wizard Wheezes with her children. Theo and Daphne were there too, and the looks on their faces were of absolute (well-controlled) horror.

"Hey, guys," Hermione said brightly. "Where's Harry and Ginny? Blaise and Pansy?"

"You know my sister." Ron said with a casual shrug, although he was more interested in the man on his friend's arm. "She takes a million years to get ready."

"Blaise is around here somewhere along with Pans." Theo said. He cleared his throat and politely gestured to Winston. "So, who's your...date?"

"Oh! Sorry. Merlin, I'm terrible." Hermione apologized. "Everyone this is Winston. He works with me in my Department at the Ministry. Winston, this is Ron, Eliza, Theo, and Daphne."

Rounds of "It's a pleasure," "Nice to meet you," and "Glad that you could make it," rang out among the group. Winston, ever charming, returned the pleasantries and began diving into a conversation with Ron and Eliza. The latter was extremely interested in America and wanted to know what it was like. This, of course, left plenty of room for the awkward to settle in among the remaining three.

"Draco never mentioned that you were dating someone." Theo murmured.

"He wouldn't have." Hermione said flippantly. "He doesn't know."

Daphne's eyes bulged. "You didn't tell him that you're dating this guy? Draco's going to hex an owl when he finds out!"

Hermione nearly scoffed. Instead she asked calmly. "Why? Because I didn't tell him or because I'm dating at all?"

Both Theo and Daphne began to awkwardly shuffle their feet. Hermione sighed. She didn't want to be angry with them. But _why_ should she face scrutiny _if_ , indeed, she was dating again? Draco was, wasn't he? Sure, she had pushed him away when he was ready to give Astoria up for her, but the fact remained that he had been dating her for nearly two months before their "slip-up." She was perfectly entitled to do what she wanted.

However, as much as the devil both shoulders wanted to let the Notts sit in their misery, Hermione didn't have it in her to outright lie.

"Winston's just a friend, you guys. I enjoy his company so I brought him along. It's no big deal."

"Tell that to Draco." Theo pointed out. "He looks like he's ready to commit murder."

"I told Astoria this was a bad idea." Daphne mumbled silently under her breath. Hermione hadn't heard her, but she did hear Theo. She finally let that scoff go and irately crossed her arms.

"It shouldn't matter, Theo." She grumbled. "You didn't see _me_ skulking around like I wanted to hex him into oblivion."

Neither Theo nor Daphne wanted to point out that no, although the former Mrs. Malfoy didn't seem like she wanted to kill her ex-husband, she had by no means looked happy. Theo, knowing that Blaise would do the job better, had left it up to him to talk to Draco when the opportunity had risen. Daphne, obviously having failed, had tried her best to stop her sister from getting involved in the first place (not to mention praying feverishly that Draco wouldn't fall for her sister's innocently attractive ways).

And so the pair watched on as Hermione grew lost in her own little world. She was glancing over in Draco's direction as subtly as possible. And yes, he did look angry. And how in Merlin's name Astoria didn't notice his anger was beyond her. But then again, very few people knew Draco the way Hermione did.

* * *

His mother's ball was the last place that he wanted to be right now, and being here with Astoria was the last thing that Draco wanted to do. Now he would never take back what had happened between him and Hermione. Not for a million years. But it did gnaw at his subconscious that he did, in fact, cheat on the woman on his arm. No, they hadn't made things exclusive, but it was cheating all the same.

Under normal circumstances, Draco would've told her about his and Hermione's _exquisite_ "slip" by now, but Merlin was staring down and laughing at him. Astoria had gone back to Russia for two days to handle some business with her estate, and this was _not_ something that you told someone in a letter. She had only come back this evening, all perfectly dressed and in time for the winter ball.

"Draco," Astoria smiled as she gently elbowed him in the side. "You didn't tell me that Hermione was dating someone!"

Draco swallowed, robotically waving because that… _prick_ waved first. "I didn't because she's not."

Astoria chuckled. "Sure about that? Regardless, he looks like a lovely man. Of course, I'm only going on appearances alone but…"

The rest of Astoria's words were drowned out by Draco's own rapid thinking. Was Hermione _deliberately_ going out of her way to upset him? First she denies him –denies _them_ –a chance, then she comes to his mother's ball with the very person who she told him she wasn't interested in dating? Why the sudden change? What was her motive behind it? Just…what in Merlin's name was she thinking? And _what_ possessed her to buy that stunning dress?

Too many questions. Too many answers. Draco spent the majority of the party going over those questions and those answers all the while spying his ex-wife from his periphery. She was wearing the necklace that he had given her. The pendant hung neatly just above the rise of her breasts and it made him highly uncomfortable in the trousers. Whenever she turned around her bare back was exposed to him. And when she walked? When she walked a shapely leg could be seen. All in all, she was absolute perfection.

"Alright, _what_ is your problem?"

Draco cocked his head to a side in confusion. Astoria was off talking to her sister and Pansy, and so he had been left alone to stew in his own juices. "Sorry?"

Blaise gestured with his head to Hermione. Draco followed his gaze and when she realized that he was looking at her, she flustered, and immediately busied herself with Winston and her friends.

"Something's up with you two. We've been at this ball for the better part of two hours and the both of you look rigid as hell. So, what is it?"

"Nothing," Draco said quickly, and that set off Blaise's instincts like fireworks. Draco tried to ignore him. He looked at everything and everyone _but_ him, and sipped on his champagne. Well, chugged it was more like it. Even then Blaise hadn't taken his sights off of him.

"Come, come, Draco." Blaise taunted playfully. "Let's get it out."

Draco grit his teeth and took a long, deep breath. "Hermione and I…might have…had sex."

Blaise's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, come again?"

"We. Had. _Sex._ Alright?"

"The hell no 'alright!'" Blaise half-shouted. Draco instinctively looked around to make sure that no one had heard him – _especially_ Astoria. Luckily the party was still going on and blissfully unaware of the taboo conversation. "I had to drag that information out of you?"

"Well, _obviously,_ I didn't want to talk about it." Draco scowled. Blaise laughed. It wasn't often that blond scowled like that as an adult.

"You've got to tell me. How was it?"

Draco turned to face him so fast that his neck hurt. "What?"

"Oh come on, don't 'what' me." Blaise admonished with bright, shining eyes. "You and Hermione haven't slept together since when? A year?"

"Nine months,"

Blaise paused, then gave a crooked grin. "You kept track?"

Draco realized his mistake and blushed terribly. "I didn't... No, I... Just shut up and get on with it."

"Right, well, you still love her. It's obvious that she still loves you. I'm betting the sex was explosive. So...?"

Draco chewed his tongue mercilessly before he grit out in an almost inaudible whisper, "It was the best sex we've ever had."

"Well, well! Now that's saying something since, according to you, you've never had bad sex."

"Well, I'm glad you're finding this so amusing. Meanwhile, I'm focusing on the problem at hand."

"Problem?" Blaise questioned. Draco nodded as he grabbed another glass of champagne.

"Did you just so conveniently forget that I'm seeing Astoria?"

"Oh," Blaise frowned. "With you and Hermione back in the sack, yeah I did."

Draco groaned. Champagne was _not_ going to cut it.

"Listen, mate, in all seriousness maybe you should just tell Astoria things aren't working out. That you and your ex are-"

"We're not getting back together, Blaise." Draco said grimly. "What happened that night was...a mistake."

"A mistake, huh?" Blaise repeated. His eyes had caught Hermione again, and he noticed that Draco's had caught her too. "Your words or hers?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not. Because no matter what, there's no such thing as mistakes."

* * *

Hermione had only met Astoria a few times, and each time had always been coincidental like out in Diagon Alley or something. Despite saying that it was okay, Draco had known better than to deliberately bring his new lady friend around her. And so, when the two women had officially met for the first time, it had been shortly after Hermione gave Draco permission and she had gone to see Daphne whose daughter had kidnapped her own for a sleepover.

The brunette remembered the first thing Astoria had ever said to her: _"It's a pleasure to meet you!"_

Hermione had echoed the same sentiments although at that moment she had rather choke on her own vomit. It had been in those few words that she had analyzed the former Greengrass and had determined how wrong she was for Draco.

Astoria was sweet. _Too_ sweet. She had a smile that lit up the room and a laugh that attracted ears from every corner. She had a grace that no doubt came from her upbringing and made her seem...perfect. But Draco didn't think that "perfect" was perfect. He thought imperfect was, and that was what he had loved about Hermione. It was the fact that she didn't have the best posture and that her laugh, to quote her favorite blond, was a cross between a melody and a cackle. And now it was Astoria, this little ray of sunshine, that she had pushed Draco to?

"Hermione, you look amazing in that dress!" Astoria exclaimed. "No one would ever think you were a mother of three."

 _What? I'm supposed to look like a whale?_

"Thanks. And so do you." Hermione replied. And damn it, no, she couldn't say otherwise because the woman was dressed in a form-fitting Slytherin green gown that gave her the perkiest set of breasts imaginable.

"Your date seems like a really nice guy." Astoria continued. "Must be for Draco to be talking to him so amicably."

Hermione's eyes widened and she turned in the direction that Astoria had gestured to. And yes, she was right. Well, half-right. Draco was talking to Winston sure enough, but it was _far_ from amicable. He was smiling yes, but if he held his glass any tighter it would shatter. Honestly, how _oblivious_ was this woman to her husband's tells?

"I still find it amazing, you know."

Hermione brought her attention to her. "Find what amazing?"

"How good you two are –you and Draco." Astoria clarified. "Not many people can divorce and still maintain a healthy connection."

Hermione nearly bit her tongue off at the word "connection." Instead she calmly took a deep breath, smiled, and said, "I have to commend you as well. Not many women would be okay with their... _love interest_ on such friendly terms with their ex."

Astoria shrugged. "I suppose. But I trust him."

 _Trust him._ Hermione repeated in her mind. Right now she didn't trust Draco one bit as her eyes went back to him and Winston together. Just what the _hell_ were they talking about?

* * *

Being married to a Gryffindor (not to mention the Gryffindor Princess of the Harry Potter Trio of all people) had tamed Draco quite a bit. Having children had tamed him further. That, however, didn't mean that the Slytherin inside of him was dead. Far from it. He could still play dirty when he needed to and the urge to do just that had grown ever more urgent the longer the party went on and the more he had to see Winston with Hermione.

And so, once the man had been (foolishly) left alone, Draco walked over with a smile on his face and a half-empty champagne glass in his hand. It was only natural to greet him at his mother's event.

"Wayne," Draco said joyously with his hand out. "Good to see you again."

Winston only smiled and shook the hand presented to him. "It's Winston, actually. But good to see you too."

"Oh, sorry. I can be terrible with names sometimes. Forgive me."

"No worries, no worries. This is an excellent party. Your mother sure knows how to throw one."

Draco looked around modestly and briefly caught Hermione's eye. "That she does. It's a bit of a specialty of hers. Glad that you could make it, albeit surprised. My darling wife doesn't usually bring plus ones."

"If she was still your wife I'm sure it would be horribly awkward." Winston laughed.

Draco worked wonders to keep his sneer in check at such a backhanded comment as that. _Do_ _ **not**_ _cause a scene, Draco._ _ **Don't do it.**_

"Yes, that's true." Draco said casually as he sipped his champagne. "She's a single woman now. She can do what and _whom_ ever she wants. Even tapping into foreign waters if she likes."

No one could be dense enough to miss a shot like that, and Winston stared at Draco oddly as the jovial air between them shifted. The American chuckled, taking his own glass of champagne from a floating tray.

"Well, as you say," Winston said. "She's a single a woman now. And between you and me, I think Hermione likes foreign waters just fine."

Draco's eyes narrowed to slits. He had opened his mouth to say something downright snarky and duel-worthy when both Hermione and Astoria came up to them.

"Having a good chat?" Hermione asked. Draco was immediately aware of her tone –crisp and an octave higher than usual. Anyone who knew her well enough could see that she was pissed beyond measure.

"We were." Draco replied cordially. "I was just thanking Wayne for coming to my mother's ball."

" _Winston,_ " he said hotly. Draco smiled.

"Apologies. _Winston._ You see? I'm awful with names."

Hermione was ready to spit fire, but she didn't. Instead she put on the best "everything is fine" face she could muster and politely ushered herself and Winston away so that they could mingle with the rest of the guests.

"Your ex is a piece of work." Winston said once they were out of earshot.

Hermione frowned angrily. "I know."

* * *

"I could _throttle_ him!" Hermione was raving in a corner. Pansy was having the time of her life watching the brunette fuss where the majority of the ball-goers couldn't see her. Ginny and Harry were here as well trying to calm the woman down.

"Come on, Hermione." Harry said. "You don't know if Draco was saying something _that_ bad to him."

Pansy scoffed and all eyes turned to her. "This is _Draco_ we're talking about. A man cavorting about with his ex? I'm surprised he didn't chain him down in the dungeons."

"Pansy," Hermione grumbled. "You know Narcissa got rid of those years ago."

"All of them? I thought she kept a couple."

"She did, but she turned them into living quarters for the house elves at my request."

"Oh. How...benevolent of her."

"Ahem," Harry cleared his throat. "Can we focus back on the matter at hand?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "Draco is such the bloody hypocrite. He brought Astoria for goodness sake!"

Ginny fidgeted where she stood. Yes, that would've hit a sore spot with her too if it was she in Hermione's position. They had slept together just three nights ago and despite seeming to want to get back together Draco showed up at the ball with Astoria? Granted, Hermione _did_ say no to him. Maybe he just gave up?

 _Humph. Gave up my arse. Draco Malfoy doesn't_ _ **give up**_ _on anything. Not unless it was a lost cause._

And then Ginny frowned. Was it?

"They're _dating_ , Hermione." Harry insisted. "Of course he would bring her."

Hermione groaned. "No, you don't understand."

"What am I supposed to understand that I don't already?"

Ginny watched as Hermione's face grew pale and Pansy inched a little closer to listen further. To save her, Ginny let out an exaggerated groan and moved to stand beside her.

"Don't you both get it? Draco has a date, so why shouldn't Hermione? He has no reason to be going all Slytherin on Winston."

Ginny smiled at Hermione who smiled back, simultaneously giving her all the silent thank yous in the world.

Pansy laughed. "I didn't know 'going all Slytherin' was a thing."

"What else would you call it?"

Pansy shrugged. "Draco being Draco. He's as possessive as it comes, whether or not he has a right to be."

Despite not quite being the case, Pansy had a point. With a sigh Hermione declared her drama fit over and urged herself as well as everyone else to enjoy themselves. The party went on then. Minutes turned to hours and it was almost eleven p.m. at this point. And all throughout the festivities Hermione didn't talk to Draco once. Perhaps people noticed. She tried not to think of what everyone's thoughts were on the matter or else it would drive her mad. And she tried _desperately_ to ignore the feeling that she was being watched.

Because in fact she was. Draco, clever and stealthy as he was, kept his eyes trained on his wife throughout the event. It was a wonder Astoria hadn't yet questioned him. Either he was as good as he thought or she was as oblivious as he hoped. It didn't matter now, though. She had been pulled into conversation by a few of the party guests and so he was free to brood appropriately.

"Is everything alright with you and Hermione?" Narcissa asked her son.

Draco sipped his champagne. He was pacing it _very_ slowly, because in his conversation with Blaise he had downed two within seconds, had finished one while talking to that _git_ and chugged another right after, and this current one was making it his fifth. Although his tolerance was pretty high _and_ the ball had been going on long enough for a substantial amount of people to be "a little less than graceful," the last thing he needed was to be off-balanced at his mother's function. Well, _further_ off-balanced.

"Fine," he replied tersely. Narcissa raised a shapely brow and tutted.

"It does no good to lie, Draco. Especially to someone who can easily see that you'll break that glass if you hold onto it any tighter. Loosen your grip, won't you?"

Draco did, only now realizing how much tension in his hand he was holding. Narcissa followed her son's eyes and found that he was staring at the very witch she was questioning him about. She was with that Winston fellow. An American, it seemed, and quite the friendly gentleman. He was nice enough, although it appeared that Draco was none too fond of him.

"You have no right to be jealous, dear."

Draco snapped his attention to his mother and nearly sputtered. "I'm not jealous."

Narcissa held in a snort. It wasn't ladylike. "Oh no? Then please, enlighten your mother on why your facial expression holds that utterly atrocious snarl unbecoming of a Malfoy gentleman."

Draco closed his eyes briefly and sighed. He wasn't jealous. He was upset. After what they did. After the feelings they had expressed. To bring Winston with her was just…

"You're here with someone else too, Draco." His mother said sternly. "Don't forget that."

The young blond stared at her with a puzzled face. "I'm sorry, but are you…? Are you _mad_ at me?"

"No, not mad. I am...exasperated by you. The both of you. However, it isn't my place and I won't make it be."

Draco released a deep breath. Yes, that was his mother. The pinnacle of being judgmental without actually putting herself in the situation. It was interesting how low she could make you feel without having to say much.

"Excuse me, Mother." He said as he drained off the remnants of his glass and made it disappear.

Narcissa was about to ask him where he was going when she stopped. It appeared that Hermione had left her date's side and was heading out of the ballroom. And her son was going after her… The blonde woman would have rolled her eyes had her pureblood, aristocratic upbringing hadn't whipped that habit out of her years ago.

* * *

Winston had proved to be a really nice date. Not that Hermione had doubted it, but it was just different seeing him in a setting that wasn't work-related. He got on well with her friends. He had even managed to make Narcissa blush once and that was, by far, no insignificant feat. In the end she was glad that she had invited him. It was such a shame about her no dating coworkers policy.

"Hey, Winston, I'm going to head to the restroom for a moment. I'll be right back."

"Of course," he said courteously. "And when you get back, we're going to tackle that dance."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you no before you stop asking?"

"Well, according to your friends I have about four more times before I hit my limit, and the redhead said to slip you a third champagne and that should work wonders."

"I'm going to kill Ginny."

"Not her, Ron." Winston smiled. She groaned and he winked before she left the ballroom and headed out towards the restroom. She had made it halfway to the bathroom before her ex-husband's voice reached her ears.

"I thought you weren't going to date him?"

Hermione turned to Draco with her hands on her hips. "I'm not."

"Does _he_ know that?" Draco asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Hermione huffed before grabbing him by the collar and ushering him into the nearest room.

" _What_ is wrong with you? And are you _drunk?_ "

 _Was he? Quite possibly._ _Five champagnes would do that to you…_

"I'm absolutely fine. I just figured that if you wanted to cut back on your word about dating coworkers instead of working things out with me, that all you had to do was tell me."

"Are you kidding me?!" Hermione shouted. She took a moment to reach down to the slit in her dress, went up her thigh and pulled out her wand. She missed Draco's wide eyes as she did so and proceeded to cast a Silencing Charm.

"Winston is _not_ the reason why I didn't want to move forward with us! And you have some nerve! You're here, berating me on _my_ actions when you brought Astoria after we slept together!"

"I didn't want to bring her!"

Hermione snorted. "So, what? She brought herself?"

"She's been in Russia since Thursday morning, Hermione." Draco explained in a groan. "You don't send a letter to someone saying, 'Oh, I slept with my ex-wife while you away. Can't take you to the ball or be with you ever again because now she and I have a thing!"

"We don't have a thing! I mean, Merlin! We had sex _once_ in months, and you're ready to just jump right back into us again." She said exasperatedly. "Do you _realize_ how impractical that is?"

"Why does it have to be practical?" Draco argued. "Why can't it just… _be_?"

"Because nothing just _is_ , Draco. Nothing."

Draco scoffed. "Of course not. Everything has to have a reason with you. Everything has to make sense."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you never just _live_ , Hermione. Everything has to have a purpose, a meaning, or something. We're not over each other and we need to see where this goes."

"No, what we need to do is act like a proper divorced couple."

Draco blinked. "Is that what you really want?"

 _Was it?_

Hermione took a deep breath. "…It's what I need. You might be ready to base the next steps of our lives on _one instance_ , but I'm not. We should wait a while."

"What am I supposed to do then?" Draco asked as he bit the inside of his jaw and let his eyes fall to the floor. "Just...wait around and not have you? Stay with Astoria so I don't feel empty and alone?"

 _I don't want you to be alone, but I don't want you to be with her either._

Hermione had meant to say that out loud. She really had. Her own gaze had left his as he had spoken, but before she could properly look at him again he was gone. She couldn't have been angrier at herself than she felt right at that moment and she didn't understand why. Was it so wrong not to want to jump headfirst into anything solely based on _one_ sexual encounter? It didn't make a lick of sense and had a huge potential for disaster.

At least that's what her head was telling her. Ginny's words (and now Draco's) were swimming around in her thoughts and Hermione frowned. She hated when her friends and Draco agreed. It usually meant that she was wrong.

And she _hated_ being wrong. Regardless, she took a deep inhale, returned her wand to the strap on the inside of her thigh and headed back out to the party. As though Merlin as playing a massive joke on her, her eyes spotted Draco first. He was with Astoria out on the dance floor and the way that she was looking at him –like she was positively in love with him –made Hermione want to vomit. Instead she looked for Winston, passing her friends along the way and told him that she was ready for that dance now.

Her friends, who were at the sidelines drinking and talking, were mostly oblivious to the tension with the exception of two.

"Idiots,"

Ginny and Blaise both paused and looked at one another. The redhead leaned over a bit and asked in a whisper, "Do you know…?"

"Horizontal dance…?"

"Them being prats about it…?"

" _Complete_ prats," Blaise agreed.

Ginny sighed and took a sip of her champagne. "What are we going to do? Hermione's in denial-"

"-And Draco's settling. Honestly? I don't think there's anything we _can_ do unless they both want it."

"Oh, they want it. They're just too scared to push for it."

Blaise silently agreed, and both he and Ginny continued to watch their respective friends and their growing tensions out on the dance floor.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Well, that was a lot to take in! I think my favorite part out of all of this is Narcissa. She doesn't say much with words, but her part gets me every time. And of course, Draco and Hermione's conversation. Missed opportunities, yes?

-WP

* * *

Replies to Guests

 **J:** I don't know what I'm going to do when it's over either. I'm really enjoying writing this! :)

 **abigail:** Hahaha, McDonald's :). I'm thinking 30-35 chapters. That's my guess for right now.

 **Guest:** "You replied to…" Haha yes, that is true! But at least this chapter came a day early! I'm sure that made you happy!

 **Dhriti Ghoshal:** Hahaha, I think you got your wish with this chapter! Draco was definitely a little possessive/mean here lol. Jealousy, anger, and champagne would do that to you!

 **naz:** One of Hermione's best attributes leads to her biggest downfall. Such a shame really. As you read from this chapter, Draco did turn up with Astoria, but didn't want to. And a whole bunch anger, jealousy, and prattish behavior (I love Draco lol) later, here we are! More drama to come, but not for very long in the slightest.

 **Guest:** "Owoouww it's good…" I had put out a disclaimer in the first chapter that the story would dip into M in some bits. As I'm writing the rest of this though (I'm on chapter 25 right now), and with certain topics I think I might actually change it. Glad that you like the story so far!

 **Guest:** "Totally expected that from Hermione…" Of course! She would definitely be the one to muck this up. As you read form this chapter, Draco definitely hit his own dose of suffering. And he dealt with it in the only way a prat could lol. As for Hermione, you kind of have to remember that she encouraged him to move on. And sometimes you don't realize just how much you love/need someone until they're not your main focus anymore. Love is weird *shrug*.

Also, I'm happy to hear that you liked A Loveless Cycle! That had been such a joy to write despite how short it is. A sequel would be…interesting. I'll think about it ;)

 **Vedica:** Oh, thanks! I'm glad that you like it so far! I hope that this chapter lived up to your expectations :)

 **AB:** Draco and Hermione NEED to get back together. For them not to would just be awful. Thanks for the compliment on my writing :)

 **Aftermath11:** You're welcome! :)

 **Cascol3:** I'm SO curious on your thoughts on the situation now after this chapter. This one held a lot. Many different points of view, little interactions, big interactions, etc. Personally (despite having written it lol), I'm frustrated by Hermione although it's fright that drives her.


	13. Pink and Blue

Hermione wanted to act like a normal divorced couple? Then fine. That was exactly what Draco gave her.

Cassie came home that Monday, and Draco spent time with her, Lyra, and Scorpius all together now that school was out for everyone. _Without_ their mother. It was just him and the kids. Breakfast here. Shopping there. A Quidditch game. They spent Christmas Eve with him, and they all went home the next day with piles of gifts. Not one was for Hermione, although he had, in fact, gotten her one the month before and now it was sitting in a locked drawer in his study. Not that it mattered. He didn't receive one from her either. Regardless, Draco had a great time, truly, but it hurt him on the inside to see the looks on his children's faces. They asked, without fail, why couldn't mum come. He'd have no answer –not one for children to hear, anyway –and would quickly divert their attention to something else.

Astoria's son, Xavier, was in England for the holiday as well, and during the last week before Cassie had to return to Hogwarts and Xavier had to go back to Durmstrang, both adults thought it would be nice for everyone to meet. Well, more so Astoria than Draco. He'd been anxious about it, but hadn't let on to Astoria that he was. Instead, he prayed harder than he ever had in his life that it all went well. And it did –or at least as well as expected.

Lyra thought Astoria was _"Okay…"_ which was the most Draco could ask for considering she absolutely hated the idea of her father being with anyone that wasn't her mother. Scorpius thought that she was "Very pretty," and even gave her a hug at the end of the day. Cassie was the most pleasant of them all, and perhaps that had something to do with the little goofy, lovesick stares she kept sending Xavier's way. It made Draco's protective father instincts kick in terribly – _especially_ when Xavier suggested that they write each other when school started back.

"They're adorable." Astoria had whispered to Draco.

 _Yeah, me wanting to threaten your son is adorable alright…_

But aside from that, at least Draco could breathe that their first encounter was over and done with. Now he was tumbling out of Hermione's fireplace and wiping soot from off of him.

He opened his mouth and called, "Herm-!"

"You're late!" The very woman he was in the process of screaming for scolded. She had appeared out of nowhere, handing off a heavy trunk to him with Cassie following close behind. Draco stared at her with a confused look.

"We said ten."

"And it's ten- _ten_ , Draco."

He scoffed. "Seriously, Hermione? You're up my arse…" He cleared his throat, reminding himself of Cassie and amended, "my _butt_ , about ten minutes?"

Hermione huffed. "Just forget it."

There was a sudden crash upstairs and everyone looked up. Hermione grit her teeth.

"Lyra! Scorpius! What on earth is going on up there?!"

"Nothing!" Came their replies. Their mother narrowed her eyes and headed toward the stairs.

"That'd better be nothing! I'm coming up!"

"Dad?"

Draco tore his eyes from his ex-wife's retreating form and turned to his daughter. "Yes, Cassie?"

Cassie drew closer to him slowly. She was wringing her hands, he noticed –a nervous habit that she undoubtedly had picked up from her mother. He frowned.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not wrong, no, it's just…" Cassie took a deep breath and blurted out, "Why are you and mum fighting?"

Draco felt his heart sink. "Cassie, your mum and I aren't fighting."

"Oh really?" She countered. "So what I just saw was normal? Come on, dad. I'm twelve, not stupid."

Draco smiled. "And you're your mother's daughter, so you're _definitely_ far from stupid." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We've hit a little rough patch, your mum and I. That's all."

"Is it because of that Astoria woman that you're seeing?"

Good question. Guilt tumbled in his stomach and he wanted to punch a wall because of it. He wasn't blind. Hermione was angry all the time as of late and she did very little to hide it. But he was only doing what she wanted. She couldn't fault him for that. Not that it would stop her from putting blame on him anyway. However, he had made his feelings clear and she had rejected him. She was a woman of her word that Malfoy née Granger, and if she wanted to take it back, then he'd hear it. He wasn't about go chasing the uncatchable –or so his stubborn pride said.

"It's complicated, Cassie." Draco said eventually. "And I know that you're mature for your age, but-"

"It's still grownup stuff?" Cassie offered. He nodded. "…Okay. I just don't want you and mum to hate each other."

"We'll _never_ hate each other. We may get mad from time to time, but I promise you that we'll never do that."

"Good. I just wanted to make sure."

Cassie hugged him after that, but Draco was far from being relieved as she appeared to be. What she said haunted him. It was on his mind as they all piled into Hermione's parents' car that she'd borrowed the day. It was on his mind as they drove to King's Cross. As they got onto platform 9 ¾. As they all bid Cassie their goodbyes –James too. And as they drove back.

"Please, don't kill each other!" Hermione shouted after Lyra and Scorpius as they ran into the house. She sighed and shook her head at them. She seemed surprised that Draco had followed her in from the driveway and into the kitchen, as though he should have disapparated now that their joint duties together were finished.

"We need to talk about Cassie."

Hermione abruptly turned around with concern filling her face. "What's wrong?"

"She talked to me before leaving. She thinks that we hate each other."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "She does? Oh no… That's terrible. I don't want her thinking that way."

Draco sighed. "Neither do I. I assured her that we don't, but if _she_ thinks that way, then Lyra and Scorpius might-"

"I'll talk to them." Hermione said quickly. "That's something we promised we'd never do. To let them see us at each other's throats."

"Right. So, no more being short with me?"

Hermione put her hands on her hips. "I was _not_ being short with you."

He stared at her in utter disbelief. " _Yes,_ you were. You can't deny-"

"Was Cassie all that you wanted to talk to me about?" She interrupted. Draco could feel himself getting angry, but he had to remind himself that his other children were within earshot somewhere in the house.

"No. You should know that I'm going out of the country on Friday."

Hermione tried not to let her surprise show. "You are?"

He nodded. "I am. To Russia, with Astoria, for two weeks. I'll be back on the twentieth."

"Oh."

Russia. He was going to Russia. With Astoria. A perfectly normal thing to do, Hermione assumed, but it grated on her nerves more than it should have. Her mouth was going faster than she could control it.

"You can't just up and take a vacation when you feel like, Draco." She said hotly. "You have a _family_ , or did you forget? Lyra and Scorpius have to be picked up from school. You _know_ that I can't do it while I'm at-"

"How the hell can you say that?" Draco said in a controlled yell. "I know my responsibilities just fine, thanks. I'll have you know that my mother agreed to pick them up in my stead. You can go by the Manor to bring them home after your work day is over. Honestly, how could you even _think_ that I wouldn't plan for that?"

Hermione knew that. Draco was an excellent father and cared for his children well. And yet she had felt compelled to say what she had anyway. Being so flustered and so out of sorts, she didn't know what to say next. Instead she just grunted and walked past him towards the living room. Draco was so taken aback that his mouth had flopped open like a fish before he could get his bearings together.

"Did you…? _Did you just walk_ _ **away**_ _from me?_ Hermione!" Draco called after her. He followed her into the living room and grabbed her by the arm. "What's the matter with you?" Draco asked irately.

"Nothing," she snapped as she wrenched her arm out of his grip. "You're just…" Hermione paused and put a hand to her mouth. "Ugh, you're just making me sick."

Draco snorted. "Oh, sure, very mature of you."

"Oh, just bite me already, Draco."

"I already have." He taunted. "Several times while you were screaming my name. Or have you forgotten?"

Hermione's skin flushed as anger flooded her face. She opened her mouth to retaliate, but immediately closed it when she felt like more than words was going to come out. She closed her eyes and chose to sit down instead. Draco, waiting for some sort of scathing reply, let his own frustrations go as he rushed to sit down next to her.

"You weren't kidding about that sick thing, were you?" Draco asked as he placed the back of his hand on her forehead and neck. "Maybe you should go to a Healer."

"I'm fine." Hermione said once she was certain vomit wouldn't follow. "I promise, I really am."

"Are you sure?"

She smiled as he continued to feel for any signs of a fever. His hands were cool to the touch, that was for certain, but she was quite sure that her body temperature was fine.

"You don't have to worry, Draco. I'm just stressed." She told him as she gently removed his hand from her neck. "But thank you for checking, Healer Malfoy."

Draco casually looked down at his hand. It was in hers and it was sort of a funny sight. Her hand was much smaller compared to his that it only covered it halfway.

"I'll always care about you, Hermione." He said, bringing his gaze back to her face. "No matter what happens, you and the children will always be my priority."

"I know." She replied softly. "And I love you for it."

Draco smiled then, twisting his hand so that he was holding her hand instead, and he raised it to his lips for a chaste kiss. "I love you too."

* * *

"Would it be all that bad, _really_ , if you went on a date with Winston?" Harry asked. Hermione pursed her lips. It was hard though, to keep up her frustrated disposition, when she watched her kids and Harry's play in the snow. They were all in the park and enjoying the foot and a half inches of snow that fell last night.

"Harry, you know my coworker dating policy."

"Yeah, I do. Dating your enemy was another one, but you let that one slide pretty easily."

Hermione groaned and let her head fall back. Harry laughed and patted her gently on the arm.

"All I'm saying is, Draco's moved on so…who's to say that you shouldn't either? And it seems that Winston really likes you."

Hermione turned to him with a quizzical eye. "You met him once."

Harry shrugged as she huffed. "He left an impression. Not to mention he's been trying to get you to go out with him since the party."

That Hermione could confirm. Winston wasn't harassing her, no. He was much too gentlemanly to be so pushy with his efforts. He would, however, ask her if she wanted to get lunch with him on occasion –to which she'd say yes because they _did_ work together and coworkers having lunch was nothing scandalous. It was the dinner invitations that gave her pause and she wove her way around them expertly. She would, however, have to tell him eventually that she honestly couldn't be anything more than just friends with him.

"Really though," Harry continued. "Give me a reason – _outside_ of your coworker rules –as to why going out with him would be a bad idea."

She paused for a few seconds before blurting out, "Draco and I slept together the week of Narcissa's party."

Harry felt as though the bench he was sitting on had slipped out from under him. He turned to Hermione slowly and recognized the reddening of her cheeks as embarrassment rather than from the cold.

"You're serious? But… But he's with Astoria!"

"I know that." Hermione said with a nod. "Draco knows that. We _both_ knew that before _and_ as it was happening, but…we couldn't help it."

"Couldn't help it?" Harry chuckled. "That's…wow that's… _wow._ "

"You are certainly much different than your wife. She went nuts when she heard –Hey!"

Harry had plucked her in the arm. "You told her before you told me? I thought I was one of your best friends."

Hermione laughed at his pouting as she massaged her arm. "Jealous of your wife, are you? Who, I might add, would've killed me had I told anyone before her."

"True. But, let's forget that now that I know. Why is Draco still dating Astoria after you guys had sex?"

"He was willing to break it off with her, but I… I told him not to."

"What? What's the matter with you?" Harry chastised. "You two just rekindled your relationship-!"

"One night of sex does _not_ count as rekindling! That's what I told Ginny and that's what I told him. I just… I needed time, Harry. You know me. I never jump into anything without thinking it through."

"And maybe that's your problem." He offered. "You think things through. Perhaps you think things through a little _too_ much."

"Ginny basically said the same thing." Hermione said softly as she fiddled with her hands. "I just didn't want a mistake to be made. You remember what we were like. Separated for a bit, together, separated, then together… I don't want to do that again. And I don't want a mistake to be made with Winston either. I don't believe in liking or loving someone halfway. I need to be wholly there."

"I guess. I just hope that when you go for who you want he's willing and free to have you."

Hermione sighed. "Me too."

* * *

Draco had been gone a week and so far his arrangement for his mother to pick up Lyra and Scorpius from school was working out swimmingly. Not that Hermione thought that it wouldn't. Although, she did imagine that her former mother-in-law caused a bit of a stir with her regal appearance at the muggle school her grandchildren were enrolled in. Oh well. It was the least of Hermione's concerns. Right now she was in her parents' home and killing time. She'd managed to be extremely productive at work today and left the Ministry early. Instead of encroaching on grandmother-grandchildren time, she decided to show her mother and father a little love.

"You know, there are times when I really hate the fact that you and dad are dentists." Hermione said as she rummaged through her parents' cupboards.

Mrs. Granger chuckled. "Exactly what are you hoping to find up there?"

"Something to give me cavities."

"Good Lord, never say that again. Especially not around your father."

"Duly noted," Hermione replied flippantly before turning from the cabinets and to the fridge. "Mum, you couldn't have told me there was a pie in this fridge?"

"It's raspberry, dear." Mrs. Granger answered as she walked over and sat at her counter. "You hate raspberries."

"Hate is strong." She said as she took the pie out. "'Dislike' is more appropriate. I'll eat it, but it's not my favorite thing in the world."

"Mhmm,"

Mrs. Granger watched her daughter as she took out a knife and cut herself a decently-sized piece of raspberry pie. It was as she saw her one and only child smile deeply at the pastry that she would have otherwise avoided, that the eldest woman in the room donned a knowing expression.

"Hermione, love, forgive me if I'm completely off-base here, but… You wouldn't happen to be pregnant, would you?"

Hermione stopped mid-chew to stare at her mother dead in the eyes. "I'm sorry? I wouldn't happen to be _what?_ "

"Pregnant," Mrs. Granger repeated. "It's just that, well, in case you haven't noticed, you're devouring a pie that has a flavor you despise. Not to mention the last time you had an insatiable sweet tooth, it was when you were pregnant with your children. I just…thought that I might ask."

"Well, mum, I see how you would think that, but I _assure_ you that I'm not. I'm not even…"

Thoughts of her and Draco swam around her head making her body feel warm.

"…I'm not even sleeping with anyone."

"Hmm, if you say so."

Yes, Hermione did say so. She couldn't possibly be pregnant. She was thirty-seven –which by all means wasn't old and she could very well have another child, but still. _Thirty-seven_. Thirty-seven with three children already. And yes, she'd had sex recently, but that was a month ago and her period…

 _Should be here by now._

Hermione continued to eat her slice of pie to save face, but in her head she was calculating things. Her last period had been the week before Narcissa's ball. A month was gone which meant she should be seeing her nuisance of a monthly friend right now, not…contentedly devouring a pie she wouldn't normally eat.

 _Merlin, am I really…? I couldn't be… I just… I couldn't be!_

She swallowed and carefully set her fork down. "Um, I think I'm getting over my sweet tooth. Besides, I should get going and grab the kids."

"Alright dear," Mrs. Granger said as she gave her daughter a hug before she left. "Give the children my love."

Hermione promised that she would and left. She left through the front door and remained there on her parents' doorstep for a moment because she honestly didn't know what to do. She couldn't believe that she was actually _entertaining the thought_ that she could be pregnant. She had to find out. Anything to ease the discomfort in her chest and the uneasy fluttering in her stomach. But she couldn't find out alone. She also couldn't be around someone (in case she really was) who would freak out and bombard her with questions upon questions.

Ginny got crossed off that list immediately. Harry wouldn't be so…noisy about it, but he would question the heck out of her. Ron was still in the dark about her sleeping with her ex-husband, and so that would be more questions than she wanted to dive into. And then that's when it hit her. The perfect person who could be there for her while still keeping a straight face.

* * *

"Hermione, you're early." Narcissa said as she greeted her daughter-in-law who'd just come through the fireplace in her personal study.

"Yeah, I know." Hermione replied with a fidget. "I put in some good work today and got off early. Saw my parents. Figured I'd come straight here after, so…that's all she wrote."

Narcissa regarded the brunette with a careful eye as the young woman gave a nervous chuckle. Her critical, albeit impassive stare went over the way the woman stood, the way her hands rubbed together, the way that her eyes would meet hers, but only for a brief moment.

"Was there something that you wanted to discuss?"

 _Nail on the head there…_

"Yes, actually." She answered. _It's now or never, Hermione. Get it out._ "I was hoping that you'd be there for me as I…" She took a deep breath. "As I took a pregnancy test."

Narcissa didn't bat an eye. She merely led the way out of the study saying, "We can use my personal bathroom in my suite."

Hermione nodded and followed her out. Narcissa had long, graceful steps, but she slowed them down so that she could walk side-by-side the woman who may or may not be carrying precious cargo.

"The father?" Narcissa asked simply.

"Your son,"

At the very least Hermione had expected a palpable reaction out of that. But no. The matriarch maintained her posture, her stride, and her unreadable expression. They continued the journey to Narcissa's suite in silence and when they made it there Hermione headed straight for the bathroom. She was a nervous wreck. Cassie had been planned. Although Lyra hadn't been, both she and Draco had wanted a second child anyway. Scorpius was unplanned, but a welcomed surprise. And now this? This was as unexpected as one could get.

Hermione bit on her tongue and sat down on the toilet. She peed for an innumerable couple of seconds, cleaned herself up, and then stood over the toilet. With her wand in hand, she waved over it, muttering an incantation and set it down on the rim of the sink when she was through. Now was the horrible part.

The waiting.

It would take a minute or two for the liquid in the toilet to bubble. To go between pink and blue until it finally settled on one color and release either a plus or a minus sign into the air above the toilet for her to see. And when it did, Hermione nearly sank to the floor. Instead she raised a shaky hand to the doorknob and turned it slowly. On the other side she saw Narcissa's true face for the first time and the woman looked just about as nervous as she felt. Her façade was up again quickly though, once she realized she was being watched.

"Well?"

Hermione's hand-wringing habit was back again. "Well, it looks like you'll be a grandmother again in a few months."

Narcissa smiled broadly, clapping her hands in utter delight. "Oh, how wonderful! Babies are such a treasure. Cassie, Lyra, and Scorpius were absolutely adorable when they were that age."

" _How_ are you so calm about this? I mean…" Hermione swallowed. "My situation with Draco is _far_ from ideal. We're divorced. He's in a relationship with someone else-"

"And yet you're carrying his child." Narcissa said smugly. Hermione wanted to lash out and argue against her, but there was nothing that she could say. It was true. She was pregnant with her ex-husband's child. After one night of twelve out of ten sex.

 _Merlin, I'm going to be sick._

"Hermione," the original Mrs. Malfoy said as she walked over and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Would you mind it terribly if I was frank with you?"

"You always are, Narcissa." Hermione chuckled. "Go on."

"I never truly believed that you and Draco were over." Narcissa told her. "You two…overcame your past to be together. And once you were? You loved each other so much. It was beautiful to see. And then you married. And then you gave me three lovely grandchildren. And soon another one," she added as she glanced down at Hermione's stomach with that same smile. "Love like that doesn't go away. Love like that keeps you together despite what obstacles come. You and my son were _meant_ to be together."

"…Do you? Do you think he'll be happy, Narcissa?"

"He'll be surprised, most assuredly." She said mirthfully. "But in the end, yes, I think he'll be happy."

"I hope so." Hermione muttered, but allowed herself to be happy once Narcissa pulled her into a motherly hug.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I think it's safe to say that things just got a little more complicated! Might I dedicate this chapter to **oslca35** who has been rooting for a baby for Merlin knows how many chapters lol. Also to all the reviewers who've been mentioning that Draco and Hermione need to be locked in a room or a box together. Consider this their box ;).

So, can I scream now? 500+ reviews? What?! THANK YOU!

* * *

Reviews to Guests

 **Abigail:** You're welcome! You take the time out to review, so of course I'll reply :D. Glad that you liked the chapter!

 **Guest1:** "Uff, I can't..." Yeah, you and a lot of people lol. You've all got the same line of thought going on in regards to her ;)

 **moroccanminttea:** Lol, completely understood your frustrations. And now we have this chapter. Wow oh wow!

 **Guest2:** "If Draco really..." Lol to the last bit of your review. I'd go with the afraid to be alone bit. I think this is the true definition of settling, which I admit isn't a very good thing. And then you have Draco's slight POV about not chasing Hermione. I'd say that stubbornness is also partly to blame.

 **Guest3:** "I'm addicted." YEY! I'm glad! Hope that you liked this new one :)

 **Sun star:** (chap 11) You call Draco a coward, and you know what? In some senses you're right, but I think his being rejected also has a lot to do with his future actions. Not necessarily saying that they're right or wrong, but I do think that they warp what the true definition of a coward is. (chap 12) Well, Narcissa has my vote lol. I do admit that Draco shouldn't settle, especially because he's playing with someone else's heart this way. But I think it's hard to man up in the face of complete rejection. That does something to your pride. There's a scene coming up that discusses this a bit actually and expands Draco's POV a bit about him (not) chasing Hermione.

 **Guest4:** "I so needed..." Haha you're welcome! Hope the drama in your life has calmed down by now!

 **Guest 5:** "I have a bad..." Ah yes, the story did take a turn, didn't it? But I'll say that things between Draco and Hermione will get better little by little as these next chapters roll out :)

 **Guest 6:** "When I read..." Yey! First and foremost, glad that you like it! At least you can binge read now :)

 **Guest 7:** "Hermione's characterization..." Lol, oh wow if Draco had done that, that would've been nuts. Embarrassed? No, I think Hermione would be pissed hahaha.

 **Vedica:** Haha, hope you didn't set aside anything important! Glad that you liked the character development because I really wanted it in there. Lol slip ups...

 **Riggins33:** I do agree with what you said about Draco, and you know what? I don't think he takes rejection well. To be so shot down was basically a closed door (not to mention 5 champagnes would have made him highly susceptible to encourage his actions, not that it's an excuse). It was handled badly and (as this chapter subtly pointed out) out of stubborn pride.

 **Cheeseinator:** (I love your penname!) I'm glad that you like it so far! I update every Wednesday and Saturday. Sometimes I'll throw in a surprise early update because, well, you guys are awesome :D

 **Dhriti Ghoshal:** Haha, thanks. Fear can do a lot of things to you! Sucks for Hermione. And now she has bigger things to worry about!

 **Guest8:** "Absolutely torn..." Hmm, both? Narcissa can shoot you down with a smile. That's what I think about when I think of her, I love it! And yes, you need some plot in there somewhere and this sure gives it to you! Lol, love the rambles. And yey for a new chapter!

 **DramaB:** I wouldn't necessarily say that there's no real love for her. You can't help who you like or if/when new feelings come in. He "moved on" with permission, and even then he wasn't altogether happy. He was shot down in the face of his feelings and (although this isn't necessarily right and not entirely fair to Astoria), he's with someone to deal with the void that Hermione's leaving him in. It's his way to cope, however unhealthy it may be, and also about his ridiculous stubbornness.

 **harrypotterchick:** True, Hermione would feel a certain kind of way, BUT she also gave Draco permission -her own set of mixed messages. I think her initial mistake was letting him go in the first place. I do think Draco probably should've spoken to her after their "incident," but I'd like to think Draco would want to give her some space (also, needed for plot ;).

 **naz:** Yup, definitely can't be said through letters. You know Hermione, logical thinker, doesn't want to make a mistake, the usual. She's just cut Draco loose at this point. Kind of sucks :/

 **AB:** Thank you! And yes to the cliff-hangers. I love them so much, it's a curse lol. And now we have this little batch of information on Hermione. My, my, how will Draco take it?

 **cascol3:** Hermione definitely has some inner emotions she's fight. As for Draco, to us, we know that he shouldn't be with Astoria. We know that this isn't exactly a healthy way of doing things, but we also have to remember that _Hermione rejected him._ And I'd like to think that for Draco that would hit him straight in his pride whether or not it should (just like whether or not his possessiveness is valid). Hermione cut him loose, and by Merlin he's going to live like it just as you've read earlier in this chapter. Such a shame really.

 **Guest9:** "I was feeling a little..." YES... Astoria was warned! But I guess she must have a little bit of a rebellious streak in her if she could just up and get married just after graduation and move away lol.

 **Labby:** Thank you! Glad that you like it :). I update on Wednesdays/Saturdays and I'm thinking 30-35 chapters total.

 **Guest10:** "I find it interesting..." Draco is certainly not in a right place (not to mention he was going pretty hard into the champagne during much of his POV lol). A future conversation between him and Astoria will be interesting. ESPECIALLY considering this chapter!

 **Aftermath11:** You're not on pins and needles anymore! :).Well, I don't know. After this chapter you might be lol.


	14. Bombshells

Before leaving the Manor, Hermione wrote to Ron and asked him to meet her at her house. He was already supposed to be coming over, but she needed him _now._ He made it there an hour after she and the kids arrived and while they were off playing (hopefully not strangling each other), the brunette had whisked him away to the kitchen for two strong cups of tea.

She decided to just get it over with like a Maggie's Magical Waxing before she lost her nerve.

"Draco and I slept together last month."

Ron, who had been sipping on his tea, accidentally drank a huge amount at once. He coughed wildly and Hermione thumped him on his back so that he could get on track again.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Hermione said. "I guess I shouldn't have said that while you were drinking your tea."

" _You think?!_ " Ron gasped. He coughed once more and pushed his tea away from him. "You _slept_ together? Merlin… _You slept together?!_ "

Hermione nodded as she returned to her seat. "Yes. And now… Well, I found out today that I'm pregnant."

Ron blinked. He then leaned across the kitchen counter and whispered, "You're not serious."

"I did a test with Narcissa this afternoon that said I was. _But_ , I want to do it again. I _have_ to do it again. For me to be pregnant, and considering the circumstances, I just-"

"No need to explain. Just do it. Do you, um, want me to wait outside the door?"

Hermione smiled at him. "Thank you."

The pair of them left the kitchen and headed upstairs to Hermione's master bedroom after checking on Lyra and Scorpius. Ron stood in the middle of her bedroom while she repeated the same process she had back at Malfoy Manor. Again she waited. Again there was a push and pull between pink and blue. And again a puff of little smoke hovered over the toilet in a pink plus sign.

Hermione sighed as she opened the bathroom door. Ron looked up and could clearly see the plus sign before it disappeared some seconds after. Then he looked at his best friend, and he couldn't tell if she was frowning, scowling, neutral, or somewhat happy. He walked over and gently led her out of the bathroom and sat with her on the edge of her bed.

"Hermione, how exactly did you and Draco go from being a friendly divorced couple to pregnant?"

"It's a long story, Ron." She replied tiredly. "But to fill in the major points for you, we had sex, he wanted to end things with Astoria, I didn't want to rush into anything, he took my response as the final nail in his coffin, and now I'm pregnant while he's cavorting about in Russia with the woman he's been seeing for two and a half months."

Ron gave a low whistle. "That's...one hell of a story even without the minor details. When's Draco coming back?"

"Next week Friday,"

"How do you think he'll take it?'

"I don't even _want_ to think about how he'll take it."

"How who'll take what?"

Hermione turned to find Ginny in her doorway –Harry just behind her. She'd completely forgotten that they (in addition to Ron) were coming over this evening with their own kids for a group dinner.

Ron looked at her and urged her with a, _"Go on and just do it,"_ expression. Hermione was glad, at least, that both Harry and Ginny were here so she'd only have to divulge her predicament once.

She stared them in the eye in turn and admitted, "I'm pregnant."

Harry's mouth immediately flopped open, but Ginny beat him to whatever he might have said.

"Pregnant? _You're_ _ **pregnant?**_ Merlin! You didn't use a Contraceptive Charm or anything?!"

"Of course we didn't!" Hermione shouted exasperatedly. "We were married for years! A Contraceptive Charm for us is hardly second nature!"

The seriousness of the situation had suddenly dawned on Hermione and she quickly jumped up to pace and bite her nails at the same time. "Oh, this bad. This is really, really bad. We're divorced. He's seeing Astoria. _We're divorced!_ "

"Funny how you find _that_ to be your biggest problem." Ginny smirked.

"Wait," Ron interrupted. "You know that she and Draco slept together already?"

"Of course. Hermione knows that I would've ripped her to shreds if I found out after anyone else."

"If it makes you feel better," Harry said as he shut the bedroom door, "I only found out yesterday."

"And now that you all know," Hermione interjected, "Can we _please_ focus on the fact that I'm _having a baby!_ "

"Oh, I get to be aunt again!" Ginny squealed as she ran over to give her friend a hug. Harry looked over at Ron and they both shared a knowing expression with smiles and shakes of their heads.

"But Ginny,-"

"No buts." The redhead scolded as she let go. "I know this isn't exactly ideal and that Scorpius was supposed to be your last, but no matter what this is a _baby_ we're talking about here. And you'll love him or her just like you do your other three children. Right?"

Hermione nodded, trying her best to fight the tickle in her eyes. Ginny, ever perceptive, batted them away with her thumbs before the tears even had time to fall.

"Okay then." Ginny smiled. "So, if not for the situation, you'll be happy for the baby, yes?"

Hermione smiled back. "Yes,"

"Good girl. And, Merlin forbid, if Draco isn't happy about it well… I'll just have to hex his prick off for lack of appreciating what it can do."

"Oi!" Harry and Ron shouted as their hands moved to cover the most coveted parts of themselves.

Hermione laughed, and the tears that followed were nothing short of pure joy.

* * *

Draco returned to England with a drag in his step. He felt...relaxed and uneasy at the same time. Relaxed in the sense that the stress he'd been under before leaving for Russia had turned to a dull ache. The trip had been nice. A new scenery and a lot of sight-seeing –one of his favorite things to do when he went somewhere he'd never been before. The only part of the trip that set him on edge was when it was time for bed. Or any true alone time really. Astoria was still very pro-sex, and now more than ever Draco was hesitant. Hermione kept popping into his mind every night, preventing from any forward action. Not that he had taken any. He could sense Astoria's frustration with him and he couldn't blame her. She thought that they were fine. That everything was just peachy, but he was a ball of nerves and it was completely his fault.

The rest of his uneasiness he felt came at the part where Astoria was absolutely smitten. To top it all off, because her son had approved, she was seriously considering renting out her Russian home in the hopes of buying one in England so that she could stay. He thought it was a bit hasty on her part, truly, and that's when he decided, albeit admittedly much too late, that they needed to talk, _desperately_ , and he wasn't looking forward to it _._ This self-made stress was driving him mad.

Now that he was home, Draco had already sent an owl to his children laden with gifts and a note promising them that he'd pick them up the next morning for their weekend alone time as usual. But as for the rest of his Friday night, he was sitting in his lounge with a short glass of firewhiskey with Blaise.

"I still don't know why you went to Russia with her in the first place considering what happened." Blaise said as he took a sip out of his glass. Draco groaned.

"Because I'm an idiot, alright?"

"Oh look, you admitted it yourself. Well done."

Draco scowled. "Thanks,"

"You're welcome." Blaise grinned. "Better late than never I say. You remember the summer vacation battle a couple years back, don't you?"

"Ugh, don't remind me. Hermione and I didn't talk properly that entire summer."

"All because of _one_ destination disagreement."

Draco leaned back in his seat. "She was being far too rational about it, Blaise. I was ready to use a Sticking Charm to stick my ears shut."

"And instead you threw the adult version of a tantrum that rivaled any toddler's." Blaise smirked. "You do it all the time."

"And now you realize why she called me a big baby and why I think she's stubborn."

"And why you dodge the hell out of your problems. There's no compromise with both of you carrying on like that."

Draco was absolutely in position to disagree. He opened his mouth to say something slightly off-topic, but his words were drowned out by a shout throughout the house.

"Is that Hermione?" Blaise asked.

"Huh, it seems so." Draco said as he set his glass down. "I'll be back in a bit."

Draco got up and left Blaise alone in his lounge in search of his ex-wife. His composure was dripping with concern seeing as Hermione never came over so abruptly. She would always owl or Floo call if she needed him for something. And yes, her face had confirmed it when he found her walking up the stairs.

It didn't help any that the first words to come out of her mouth were, "Draco, we have a problem."

Draco's face immediately flashed in alarm. "Is it the kids? Are they-?"

"They're fine; it's not them. Sorry," she apologized. "I probably shouldn't have just come at you with that."

"It's okay." He breathed in relief. "But are you?" He asked, now realizing that if their children weren't the problem, something else just as serious must be going on.

Hermione sighed. "Can we sit? Please?"

Draco nodded, ushering her into the study two doors down from the lounge where Blaise was waiting. He closed the door behind them and wished that he had brought his wand. He had a good feeling this conversation needed to be kept quiet.

"Is anyone else in the house?" Hermione asked. He wasn't sure if by "anyone" she meant Astoria or literally _anyone_ , but he nodded.

"Blaise is here."

Hermione didn't say anything. She merely whipped out her wand and performed the same charms that he had been planning to.

"Hermione," Draco said tentatively. "Tell me what's wrong. You're scaring me."

"I'm pregnant."

Draco stumbled where he stood and backed into the door behind him. Did he hear her correctly? Did he _really_ hear her say what he _thought_ she'd said? He swallowed, his throat drier than a desert.

"You're _what?_ "

"I'm pregnant." She repeated, and the world slowed for the blond who propped his forearm on the doorknob to keep himself steady.

" _What?_ _How?_ I mean, I know _how_ , but…"

"I know, I know." Hermione said as she wrung her hands nervously. "I couldn't believe it myself. I did two tests the same day. And in this past week I did two more before going to a Healer for absolute confirmation. I'm going on six weeks."

"Six weeks…" Draco echoed.

"This is just… I'm nearing forty for Merlin's sake."

"You're telling me…" Draco replied in disbelief. "I mean, shouldn't all of your eggs be dried up by now?"

Hermione's brows rose into her hairline and then she narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm nearing _forty_ , Draco, not one hundred."

"I know that. I just… You know what I mean. I… Hermione, _really?_ "

She nodded and finally sat down. Draco, still wobbly on his legs, went to sit down next to her.

"I'm going to ask you something." Draco said after a moment. "And _please_ don't hate me after I do, alright?"

Hermione felt queasy enough as it was, but still she nodded. "...Alright,"

"Did you and Winston ever-?"

"No, so there's no chance. It's just you."

"Okay. And I'm sorry for asking, but I had to-"

"Did you and Astoria-?"

"No. I… I couldn't, nor did I want to."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief that she didn't know she had been holding. "It's funny." She said after a few passing seconds. "Cassie was our only planned child."

"We'll get through it." Draco replied. Hermione turned to him, her head tilted slightly as she regarded him.

"That's it?"

Draco looked at her. "What else is there?"

"I don't know. I expected more, I suppose."

"You dropped a bomb on me here." He chuckled some. "It'll take a minute for it to actually sink in."

"And then what?" Hermione asked, a grim smile on her face. "You'll explode with outrage tomorrow?"

"I could never be mad about this. Surprised, sure, but not mad."

"Good, that's...that's good."

Quiet fell over them. The minutes ticked by with them staring out at nothing in particular. After a while Hermione said that she should go and that they'd talk again after his weekend with the kids. Draco nodded and watched her leave through the fireplace in the study. After she left, that "minute" that he said it would take for what she'd told him to sink in turned into no more than five seconds.

Draco fled the study and practically ran into the lounge where Blaise was waiting.

"Is everything okay? You were gone for-"

"Hermione's pregnant."

Blaise blinked. Not once. Not even twice. He swallowed next and then he broke out in a hesitant smile. "No, she's not."

Draco nodded earnestly. "Yes, she is."

" _No,_ " Blaise said with even more vigor as he slowly rose from his seat. "No, she's _not_."

" _Yes_ , she is. Six weeks,"

Blaise fell back into his chair. " _She is?_ Bleeding hell…" He licked his lips once as he stared at his friend. "Isn't she like…pushing forty?"

"That's what I said." Draco said as he, too, collapsed onto his chair. "But, like _she_ said, forty isn't one hundred."

"Merlin… Either she's really fertile or you've got some champion swimmers down there."

"Blaise! You're not helping!"

The Italian chuckled. "Well, what do you want me to do, Draco? Go back in time and slip you an Impotency Potion to keep your cock in check?"

Draco groaned as he let his head fall into his hands. "I want you to tell me something to make me feel better. Something that'll convince me that Hermione and I didn't make a mistake."

Blaise frowned. He pushed himself up and sat down next to Draco, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Babies are _not_ mistakes. Don't ever think that. They're…squishy little bundles of joy that keep you up at night and make you smile when they cling to your leg and call you 'Dada.' And think about it. Who better to have a baby with than the woman who's already the mother to your three kids?"

Draco couldn't help but smile into his hands. He thought of Scorpius. He was only five, and so his baby years were the freshest in his mind. A constant crier. He only calmed down when Draco held him and walked around the house. And yes, he did cling to his leg when he got older. As did Lyra and Cassie.

Draco let out a deep breath and let his hands fall. "My talk with Astoria just got a little more interesting, don't you think?"

Blaise cracked a grin. "Definitely. Put the conversation in a pensieve for me when you're through, will you?"

Draco stared at him with his brows pushed so close together that they almost became one. "I'm beginning to think that I only have arses for friends."

"Takes one to attract one." Blaise replied cheekily, and then went on to sincerely congratulate him on being a daddy for the fourth time.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Wow. Okay, so first off let me just say that I'm quite thankful/amazed that this story could generate such strong points of view. I want to say that I had the previous chapter plus some written for at least a month before originally posting this story back in October. I'll admit that I had been hesitant (for probably no more than five minutes) about adding in the baby bit. I thought "Is this too much?" Possibly, and for some of you yes, but I'll tell you that the rest of the storyline/my imagination just flowed after it. The writer in me likes to push boundaries at times, so there goes my push lol.

 **Now, for guest reviews! (And for anyone else for whom this may apply/if you're interested :)**

I hope you don't mind if I do something a bit different and do a general response. A lot of people echoed the same sentiments so I figured I'd do it this way instead of repeating the same thing over and over. If you feel I haven't touched on something, feel free to let me know! :D

Okay, so one word, or name rather: Draco.

He seems to be the Firestarter in this story and as an author BOY AM I HAPPY. For the moment I think I'll speak as a writer on this rather than the plot version of him, if that makes sense. Now, as I said, I had this written quite a long ways before actually posting it. You have no clue how many edits some of these chapters have gone through to accommodate what you may have said in past reviews so a certain flow of the story could be maintained or expanded upon. Thanks for that because that puts some serious work on me to weave in conversations (the ball wasn't, at first, so elaborate) and to input inner monologues into an already weeks-in-advance written story. You're testing me as a writer here lol!

I'd also like to point out that some things in a story simply _have_ to happen as a necessary plot point for future events. I had Draco and Hermione show up to the ball with their respective partners to bring in tension/certain conversations. Draco went away with Astoria because I needed Hermione to be alone for a specific length of time.

From a plot perspective now, way back in the second chapter when Blaise and Draco were making their bet, Draco had mentioned that Hermione was stubborn and that he was a big baby. I would like to think that his horribly stubborn nature and inability to seemingly compromise or formulate his emotions properly equates to that big baby. Not to mention that I like to think of him as quite reactionary. He reacts in the heat of the moment and according to how he feels (i.e. his and Hermione's slip lol, and his feeling rejected by her). I'd like to quote something in **Cascol3** 's review: "I think internally he has been better with his thoughts sometimes." I'd say you're right. His inner thoughts do say a lot more than his actions and the upcoming chapters will mimic them (finally).

A big smile to you **Riggins33** for the elf thing :). Hope it doesn't happen again. And yes, I think you're right and I love the varying degrees of the comments. To **Sun junkie** , yes, that was quite an interesting comment Astoria gave. I also love your analysis of her. I think this chapter does show a subtle shift and the next two chapters will be a major ones.

 **Cheeseinator** , omg I have way too many stories to recommend for you lol. To get started, how about Clean and its sequel Marked by olivieblake? That should keep you busy for a while :)

That's all I think! I'm grateful for every comment and I'm happy that this story is getting you this much involved. And for those of you in the US about battle insanely cold weather, bundle up! (I have layers upon layers ready to go right now lol. I hate anything below 75 degrees. Maybe I should move...).

See you Saturday :)

-WP


	15. Hellos & Goodbyes

Long after Blaise had left but soon before he was going to turn in, his fireplace lit up. He wasn't expecting anyone, and the last time someone had come by suddenly he had found out he was going to be a father. Instantly his nerves were on fire and he wondered what else was coming to turn his world on its side.

"Draco," Ginny greeted once she'd come through.

"Ginny," he greeted back. "Something wrong?"

"No, there's not. I just wanted to stop by. Hermione, um… She told me that she talked to you about… _things._ "

"Oh. Right."

Draco sighed and gestured for her to sit down as he did the same. Ginny could see the strain that this had put on him and it had only been a few hours. Both he and Hermione were definitely in for a long haul.

"How are you feeling?"

"Surprised. Scared. Uncertain. Did I mention surprised?"

Ginny smiled. "Well, you and I both know that sometimes it can only take one shot. Congrats on having good aim."

Draco began to smile and he slowly shook his head. "If I had closed my eyes I'd swear I was talking to Blaise. Tell me, were you always like this or did he have an influence on you?"

"Oh no, always. Although he might have made me worse."

"Great." Draco chuckled. "Remind me to thank him."

Ginny laughed and then it got quiet. The lighthearted air turned tense again quickly and the redhead decided to just get this over and done with.

"You know you're going to have to end things with Astoria, don't you?"

Draco was taken aback by her abruptness. He rubbed his arm and nodded for an answer. "I know. I was planning on doing it after my weekend with the kids –even before Hermione told me."

"Really?" Ginny said in surprise. "Oh, well…that's great to hear."

More silence. Unnerving silence too. There was something else that she wanted to say, Draco knew it. Whether he'd like it or not was a different story. Ginny Potter wasn't one to hold back her words even if it meant hurting someone.

And then she dropped it.

"Why didn't you fight for her, Draco? Hermione told me that you were going to end things with Astoria to be with her."

"Ginny, she had said no."

" _And?_ "

"And?" Draco scoffed. "No means no, and she said it more than once. It's not that complicated."

"Since when does 'no' mean anything to you?" Ginny asked bluntly. "It's called going after what you want. Isn't that what you Slytherins do best?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "We're not in school anymore."

"And yet here I am giving you a lesson, you twat."

Draco grunted and crossed his arms childishly over his chest. It was Ginny's turn to roll her eyes and she decided to go about this from another way.

"Tell me. How did you get Hermione to go out with you?"

One of Draco's brows rose. "You know the story."

Ginny gave a frustrated huff and put her hands on her hips. " _Indulge me._ "

" _Fine._ " He grit out between his teeth. "I wanted to be something more than just friends while she was hesitant on the idea. Didn't want to ruin our friendship and we ended up going back to bitter enemies or something. It was stupid. I wasn't about to go back calling her that _m_ -word after becoming friends."

Ginny gave a faint grin. "And then you…?"

"I harassed the hell out of her, _alright?_ " Draco grumbled. "It got to the point that I yelled at her to stop being so bloody stubborn and to just go out with me. Hermione cried, she went home, and…" He sighed, hardly suppressing the turn of his lips upward. "And then she showed up on my doorstep an hour later."

" _That_ , Mr. Malfoy, is what going after what you want looks like." Ginny said with a pat of his shoulder. "What happened to the man that did that?"

Draco swallowed. That was a _very_ good question.

"She hates me, doesn't she?"

Ginny shook her head. "Hermione couldn't hate you even if she tried. It's the…situation that's got her, even if she had her own part in it."

"Did you bite her head off too?"

"Of course I did." She smiled broadly. "She needs that push, Draco. Push hard. And for the love of Merlin, don't screw it up."

* * *

Draco's weekend with his kids went by like a blur. He vaguely remembered their company like a dream that was hard to recollect. The only thing that stood out most was the act of him going into his bedroom both Saturday and Sunday night while they were asleep and going through his photo albums.

He didn't have very many photos of just himself or of just him and Hermione unless he counted their wedding album. They'd had it copied during their divorce so that he could have it as well. The four albums (all copies) that he had sprawled out on the floor were all of his kids, and he looked through each one of them fondly.

Draco and Hermione had taken _a lot_ of photos of them. Some with a muggle camera, most not. He smiled at one where Cassie was sitting in her highchair and he was trying to feed her. _Trying_ being the important word. She wouldn't eat a single thing and ended up flicking the spoon out of his hand. Even now he could hear Hermione's laugh at that. There was one with Lyra trying to walk across the living room and into Hermione's arms. He remembered that the camera flash had disoriented her and she fell down soon after and cried. One with him and Scorpius made him laugh. He looked like a miserable wreck with a bottle in one hand, a washcloth in the next hand, spit-up on the front of his shirt, and his son crying his heart out while sitting on his lap.

And then there were the group photos. Cassie when she must've been about six and Lyra three, sitting with Hermione on the sofa. Draco, pretending to be a monster, and chasing them around the yard. Scorpius had to have been no more than three at the time, and so his running was more like waddling and it was hilarious. One where they were all at the beach, and Hermione was instructing the children on how to properly bury daddy in the sand. And then there was one from Christmas last year, everyone opening presents together smiling and laughing.

Draco had never once thought that he would be having another kid after Scorpius. To be honest, he had never thought of having another kid after Lyra either. He and Hermione had settled on two before they had gotten married, but they were thrilled to have Scorpius anyway. Having children, Hermione had once told him, was a privilege. There were those who couldn't do it, who would do anything for the opportunity, and that if you could that you shouldn't squander it. Babies were _not_ mistakes –to quote Blaise.

And so, with that in mind Draco was, ultimately, happy about being a father again. It was the circumstances surrounding his next child that were disheartening. But that was _not_ going to affect how he went about this. He'd be there for Hermione all the way as he had been in the past. And after, he was going to work his arse off filling up another photo album.

* * *

Draco dropped off Lyra and Scorpius to school Monday morning. Afterwards he went straight to the Ministry to see Hermione but, oddly, she wasn't there. He went to her house then and _heard_ rather than saw her. He followed the noise that had echoed down to the living room. Eventually he found her in her bathroom, sitting on her heels, and retching into the toilet.

"Hermione," he said as he went over. He knelt beside her, taking over the task of holding her hair back while she continued to vomit. When she was finished, Draco took the liberty to Scorgify her mouth since he knew that she hated the taste of vomit. After that he helped her to her feet.

"You know," Hermione began as her ex-husband ushered her to her bed. "I never understood why unborn children feel the need to torment their mothers so."

Draco chuckled and shrugged. "Preparing you for what's to come?"

"Fan- _tas_ tic,"

He laughed some more. "I'm guessing you don't have any pregnancy symptom relief potions anywhere?"

"No. I was going to pick up a few vials before work but obviously I was incapable of doing it."

Draco smiled as he pulled back the bedsheets. "Get in. I'll go get you some."

"Oh, Draco, you don't have to go-"

" _In,_ " he urged.

Hermione grinned as she got into bed. She smiled even further when he pulled up the sheets and literally tucked her in. "You're going to do that thing where you don't let me do anything, aren't you?"

Draco inclined his head. "You know me well."

"Too well," she added. "What happens if I want or need something while you're out?"

"Hmm, good point. Poppy!"

A small house elf appeared by his side and immediately bowed. "How can Poppy help Master Malfoy?"

"I want you to do any and everything Mistress Malfoy," he pointed to Hermione, "tells you. Have breakfast ready for her in a half an hour. Chamomile tea, porridge, and a small bowl of fruit." He turned to Hermione and said, "After your bathroom episode, you need to eat something."

"Poppy will have everything ready!"

Hermione stared wide-eyed at the spot where Poppy had been and at Draco who was smiling smugly. "Did you just commission me a house elf?"

"I did. Mother won't notice one missing."

"But she's a _house elf!_ You know how I feel about them. And if I didn't need one with our other children _why_ should I need one now?"

"Because back then _I_ was your house elf –so to speak. I was here, all day and all night for whatever you needed, when you needed it." Draco frowned and then sighed. "I can't exactly do that for you if I don't live here."

It was Hermione's turn to frown. "So Poppy's your way of compensating?"

Draco didn't want to admit it, but he nodded anyway. Hermione took a deep breath and prepared for his protests when she moved her sheets from off of her and rose to her feet. He was about to shove her back into bed when she hugged him. It took him by surprise, but he hugged her back anyway. She was shorter than him, and he loved that, because it meant that he could rest his cheek on her head and take in the scent of whatever shampoo she used.

"Your not living here won't stop you from being there for me." She said to him. "It didn't stop you from coming here this morning, did it?"

He shook his head.

"See? And if you ever feel the need to check in, then do it. I would...love it if you did."

"Okay," Draco relented. "But Poppy stays."

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Under Draco's prodding Hermione got into bed. Poppy came back within the half-an-hour timeframe and she did eat. She also threw it all up within another half-an-hour right around the time that Draco returned. And again he held her hair back. And again he put her to bed. When they were both sure her vomit-fit was over, she downed a potion that made her feel _a million_ times better. Not that that stopped Draco from being doting.

If there was one thing that Hermione could say about him was that he cared for his family like no other. They lacked nothing. They were denied nothing. They were, essentially, the light of his life.

And maybe, just maybe, he was going a tad overboard at the moment because of… _circumstances_. Draco ended up spending all day with her. And then when it came time to pick up the kids from school, he went, brought them home, but didn't leave. Partly because of Hermione, and partly because Lyra and Scorpius had pestered him to stay for dinner. He had Poppy make it because, although termed "morning" sickness, it lasted all day and it was recommended for a pregnant woman to take only _one_ potion a day for her symptoms.

The children, although excited to have a house elf in the house, asked why she was there and why their mum wasn't making dinner. That's when it had finally hit both Hermione and Draco that they had to tell the children. But how exactly were they going to explain themselves?

Scorpius would gloss over it, being five. Lyra would probably ask questions, and most likely not focus on the absurdity of the situation, but rather complain that she'll have to share her room in a couple months. Cassie, however, would be the issue.

But, one problem at a time.

"It might not be that bad." Hermione said to Draco as he slipped on his shoes.

He looked up at her with an incredulous look. "You mean she _won't_ hate me?"

"Oh no, she'll hate you. It's just a matter of how much, honestly."

"My guess it'll be a catastrophe. At the very least one of those nuclear things you told me about once."

Hermione could do nothing but nod in agreement. Astoria was moments away from despising him, and the only sympathies she had for the witch were the fact that she had to get involved in this mess.

"Will you come back here after?" Hermione asked him. Draco had just retrieved his wand and stopped dead in his movements.

"I was planning to. Did you not want me to?"

"No. I mean, _yes_ , I do want you to come back. I figure that we could talk then about…things."

Draco slowly nodded. "Understandable. I'll come straight back after."

He tucked away his wand and gave her a faint smile before leaving her bedroom. She would never admit it out loud but he looked like he had aged ten years in one weekend. Hermione watched him as he left and sighed. Five seconds later she found herself darting for the bathroom for the umpteenth time that day.

Draco had owled Astoria in advance about going to see her that evening. He had planned to get the talk over with as quickly as possible, but Astoria had had other things in mind apparently. She had cooked. _She cooked!_ The shock of it nearly rivaled the prospect of a fourth child. Nearly. Although having a muggle-versed husband had helped to bring her to the muggle side of the world, cooking was different. She'd been born a Greengrass, and thus wealthy, and she hadn't seen a kitchen a day in her life. What for, when you had money and house elves? Even _he_ with his muggle-heritaged wife hadn't succumbed to such a task because he would rather die than be caught holding a frying pan.

But Astoria had somehow learned to cook. And she wanted to make him dinner. And he was going to ruin the entire evening. _Brilliant._

But _when_ should he do it? Obviously it wasn't going to happen right as he exited her fireplace. She had greeted him merrily with a kiss that felt horribly wrong to receive.

The conversation didn't happen as she was preparing the last of the meal. It wasn't cowardice on Draco's part, but rather he had been fascinated to watch her in the kitchen. A pureblood, damn near aristocratic witch was in a _kitchen._ It was rare and he'd been hypnotized.

Nothing happened over dinner, because face it, Draco was a human being and hunger was real.

And now they were in the kitchen again. The dishes were being magically washed, but Astoria was half-busy checking on a small pie that was baking. There was nothing to distract him anymore. No more excuses.

"I saw Hermione today."

"Oh, how is she?" Astoria genuinely asked. It was a bit painful to hear, actually. She harbored absolutely _no_ bad feelings towards his ex-wife. It was remarkable.

"She could be better. She missed work today because she wasn't feeling well."

"Merlin, must be serious. From what I know about her it'd take broken legs and arms to keep her from going to work. And even then she still might go."

Draco laughed because that was absolutely true. Then he calmed because the bomb was coming.

"No, it's nothing serious. It was morning sickness. Hermione's having a baby, apparently."

"She _is?_ Wow." Astoria chuckled. "She must really love children. Two, I can see. Three, hmm, that's pushing it. But _four?_ That's ambitious."

"Yeah... _ambitious,_ " Draco muttered.

"And you said she and that Winston guy weren't dating. I told you so!"

 _Here we go._

"They're not. He's not the baby's father."

Astoria was surprised. "No? So the baby's father is just some random guy then?"

"No, no, not a random guy. He's um," Draco nervously laughed. "He's...me."

Astoria stopped what she was doing. She turned to face him dead on with the sternest expression Draco had ever seen her give. "I'm sorry, but did I hear you correctly? _You_ are Hermione's baby's _father?_ "

Draco nodded.

"I see. And how far along is she?"

He knew that the woman before him was waiting just to do the math. If Hermione was far enough along, then that meant that he _didn't_ cheat on her. But if not, which happened to be the current case, his bollocks were on the chopping block.

"Six weeks,"

Astoria was great at math, it seemed.

"Six weeks? _Six weeks?_ _She's_ _ **six weeks?!**_ " Astoria fumed. "That means that… I can't believe this. I can't believe _you!_ I thought we were good, Draco. I mean…I had really hoped so."

Anger had quickly transformed into sadness and Draco felt horrible.

"I wanted us to be." He fidgeted where he stood as he added, "I thought I was ready at first, but obviously not. I didn't mean to-"

"Sleep with her?"

"Deceive you," Draco said earnestly. "What I'm about to say next is absolutely _no_ excuse, but it's the only explanation I have." He took a deep breath, already hating himself for what was coming out of his mouth. "I was having a hard time being with you. I had spent nearly two decades with Hermione and for me to move on was…difficult. Being around her felt natural and it was easy to…slip into old habits."

Astoria grumbled at the phrasing "old habits" before asking, "If that's how you felt, then why didn't you say anything?"

"It wouldn't have mattered. At least that's what I thought. I loved her –still love her –and that wasn't going to change whether I dated you or not. It was just an emotional struggle that I had to push through. And then I…"

"Slept with your ex-wife." Astoria sneered. She had never once seemed like a Slytherin until this moment. "And then you stayed with me after. Why? Actually no, I don't want to know. But let me tell you something," she said as she unfolded her arms and jabbed a finger in his chest. "You don't love her. You're _in_ love with her. There's a difference. That ex-husband of mine? I love him still, yes, but I fell _out_ of love with him over time. Do you know what that means? I owe him nothing. Not my time nor my attention. Not any sort of care outside whether he's dead or alive. _Nothing._

'I thought that your relationship with Hermione was special because of how you two got on. That's why I… Why I ignored Daphne when she said that it would probably be best not to get involved with you. But I figured, hey, he's a grown man. He knows whether he's ready to see someone or not. But now? After this little revelation of yours? Apparently you don't. And after I overlooked everything!"

"Overlooked what?" Draco suddenly asked. Astoria huffed.

"You're not as subtle with your eyes as you look." She told him. "The ball? You watched her like if you didn't it would kill you. And the way you talk about her is… It's just-"

"Why didn't you say anything? You're berating me on being honest while you-"

"Don't go turning this around on me!"

"I wasn't!"

They both fell quiet. Neither of them were looking each other in the eye and Astoria broke the air first.

"You love who you love and you can't tell your heart otherwise. I just...wish mine didn't have to get broken in the process."

Draco closed his eyes. "Astoria-"

"Just leave. You'll probably go to her anyway after you leave here. Right?"

Draco didn't answer. The answer, of course, was yes.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I think we all need a friend like Ginny in our lives :). I think things may be going in a positive direction AND Astoria's gone. Yey! Haha.

Replies to Guests

 **Guest1:** "Nice one, hope…" All in good time. At least there's some progress being made!

 **Naz:** Thanks bunches! Good friends are always supportive. And then there are friends like Blaise (and Ginny) who are the best friends you could ever have while also poking fun at you lol.

 **Riggins33:** It is interesting, isn't it? I think to pro and con Hermione's feelings, it's like this: side A, don't jump right in because you need to assess the situation _especially_ if you don't want to make a mistake. Side B, you know you love the man, so just go for it. And I love how you analyzed Draco and Hermione's conversation. You're right. It was different this time and they _really_ listened. Let's hope they can continue to do that!

 **Amykay19:** Why thank you :). I try to write in a way that's as real as possible, so I'm glad that it's effective. Hope that you're able to continue reading!

 **Cascol3:** I will definitely say that the last chapter was a turning point, and as you read for this one, even more so. A big problem here is communication. Draco doesn't do it well even when his thoughts are telling him otherwise. Not to mention how he reacts to certain things (Hermione's rejection) doesn't help either. But yes, like you said, at least he didn't sleep with Astoria. That's one step in line with a bunch of other ones that still has to be taken. A slow development it is :).

 **Guest2:** "I am a dramione shipper.." Ah, I do like where your head's at. You get a little bit of the answer your thought process here. Astoria wasn't nearly as oblivious as Draco thought, so what does that mean then? She had her hopes up, that's for sure, and sadly all in vain. She should've listened to Daphne!

 **Sun junkie:** Ah yes, Draco certainly had some processing to do, and he did a little more of it here too. And yes! Adult communication! Thank Merlin! You see how much easier things go when they talk? Good gracious. But at least it shows a step in the right direction :). Also, man I wish I was in Florida lol. I went there in May for Orlando and I was coming from frigid and windy 60 degrees to full-blown 90+. I was the happiest person alive. Although, I hated getting a shade darker in twenty minutes. That was nuts…

 **Guest3:** "First I have to say…" I think we all need friends like these folks to be there for us. It's so comforting! And you're right. Draco (and Hermione too to some extent/for later chapters) needs to listen to the advice being given. It's helpful! But at least this chapter is moving forward towards some light :).

 **Guest4:** Yup, yup, yup, Draco has put himself in a ridiculous situation that could've very easily been avoided. It's time to face it now, whether he wants to or not. And he did with this chapter! With a bit of revelations on Astoria's part as well. See you Wednesday!

 **Cheeseinator:** Glad that you liked the chapter and, as you just read, yup, Astoria was a mess lol.

 **Guest5:** "I hope after Draco…" Well, with this chapter you've seen the "doting side" of Draco. Hermione insinuates/mentions that he's been like this before with the other children, but more so now. Sounds like a couple steps towards making amends in my book. Although there's more to go :). Gotta get that push Ginny was talking about going!

 **Sedona:** Oh, I love your thinking! Yes, you really do have to take in Astoria's past. Her habits of rushing into things isn't just happening now. It's happened before. This, in essence, is who she is as a person. I'm glad that you brought this up :)


	16. Taking it Slow

The children were asleep and Hermione felt well enough not to have to be within walking distance to a bathroom. She was, with absolute shame, waiting for a cup of tea that Poppy was making her. She could've gotten it herself, but that _darn_ house elf. She was such a darling little creature who kept insisting that she should help her _Mistress Malfoy._ At that Hermione had promptly corrected her and said that she was more than welcome to call her by her first name. It was bad enough to have a house elf tending to her. She didn't want to be referred to as "Mistress" anything.

And so, she sipped on her tea and Poppy _walked_ , not disapparated, to Scorpius' bedroom. The house elf needed somewhere to sleep and Scorpius had been so thrilled with the idea of having one that he offered to have her sleep in the corner of his room. The idea made Hermione's skin crawl, but she had only agreed because Poppy would be sleeping on some spare sheets and a pillow instead of the bare ground. After she gave birth, Hermione promised herself that she would murder Draco for this.

Speaking of her ex, she heard the fireplace in the living room come to life. It would be no one other than him at this hour so she finished her cup, dropped it in the sink, and headed towards him.

"How did it go?"

Draco said nothing. Instead he walked straight up to the sofa and face-planted right onto it. Hermione had followed him in there and stood at the head of the sofa, looking down at him.

"That bad, huh?"

Draco sighed into the cushion before turning to lay on his back so he could look up at her. "How would you take it if the person you were dating said, 'Hey, just so you know, I'm having a baby by my ex, and the timeline just so _conveniently_ falls in line during the time that we've been going out?"

Hermione bit the inside of her jaw. "Okay, yes, fine. You did say that it would be a catastrophe." She moved to sit on the floor beside the sofa and leaned her head back. "Everything's just so...messy right now."

"It is. I'd be a fool to deny that. But in the end I think I'm happy that things have turned out this way."

Hermione couldn't help her look of surprise. " _Are you?_ "

Draco smiled. "About what? The fact that my relationship is dead or that we're having a baby?"

"Not sure… Your smile is looking a little Joker-ish to me."

Draco rolled his and groaned. " _Please_ don't reference that movie to me."

Hermione chuckled, but it was short-lived. She played with the cuticles on her fingers before asking, "So…the answer to your own question?"

"Babies aren't mistakes, Hermione." Draco said slowly. "Like I told you before, I could never be upset about that."

"And Astoria?"

"…I'm sorry that I hurt her and that she got caught up in this. I'm to blame for that. I stayed with her despite being plagued by you. I stayed because you wouldn't have me and she would. That was…selfish me. It wasn't fair to her or to myself for that matter." Draco paused and his and Ginny's conversation came across his mind. With a sigh he blurted his words out before he could take them back. "I should've fought for you instead of walking away."

Hermione's eyes got so wide that her face could barely contain them. Her back had been against the couch and facing him this whole time, but she had to turn her body for this one. She had to look at him as he said this.

"Do you remember when I first asked you to go out with me?"

Hermione felt herself smile. "Which time?"

Draco grinned. "All of them. And that's what I should've done."

"You mean annoy the hell out of me to the point that I wanted to bash your brains in?"

"Yes."

Hermione laughed. She couldn't help it. She also wanted to cry. She couldn't help that either, but had miraculously kept herself together. She sighed and amusedly shook her head.

"That could've ended badly, you know."

"Things can always end badly."

She agreed and took a deep breath as she resumed her sitting position. "Just because we're having a baby doesn't mean that we're getting back together, Draco. You can't jump from one relationship to another-"

"I wasn't planning to jump." He said quickly. "More like…walk. Slowly. At a snail's pace. Maybe then I can wear you down over time. It worked wonders the first time."

There was that turn of her lips again.

"How about you don't." Hermione politely discouraged. She turned around to face him for a second time and took a deep breath. She kept thinking about Ginny and, well, everyone in her life who kept telling her that her brain had a bigger mouth than her heart did –so to speak. "Let's… Let's just take this one step at a time, yes? I need time. _We_ need time, and… I suppose that's better than a complete no for an answer. Our focus right now should be on the baby anyway. Deal?"

Draco looked down at her. Her hand was outstretched for a handshake and he leaned over and took it. Soft hands. Hermione always had soft hands. This wasn't exactly the push Ginny was talking about, but for right now, a harsh nudge would have to do.

* * *

 _February_

Draco had been right about his children's thoughts on another sibling coming into the house. Scorpius had completely glossed over the fact that his parents weren't supposed to be together. He had jumped up from his seat shouting, "I want a brother! Can it be a brother, mum?" Hermione couldn't help laughing for the life of her in between her promises that she'd "try her best." Lyra hadn't been as enthusiastic as her brother. First she had asked about Astoria, which Draco had said in no uncertain terms that his relationship with her was over. Then she asked about Hermione and if that meant they were together again. Together, both parents explained that it was complicated. Much too much for a nine year old to process. Once assured that her parents were going to be okay, Lyra went on to the predicted portion of her behavior. She had begun grumbling that she might have to share her room if the baby was a girl since her parents refused to give Cassie's bedroom up although she was only home during the summer. She'd been properly scolded for her attitude, for which she apologized, and then hugged her mother while whispering, "I really hope it's a brother." As for Cassie, Draco and Hermione had set a date with her this weekend in Hogsmeade to tell her face to face. It didn't feel right doing it through a letter. Although a year off from being able to go there alone, it was perfectly alright if accompanied by adult family members (that and Headmistress McGonagall _did_ have a soft spot for the war heroine).

Hermione's mother had been ecstatic since she had "already known." Her father had been thrilled as well, but also confused as he (naturally) wanted to know who the father was. _That_ had been an interesting conversation with her parents, but they had both been understanding with her and Draco's predicament and wished them the best of luck with the "circumstances." At least an adorable bundle of joy would be coming out of this.

Draco had given Blaise his permission to go blabbing seeing as he had been desperate to tell his wife. The blond told Theo himself, which meant that he would tell Daphne (although he was more than certain Astoria would've told her already), which meant that Draco was a dead man. It was why he was fidgeting endlessly and getting up at random times and walking around Theo's den with his glass of firewhiskey in his hand.

" _Why_ did we choose to drink here?" He complained. Both of his companions gave each other amused looks –although no one was more fascinated by the scene than Theo.

"Honestly, Draco, are you _that_ afraid of my wife?"

Draco stopped walking. "Have you forgotten what happened between me and _her sister?_ "

"Oh, I don't think anyone can forget." Theo chuckled. "You've got to face it, mate. You were an _epic_ cheater."

"I know." He frowned. "Astoria was… I don't even think there's a word to describe it. I wish I could take back hurting her."

"And the bit about Hermione?" Theo pressed.

Draco took a sip of his drink and shook his head. "I could never regret that –not in a million years. All I'm sorry for is that our actions probably destroyed Astoria's faith in every man on the planet."

"Probably," Blaise mentioned casually. "But she'll get over it with time. You, on the other hand, have other things to focus on."

"Tell me about it." Draco groaned as he sat down. "The baby's going to be born in September. Hermione wants to start as early as possible shifting all of Lyra's things into Cassie's room so that we can turn hers into a nursery."

A wicked grin graced Blaise's face. "Oh, so it's _we_ , is it? How cooperative of you."

"It's _our_ kid. Of course Hermione and I are going to be a 'we.' We're going to be doing a lot of 'we' things for a while."

"Including –and I quote from the Gryffindor nerd vine –twelve out of ten sex?"

Draco's brows nearly shot off his head. "Twelve?"

Theo smirked. "I heard it was –and once again, to quote the nerd vine –bloody fantastic."

Draco tried his best to keep a smug look from off of his face, but it was hard when the words "twelve" and "bloody fantastic" were swimming around his head.

"Just because we're having a baby doesn't mean that we're together, you know."

" _Yet,_ " Blaise said. "Don't forget that I bet you a year. And, might I add that that rounds off quite nicely to September."

"It rounds off to August, not September."

"August? Blaise," Theo addressed. "Who had decided to be the arse and bet thirteen months?"

"Ah, that'd be Ron, I believe."

"Excuse me?" Draco sputtered. "There's a larger bet going on?"

"Yes, sir, there is." Blaise grinned. "Your mother's in on it too, by the way. No money, just 'her opinion.'"

"I swear to Merlin I'm going to kill you all one day." Draco grumbled. Blaise and Theo laughed loudly which obscured the sound of footsteps heading their way. They heard too late when the sound stopped and the door opened to reveal a very determined-looking Daphne.

"Theo, love, I'm sorry to intrude." Daphne said as she walked into the room. "But it seems like the only way I'm going to get to _this one,_ " she pointed to Draco, "is by ambush."

Draco's face flushed as Daphne headed straight towards him. Now, he wasn't particularly scared of anyone, but a select few. Funnily enough, that few were all women: his wife, his mother, and Blaise and Theo's wives. With a reluctant sigh, he rose to his feet and decided to take his lumps like a man.

"Daph," Theo spoke. "Are you sure that you want to tear into him right at this moment?"

Daphne didn't say anything. Instead she sent a harsh his way, and Theo merely said to Draco, "Sorry, mate. I tried."

Draco rounded on him. "That's you trying?"

Theo shrugged. "I'd prefer to stay married, thanks." He then smiled and raised his glass to him. "Cheers,"

Draco shot one last glare at him before he turned back to Daphne.

"On the one hand I want to throttle you for cheating on Astoria."

Draco instinctively lowered his glass so it was covering his nether bits.

"But," Daphne continued. "My sister had also been warned that you might not be... _all the way there_ for her,which makes her predicament partly self-made. Regardless of that, what you did is still inexcusable."

"I know."

"She's absolutely devastated."

"I know."

"And I'm...confused as hell. You're a cheating arse, but you cheated on her with Hermione! And you're having a baby! I'm so excited for you when I should be killing you! _Well?!_ What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Uh… _sorry?_ "

"Damn right you're sorry!" She accused, then she threw her arms around him in a back-breaking hug that made him drop his glass. "I hope it's a boy. That way Scorpius won't be out-voted by women all the time." She let him go, smiled, and then went on her way.

Draco stood there, dumbfounded for quite some time, until he looked back at Theo. "Your wife is insane."

"I prefer the term 'pleasantly emotionally unstable.'"

* * *

"Mum! Dad!" Cassie yelled as she spotted them from a distance. She was standing on tiptoes and waving and neither parent could help themselves from smiling. She looked so happy to see them, and so were they with her, although their sentiments were laced with anxiety.

"Cassie," Hermione grinned as she hugged her daughter. When she pulled her back she said, "It's freezing out here. Where's your hat?"

"But I'm wearing a scarf. _And_ gloves!"

"Neither of those are a hat."

Draco cleared his throat. " _I'm_ not wearing a hat either."

Hermione turned to him with narrowed eyes, "You're not helping."

Cassie laughed as she moved from her mother's grasp and over to her father. "Mum's going to kill you for taking my side."

"Oh, no she won't." Draco said as he hugged her back. "Hex me maybe, but never kill me. Now, where do you want to have lunch?"

"The Three Broomsticks, please!"

"A classic,"

The three of them took their time in heading to the Three Broomsticks while Hermione and Draco listened to their daughter talk animatedly about how school was going and how James got detention for letting exploding dung bombs go off during dinner (which they had to _swear_ not to tell Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny about). By the time they had all made it to their destination and sat down, Draco's and Hermione's nerves came back.

Cassie looked at each parent in turn before sighing and setting her elbows on the table. "You guys came to visit to talk about Astoria, didn't you?"

Draco, who had been sipping his butterbeer, began choking on some that went down the wrong pipe. Hermione patted him on the back, grumbling under her breath about men, liquids, and 'always choking.'

"What gave you that _very specific_ idea?" Draco asked once he'd calmed down.

"Xavier said that you and his mum broke up." Cassie said simply. Draco stared at her utterly bemused.

"He writes you?"

"Dad, we said that we'd write each other when school started back. Don't you remember?"

"I've been trying to forget." Draco muttered.

"Um," Hermione broke in. "We should probably refocus the conversation, yes?" She turned to her daughter and nodded. "They did. But that's not what we wanted to talk to you about."

" _Okay…_ What is it then?"

Hermione took a deep breath. Her hands were shaking under the table, but soon she felt one of Draco's cover hers and she relaxed. _Slightly_.

"I'm pregnant."

Silence filled the air, but Cassie's shock -although full of silent gestures like wide eyes and an open mouth -felt utterly noisy.

"You…? You're…? Mum, that's great! But I thought after Scorpius you were swearing off children?"

Hermione was confused. "Where would you get that idea?"

"From you," Cassie smiled smugly. "You said it after Lyra and Scorpius broke your favorite vase while they were fighting once."

Draco laughed. "I almost forgot about that. Merlin, you were angry that day."

" _Regardless,_ " Hermione said to them both. "The fact remains that we're having a baby."

Cassie paused. She stared between her mother and her father and then said, "You mean _you_ , don't you?"

"No." Draco answered for her. "Your mother means we, as in her and _me._ "

"...Is that why you and Xavier's mum split up? Because the both of you are back together again?"

Hermione sighed. "That's…-"

"-A complicated answer," Draco finished. Cassie sat before her parents with an expression that was quite extraordinary. Confused, for starters. Sad, for another. Curious. Scared. Neither parent liked that last one.

"I don't understand." Cassie frowned. "How can I be getting another brother or sister and you aren't together?"

If Cassie wasn't already familiar with the whole birds and the bees thing, this would've been the right time to bring it out. But to tell the truth, that would've been a lot easier to explain. How did you go about telling your child that her parents had missed each other _a lot_ , indulged in one another in a fit of raw passion, that one wanted to dive back into a relationship while the other didn't, and that a little blond- or brown-haired baby due in September was the result? It was a lot even for _them_ to handle, let alone someone who was twelve.

"We hardly understand it ourselves, Cassie." Hermione said tentatively. "And I know that's not the answer that you want from us. What I _will_ say, however, is that I..." She took a moment to look at Draco and smiled. "I love your father. Very much."

"And I love your mother." Draco piled on. "To put this whole thing simply, it's hard to stop loving someone. I'm not saying that we tried to. But because of that-"

"I get a new sibling." Cassie smiled a little. "If that's all you're going to say about it, then...alright, I suppose. I just hope you have a better excuse when the Daily Prophet or something finds out about it."

* * *

 **Author's note:** Hm, I think my favorite part of this whole chapter was the beginning scene. Draco and Hermione FINALLY truly sit down and listen to each other. That was desperately needed :).

-WP

Replies to Guests

First and foremost, sorry if I don't reply to your review! If you haven't noticed, FFN has been acting up and I get the reviews coming to my email, but it doesn't show up on the site. And sometimes I only get a portion of my reviews emailed to me. So sorry in advance! I hope the site starts working properly again.

 **Guest1:** "If there was no baby..." That's a really good question. I would say yes, but perhaps it wouldn't have happened as quickly. Imagine a train with 50 stops, and the baby made it an express with only one or two :)

 **Guest2:** "I did finish..." Yeah, the middle was definitely a rough spot. But, you gotta go down to come up, and there's nowhere to go but up from here. And I think this chapter is an UP! :D

 **AB:** Oh, no, no Hermione can cook lol! It's Draco, who despite being exposed to a muggle-heritaged wife who wouldn't be caught in a kitchen. Perhaps I wasn't clear enough, but I wanted to insinuate that Astoria had had exposure to cooking before. Not just the once :). As for story length, believe me I have no intentions of dragging it out lol. I actually much rather prefer writing things to like the 25 chapter range. Long fics really do leave you winded (my story Unhinged is MUCH longer than anticipated and still going lol), but once there's a purpose/certain scenes need to happen then I just let imagination roll. Thanks for reviewing! :D. (P.S. I hate to say this, but I'm working on chapter 25 now, and I can see the end in sight as I'm going. It's breaking my heart thinking of how many chapters are after it lol).

 **ProfessorMalfoy:** Yeah, you kind of do feel bad for her. It's like, she was hoping for a good outcome despite the warning signs _but..._ there were warning signs. Hopefully she can find peace elsewhere :)

 **Victoria:** Thanks! Yes, now Draco and Hermione get their gears straight and try this all over again. At least this chapter was a step in the right direction!

 **Cheeseinator:** Yeah, Draco kind of just went all in with his confession. Guess he didn't want to drag it all out, huh? I hope you liked Draco and Hermione's conversation with Cassie. I really wanted to focus on her the most :)

 **Cascol3:** I'm glad that you liked Draco's conversation with Ginny. Ginny (and Blaise) is like the catalyst for everything. Sometimes you need something extra to get the ball rolling. For him to come to that conclusion on his own really helped put things in perspective. And yes, I'd say your conclusions about what Draco said was right. And it's not just about giving Hermione a change, it's the whole situation. As for Astoria, yes. I didn't want to make her the typical snotty, "I get what I want" person. I wanted you to feel a little bad for her. Even though some people are doing happy dances (lol) they do still feel a little bad.

 **Riggins33:** How are you doing with that elf on the shelf ;)? Yes, Ginny and Blaise are definitely parallels of each other and Draco and Hermione DEFINITELY need them in their corner. Ginny's tactic was great. Just telling Draco what he did wrong or how to go about it might have shut him down. But for him to figure it out on his own makes the revelation all the more better. Him taking care of her is definitely an infinite step forward. Not to mention their conversation in this chapter! Things are looking up :)


	17. Friday Dinner on a Tuesday

Hermione had to admit, Cassie had scared her a little bit with that Daily Prophet thing. They had been all over her and Draco about their divorce. Occasionally they liked to talk about them and how cuddly they looked despite said divorce. There had been no news of Draco's breakup with Astoria –perhaps because there had been no nasty row in some public area or anything. But the moment Hermione's baby bump came through and a reporter saw it, it wouldn't be long. She could imagine the headlines already.

But instead of thinking on that she was currently drifting in and out of dreamland. Anything to get her mind off of what had happened at her office that day. Aside from the desire to vomit for three straight three hours, Winston had passed by. It wasn't unusual, no, but she had already felt awful and the _last_ thing she had wanted was yet another, albeit innocent, dinner proposal.

" _You'll really like the place, Hermione." Winston said. "It's in muggle London. Stumbled on it when I first came to this country and the food is just-"_

" _Winston, I'm pregnant."_

 _That had stopped the man dead. He looked completely caught off-guard by her statement and Hermione felt her stomach turn. That was_ _ **not**_ _what she had wanted to come out of her mouth. Of course, that was better than vomit, but still…_

 _She stared at her co-worker and sighed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to blurt that out. What I_ _ **should**_ _have said is that my life has gotten a bit…complicated at the moment. A happy complicated, but complicated nonetheless. For me to have dinner with you-"_

" _Hermione, wait." Winston interrupted. "You don't have to say anymore, and please, forgive me for the misunderstanding."_

 _Hermione furrowed her brow. "Misunderstanding?"_

" _Yeah. You're a good co-worker. A good friend. I just…wanted to get to know you better. That's all."_

 _One of Hermione's eyebrows rose. "That's_ _ **all**_ _? Are you sure?"_

 _Winston nodded, but Hermione knew better. The man looked utterly disappointed. His pursed lips. His slumped shoulders. His overall cheerful mood had just dropped horrifically and she felt terrible for being the cause._

 _She began to indulge in her nervous habit of wringing her hands. "You can be honest with me, you know."_

" _Eh," Winston replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "If you don't mind, I'd rather let these feelings just fester. We still have to work together and I don't want-"_

" _I hope this doesn't make things awkward between us." Hermione said quickly. "I know I should've told you something sooner, but I just didn't know how to say-"_

" _-That you were back together with your ex."_

" _We're not back together."_

 _Winston tilted his head. "But you just said that you're-?"_

" _-It's complicated."_

Complicated. Hermione's situation with Draco was more than complicated, but she certainly didn't have the nerve to discuss all of that with Winston right there and then. Once he had (sheepishly) left her office, she finally did throw up. After that she had taken off for the rest of the day and had been falling into a steady sleep. She had wanted to capitalize on as much rest as possible until Lyra and Scorpius were brought home from school and the sound of feuding children down the hall woke her. Surprisingly, though, she was woken up by Draco instead.

"Up you go." He said with a smile.

Hermione cracked one eye open. "Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Then I'm going to kill you for waking me." She replied as she closed her eye. Draco did nothing but continue to smile as he gently shook her by the shoulder again.

"You can sleep plenty tonight. We have a reservation."

She opened both eyes this time. "We have a what?"

"A reservation." He repeated. "It's… Well, it's Valentine's Day. We've never _not_ celebrated it, so I figured that we could." He looked down at his feet for a moment before asking, "Is that okay?"

Hermione had slowly sat up in bed as he was speaking. "The kids?"

"With your parents."

She stared at him curiously, although she was more amused than anything else. "They have school tomorrow."

"And they both have overnight bags and will be taken there first thing in the morning by their ever-loving grandparents. So, yes? On the dinner?"

She was smiling now and swung her feet off of the bed and onto the floor as she looked up at him. "With everything so perfectly planned out, how could I say no?"

"Great. The reservation is in a little over an hour, so go get ready."

Hermione nearly leapt off the bed then and she headed straight for her closet. She was biting her lip furiously and absolutely hating herself for thinking of Ginny in this moment. She kept wondering what the redhead would be advising her to wear. But then Hermione mentally kicked herself for treating this like a date. It wasn't a date. Was it? No, no, it wasn't. She and Draco used to go out before. Every Friday. _After_ they were divorced. This was just like that. Just…on a Tuesday. And on Valentine's Day. Simple.

So, she grit her teeth and began combing through her closet.

 _No, too short._

 _Not this, too tight._

 _ **What**_ _was I thinking when I bought_ _ **this?**_

Eventually she settled on a simple black dress. It was nothing fancy, but still one of Draco's favorites. It had a not-so-modest v-neckline, hugged her body neatly, and stopped just above her knees. She thanked Merlin that she wasn't showing yet or else she would've had to have chosen something else.

Once she was satisfied with that she took a speedy, but thorough shower and headed into her bedroom. She had removed her towel from herself in an effort to get most of the water out of her hair when her bedroom door opened.

"Hermione, could you-?"

"Draco!"

"What? What is it?" He asked with concern. When he had walked in his eyes had been focused on the tie in his hand. He hadn't, until now, noticed that his ex-wife had been naked. Well, not anymore. She had promptly taken her towel and wrapped it around herself.

"I was naked!"

Draco's confusion was written neatly over his face. He stared at her in her flustered state and took a step further into the room. "Hermione, love, you _do_ realize that I've seen you naked for years. And recently, I might add."

Hermione blushed. "Well, _yes_ , I know that. However, it's been a while since you've seen me naked and just…walking around."

Draco's confusion had turned into a mal-maintained fit of giggles. If possible, Hermione's face had turned even redder.

"It's just different, okay!" Hermione grumbled and crossed her arms. "What did you want, anyway?"

Draco's laughing fit slowly died and he walked over to her with his tie in his hand. "I wanted you to put it on for me."

Hermione snatched the tie from him and slipped it over his neck. She was pouting and Draco found it adorable.

"How did you do this without me all this time?" She asked, her eyes trained steadily on her work.

"Magic,"

"And you couldn't use magic this time, because…?"

"You're here." He said simply. "I figured that I'd might as well take advantage of that. After being with you all this time I've come to terms with the fact that _some_ things are done better the muggle way." He paused and then added sternly, "Don't tell _anyone_ I've said that."

Hermione had finished tying his tie and then laughed as she smoothed down the collar of his shirt. "Damn. And I was going to scream it from the rooftop too."

* * *

The restaurant they went to was a little more "upscale" than the ones where they could just slide into a booth. When she had first starting dating Draco it had taken Hermione a while for her to get used to such environments. It still wasn't her number one eating venue, but places like this gave her the chance to dress up and where those "Ginny made me buy this" outfits.

"Draco," Hermione said once she sat down. "Are you sure that coming _here_ was a good idea? I mean, the last the Daily Prophet knew you and Astoria were dating. Us, here… Well, that might pique their interest, don't you think?"

"That did come to my mind, yes." Draco admitted. "That's why I gave the restaurant owner a little incentive not to spread news of us being here. Won't help much with the other diners, but the owners have a lot more power in this case."

"Wait a minute. When you say 'incentive,' you mean…?"

Draco didn't say anything. He merely shrugged and kept his eye out for their waiter as Hermione's eyes widened.

"Draco!" She hissed at him. " _You bribed them?_ "

"Come now, Hermione. 'Bribe' is such an ugly word."

Hermione tutted as she rolled her eyes. A bowl of fresh warm bread appeared in the middle of the table and she immediately grabbed for one. "You know, I do believe that before we got married you promised that you wouldn't use money to 'influence' people anymore."

"Did I?" Draco feigned ignorance. "That was such a long time ago. I couldn't possibly remember if I agreed to such a thing-"

His words were cut off when Hermione picked off a piece of bread and flicked it at him. It landed squarely in the middle of his forehead and she grinned.

He huffed and knocked the bread crumb off to the floor. "Oh yes, very mature of you."

Hermione laughed. A waiter finally made it to their table and took their drink orders. Water for her, of course, while Draco chose a white wine. They were given time to look over their menus and to order what they wanted. Once they were alone again Hermione gave a happy sigh.

"This is nice, Draco. I'm glad that we did this."

"Good." Draco smiled. "Me too. It's been a few weeks since we _found out_. I think we deserved a little break."

"Agreed. Although," Hermione said slowly. "Perhaps it's just me, but I can't help but be a bit excited by it all. The children were so adorable when they were born."

"Yes, yes, they were. And then downright nightmares when they started crying."

Hermione chuckled. "You're exaggerating. It wasn't that bad."

Draco's brows rose high on his head. "You're oversimplifying. I remember good and well that we used to flip a coin as to who would answer that banshee, three a.m. feeding call."

"Hmm, yes, there was that. And you lost at least seventy-five percent of the time."

Draco scoffed. "I'm still convinced magic was involved in that."

"Maybe, maybe not." Hermione shrugged. "I suppose you'll never know."

Draco smirked. "Cheeky witch."

She raised her glass. "Thank you. Oh, and I was thinking that we might not have to move Lyra's things at all. There's still that guest bedroom that can be used as a nursery. What do you say?"

"What happened to taking a break?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Humor me for a moment?"

"Fine, fine… If we do what you say we'd be down a guest bedroom. Your parents do come to visit sometimes."

"True… I was just hoping to limit the work."

"The work?" Draco asked with a cocked brow. "Hermione, this isn't our first kid. There's very little work to be done."

"Or so _you_ think." Hermione countered. "It was easy after Cassie because we managed to use things over –crib, stroller, playpen… We got rid of all of that after Scorpius. We're going to have to buy all of that over again."

"Oh hell… This is going to be the worst shopping experience of my life."

"Hey! Shopping with me isn't that bad."

Draco chuckled. "Have _you_ ever shopped with you? I love you, I do, but shopping with you is absolute torture."

"Humph, well, just for that remark you won't be getting your Valentine's Day gift then."

Draco paused. "Valentine's Day gift? You got me a gift?"

"Well, yes and no." Hermione said hesitantly as she fingered the body of her glass. "It was actually your Christmas gift. We weren't particularly agreeing then so I got a little petty and didn't send it."

Draco smiled as he sipped his wine. "We were _both_ petty." He said as he set his glass down. "I didn't send yours either."

Hermione laughed. "I can't believe it. We're both horrible people."

"Ah, ah, ah. The word is 'petty.' It sounds better."

"Very well. And I guess if we both think the same, then maybe you brought your gift to me here with you?"

"Perhaps,"

The brunette watched excitedly as Draco reached into behind his chair to the inside pocket of his robe. A square parcel was in his hand and he passed it onto her. She knew immediately that it had to be a book and she tore into it greedily, yet neatly, since they _were_ at a public restaurant after all.

Before even the last of the wrapping was off Hermione's eyes were wide in surprise. Her mouth was even agape. Draco couldn't help but feel prideful at how well-received his gift was.

"Draco… I've been looking for this for-"

"Three years. First editions of anything are hard to come by. I've been tracking it since you said you wanted it. I was hoping to get it for your birthday, but found it a few weeks after that."

Hermione held the precious, hard-to-find book in her hands and tried her best not to get emotional.

 _Of course, if I_ _ **did**_ _cry I could blame it on pregnancy hormones. Yes, that would be acceptable._

"If I had known what you were going to get me I would've let you open yours first." She said once she'd finally set the book down. "Now you're going to win."

"It isn't a contest, you know." Draco replied gleefully as he watched her go into her clutch. It was always funny to see her do this. Never without an Undetectable Extension Charm, her hand or whole arm always managed to disappear in there.

"Here,"

Draco watched carefully as Hermione pulled out a small box. His careful gaze turned to extreme curiosity when he realized that the box she was giving him was a ring box. She set it in the middle of the table and pushed it towards him. Wordlessly he picked it up, glanced at her once, and then opened it.

What he saw was a ring. An old ring. A _very_ old ring. A platinum ring with gold accents around the edges and the name "Malfoy" engraved on the inside. No, he couldn't see that, but he knew it was there because this ring had been in his family for _years_ before a Ministry raid on Malfoy Manor's finer possessions shortly after the war ended. Every Malfoy man got married with it with the intent of changing to a new ring after the first ten years of marriage. Obviously Draco hadn't been able to take part in such a long-held tradition and his mother was utterly _convinced_ that this had somehow put a curse on his marriage.

"How did you get this? The Ministry regulations to get this out –to get _any_ of our things out…"

"Well, that's why we stopped trying in the first place, wasn't it?" Hermione said. "They weren't even here. The Ministry moved them somewhere we couldn't find or, legally speaking, have access to since they weren't in the country."

Draco tore his eyes away from the ring to look at her. "So then how did you-?"

"They got rid of the warehouse where they were being kept. I found out sometime last summer so I've been trying my best to get the Ministry to release your things to you and your mum."

His eyes widened. "Did you get it all?"

"No," she frowned. "Just that. And it took a lot of pleading, favors, and a bit of bribery to just get _that_ out."

Draco felt a smirk come to his lips. "I'm sorry? Did I hear that you _bribed_ someone?

Hermione felt her cheeks redden. "Oh, shut up."

He chuckled and then looked back down at the ring he (and his mother for that matter) thought he'd never see. "You win for the best gift department."

Hermione smiled. "I thought it wasn't a contest?"

"It wasn't." He said once he put the ring back in the box. "But you win anyway."

* * *

 **Author's note:** Oh…I just love them so :). I have many favorites in this chapter, but I loved the bit with Hermione freaking out about being naked lol. And, of course, Draco's initiative with her.

Since time zones make things messy lol, for those who celebrate, Merry Christmas if its the 25th! If it's Saturday for you like me, Merry Christmas Eve! :D

-WP

Replies to Guests

 **Guest1:** "Yes, yes, yes!" Wahoo for being happy! Hope that this made you happier :D. Haha romantic comedy. Yes, I think I can see that. Thanks!

 **Guest2:** "I hope you write…" No, no misunderstandings here! The rest of the story will definitely be focusing on how they end up finding their way back to each other. It definitely won't be instantaneous :)

 **Guest3:** "Cassie is so sensible…" Yeah, I think calling her a little Hermione is absolutely a perfect description of her.

 **Cheeseinator:** Daphne's reaction was just priceless lol. And yup, the Daily Prophet can be such a hassle. Dag on media!

 **Sun junkie:** Oh my gosh, yes! Yes! You caught that :). He doesn't take a single thing bac regarding his amorous actions with Hermione, but just feels awful that Astoria got hurt. In something so small, Draco certainly said a lot. As for chap. 16, Daphne and Theo were certainly interesting in it lol.

 **Riggins33:** Daphne definitely was stuck in the middle. It's like, who's side should I be on? I think she pretty much settled on Draco's, although it was more 65% towards him than a full 100%. I agree with the fact that Draco definitely did a good job with pursuing Hermione in the last chapter without actually doing it. Giving her room to breathe but also letting her know (as he should have done in the first place) that he wasn't going anywhere. And then here in this chapter, Draco's going even further! Baby steps at its finest :).

 **AB:** Oh, you're welcome! I love reviews, whether a little or a lot, short or long, and I feel like if people take the time out to read/review your work, you should definitely repay that. Plus you guys always have something interesting to say!

No worries on the cooking :). As for writing other stuff, first I have to finish the ending to a trilogy that, I'm ashamed to say, I haven't posted on for a long time because writer's block sucks. Aside from that I have a few stories that I sporadically add a little to every day. When I'm done with this and my other WIPs, I think I'll take a little hiatus from posting and just write :). Suggestions would be nice. It's sometimes hard to think of new/haven't been done a lot stuff.

Haha, nice suspicion.

There is a chapter where I hope to bring that out. I plan on writing it soon. Hope that you liked this chapter!

 **Guest4:** "Hermione is still emotionally…" Yes, she does! But that'll change over time :)

 **Victoria:** Thank you! So happy that you liked it!

 **Sun Star:** Hahaha, yeah I liked that bit too.

 **Cascol3:** Yeah, it's kind of a bitter taste in your mouth having to feel bad for Astoria. It would've definitely been easier if she was a horrible person. Draco and Hermione are FINALLY communicating better, and yey for Draco wanting to take things slow! And at least Hermione is open to the idea. Lol to making him suffer a little. She still needs time instead of jumping right into things, and it's great thta Draco is giving that too her while still wanting to pursue her :) (Everyone loved Theo and Daphne. They're so adorable!


	18. Possibilities

_March_

Hermione had a new routine that had become, undeniably, intertwined with her ex-husband. Draco came over first thing every morning. Although morning sickness sometimes hit her all day, without fail it attacked her right when waking up, and a symptom potion worked its best only _after_ eating. And so, while upchucking whatever she had eaten the day before, Draco would be there to get Lyra and Scorpius ready for school and to make sure that they behaved appropriately. He and Hermione would take them to school, leaving the adults to part ways –him home and for her to work. He'd pick them up and bring them to her house as per usual, and then he'd stay for dinner which Poppy always made as of late. It still drove Hermione mad, but her children were ecstatic.

While daytime activities were something common and not really noteworthy, the nights were… Well, they were different. After the children were put to bed Draco didn't go home. He'd stay and talk to her. They'd sometimes watch a movie. Sometimes they'd comb through old photo albums and laugh and smile. And then, quite embarrassingly, he'd escort her to her bedroom. He'd tuck her in like that first morning when he'd caught her at the mercy of her morning sickness. They'd talk for a little while longer until she was too tired to hold a conversation anymore. And then, Hermione wasn't sure, but it was quite possible that he stayed after she'd fallen asleep. On more than one occasion she had found him asleep at the side of her bed. And then she'd stare down at him lovingly, take one of the many blankets that he had _insisted_ she sleep under, and cover him with it. She'd wake up with that same blanket over her and him gone, somewhere in the house tending to the children.

"Why don't you just ask him to move back in?" Ginny asked one Sunday afternoon. Draco had taken Lyra and Scorpius out for the day and so Hermione abused the quiet of the house to spend some quality time with someone who wasn't a child. Draco included, although calling him a child was more out of affectionate spite.

Hermione ate a few of her chocolate-covered peanuts, pursing her lips as she swallowed. "I don't know Ginny…"

"What's there not to know? Besides, from the way it looks it seems like he's living here already."

"But he's not. He can come and go as he pleases and it's not a problem."

Ginny stared at her with a slight tilt of her head. "So...if he officially moved in that would be a problem?"

Hermione sighed. "It could be. Face it, we're only spending this much time together because I'm pregnant and he has an uncontrollable impulse to dote on me. After the baby's born it won't be like that anymore. He'll move out and then things might-"

"'Might,'" Ginny interrupted. "And 'could.' Those words _aren't_ certainty, Hermione. I love you, and you know this, so as your friend listen to me when I say that you can't let uncertainty run your life. Just...deal with the now for once."

Hermione snorted and grumbled in frustration. "That goes horribly against my nature."

"Tough. Right now your nature is ruining a perfectly good-"

"Rekindling of emotions?"

It was Ginny's turn to snort. "That would imply those emotions were dead to begin with." She smirked and then placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "In all honesty, you've seemed really happy to have him here. And well...so has he."

Hermione bit her bottom lip. Would it really not hurt to have him stay here? _'Would.' There goes another hypothetical word._

"I'll think about it, Gin."

* * *

"Scorpius!"

"Isa!"

Hermione and Pansy both watched as their respective children ran from their sides to meet each other in the middle of the room. They hugged like they hadn't seen each other in years.

"Mummy," Isabel looked up at her mother. "Can we go to my room and play?"

Pansy smiled. "Yes, you can go play."

"Come on!" Isabel pulled on Scorpius' hand. "I have new toys!"

The mothers laughed and kept their eyes on their kids before they disappeared at the top of the stairs. Pansy turned her gaze to Lyra who kept looking all around.

"Paloma isn't here yet, Lyra." She told her. "Do you want to wait in the playroom for her? She should be here soon."

"Sure! Can I play with Flora in the meantime?"

Lyra was too distracted with the prospect of having fun with a house elf that she missed her mother's horrific expression. Pansy didn't bat an eye before saying, "Of course," and calling for Flora so she could walk off with the girl.

"Don't play too rough with her!" Hermione called after her. "Remember what happened with her ears the last time!"

Pansy was laughing and shook her head at the brunette. "Honestly, Hermione. I will never understand your preoccupation with the welfare of a house elf. Having Poppy at your house must be killing you."

"Killing, torturing… Take your pick of any negative adjective." She fretted. "So, where's my husband hiding?"

Pansy didn't point out the witch's lack of the use "ex" and instead began leading her through the house –well, Manor was more like it. "Hiding with Blaise, naturally. Though how you managed to talk him into baby shopping I'll never know. Blaise utterly refused with Isa."

Hermione grinned. "Pouting on my part usually works. Although, it won't stop his grumbling or telling me that _'those two colors look exactly the same!'_ "

"That's men for you. What's on the shopping agenda today?"

"The major things. Crib, playpen, stroller, highchair…"

"Oh, I didn't buy any of those things until later. I was much too obsessed with the clothes!"

"That _is_ the best part, I do admit." Hermione said fondly. "But we won't know if the baby is a boy or girl until May and, according to Draco, I wouldn't know how to pick out neutral colors if it could save my life."

"Boy,"

"What?"

Pansy gestured to Hermione's stomach and repeated. "It'll be a boy. You're starting to show and by looking at you I'd bet ten galleons your stomach will hang nice and low and thus, a boy."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she, too, looked down at her stomach. Yes, she had started to show, but most noticeable to those people who knew of her pregnancy already. Anyone else would probably just think that she had had a really satisfying lunch.

"Pansy, there's absolutely no way that you could possibly know that."

"You do happen to recall that I was rather fond of Divination, don't you?"

"You and every other person who didn't know how to appreciate a decent class."

Pansy chuckled as they turned a corner. "Fine, poor example. _But_ , I did guess correctly for all of your other children. I may be rubbish at predicting what'll happen five years from now, but I sure do know babies."

* * *

After great debating Draco and Hermione ended up going to the wizarding side of the world in order to buy what they wanted for the baby. Hermione had been insisting (as she had done for their other children), that muggle items were just fine. Not to mention that if they wanted to keep themselves out of the Daily Prophet's limelight for a little while longer _without_ the use of bribery, it was best. However, Draco's reasoning had won out saying that the magical extensions to entertain and keep kids safe were "impeccable." To further appease her he said that he'd take her to a wizarding center a little less known.

They ended up in Scotland, much to Hermione's surprise. Her worries were soothed, but Draco's agitation had grown. Taking her somewhere new meant that she had to explore _everything_ which made the trip even more arduous than originally anticipated. After spending a near two hours choosing a highchair, three hours for a playpen, they were now going on their second hour picking out a crib.

And Draco was getting a migraine.

"Hermione, _please_. They're both exactly the same."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and stuck her hands on her hips. "They are _not_ the same." She proceed to gesture to the one on her right. " _This_ one has this adorable little sleep feature to gently rock the baby back to sleep if he or she wakes up in a fit. And _this_ other one has the same thing-"

"See? I told you-"

" _But_ ," she continued. "It also has a lullaby feature which, in my opinion, could either be good or bad. I mean, what's soothing to one baby might not be for another, so-"

"Can you turn that feature off?"

"Well, yes, of course you can."

"Then we'll buy that one." Draco said decidedly as he waved over a worker.

"But Draco!"

"Give me one good reason why not."

"Because! Look," Hermione pointed to the price. "It costs significantly more. What's the point of spending the money if we might not use it?"

Draco groaned. "Because I'm a big boy and I want to blow all of my money. Can we just buy it, please?"

Hermione bit the inside of her jaw. "I don't know…"

"If we buy it I'll give you the best massage of your life when we get home."

Hermione's face lit up. "Really?"

"On the sole condition that you take less than an hour to pick out a stroller."

Her face fell. "But a stroller has so many facets to it that I couldn't possibly…" Hermione's words trailed off when she saw the look on Draco's face. With a purse of her lips, one last look at their potential crib, she then sighed and nodded. "Oh, alright."

"Thank Merlin," Draco breathed as he pulled her in close and kissed her cheek. Then he looked down at her stomach and said to it, "Your mother is going to be the death of me."

* * *

Hermione did, in fact, manage to pick out a stroller in under an hour. Granted there were about twenty seconds to spare, but still it had been accomplished. Now she was sitting on a cushion on the living room floor with Draco behind her, his hands working muggle magic on her back.

"Did Pansy tell you? She thinks we're having a boy."

"Does she?" Draco smiled as he applied a bit of pressure under her shoulder blades with a roll of his thumbs. "I guess it's safe to go buy baby clothes in blue then."

"Draco, she's not a Seer."

"No, but she can have a pretty good intuition sometimes. –Don't arch your back."

Hermione listened and closed her eyes as his hands worked on her lower back. She was in absolute heaven right now.

" _Sometimes_ , being the key word here."

"Regardless, she's right most often than not. Makes me wonder why she didn't go in on that bet."

"Bet? What bet?"

"You don't know? Apparently there's a massive bet going on with our friends _and_ my mother that we'll get married again."

"Seriously?" Hermione said in surprise. "Have they honestly nothing better to do?"

"Obviously not. If I remember correctly, Ginny will be the first to lose it since she bet March."

Hermione shook her head and then accidentally let out a happy groan when Draco got going on a good spot.

"Would you, though?"

"Would I what?"

"Marry me again." Draco said quietly. The room became quiet in that instant, and all of the tension that he had spent countless minutes working out of her had immediately come back. He cleared his throat and added quickly, "Like if there was a law...or something...that said you had to get married in a year. Would you?"

Hermione knew a cover when she saw one. It was a bad one, but a cover nonetheless. He wasn't asking her to. She knew that. It was more inquisitive than anything else. To find out whether or not he had a shot.

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I would."

"Good." He took a deep breath and exhale of his own and continued massaging her back. "That's… That's good to know."

* * *

 **Author's note:** Words of wisdom from Ginny yet again. Thank Merlin…! I loved writing that shopping scene, poor Draco lol. And of course, the ending :).

Hope that you liked the chapter as much as I liked writing it!

-WP

Replies to Guests

 **Guest1:** "Merry Christmas to all of us…" Wahoo for written presents! I really do want a nice build up with them, so I'm glad that it's working out. Laughter is a good bonus too!

 **Guest2:** "Never ever ever…" I'm really glad that you like the story's theme :). You're right. It's usually the other way around, but hooray for something different!

 **Karlie:** They're so adorable, aren't they?

 **Cheeseinator:** Ooo that poster definitely makes a nice gift! Haha glad that you liked that bit. I cracked up writing it. I didn't really focus on what kind of book, but if I had choose, a historical text of some kind!

 **Victoria:** They're slowly making it work! What better gift is there than that? :)

 **AB:** Thank you! I'm really glad that you liked the whole chapter :). And yeah, Winston doesn't really seem like the denial guy, but he was pretty embarrassed lol. Thanks for wanting to read more of my work! Hope that you like those as well!

 **Riggins33:** Oh the media would certainly have a frenzy. It's the gosh darn media! But yes, privacy is something that they definitely wanted to have. Let's limit the stress! :)

 **Sun junkie:** If only her brain can catch up to her heart. Man it would make things easier! But at least it seems to be controlling her actions a bit :).

 **Cascol3:** I love how you picked apart the naked scene! I'd really have to agree with you here. Draco is very much just comfortable walking into Hermione's bedroom like there isn't such thing as privacy. Do they even need it? And yes, Hermione has her reservations still. Only time will tell :).

 **Alytiger:** They're just adorable people! And they really care about each other what with their crazy personal gifts :)


	19. Giving In

"Has Hermione started driving you nuts yet?" Harry asked.

"Does our shopping trip count?"

Harry laughed and shook his head as he squinted his eyes to decipher Hermione's handwriting. Draco was doing the same on the first half of the list she had given him for things that were needed in the house –mainly food. It wasn't just the kids emptying out their cabinets these days (not that Draco was foolish enough to point it out… _again_ ). He had made that mistake without thinking once –remarking how quickly they had run out of oatmeal –and Hermione got so livid at his "insensitivity" that it took two apologies and a foot rub to get back on her good side.

"She won't get _completely_ emotionally wrecked until her third trimester like usual."

"When everything gets shot to hell, yes?"

Draco nodded and chuckled. "Swollen ankles, nothing fits, and the 'I'm sick and tired of being pregnant' phase."

Harry laughed. "I definitely don't miss that. Three times was _more_ than enough."

"Didn't Ginny kick you out of the house once?"

"Yes. Apparently I was _annoying_ her. That and the smell of my aftershave was making her sick."

"I've had to stop wearing any and all types of cologne." Draco admitted. "It was, to quote her, revolting."

Harry smiled. "She loves you, you know."

"I know."

"She's happy to have you there too."

Draco tilted his head. "She's told you that?"

"Hermione doesn't have to." Harry shrugged. "The changes may be subtle to you, but to me? To everyone else? She's been happy, Draco. Whatever it is you've been doing, keep at it."

"I haven't been doing anything different, to be honest. Just being there and loving her. That's all."

"Like I said. Keep at it."

 _Keep at it,_ Draco thought to himself as he continued his shopping, bid Harry farewell, and headed back to Hermione. When he Flooed home he dropped everything he'd bought onto the floor with a contented sigh, but was immediately shushed by Hermione who was sitting with a box of Bertie Botts and tear-stains down her face.

"Hermione," he said with concern. "Are you-?"

"Shh!" She said again as she wiped away a tear. "You're going to make me miss the best part!"

Draco's brows furrowed. "The best…?"

He walked a bit further into the room and finally figured out why his wife seemed to be welcoming the cry-fest. She was watching one of her favorite films. The Note-something. She must've watched it a million times, but only when she was pregnant did she tear up like this. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Why on earth would you willingly choose to watch something that'll make you cry?"

"Because it's a wonderful film, that's why." Hermione sniffed. "Now be quiet before I hex you!"

Draco shook his head at her and let her be. He went back to _quietly_ pick up the groceries he had let fall to the floor and took his time in putting them all away in the kitchen. When he came back the television screen was black with the exception of words running up and down. Hermione wasn't outright sobbing, but apparently her eyes were wet enough to warrant a tissue box to the right of her. Draco sat down next to her, observed her red eyes, puffiness, and her constant sniffles, and he couldn't help himself. He laughed. He laughed harder when she smacked him on the shoulder and then he took her in his arms.

"Draco, I do _not_ want to be hugged right now."

"Too late."

"Ugh, _Draco-_ "

"Too late, I said." He told her. Draco pulled her enough so that she was sitting on his lap, his arms wrapped around her waist. Hermione struggled against him, but hardly enough for a sincere getaway. She did stop eventually and caved, sighing deeply and trying her hardest to fight back the urge to vomit from the faint smell of his shampoo.

"You're annoying." Hermione said as she snuggled against him. "Do you know that?"

"Yes, and I appreciate the compliment."

* * *

 _April_

When April rolled around Hermione started wearing looser shirts. At the Ministry she had begun getting those _"Is she pregnant?"_ stares and it was driving her nuts. Her boss, of course, already knew since she had to set up leave from work. Despite how much she loved her job, July could _not_ come fast enough. All she was waiting for now was a camera flash and her name across the Daily Prophet. It was only a matter of time.

But for now she was focusing on getting things ready for Lyra's birthday party. Her birthday wasn't until Monday, but they were having the party for her on Saturday so they could properly celebrate. Cassie had even gotten permission to come home for the weekend. Although the party had been the sole reason for being home, she had been fascinated by the sight of her mother.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Cassie, you've seen me pregnant twice already. Granted you were too young when I had your sister, but-"

"I know that, but still! I was home then. It's different when one day you're, well…" Cassie moved her hands close together and then widened the space. "And then you're _that._ "

More laughter escaped Hermione –so much so that a tear ran down her eye. "Oh, well thank you very much for calling your mother fat."

Cassie blushed a little and then moved in to hug her. "Love you, mum."

"Love you too. Now come help me gather the tablecloths to put on the tables."

Cassie nodded, eager and ready to help. She joined in the bustle of getting her sister's party together which included a joint effort among her father and Uncles Harry, Ron, and Theo.

"I can't believe Lyra's turning ten." Draco said as he leveled his wand. He and the other gents were all putting up tents since the party was going to be held outside. They weren't going to do it at first, but Hermione insisted saying that the clouds looked a bit "moody."

"Next year she'll be on the Hogwarts Express." Theo mused. Ron groaned.

"Don't mention Hogwarts. Rose is going this year."

"Albus too," Harry commented. "He's terrified about what House he'll get into. He wants to be in Gryffindor like James."

Draco snorted. "If the kid is in any House _but_ Gryffindor I'll sell my broom."

"Anything is possible," Harry continued. He then smirked and said, "Cassie was sorted into Gryffindor after all."

"Not a good example. The Malfoy gene pool was affected by a good-natured, picture-perfect Gryffindor. Although, if it happens again I think I'll cry."

"Ah, I'd pay good money to see you cry." Ron said dreamily. Theo snickered.

"I didn't know you were a sadist."

"For a rare sight like that? Sure, I'll own up to it."

Draco rolled his eyes as they all laughed. They finished setting up the tents and then allowed Poppy to bring out the food and necessary decorations. The only thing that Hermione did herself was set out the tablecloths since, Draco still didn't know why, it was something that she liked to do. As he watched her he saw how excited Cassie looked to be around her mother. The girl simply loved babies. She had the same over-the-moon look she did when Hermione was having Lyra and the same when it was for Scorpius. And then there was Hermione who just looked so...happy. And he knew that it was more than just because her second daughter was having a birthday.

"There's nothing like being a father again to get the lovesick, puppy dog emotions for your wife running, is there?" Theo said to Draco as he joined in on watching the scene.

Draco shook his head. "No, there's-" He stalled. He looked over at Theo with suspicious eyes and then asked, "How would you know?"

Theo smiled. "Daphne told me last night."

Draco began smiling as well and then clapped the man on the back. "Theo, congratulations. That's great news."

"Thanks, but I… I can't help but feel a bit nervous about it. I mean," he leaned in and whispered, "By tradition standards, you only have one kid and that's it."

"And by those same standards I would've married a pureblood witch." Draco whispered back. "What is it about having more than one kid that scares you?"

"Why didn't it scare you?" Theo countered. "For Merlin's sake, you have three!"

The blond chuckled. "And soon four,"

"And yet you're absolutely at ease! Daphne only had one sister and she felt completely overshadowed by her. My parents only had me and I barely got any attention from either of them. I don't want my kids to feel left out, Draco."

"They won't." Draco assured him. "I'll admit that yes, it can be a bit hard trying to split your attention between them, but you do it because they need you to. And because you want to too."

Theo took a deep breath. "Alright. If you say so."

"You'll be fine. I promise."

* * *

Lyra's birthday party was a success. The backyard was filled with both family and friends –including all of her friends from school and their own families. That said, a select few witches and wizards were on "magic control" to take care of any accidental magic to be set off by the children. Luckily they only had to be called upon once when George's eight-year-old daughter turned a set of flowers into butterflies.

The party had begun at three and was "officially" over at eight, which was around the time when Lyra's friend went home. Friends stayed a little later. Closer friends stayed even longer. Narcissa stayed until she could no longer keep her eyes open. And Mr. and Mrs. Granger spent the night since they had driven to their daughter's home and it would be unreasonable to drive back at such a late hour.

That late hour being one a.m. Hermione had bid her parents good night about twenty minutes ago and, being herself, couldn't help but tidy up around the house afterwards. It had taken a million pleads from Draco to finally get her to go to bed amidst her own assertions that, "I'm not tired," and "Just let me fix this one thing."

 _Not tired, huh?_ Draco thought to himself once Hermione had climbed into bed. No, she didn't immediately fall asleep, but the look on her face as she cuddled up under her blankets was serene enough to make _him_ want to sleep. He would soon, but for now he took his customary position on the floor with his head resting against the bed.

"We're going to have to put another charm on her toy chest." Draco said. "There's no way it can hold everything she got today."

"Definitely not," Hermione agreed. "I still can't believe you got her a broom. I do _not_ need to worry while I'm pregnant, Draco."

Draco smiled and closed his eyes. "You'll worry no matter what. Besides, it only goes five feet into the air."

"High enough to break a bone."

"She won't get hurt. I told her not to fly it unless I'm here."

"You'll be here twenty-four hours a day then."

"Most likely,"

Silence ensued. No one spoke for a while and the quiet of the room was comforting. Hermione could feel herself being lulled into a deep sleep. It was the part where you could feel your eyes closing, but you'd jolt awake because you weren't quite ready yet. And she knew why she wasn't ready. Perhaps this was the sleep talking. Or maybe it was her own desire and she was only blaming it on her grogginess, but the words slipped out regardless.

"You should stay, Draco."

"Hmm?" He replied just as sleepily.

"Stay," Hermione repeated. "There's no point in you going home."

Draco yawned and nodded. "I suppose so. Besides, I might…" another yawn. "Mumble the wrong address in the fireplace."

Hermione laughed softly. "I don't mean for just tonight. I mean," she gave her own yawn and snuggled deeper into her bedsheets. "I mean move back home."

However tired Draco was before, he was wide awake now. He leaned up from the bed and turned to face her. His eyes, large unlike usual, were gazing up at his ex-wife's serene face.

"You…? You're serious? F-for how long?"

For how long indeed? Until the baby was born? For the first few months of his or her life? Forever? Hermione didn't want to answer. Not to mention she was much too tired to form any coherent thought except for the basics.

"Stay," she said again.

Draco gulped. His heart was erratic and his stomach felt like it was in knots. He wanted to talk more. He wanted to fully understand her words, to make sure that she _fully_ understood the gravity of her request, and under what circumstances she was making it. She was currently drifting in and out of sleep. He likened this situation to any actions taken while drunk.

Draco took a deep breath as he rose to his feet. "I'll just… I'll go sleep on the sofa then-"

Hermione didn't reply. He thought that she had fallen asleep, but instead she used her right arm to reach behind her and pulled back the sheets.

"Get in here, Draco."

He blinked. "What?"

"If you don't I'll hex your bollocks off."

Draco felt a curl come to the corner of his lips. "I thought you were tired?"

As evidence of that she yawned yet again and stuck her arm under the blanket. "I am. But I'll have enough energy to do _that_."

The blond knew better than to argue with her. And so he did as he was told. He walked around to the other side of the bed he'd only slept in once since their divorce one year and a month ago. He hesitated for a moment before getting in and pulling the blanket over him. Draco looked over to his left. Hermione's back was to him, and the slow and steady rise of her body let him know that she had finally succumbed to sleep. He resisted all the urge in the world to scoot closer and wrap his arm around her. Much like their impromptu sexcapade four months prior, she might think this a mistake come morning. So, he kept to himself and stared at the ceiling until he, too, fell asleep.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Well, I'd say Hermione's a little more open to Draco, wouldn't you? :D. And Theo's going to be a daddy again! I've forgotten which reviewer suggested that Daphne might be pregnant with her "pleasantly emotionally unstable" attitude, but claps to you ;). I really liked Draco's conversation with Theo. It was really reassuring. And that ending..Yey!

On a side note I'll be whipping out a short (and I do mean short lol) one-shot that I wrote as the sun was rising this morning. It'll be called "Need." DH (as always) and will be out at some point today. Feel free to take a look if you like :)

-WP

OH! So, it's probably New Year's Day for some of you, so HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope 2017 is starting off nicely for you. I'm still stuck in 2016 for a little while longer!

Replies to Guests

 **Victoria:** They are, aren't they? I think that's what helps to make them special :)

 **Guest1:** "Ah, Draco got his…" HAHAHA! Okay, so I laughed hysterically when I read your review. I really did lol. But yes, you're right. Draco's right there and moving forward without going to nuts with it. And at least Hermione's made some moves of her own in this chapter! A little flip I'd say seeing as Draco was the hesitant one here at the end.

 **Guest2:** "It's a sign!"Oh, I'm glad that you're so looking forward to it each time! I try to keep chapters a certain length, but sometimes they just end when it feels right lol. But at least you don't have to wait long for the next one!

 **Guest3:** "'Like if you…'" Lol. It really wasn't, but that line just fit haha. I love reading them myself, but yeah, when you think about it, the idea is really unrealistic. But if I can find someone to write it in a realistic way, then I'm all for it! :)

 **AB:** Ah, I think everyone's waiting for the love lol. Egos will slowly drop :D. I'll write a little more on Hermione on that front. So happy that you like my other work! I really do love to write, and this is such a good outlet!

 **Karlie:** Haha! It depends on what you're buying I think. It certainly does for me!

 **Riggins33:** Yes, you are right about that. Hermione's stubborn, yes, but for a reason. But the mere fact that she said yes to Draco's"hypothetical" question speaks volumes on her part. She's getting there, but in her own time. This chapter certainly showed a step for her!

 **Sun junkie:** Haha, yeah you're right! Obviously you can tell who's influenced the kids on that front lol

 **Cascol3:** Ah yes, I do like a vulnerable Draco myself. And you're right, you did see it in the last chapter with the phrasing of his question. He gets his answer, but in a way that won't hurt him. And then you have this chapter! I think his vulnerability is shooting quite a bit at the end here :)


	20. Home

When Draco woke up the next morning he had undoubtedly had the best sleep one could ask for. Honestly the last time he'd slept this well was when he'd been with Hermione back in December. So, it made sense then why he had woken up with a smile. Although he had kept his arms and legs to himself when he'd gotten into bed, they apparently hadn't stayed that way.

Hermione's head was resting on his chest, her arm wrapped around him, and he had his arms wrapped around her just the same. Draco didn't know when they had slid over to each other or for how long they had slept like this. Not that he cared. He was just glad that they had. A part of him was still worried that she would wake up and regret that she'd invited him to stay. No, not stay, _to move back home._ Would she even remember that she had?

Draco wanted to stay here, right like this. So, that's what he did. The sun had barely begun showing itself when he had woken up, and now it was firmly in the sky. He did know that he had to get up eventually. He did have children to tend to down the hall, and if no one went to them, then they would come here.

Into their mother's bedroom.

Into their mother's bedroom to wake her.

To wake her and to also find their father sharing a bed with her.

That was _not_ a conversation that Draco wanted to have this morning and he sighed. Regrettably, Draco began peeling himself away from Hermione. His smile had returned and broadened when he tried to take her arms off of him and she merely held onto him tighter and nuzzled her cheek onto him. He gave up for a few minutes and just let her cuddle him.

He did try again after a while, taking a moment to stroke her face and whisper in her ear, "I'll come back to bed, promise."

Only then did Hermione finally let him go and curled her arms up to her chest. Draco climbed out of bed and shook his head at her. She'd always been overly affectionate while she slept. It was one of the things that he'd always loved about her. And whether half asleep or not, she'd remember _that_ particular promise and hold it over his head if he wasn't back by her side when she finally roused from her sleep. With that in mind he slipped himself out of the bedroom and closed the door as quietly as he could.

"Good morning, Draco."

Draco whirled himself around at the sound of the cheery voice. Mrs. Granger was smiling broadly as she headed down the hall. An unusually perceptive woman, she seemed to be coming from Scorpius' room. Under normal circumstances he would be thanking her for upholding her grandmother duties and checking on the children, however he was more focused on the knowing look on her face that made him feel highly self-conscious.

He smiled sheepishly as he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. "Morning, Jean."

"Did you sleep well?" She asked innocently. He immediately felt himself blush.

"I, uh," Draco cleared his throat and nodded. "I did. Thanks for asking."

"Glad to hear it. Make sure that Hermione gets her rest. She was quite busy yesterday."

Draco nodded and Mrs. Granger smiled as she walked past him and down the stairs. She even laughed a little, and he stood rooted to the spot for several seconds before turning around and going back into the bedroom. Hermione was awake then, stretching in bed, before she finally noticed him.

"You broke your promise."

Draco chuckled as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I didn't think you'd wake up so quickly. I saw your mother out in the hall."

"Oh, well that's-"

"She saw me coming out of here."

"Hmm," Hermione mused as her eyes settled on the door. "She had that _look_ , didn't she?"

"You mean the one that says, _'Aha!'_ with a pointed finger attached?"

"That's the one."

"And that's what she gave."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat up in bed. "I sense an interesting conversation coming."

"One wasn't coming already?" Draco couldn't help himself from asking. Hermione tilted her head some as she regarded him.

"What do you mean?"

Immediately he felt his throat grow dry. It was happening again. He could feel it. He wanted to talk about what had happened last night (however innocent it was), and she didn't want to discuss it at all.

 _I knew she would regret this._

 _But then why did she pout about him breaking his promise?_

 _Maybe she was still okay with him moving back home?_

 _Or maybe she_ _ **really**_ _didn't remember her request and was only talking about coming back to bed?_

 _But she-_

"Draco, did my mother go back to her room?"

His thoughts were disrupted by her question and he shook his head. "No, she headed downstairs. Probably to the kitchen."

"Oh no…" Hermione said as she attempted to get out of bed. "I have to go down there and do damage control."

"Damage control?" Draco furrowed his brow. "What for?"

"Poppy? My mother _hates_ the idea of a house elf. Perhaps even more than I do. She's going to drive the poor thing insane if she's in the kitchen with her. I have to-"

" _You_ don't have to do anything." He said as he gently pushed her back into bed. "I'll do it. Your mother has put me in charge of making sure you rest today."

Hermione cocked a brow. "Did she now?"

"That she did. I'll take care of it."

Hermione reluctantly agreed and Draco left the bedroom. He wasn't even near the kitchen and already he could hear his former mother-in-law's voice. It made him grin, chuckle, and then come to a realization that he had said many times before: His wife was _exactly_ like her mother.

"Do you _have_ to put so much sugar in there?" Mrs. Granger asked tentatively. Poppy nodded vigorously as she stirred the batter.

"Oh yes! Miss Lyra and Mister Scorpius like sugar."

"I'm sure they do; they are children after all. But still, is it _necessary?_ "

"It is! It is!" Poppy smiled. "Miss Lyra and Mister Scorpius told me to put in more next time."

Mrs. Granger's mouth flopped open. "But they're _children!_ You don't have to listen to them –especially about something so unhealthy!"

Poppy nearly dropped the bowl. Her already large eyes expanded even further and she stared at Mrs. Granger with fright. "D-don't have to l-listen? B-but they're my Miss and Mister!"

" _Your_ Miss and Mister?! But-!"

"Ah, let's not drop that shall we." Draco's voice sounded in the kitchen. He flicked his wrist so that the bowl full of pancake batter didn't fall to the floor. "Continue with what you were doing Poppy."

Poppy was only too happy to oblige. Draco turned to Mrs. Granger who looked absolutely mortified. He tried his best not to smile or laugh at her expense.

"Did you _see_ the amount of sugar-?"

"It's a lot less than what she's put in before, I swear to you." Draco assured her. "Hermione pitched a fit the last time she made pancakes. Come on, let's head into the living room and let Poppy work."

Mrs. Granger took one last look at the house elf making breakfast and sighed before nodding and following her ex-son-in-law out of the kitchen. "If my grandchildren's teeth end up rotting out of their heads-"

"Both you and Hermione will murder me. I'm aware."

"Good. So long as we're clear on that."

Draco stuck his hands in his pockets and led the way to the living room. It wasn't until he sat down that he realized that he was still wearing the same clothes he had on from yesterday. His embarrassment was magnified times ten now. It wasn't helping that Mrs. Granger was smiling to herself as she picked up the remote control for the television and sat down next to him.

"So, you and Hermione are working things out, are you?"

Draco turned to look at her with an amused grin. "Jumping right into it I see."

"Of course," Mrs. Granger replied matter-of-factly. "I'm a nosey old woman. No denying that."

"Jean, you're hardly old."

"Oh, Draco, you're too sweet. So, you and my daughter..?"

Draco sighed. He let his hands settle on his lap and fiddled with his thumbs as he spoke. "I… I don't know how to answer that to be honest. We get along alright. We always have. I suppose it's just hard to tell where we stand."

"And you two sleeping in the same bed last night was _unclear_ to you?" Mrs. Granger asked incredulously. Draco merely shrugged.

"She asked me to stay, so I did. And then she… She asked me to move back here."

Mrs. Granger's lips widened into a massive smile as she pulled him into a hug. "That's great! What's confusing about that? You should be over the moon! You do want to, don't you?"

"I'd love to." He admitted. "But I just don't know if she meant it."

"Now you know as much as I do that Hermione doesn't say anything that she doesn't mean."

"No, but when she's half-asleep she might. I just don't want to get my hopes up is all. The last time I did things kind of fell apart."

Mrs. Granger frowned. She looked on the young man she loved dearly and how despondent he seemed. Slumped shoulders, his lips curled downwards, his gaze towards his lap, his shaking knee… She pursed her lips and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, urging him to look at her.

"You'll never know if she truly meant it or not if you don't talk to her."

Draco scoffed. "Yes, talking. The one thing that could either clarifying things for better or for worse."

"True," Mrs. Granger nodded. "But it's better than not knowing at all."

* * *

Draco spent breakfast in his own thoughts. He sat at the table that magically expanded itself whenever it sensed more than five guests and watched the scene before him. He took up one end of the table while Hermione sat at the other –as per usual. Mrs. Granger sat on one side of her daughter while Mr. Granger sat on the other. Scorpius sat on Draco's left, Lyra on his right, and everyone ate merrily and spoke animatedly as though they were a perfect family. And although the blond wouldn't go as far as to say they were "picture-perfect" (because no family ever was), he still felt like they were better than most –even considering his and Hermione's circumstances.

And speaking of Hermione, she went about her day as though they hadn't shared a bed last night. Draco was feeling the weight of the unknown heavy on his shoulders and he needed to discuss it in order to move it away from him. However, there never seemed to be a good time to do that. During breakfast was a big _no._ Once it was finished Hermione's mother had promptly sentenced her to her bedroom in order to rest. Mrs. Granger had then (much to Poppy's horror) taken it upon herself to clean up the kitchen with her husband's help. That left Draco to keep Lyra and Scorpius occupied. Doing so included a trip to Diagon Alley since that's where they had wanted to go. He had gone home for a moment to shower and change clothes and then they were off. And after Diagon Alley was a pit stop to a nearby park. When they got back it was well-past four p.m. and Hermione's parents were still there. They promptly jumped into "grandparents mode" and Draco had been _so_ relieved. Now he could talk to Hermione –or so he thought.

Hermione had apparently just fallen asleep which had left Draco awkwardly wondering what to do. Everyone was busy at this point which meant that he _could_ go home. He wasn't needed there. And yet he had stood for countless minutes in the middle of the living room too afraid to make a step towards the fireplace in case it was the wrong decision. As though Merlin himself knew what a dilemma he was in, Draco heard the clearing of someone's throat and he turned around. Mr. Granger was standing there with something very familiar in his hands.

"Chess?"

Draco smiled. "Alright,"

Mr. Granger set up the chessboard –a muggle one –on the kitchen table. He and Draco sat down on opposite sides and began setting up the pieces.

"How are things on the baby front going?"

"Good. Your daughter drove me up the wall last month when we bought a few things. Crib, stroller –stuff like that."

"Ah, yes." Mr. Granger nodded knowingly. "How long did she take this time?"

"About as long it took when we had Cassie. Possibly even longer."

"Good Lord… Sorry."

Draco laughed. "It's fine. At least it's over and done with. Although, there's still clothes shopping. I hope she doesn't need me for that and takes Ginny instead."

Mr. Granger's eyes lit up. "Do you know what you're having yet?"

"Not until next month,"

"What do you think it'll be?"

"Well, when we were having Cassie, I thought that we were having a boy. I turned out wrong. Second go around I thought for sure, boy. Wrong again. With Scorpius, considering our track record, I figured, oh, what the hell, girl. Wrong for a third time. At this point I'm just not guessing."

Mr. Granger chuckled as he regarded the chess board and made his first move. "Fair enough."

It got quiet soon after that –both gentlemen focusing fiercely on the chess game. They were both sore losers which made playing each other rather fun.

"So…" Mr. Granger said tentatively as he moved a pawn. "Any plans for _after_ the baby is born?"

Draco looked up from the board for a moment before thinking about his next move. "Plans like what?"

The older man shrugged. "Anything,"

"Uh-huh," the blond replied. He only said more after he moved another chess piece. "Let me guess, Jean sent you to pry at me, yes?"

"…I just wanted to play chess, honest. But, you know my wife."

Draco nodded. "I do. And I'm playing it by ear, David. _We're_ playing it by ear."

"Fine by me." Mr. Granger said plainly. "That's all you have to say. Now let's get back to concentrating so I can kick your arse in this game."

* * *

When Hermione woke up from her longer-than-expected nap, she had gotten up just in time to see her mother tucking Scorpius into bed. She stood in the doorway watching her son drift off to sleep and wasn't noticed by her mother until she had kissed the boy on the forehead and gotten up to leave.

"Lyra's asleep too?"

Her mother nodded. "All cuddled up with her favorite teddy bear."

Hermione smiled. "Well, that's one less thing for me to do. Where's dad?"

"Last I checked he was downstairs playing chess with Draco."

"Oh, I know what that means." The younger brunette chuckled. "They're going to be up until dawn playing ridiculously long matches and constant do-overs."

"Hermione," Mrs. Granger said urgently once she had closed Scorpius' bedroom door. Her daughter stared at her with concern.

"What is it?"

"Draco told me that you asked him to move back home."

Hermione's face fell. "Oh."

She wasn't really surprised that Draco had said something. He and her mother were extremely close. If not his own mother, he would sometimes turn to her for advice. And this thought made Hermione frown even further. He was upset about something. He was upset about her request. But why should he be? Wasn't it something that he wanted? He was here all the time anyway. Maybe Ginny was wrong?

"He's not sure if you meant it." Her mother clarified. Hermione's mouth dropped into a small "O."

"How…? How could he think that I didn't mean it?"

"According to him you were in a groggy state so he was just unsure."

Hermione huffed and crossed his arms. _Unsure my arse…_ But then again, she couldn't really blame him. Perhaps that had been part of it, but she knew that he just didn't want to make a mistake.

Sighing she let her arms fall and nodded. "Do you think it's a bad idea?"

"I think you two getting a divorce was a bad idea."

Hermione groaned. "Mum, that's not what I asked."

"I know." Mrs. Granger grinned cheekily. She then walked up to her daughter and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Hermione, dear, you love that man. Let him come back home."

"That doesn't mean that we're back together if I do." She said with a fidget in her step. "I know that's what you want."

"It's not about what I or anyone wants. It's about what you and Draco want. So, I'll ask you this –and you have to answer honestly _despite_ whether you think it's a good or bad idea. Do you want Draco here?"

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip. She could her him now, laughing with her father. She closed her eyes and let her answer slip with an exaggerated sigh. "Yes."

"Then tell him to come home. And do it _properly_ , for Heaven's sake."

* * *

Hermione wasn't kidding when she said that Draco and her father could play chess until the wee hours of the morning. Although she often encouraged such bonding, tonight wasn't the night for it if she was going to tell him to come home "properly." So, she did something to make sure that she could get her husband alone at some point tonight.

"Draco, you do realize that you're losing, don't you?"

"Unfortunately," he grumbled furiously. Her father was obviously pleased.

Hermione smiled. "Sorry. I guess there's always the next game. Come to bed when you're done."

Draco had had a chess piece in his hand to move, but his hand hovered over the board at her words. "What?"

"Enjoy your game." She replied, waved, and headed out of the kitchen. She couldn't help but feel triumphant at the whirlwind of emotions she must've left him in at such a short phrase. He was probably asking her father for advice at this very moment. A bit sneaky of her, she had to admit, but she _did_ have a Slytherin for a husband for thirteen years after all.

She had gone to bed, not to sleep, since she was still wired after the long nap that she had taken earlier that day. So she sat up in bed and read for only fifteen minutes. She was surprised, honestly, to find Draco in their – _her_ bedroom so soon. He must've thrown the game. It was the only way for it have finished that quickly.

"That was fast."

Draco shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Your father's good." He let his eyes fall to the floor for a moment before sighing and saying, "Hermione, I-"

"I'll be at work all day tomorrow." Hermione said quickly. Draco shut his mouth.

"Um, okay?"

"The children will be at school."

"I know." He said with a furrowed brow. "Why are you telling me-?"

"You'll have ample time and the freedom to… Well, to move your things."

Draco felt his heart quicken and his voice hitch. "You…? You really want me to…?"

"I meant what I said last night, Draco." Hermione told him. She, too, felt her heart racing and held her hands in a tight clasp before she wrung them off at the wrist. "I really would like it if you came back home."

"For how long?" He barely croaked out. "You never answered me when I had asked."

"I know, and I don't have an answer." She said honestly. "All I know is that I want you here now. So, can we just…see how it goes?"

Draco nodded. He nodded so hard and so fast that his head would've rolled off if it wasn't attached. "Okay. Whatever you want. I'll come back home for however long you'll have me."

Hermione thought that she could cry and she hadn't a single clue why. Instead she just sucked in a bunch of air to keep herself composed and patted the right side of the bed.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

Draco cracked a smile. "Absolutely not,"

He peeled off the shirt he was wearing, leaving him in an undershirt and transfigured his pants to pajama bottoms. He was in bed next to Hermione faster than she could blink, and she picked back up her book. He had always liked when she read aloud, and so that's exactly what she did.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Draco's back home, yey! I just love how happy he is. And my favorite thing? Mrs. Granger and Poppy lol… Either that or Mrs. Granger catching Draco out in the hall. I keep thinking of that scene in Deathly Hallows and George and that "Moooorning." Hahaha.

-WP

Replies to Guests

 **Guest1:** "Wonderful writing…" Oh, I'm glad that you like Ron. Sometimes I think he gets a rough deal in stories, so it's nice to read/write about him in a way that you don't want to hate him. Draco's got his invitation to stay! About time too lol.

 **Guest2:** "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Thanks! You too! Glad that you liked the chapter :D

 **Anonyxxx:** Hahaha, because they're idiots, that's why! But they're correcting themselves nicely I think. Slowly, but surely ;). And I just love writing Cassie. She's so sweet!

 **Karlie:** Wahoo!

 **Cheeseinator:** "Not sure if..." Draco got asked home, yey! I liked the end of today's new chapter too. He was just so happy that he got his confirmation. Oh, I could give him a back-breaking hug lol.

 **Guest3:** "Lol, I'm reading..." Happy New Year! A nervous Draco is a cute Draco, and I don't know why lol. Maybe it also has to do something with the fact that I find guys who aren't afraid to cry attractive. Eh, maybe I'm just a mess haha. Friendship abound everywhere in this chapter. That's for sure! :)

 **AB:** Oh, it was you about Daphne! Well, appropriate kudos to you! Ah, I love how you mention the girls because I actually just wrote a scene with all of them together lol. Nice timing with your request. It won't be for another few chapters, but I did put it in there! Not sure if I'll include Molly although that would be a nice addition. When you work with so many characters you can only play with so much :)! Hope the year has started out well for you! And thanks! :D

 **Victoria:** Thank you! Cassie's just the giver of all love, I swear. And yey Theo/Daphne. Happy feels all around :)

 **Sun junkie:** Ah yes, where did Astoria go... That's a good question! Draco had probably one of the best moments when he talked to Theo. So true and such raw statements. I especially liked when he talked about tradition standards and that he would've married a pureblood witch that way. Very interesting :)

 **Cascol3:** Yes, yes yes... I love to think of that scene as such a role reversal. For the first time it was Hermione going on the offensive (no matter how sleepy she was) and it was Draco who was analyzing everything. And today, they both finally get something that they want after properly talking it through.


	21. Three on Three

_May_

Hermione and Draco were honest people –or at least they tried to be. When it concerned their children they wanted them to be in the loop about everything but at a level appropriate for a child. And so, they both had broached the topic of their father moving back home as part of preparation for the baby. It wasn't a total lie either. Lyra's things still had to get put into Cassie's room, the nursery still had to be set up (which included assembling a crib), and a whole horde of other things. Whether or not Draco would be staying after the baby was born or for how long wasn't discussed. It didn't matter to the children, really. They were just happy that their daddy would be around even more than he usually was. And, of course, Hermione was happy too.

She was _especially_ happy today –or at least she was until she spotted the Daily Prophet. A loud tut escaped her lips as she looked at it.

"And it begins." Hermione said as she held the Daily Prophet in her hands. There was a photo of her walking about wizarding London, clearly pregnant. The headline read: _Hermione Malfoy: Pregnant! Who's the Father?_ "Couldn't they have made this sound less scandalous?"

"Wait until they find out I'm the father." Draco piled on as he slipped the newspaper from her hands and checked out the front. "I can just imagine it now."

"I doubt they even have to wait until then. They've already been speculating about you and Astoria. Now with this they'll put two and two together, how friendly we've been in the past, the fact that your relationship with Astoria failed, and boom! A news story for the ages."

"True…" He was frowning now, but then a wicked smirk appeared as he leaned over the kitchen table towards her. "This is big news, Hermione. Bigger even once they start throwing my name as well as Astoria's in there. Are you _sure_ you don't want me to throw a little money their way to take care of this?"

Hermione put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. She had really wanted to stand and do this to give the whole effect, but she was five months pregnant now and rising up from chairs was becoming a little less graceful as of late.

"Draco, we do _not_ bribe people!"

Draco rolled his eyes and let the Daily Prophet fall to the table top. "Okay, fine. I suppose it won't be all that bad. You're used to having your name in the media anyway –although not usually associated with _bad_ press. As for me, I've been slandered more times than I can count what with my past as a Deatheater and for people thinking that I had somehow brainwashed you into dating, then subsequently marrying me. And then there's Astoria –sweet woman, never did any harm in her life. She and her broken heart will be dragged through the mess right along with us all because we still loved each other and couldn't keep our hands to ourselves."

Hermione could murder him. Draco, his ever smug self, sat across from her looking positively triumphant. She had been fine with what he'd said about her, a little less so when talking about himself, but then damn it –he had to go and give her a guilt trip with the Astoria card.

"I despise you." She grumbled in frustration. "Go and…put that Malfoy charm to work."

"Excellent," Draco smiled as he stood. He was on his way out the door when he stopped by her side and kissed her on the forehead. "I always knew there was a little Slytherin in you."

Hermione rolled her eyes and watched him leave the kitchen, whistling a tune. She took one last look at the Daily Prophet before shaking her head.

"That's it. I'm going to hell."

"What are you going to that muggle place for, dear?"

Hermione turned slightly in her chair as Narcissa entered the kitchen. She was going to be taking the children to school today in hers and Draco's stead seeing as they had an appointment to go to this morning. It was always a treat when Narcissa was going anywhere near her grandchildren's muggle school. Muggle places meant muggle attire, which meant the elder Mrs. Malfoy wasn't wearing a set of robes. Instead she wore a snug, yet completely appropriate shin-length black skirt, a white high-necked blouse neatly tucked, and a black jacket to match. Outfits such as this weren't few in the woman's wardrobe either. Her daughter-in-law _was_ a muggleborn after all, and that had forced the woman to adopt a few things. Luckily fashion wasn't very hard to fall into.

"I caved into Malfoy tendencies." Hermione admitted as she gestured to the Daily Prophet. "Draco's going to wave a sack full of galleons their way to shut their gossipy mouths."

"Oh," Narcissa smiled. "He doesn't have to do that. I already took care of it."

Hermione sat back in surprise. " _Really?_ "

Narcissa smiled even more and went to sit down beside the brunette. "I saw the utterly _ghastly_ article before coming –if not I would have been here earlier. It painted you in a horrible light and _no one_ gets away with such a thing while I'm alive." She patted Hermione's hand gently. "I'm sure the Daily Prophet will spend its time writing about more acceptable things now."

War days over or not, Narcissa was ever a Malfoy through and through. Hermione didn't even argue (how could she when the deed was already done?). Instead she just thanked her and pushed the Daily Prophet and its article far out of her mind.

"Are you excited for today?"

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "I'm always excited for this time in my pregnancy. I was trying to convince Draco to let us be surprised this time, but he wouldn't hear of it."

"And you thought he would?" Narcissa scoffed. "Draco is much too impatient to wait for information like this."

"I know. Just thought I'd give it shot." She shrugged, then she closed her eyes when she felt movement going on in her stomach. Narcissa immediately looked alarmed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

Hermione opened her eyes. "What? Oh! Yes, I'm fine. Sorry. He or she is just having a little fun in there."

Narcissa's eyes softened as she looked down at Hermione's stomach. "How lovely." She then paused for a moment and cleared her throat. "Would you mind it terribly if I…?"

Hermione's face lit up as she pushed back her chair some to give Narcissa full access. "You ask me that every time, Narcissa. You know I always say yes."

But of course, the prim and proper matriarch and her need to be polite trumped it every time. However, now that permission had been granted Narcissa leaned forward and put a hand on Hermione's stomach. Yes, indeed, there was movement. She smiled broadly and daresay she may have even sprouted a non-fallen tear or two.

"Well," Narcissa said with a slight crack to her voice. "My newest grandchild will be just as rambunctious as my other three it seems."

Hermione laughed. "I think you're right."

The two women sat in silence for a while, oblivious to the fact that Draco was standing in the doorway watching the scene. And damn it, he felt emotional as hell. There was a big difference between being happy, or sad, or embarrassed. But being emotional meant that he felt choked up and that _he_ _wanted to cry._ Well, he knew a good way to kill that.

"Are you going to stop fondling my wife anytime soon?" Draco said in an amused drawl. Narcissa cut her eyes dangerously at her son as she retracted her hand and sat up straight.

"Draco, must you be so rude?" Narcissa asked her son. Draco shrugged, feeling his previous emotions roll away as his mother stared at him sternly and Hermione gave him a sly smirk and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sometimes," he answered her rhetorical question before turning to Hermione. "We should get going. Your appointment is in less than an hour."

Hermione nodded and wiggled her way up out of her seat. She didn't need outside help for that just yet, but she probably would a month from now.

"Thanks again for taking the kids to school, Narcissa." Hermione said as she was ushered out of the kitchen.

Draco helped Hermione into her light jacket and once her shoes were on they were out the door. If there was one thing that Draco hated, it was the fact that being pregnant and a witch _did not_ mix. That said, magical modes of transportation during pregnancy was, although not prohibited, _extremely_ ill-advised. Of course he took the "ill-advised" part to mean that they could still do it, but not the witch on his arm. No. Plus, the muggleborn that she was, muggle transportation didn't bother her one bit. As for the blond, it drove him mad.

A taxi was already waiting for them outside and while Hermione walked up to it comfortably, Draco was cringing. He absolutely _detested_ these things. They were much too small, drove much too fast, and way too close to other cars. Hermione didn't understand why they made him so uneasy when he rode comfortably in a car whenever she or one of her parents were driving. His answer was simple: "I trust you and your folks. I don't know this guy. He could kill us!"

Regardless, Draco sucked up his moping and his fear of death for the fifteen minute ride down to Stevenage train station. They took the train (a mode of transportation he was _far_ more comfortable with) straight to London, and from there it was only a ten minute walk to the well-concealed magical hospital that revealed itself to witches and wizards only. To the muggles, St. Mungo's took its cue from Hogwarts and looked like a rundown, should-be-condemned building. Once past the gate it was a lively place. A sick, magical-mishaps _infected_ place. Draco felt the huge urge to keep Hermione by his side at all times after spotting someone with a nose that was oozing neon-green slime. It almost made him retch.

"Remind me to Scorgify you when we get home." Draco whispered. Hermione rolled her eyes before reaching the main desk.

"Emergency or Examination?" The receptionist asked.

"Examination," Hermione said. "We're here to see Healer Tarpley."

At that the receptionist's eyes widened. It wasn't much, but noticeable enough. Hermione was, of course, still the famous witch. Add a nice front page image of her in her pregnant state this morning and she was even more easily picked out than usual. Now, include the fact that Draco was by her side and the fact that she had said "we" _and_ the known occupation of Healer Tarpley as the wizard version of an OBGYN, the receptionist was trying to keep her professionalism intact.

Hermione cleared her throat. The receptionist snapped out of her trance then, swallowed, and then presented a register to sign and a self-inking quill. Were it not for the pesky regulation of having to record who was coming into the hospital, to see which Healer, and the _reason why_ , the famous pair could've just gone straight to Healer Tarpley's office. Sadly, that wasn't the case.

As Hermione finished signing both hers and her husband's names, Draco handed the register and the quill back to the receptionist and whispered, "I would hope that we don't have to ask to keep this to yourself?"

"Oh, no, no, of course not!" The receptionist said dutifully. "I'll be as quiet as the dead."

She pulled an imaginary zip across her lip as well and the expecting parents walked off. Hermione leaned in close to Draco and asked, "Do you really think she will?"

Draco snorted. "Are you honestly asking me that? The girl looked like she was ready to implode. Luckily my mother handled one aspect of the media already."

Hermione nodded, suddenly even more thankful to Narcissa than she had been before as they made it to the elevator and took it up one floor. St. Mungo's was divided into a plethora of departments (much too much to mention) but one of the many floors housed Healers' personal examination rooms much like muggle doctors having their own office.

Healer Angela Tarpley had been the one to oversee all three of Hermione's previous pregnancies and had witnessed, first hand, the witch's oath to not have any more children. How funny then it was for the Healer to find her favorite mommy with child yet again. The two women bonded easily (since day one) and so they were able to laugh about it.

"Ah, right on time." Healer Tarpley said. "But of course I wouldn't expect anything different. Draco! Good to see you. How's the fourth-time daddy feeling?"

"Like tubes need to be tied." Draco chuckled. Healer Tarpley smiled as Hermione lightly smacked him on the arm and she went to sit down.

"Or you can take a Sperm Suppressing Potion." Healer Tarpley suggested, smirked then added, "Or go the permanent route and do a Vasectomy. One little magical _snip_ and you're good to go."

Draco instinctively crossed his legs while both women laughed hysterically. "Yes, yes, poke fun at the man who you want to get _snipped._ "

Healer Tarpley laughed some more as she shook her head. "Hermione, you lucky woman. You get to mess with him all day. You must laugh for hours."

Hermione giggled. "Sometimes days. It's wonderful."

" _So!_ " Draco said loudly with a hand clap and rubbing them together. "About our baby's gender…?"

The women smiled at each other before Healer Tarpley got Hermione's file and a quill. Draco took a seat next to his wife and waited for the boring (albeit important) part of the visit.

"Are you still nauseous?"

"No, thank Merlin."

"Good. Any contractions at all?"

"None."

"Good, good. And just how are you feeling in general? No discomfort? Pain? Leakage?"

Draco cringed at the last term, but alas, there were no negatives to speak of and Hermione gave an overall good report.

"Great! Now, up on your feet. We have to weigh you."

Hermione groaned. "Do we honestly have to?"

Healer Tarpley chuckled as she stood. "You whine at every visit. The answer is still yes."

Hermione grumbled as she attempted to get out of her seat. Draco did eventually help her and she rounded on him quickly once she was on her feet. "Do _not_ look at this scale."

Draco laughed. "Oh come on, it's _baby_ weight, Hermione. It's not like you've been eating a lifetime supply of cake over the past few months."

"Would my weight be a problem _then?_ "

"Uh… Well..."

"Oh, Draco dear," Healer Tarpley interrupted. "Take it from a woman: that was a trap. Let's go, Hermione. Up on the scale."

Draco was more than happy for the save and watched as Hermione stood on the scale. He didn't, however, for the sake of her sanity look at it. He didn't even listen to what was being said. He just regarded the Healer's content face and concluded that whatever weight his wife was at was perfectly fine. Not that Hermione had seemed happy about being heavier.

"Alright, there's a slew of tests I want you to do but that'll take place down the hall. For right now, let's get on with the fun part, yes?"

"About bloody time…"

" _Language!_ " Hermione hissed at her husband.

Draco teasingly said, "Yes, mum," before growing quiet when Healer Tarpley dimmed the lights with her wand. It was pointed then at Hermione's stomach, her shirt having been pulled up to reveal it.

"What are you guys thinking it'll be?" Healer Tarpley asked before muttering a spell.

"We've learned to stop guessing." Both Hermione and Draco said.

The Healer nodded in comprehension knowing from experience that they were horrible at guessing if their baby was going to be a girl or a boy. And so, she wasted no time in letting them see a moving image of their future child.

That whole emotional thing was back for Draco and it was attacking him like a wild stampede of hippogriffs. But how it could not? He wasn't made of stone and _for Merlin's sake_ , look at what he was seeing! His kid. His ten-fingered, ten-toed baby that liked to move enough to disturb Hermione in her sleep. So what if he had seen images of his other children before? Each one was different. Each one was a new experience that made him want to break down and cry because this was something that _he_ contributed to. Hell, he was a mess.

"So?" Hermione asked expectantly.

"Well," Healer Tarpley began. "I can't tell you about hair or eyes, but in one particular aspect, your baby takes after daddy."

Draco was immediately on high alert as he sat up straighter in his seat. "A boy? The baby's a boy?"

"That's right. So much for having an uneven number in your house. Breaking ties are going to a right killer."

Draco laughed. He laughed and then he cried. Then he laughed and cried a little more. He felt Hermione's hand reach up and wipe away the barely visible tears. When he looked down at her she smiled lovingly at him.

"I promise I won't tell." She said in response to the tears. That gave him the freedom to let a little more fall down before he reached over and kissed her on the cheek. Healer Tarpley stayed quiet, and let them look at the image for as long as they liked.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Pansy was right! Ah, I just love myself a sensitive Draco. Well, I love him all ways to be honest lol.

Now, in past reviews I've had a few saying that while reading funny parts they've either nearly or actually choked on something they were eating or drinking, SO lol…. Take this as a fair warning not to do either for the first 65% of the next chapter. Okay? Good. No mishaps people. I like you all a lot haha.

Replies to Guests

 **Guest1:** "I'm starting to get…" I totally get it. Draco's really stepped up to the plate and, let's face it, he's every woman's dream husband right now. Things with Hermione will change in the upcoming chapters :)

 **Guest2:** "Loving the…" Thank you! Mrs. Granger was my favorite lol

 **Guest3:** "Mrs. Granger and Poppy…" Hahaha, elf tooth cleaning spell. That would certainly make Mrs. Granger feel better! The fact that Draco has the Grangers' support is so wonderful. It really shows his relationship with them when they can speak so candidly. Hermione's finally letting her guard down a bit, and it can only get better from there :)

 **AB:** Yey for the feels! All of the talks in that chapter needed to happen and you really see Draco's relationship with Hermione's parents. It's so great. Hermione definitely got that push! They're moving along and soon everything will be right as rain. Glad that you like the progression and you're very welcome!

And thank YOU for always leaving a review. They really do mean a lot to me because it's not only helpful as a writer to see how you're doing, but I'm just thankful at all that people are reading lol. It astounds me honestly, and I'm just really happy because I LOVE to write. Should've gone to school for screenwriting or something, but alas, I didn't. :)

 **Jamie:** Thank you so much! I certainly do love to write. Happy to get it out somewhere.

 **Karlie:** Yey! Happiness is good!

 **Hpfan:** Oh, that's a lot to read in one siting! Thanks! I'm thinking no more than 30-35 chapters total :)

 **Cheeseinator:** Haha thanks! Draco and Mrs. Granger stole the show. I loved them so. And then this chapter was just feels everywhere. Yey!

 **Cascol3:** That house elf bit made my day. Just Mrs. Granger as a whole :). And yes, Hermione still has her self-doubts, but that'll change soon ;)

 **sun junkie:** Hermione's parents certainly have a more direct way of handling the situation than Narcissa lol. And look! Ask and you shall receive! Blaise will reappear in the next chapter, hence my "don't choke while reading" warning haha


	22. Teasing

Now that Hermione knew what the gender of the baby was, the fun part could begin: baby clothes shopping. Naturally Ginny was the one who would be accompanying her on this task since Draco would rather break his wand in half than step in a shoppe with her. No matter. She didn't like clothes shopping with him either since he was _far_ pickier than she was. And to think that he thought shopping with _her_ was horrible.

"Ooh, Hermione look at this!" Ginny said excitedly as she held up a sky blue onesie. Hermione smiled at it and at the clouds that covered it. "Isn't it adorable?"

"Absolutely. Alright, drop it into the shopping bag."

Ginny did so. The shopping bag was currently levitating behind them since what was already in there would weigh them terribly to the ground. Perhaps Hermione was going a bit overboard, but this was a natural habit of hers when babies were involved. Strollers, high-chairs...those things required careful thought. But baby clothes? Once it made her go "aww" then it went straight into the shopping bag without a second thought as to price. Thank Merlin for that Malfoy Gringotts account.

"So," Ginny said as she combed the racks for anything else she could squeal at. "Any more outrageous sex between you and your husband yet?"

Hermione dropped the outfit she had in her hands immediately. " _What?_ "

"It's a simple question." She bent over and picked up the fallen item and pushed it into Hermione's hands with a smile. "Are you riding the magic dragon or not?"

The brunette's mouth flopped open. "The magic…? What on earth is it with you people and our sex life?"

"You people? Who else is asking?"

"Blaise. Can you think of anyone else?"

"No, not really," Ginny replied. "I wouldn't be surprised if he turned out to be a voyeur."

"Me either. He's so interested in what we've been doing."

"So you _have_ been doing something!"

"Are you kidding me?" Hermione asked incredulously and gestured to herself for good measure. "I'm getting huge and I still have four more months to go. We're not doing anything."

"I have no idea how that's possible _-especially_ when you're sleeping in the same bed. I may be happily married and all, but even I can appreciate a delicious piece of arse when I see one and Draco, is that arse."

Hermione couldn't hold it in. She laughed hysterically and was hardly able to catch her breath. Other people in the shoppe were beginning to notice, but she could care less at this point.

"Honestly, I don't know how to react right now." She continued to laugh. "Taken aback that you're hitting on my husband or appalled that you think I'm crazy for not sleeping with him."

"If it's any consolation I think you're both mad." Ginny waved her hand dismissively. "Particularly him for not being swayed by that beckoning set of breasts."

Hermione's laughing fit was back again and now she was in tears. Although, Ginny was right about one thing, and her breasts had, indeed, grown larger. She would need to buy a whole new set of bras soon, but perhaps not yet. She'd seen Draco's eyes roam to that particular area quite frequently over the past two weeks. She supposed it wouldn't hurt to tease him a bit further.

"What's that smirk for?"

Hermione looked at her. "Huh? What smirk?"

Ginny raised a finger and pointed to each corner of her mouth. " _That_ smirk,"

"Oh, I didn't realize…"

"Hmm, oh Mrs. Malfoy, are you planning something?"

Hermione couldn't help the turn of lips, but it wasn't because she was guilty of planning something although she really was.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Ginny."

"Mhmm, of course not." The redhead chimed. "But, whatever it is that you're _not_ up to, do let me know. I've been having seven sex lately and I need to visualize a twelve."

Hermione groaned. "That was _much_ too much information."

Ginny merely laughed and began throwing more baby clothes in her direction.

* * *

"And don't break anything!" Draco called after six children who all had bolted from his side the moment he popped through the Zabini fireplace. It was a massive sleepover tonight at Blaise's. Draco's own children, Harry's, and Ron's had come with him while Theo would be bringing Paloma. While the children were off getting ready for their fun, Draco went to go find where the co-host of this little kiddy party was hiding.

"The house elves are going to be run ragged tonight." Draco chuckled once he'd found him. Blaise nodded. The Italian was in his lounge clothes -a white t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. It wasn't often to find him in such loose or relaxed wear, but when your house was filled with eight children who wouldn't want that comfort?

"So long as it's the elves and not me I'm golden." Blaise smiled. "Are you staying? Theo's going to stick around to drink with me to the level of 'functional' stupor.'"

Draco shook his head and laughed. Thank Merlin Pansy was going to be the one to be checking in on the children during the night.

"No, not tonight. I'm heading straight back to Hermione after this."

Blaise's eyes lit up. "Ah, we are, are we? Interesting. Your sex life must be off the charts for you be running home so quickly."

Draco tossed his head back and groaned. "For the umpteenth time, we are _not_ having sex. I'm beginning to think you're not getting any if you're so interested in what Hermione and I are doing."

"Oh, I'm getting it fine, thank you very much. But you know quite well that I don't mind hearing about other people's _ins and outs_ , so to speak. So?"

"So? I think you're a pervert."

Blaise shrugged. "If the shoe fits. As long as I'm not standing outside your bedroom window while you're going at it I think we can still be friends."

Draco took to massaging his temples with his thumbs. "We're _not-_ "

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time." He waved lazily. " _How_ is what I don't get. You love her beyond comprehension, she loves you, and not to mention she's got a rack that any man would be more than happy to call his own."

Draco nearly stumbled where he stood. He started to speak once, then failed. Twice, but then failed again. On the third time he managed to croak out, "Have you…? Have you been eyeing my wife's breasts?"

"Draco, a _blind man_ would eye your wife's breasts."

Again he was floored. Blaise was more than pleased with his reaction.

"And," he continued. "Before you start ripping into me, I'll have you know that it's completely possible to appreciate a healthy set of breasts without lusting after it. You, on the other hand, should be weak in the knees and falling over."

Draco grumbled and crossed his arms. "I'm not falling over."

"Oh, so you've got noodle legs then?"

"I…"

 _Get a dry throat is what I get. And a complete loss of proper blood flow…_

"I've got to go." Draco said as he turned on his heel. Blaise laughed loudly as he watched his friend's retreating form.

"Have at it mate!" He called after him. "I expect a full report come tomorrow!"

* * *

Draco wasn't an idiot. He knew what his wife's best attributes were so _of course_ he noticed. He noticed when she woke up and stretched in the morning. Or when she leaned over for something. Or when she had her arms crossed. _Especially_ when she had her arms crossed.

The blond had immediately decided after leaving Blaise's that he was going to take a cold shower. So after coming out of the fireplace he headed straight for the bedroom, loosening his cuffs along the way.

"The kids are good?" His wife's voice sounded once he had opened the bedroom door.

"Better than you could imagine. Blaise and Pansy have their hands full-" Draco stopped dead.

Hermione had been sitting on the bed and reading. She was trying her best to act as innocent as possible, but knowing that she had worn a low, scoop-neck shirt on purpose was making it hard for her. Hard for him too, if his facial reaction was anything to go by.

"Is something wrong, Draco?" Hermione asked pleasantly as she looked up.

He swallowed, but it didn't help his incredibly dry throat in the slightest. "Wrong? No, no, nothing's wrong. Is that shirt new?"

She resisted a smile. Instead she shrugged casually and returned her gaze to her book and turned a page. "No, I've always had this." She looked up again, this time setting her book onto the bed and leaning over. "Why?"

Draco went slack-jawed. _Merlin above, is she doing this on purpose?_ If he knew his wife, and he did, she was absolutely _without a_ _ **doubt**_ doing this purpose. Her endgame wasn't sex though. He knew because neither one of them had truly discussed themselves or their relationship to each other since Christmas. For her to want to sleep with him without getting that settled first was completely out of character and thus out of the question. He was also sure because not once during her three other pregnancies did she ever sleep with him. At least when she started to clearly look pregnant. It had always been a torturous couple of months for him, but she always insisted that she "looked like a whale" and kept him at an arm's length in that regard.

And so, the breast show that she was giving him now was purely out of spite.

Draco smirked on the inside. "No reason."

He walked over to the hamper and slipped his shirt over his head. Hermione's sense of triumph died within that instant. This was a brutal act of retaliation. What was worse was when he slipped off his pants and underwear and let them join his shirt in the hamper. It was her turn for her throat to feel a little dry and, unlike her, Draco had no qualms about showcasing his seductive treachery.

"I'm going to take a shower." Draco said, smiled, and sauntered over to the bathroom. He didn't go in though. He stood in the doorway, looked back at her and asked, "Are you coming?"

Hermione wasn't a fool and Ginny would've smacked her sideways if she had said no. But they weren't going to have sex. That little tidbit was her doing and always had been. Although, she had to commend Draco for handling the wife-imposed abstinence well. After knowing what to expect, with Lyra and Scorpius Draco would always indulge in her for a record-breaking number of times and in a million different ways in anticipation of her "torture" of him. But just because they never slept together during her second half of pregnancy, that didn't mean they didn't show their love for one another in other ways.

Moments like these were one of them, and Hermione followed Draco into the bathroom. He knew the drill, and although he'd told her many times that she didn't have to be shy, he didn't watch as she undressed. Instead he turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up. When it was Draco climbed in and gave Hermione his hands to help her inside. It was only when she was in there did she fully face him, as though the steam and the pulsating water would somehow obscure how –to use her words –"fat" she was getting. Draco couldn't help but smile at her just then, taking his hand and running it through her soaked hair.

"The shower is the only place I can properly do this." He said with a crooked grin.

Hermione laughed and smacked him in the arm. "Don't give me a reason to step out of here."

Draco conceded with a tilt of his head and reached for a sponge and the soap. Hermione took both from him and said, "You first."

He nodded and Hermione set to work. She always went top to bottom, letting soapy sponge go from one shoulder and side of the neck to the other side. And then across his chest. And under his arms. Down his sides and over his stomach.

Her eyes flickered up as the sponge hovered just under his belly button. Draco stared at her. He didn't smirk or give any indication of how erotic this could turn. Hermione plowed on anyway, and Draco closed his eyes. He bit his tongue too, wholly trying to restrain himself from turning their shower into anything _but_ a shower.

And then she moved on –onto his thighs but no further because bending any lower would have been an impossibility. Draco knew that and turned around before she could tell him to. The sponge lathered his back, across his arse, the back of his legs as far down as she could go, and then she was done.

They shifted themselves in the shower so that the water could wash away all the soap that was on him. Afterwards Hermione handed the sponge for him to rinse out and re-lather. It was her turn now and Draco crouched down.

Unlike her, he always went from the bottom to the top. So he let the sponge slowly ride up one leg, front and back, and then the other. He rose to his feet and held the sponge close to her inner thigh. Draco's eyes locked with hers and Hermione nodded. She only closed her eyes once, and briefly, as he went, solely because she felt his fingers accidentally touch. He didn't linger, however, and she mentally applauded him for having such self-control. Herself too, for not guiding his hand back there as he pulled away.

Draco pulled her body towards him so that he could peer over her shoulder and look down. The sponge cleansed her bottom, and then travelled up her back and up her shoulder blades. He increased the space between them and let soapy vessel go over her shoulders, under her arms, and across her chest. It went over each breast delicately in turn. He smiled some when he got to her stomach, noticeably pregnant, but hardly as big as it was bound to get within the next four months.

The sponge went over there too. And once again they switched positions in the shower so that Hermione could rinse off. She got rid of the soap from her back first, and then turned around to get her front. She had just finished splashing water on her face when she felt Draco's arms envelop her in a hug. His front was pressed against her back, his face buried in her neck, and she melted into him.

"Why did we get divorced, Hermione?" Draco asked in a whisper.

Hermione sighed and let her hands settle over his. "We didn't want to hurt each other. Remember?"

Draco nodded and planted a chaste kiss on her neck. "I remember. You still think that was a good idea?"

"Less and less each day."

* * *

 **Author's note:** I can't decide who I liked better, Ginny or Blaise lol. I'll let you guys decide that :). Draco and Hermione are killing me. Too gosh darn in love for their own good!

-WP

Replies to Guests

 **Guest1:** "I promise I..." Haha, well thanks! Sometimes I really do think about taking a screenwriting class and seeing what happens. Might end up being a pretty cool thing :)

 **AB:** Wahoo for surprises! Lol. You said it. Draco and Hermione are _definitely_ meant to be. Elegant Slytherin lady...yup, that suits Narcissa perfectly well. I just adore her character. Thanks so much for the compliment. Writing is my go to and I don't plan to stop!

 **Guest2:** "I love that..." Oh me too! Let's keep our fingers crossed :)

 **Karlie:** With a sensitive Draco like that, it sure was!

 **Cheeseinator:** Oh, I'm so glad that it's keeping your attention. Usually I'll end stories around this point, but we haven't made it there just yet! I really wanted Hermione and Narcissa to have that bonding moment, so I'm happy that I managed to get it in. Draco as an emotional mess = I want to hug him :)


	23. Festivities

_June_

"Happy Birthday!"

Draco was woken by the shouts of three different people _very_ _early_ on a Monday morning. He opened one eye, opened the other, and then smiled broadly when he saw Hermione at the foot of their bed holding a tray with a full breakfast on it and Lyra and Scorpius on either side of her holding two balloons each.

Scorpius looked up at his mother and grinned. "Can we tackle him now?"

"Go for it." Hermione nodded approvingly and both children let loose their balloons and threw themselves onto the bed where Draco was attacked with tickling hands, hugs, and kisses. The birthday man of the hour was completely tuckered out by them both, and Hermione thought him luckily. Were Cassie still not at Hogwarts for another two weeks he'd have a third kid to contend with.

Hermione set the breakfast try on the night table and climbed into bed next to Lyra. She reached over her and handed a letter to Draco. "From your oldest,"

Draco took it with glee and opened it. After a small puff of smoke, a fuzzy image of Cassie floated out of it and she waved.

"Happy Birthday, dad!" The miniature version of his daughter said. "I'll be home soon and then we can really celebrate!"

"Impressive," Draco nodded. "Where'd she learn to do that?"

"No idea," Hermione replied, equally proud. "But she _does_ have me for a mother after all."

Draco smirked. "Conceited,"

"Dad," Scorpius poked him. "What does 'conceited' mean?"

"It means that your mother doesn't have a shred of humility."

"Oh…" he paused, then continued to ask, "What does humility-?"

"Are you looking forward to your party, daddy?" Lyra butted in with a huge smile on her face. Hermione couldn't help but shake her head. The party that her daughter was referring to was going to be at Malfoy Manor and was _supposed_ to be a surprise. The excited girl had let it slip sometime last week, but Draco had promised to fake it when the time came.

"Yes," Draco replied with a huge smile. "And to think, in two weeks when Cassie's home we get to have a birthday party for her."

"And then in August one for me!" Scorpius said excitedly.

"And then mum's," Lyra grinned at her mother. Draco playfully groaned as he kissed his children on the foreheads.

"All of you were born too close together." He teased. He then looked over at Hermione and kissed her just the same. "You included,"

The children laughed and were soon ushered on their way so that daddy could eat his breakfast in peace while they had something to eat on their own.

"We'll be down in a moment." Hermione told them. "And _don't_ try to trick Poppy into making you something that'll give you cavities on first bite. I've already ordered her not to."

Both Lyra and Scorpius pouted as they left the room and trotted down to the kitchen. Draco smirked.

"You know that they can just add sugar themselves, don't you?"

"Yes, I know. Which means that you need to hurry up and finish that."

"You mean that _we_ have to hurry up and finish this." Draco said as he passed her the bowl of fruit on his tray. "Come on then."

Hermione raised her brow at him as she regarded the bowl. "You're giving me fruit when you're here devouring eggs and sausages?"

Draco laughed. "Jealousy doesn't suit you, love. But fine,"

Hermione happily watched as the fork that was originally destined for his mouth (laden with those very foods she had scolded him over) slowly darted for her mouth instead. Draco was deeply amused by just how happy she was to be eating it. He was amused by a lot of things she did.

"Thank you for making the breakfast." Draco said once she'd finished eating what he'd given her.

"What makes you think Poppy didn't make it?" Hermione asked. Her husband tutted as he piled food onto his fork to feed her again.

"Need I remind you that thirteen years of marriage lay between us? I think I can distinguish between your cooking and a house elf's."

Hermione tried her best not to blush. Instead, after eating her second bite she took the fork from him and began to feed him just the same.

"Well, at any rate, you're welcome."

* * *

The majority of the day was family time during which Draco had been given piles upon piles of gifts from his children who had made their mother (to quote her) "go to hell and back to find." He, to say the least, was overjoyed –particularly over hand-crafted cufflinks with his initials on them from Hermione. He was more than delighted because he realized that they matched his family ring she had returned to him just a few months ago.

Now it was evening and they were all getting ready to head over to Malfoy Manor. Draco had managed to dress easily, however, Hermione was fretting horribly.

"This makes the millionth thing I've had to charm to fit as of late." Hermione grumbled as she set her wand aside and attempted to pull her dress over her head. Draco tried his best not to laugh at her expense and went to help her.

"Hermione, you're pregnant. _Six months_ to be exact. Clothes aren't going to fit you the same, you know."

"What I _do_ know is that you somehow just called me fat."

"Pregnant and fat aren't synonymous last I checked." Draco replied cheekily. The deep maroon dress (maroon because she refused to wear a dress in any other color and Draco had begged her not to wear black and look like she was going to a funeral) was over her head now, covering her protruding stomach and stopping just below her knees. The dress, last he remembered, used to stop above her knees, but he suspected she had magically altered that as well.

Hermione smiled once it was on, and she smiled even more when Draco wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"You're beautiful no matter your size." Draco said. "Remember that."

Hermione turned around in his arms and hugged him. "How much of you is just saying that so I don't knee you in the groin?"

"Twenty percent,"

They both laughed at that and Draco let her go so that she could finish getting ready. Lyra and Scorpius were already waiting by the fireplace for their parents, and Hermione was scowling. Draco shook his head at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"We've already discussed this. There is _no muggle way possible_ to get to Malfoy Manor."

"I know, I know." Hermione grumbled. "Doesn't mean that I have to be happy about it. I'll just have to settle for the fact that my unborn son will suffer smoke inhalation."

Draco rolled his eyes as he took out his wand and casted a modified Shield Charm around her head. "There. Now you're set."

"It could break."

"I'm offended!" Draco replied in an exaggerated tone. "You know very well that my charms never break."

 _But then again, Scorpius wouldn't be here if that was true…_ The blond thought to himself. The look that Hermione was giving him led him to believe that she was thinking the same thing.

"Can we go now?" the same charm-proof child said. Hermione smiled at Scorpius and took his hand.

"Yes, we can go."

Hermione and Scorpius went first. When Draco and Lyra came after he didn't have to fake his surprise as he had been planning to. He had simply been in awe of how many people were standing in the foyer.

"Did you and my mother invite the entire wizarding world?" Draco laughed as he was greeted by dozens upon dozens of people.

"Don't look at me." Hermione grinned. "I invited the usual gang. Your mother, Merlin bless her, went through her entire address book, I'm sure."

Narcissa had done the majority of the planning since she had wanted her daughter-in-law to get as much rest as possible. That said, Hermione was just as surprised at the guests as well as the amount of effort she had put into decorating. Naturally house elves had to have had a hand in that. The best part about the ballroom where the party was taking place was the slideshow of photographs of Draco throughout the years. The blond was thoroughly embarrassed and was blushing endlessly.

"And do _not_ try to get your brother to lick the ice sculpture." Hermione warned before letting her daughter out of her sight. Lyra nodded begrudgingly before being allowed to run off to join the festivities.

"Ten galleons we find Scorpius with his tongue stuck to one of the sculptures anyway." Draco said as he watched Lyra get lost in the crowd. Scorpius was already running about with Isa.

"A true Slytherin that one," Theo's voice appeared. The Malfoys turned to see the Notts walking up behind them, their daughter Paloma leaving their side to go take off after Lyra. "If she's anything like you, Merlin help the students."

"Oh come on, I wasn't _that_ bad." Draco brooded. The other three looked at each other once before laughing. The blond huffed before rounding on Theo. "At least _you_ could've backed me up."

"And be caught in a lie?"

Daphne giggled at her husband's quip before politely asking if he could go grab her something to drink. He whined about being her personal house elf, but obliged. Draco, not wanting to be outdone by another doting husband, offered to get Hermione something as well and both gentlemen went on their way.

"How's he doing in there?" Daphne asked Hermione. The brunette grinned and patted her stomach affectionately.

"Considering that he likes to kick me constantly, I think he's doing alright." She laughed. "And your little one?"

"Let's just say I've been seeing the inside of my toilet _much_ more than I'd like lately." Daphne smiled. "I don't miss morning sickness at all."

"No woman does."

"And if they do, they're nuts. Oh! And I heard that Cassie invited a certain nephew of mine to her birthday party."

Yes, she did. As she had told her father months ago, Cassie and Xavier wrote to each other frequently. They had become very good friends this way, so of course she'd want her friend to be there to celebrate turning a year older. Considering the circumstances, she had asked Hermione first if it would be okay. Hermione in turn had asked Draco. Both parents had known the implications of this, but who were they to deny what their daughter wanted? _Especially_ if they didn't want their problems affecting her.

"Yeah, she did." Hermione confirmed. "She and Xavier are pretty good chums now."

"A little more than chums I'd say." Daphne smirked slyly. "Xavier likes her a bit."

"Does he? Don't let Draco hear you say that. He'll kill him."

"You're right. I'll make sure to keep that to myself."

Hermione laughed a little. Then silence drifted in. Despite the amount of time that had passed by and the fact that their friendship hadn't diminished, neither of them had talked about the obvious elephant in the room. She supposed it was now or never, but Daphne beat her to the punch.

"Astoria doesn't hate you, you know."

"No? I'm surprised, honestly."

"You shouldn't be. My sister isn't that kind of person." Daphne said as she shifted awkwardly on her feet. "I just wish she didn't have to get hurt. Granted, I did warn her not to pursue Draco at all. She's always been a little rebellious, though."

Hermione tilted her head slightly. "Did you really? Why?"

"What do you mean why? You and Draco were made for each other. Any idiot could see that."

Hermione could feel herself blush. Daphne nudged her in the shoulder and smiled. Neither of them said anything more on the matter and let their unspoken words say the rest.

* * *

The birthday party lasted well into the night. Narcissa had insisted that his son, Hermione, and the children spend the night which was exactly what they were doing. While Hermione was off with his mother getting Lyra and Scorpius to bed, Draco was in one of the many parlor rooms that Malfoy Manor had to offer with Theo and Blaise before their wives called them home.

"Did I hear correctly that you invited _Astoria_ to your daughter's birthday party?"

"You absolutely didn't." Draco said quickly. " _Cassie_ invited _Xavier_ to her birthday party. Astoria, obviously, will be coming along."

"Hmm, would you look at that?" Blaise grinned. "My goddaughter's got the hots for an older guy."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Don't make me castrate you."

"Oh come on, Draco. She's going on thirteen. This is the age she's going to like boys, wanting to be around them, wanting to kiss them-"

" _Blaise,_ I'm warning you."

Theo laughed. "Better watch out mate." He said to Blaise. "Something just might happen to your Italian Sausage."

"All I'm saying is that it's _going_ to happen."

"That's it." Draco said as he began patting himself down. "Where the hell's my wand?"

Theo laughed even more as the blond searched for the piece of wood that would be the end of Blaise's manhood. Theo shook his head and put his hands on Draco's shoulders to settle him down in his seat.

"Relax. When it's Isa's turn to like a boy he'll go nuts."

"I don't have to wait." Blaise said casually with a lazy shrug. "She already likes one and his name is Scorpius. So long as he doesn't turn out a little snot like his father, I'll be alright."

Draco scowled and looked up at Theo. "Can I go for my wand now?"

Theo was in hysterics now and didn't even try to restrain Draco anymore. Instead he sat down and asked, "Do you really think it'll be all that awkward? You know, to have Astoria there?"

"I've been trying not to think about it, to be honest." Draco shrugged. "I just want Cassie to have a good time and _not_ be burdened by tension she didn't create."

"I'm sure it won't be all _that_ bad, if at all. Astoria's not the vengeful sort and Hermione can hold her own just fine."

"Theo's right." Blaise chimed in. "And besides, even if they _were_ to fight, they can't. Hermione's going on seven months now, isn't she? No self-respecting witch or wizard would draw a wand out on a pregnant woman."

Draco sneered as he finally located his wand. "Good thing you're not a pregnant woman then."

"Damn," Theo snickered. "There goes the sausage."

* * *

 **Author's note:** A little fluff and humor there for you :).

Now, I don't think I've praised you all lately, and it couldn't have come at a better time for me to do it. At this moment, this story has 913 reviews, 700 favs, and 307 follows. I am…IN AWE of that. To top it all off, I found out this week that this story was nominated for the Dramione Fanfiction Awards –Best WIP in the Update Already! category (which I find wonderfully fitting lol) and is currently in the semi-finals. I've never had anything of mine nominated before, but whether this story makes it to the finals or wins or not, to have gotten this far speaks volumes. THANK YOU!

*Virtual hugs to you all and your favorite presents*

-WP :)

Replies to Guests

 **Guest1:** "Your Ginny is…" Thanks! I'm so glad that you like her and Blaise. Those types of friends are definitely necessary. Just to keep you in check :). And yes, I do have one of those friends lol. She is… I can't even describe her haha.

 **Guest2:** "Ugh teasing me…" Well, the chapter was appropriately named then lol.

 **Bellatrix:** Thank you! Hope you liked this chapter too!

 **Sadie H:** Thank you so much! I really want Hermione and Draco's relationship to be felt –the good, the bad, the sweet, and the ugly. That's people and that's life :)

 **AB:** You know, in my fanfics I've been writing "shoppe" for so long and I have no idea when it started lol. It's honestly a habit now. I think some of the words are missing in your review actually, but regardless! I loved that onesie and I hope one day to find it in real life. Ginny and Blaise just MADE MY DAY! They were just awesome lol. And of course nothing but chaos can come from a bunch of kids in your house. Those poor, poor house elves…

Thank you for what you said at the end. You're right. This story is about life. Real things. Real feelings. I'm so glad that it's coming out! Haha, yey for long reviews!

 **Victoria:** Hahaha Ginny seems to be the winner of that chapter. And yup, Hermione and Draco are finding their way back :)


	24. Pool Parties

Two weeks later Cassie was home and she was trying her _very hardest_ not to let her surprise show at how much bigger her mother had gotten. Not that she was very good at it. Hermione had to laugh and then told her oldest daughter that it was alright to say that her mum had gained "baby weight."

"Just make sure you add the 'baby' part in front, okay?" Hermione had said. Cassie giggled, nodded, and did as she was told.

With being nearly seven-months pregnant, Hermione had been banned from doing much to prepare for Cassie's party. And so she sat, giving her input from a distance while she watched Draco and Narcissa handle the festivities. "Handle" meaning ordering various house elves to do tasks that they could've _easily_ done by hand. It grated on the brunette's nerves terribly, but she bit back her tongue on everything that she wanted to say.

"You're going to implode like that, you know." Harry chuckled as he sat down next to her. Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sometimes I'm tempted to just give them all socks."

"And have Narcissa murder you?"

"Oh, she wouldn't do that." Hermione said with a dismissive hand. "At the very least she'd send me a cursed object or something."

"Sure, like that's better." Harry smiled. His eyes caught sight of Draco. He had been cornered by all three of his children and they were talking animatedly. Scorpius said something and they all began to laugh like it was the best thing they had ever heard. Harry looked over and found Hermione staring at the sight just the same. Her smile was the biggest he had ever seen it.

"You love having him here, don't you?"

"Yes," Hermione answered immediately. "It feels like how it did before. Like when we were married."

"And it didn't even when he wasn't living here?"

"Well, it wasn't _horrible_ , but it still wasn't like this. Now it's… It just feels complete, I guess."

Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her. "That's really good to hear, Hermione."

"It's really good to say too. And then I get scared."

"Scared?" Harry questioned with a furrowed brow. "Why scared?"

"Because it could end." Hermione answered. "We haven't talked about it. We're sort of playing this living together thing by ear. He could move out at any time after the baby's born."

"Don't even think like that. Look at him." Harry urged, and Hermione did, a smile filling her features once again. "Do you _really_ think he's moving out? The man's having the time of his life."

"You know, we _are_ planning a party, Harry." She replied cheekily and she yelped when Harry pinched her arm.

"You know very well what I mean. No one willingly gives up what makes them happy."

Hermione chuckled, albeit grimly and shrugged. "Clearly you don't know Draco and me very well."

* * *

Cassie's party was in full swing by four in the afternoon. Just like Lyra's it was an outdoors affair except this time there was a pool involved. You couldn't have a summer party without one. That was just silly. And with pools came swimsuits. And with swimsuits came Draco with a panic in his chest at every boy who even _dared_ to look Cassie's way while she was wearing hers. Granted it was a one-piece, but it was still something that showed all of her legs and it was tearing at him from the inside out.

"Draco," Pansy smiled as she walked up next to him. "You're not plotting the deaths of children, now are you?"

"Their torture," he replied as he sipped some punch. "That better?"

Pansy laughed. "Merlin, what's going to happen when Cassie brings home her first boyfriend?"

"Bleeding hell, can you and your husband be any more alike?"

"We're alike because we call it as we see it. You can't go all Slytherin just because your daughter gets admirers."

Draco's brow rose in the air. "'Go all Slytherin?'"

"Something Ginny once said and I'm simply appalled that I just repeated it." Pansy sighed.

"Clearly you've been hanging out with Gryffindors for far too long."

"Yes. And unfortunately, I've grown to like them."

Draco smirked. "So, is that all you've come to say? Not to harm the boys?"

"What?" Pansy said innocently. "I can't just come over and talk to my friend?"

"You can, yes. But not without first shoving a lecture down my throat."

"Fine, I guess I'll get straight to the point then."

Draco had expected words, not the slap to the back of his head.

"Ow! What the _hell –heck,_ " he corrected since he was in front of children, "was that for?"

"That, my dearest Draco, was for anything stupid you might do this evening." Pansy told him. "Astoria will be here soon and you will not –I repeat, _will not_ screw things up with Hermione again."

Draco grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. "I thought we all decided that it was _both_ Hermione's and my fault concerning that?"

"You more than her, so let's focus on you, yes? You're home now and I haven't seen either of you this happy in a year plus some. For the love of Merlin, don't muck it up."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I won't. I'm trying to _stay_ in this house thank you very much. I can't afford to make a mistake."

Pansy's features softened and she smiled at his words. "So you're doing it then? You're really working things out with her?"

"Well, it's not like we've had a full-blown discussion about it or anything. But I plan to, one way or another. It's the not talking and working things through or taking chances that's got us here today. We need to do better."

Pansy's smile got wider. "About time one of you got some sense. Don't lose it," she added in a whisper. "Or I'll kick your arse."

Draco chuckled. "Duly noted."

* * *

"You splash water on me and you're a dead man, James Potter." Lyra warned as she tried to look intimidating while simultaneously trying to hide between Cassie and Rose. James' jaw dropped comically and he huffed.

"Lyra, I'm insulted! I thought you trusted me?"

"I _like_ you. Never said I trusted you."

"Humph, some friend you are."

Lily laughed. "You're my brother and even I don't trust you."

James crossed his arms while everyone laughed. He regarded them all, Lyra with an arm slung over her older sister's and Rose's shoulders, Lily and Hugo were talking, Paloma lounging on a floatation chair, and Albus who was enjoying his time floating on his back along with Uncle Ron's girlfriend's son, Elijah.

"Well," James shrugged. "If no one trusts me, might as well live up to the expectation."

Screams were loud and vibrant as James splashed water in every direction possible. He even managed to knock Paloma off of her chair. The sweet and quiet girl that she was could wreak vengeance when ready and soon she was dishing out her own splash war on the eldest Potter child.

Down below on the ground, Scorpius and Isa were looking up at the pool the adults had bought for the occasion that was _much_ taller than they were and just huge in general. They had their own pool to suit their size, but this one was ten times cooler.

"Do you think they're hurt up there?" Isa asked innocently as she listened to all the shouts and the one, _"James, I'm going to murder you!"_

"James might be." Scorpius replied.

"Too bad. I liked him."

The youngest kids of the lot continued listening until they were interrupted by a friendly male voice. Scorpius turned with a smile on his face.

"Hi, Xavier. This is my friend, Isa. Are you looking for my sister?"

Xavier grinned, nodded, and gave Scorpius a little ruffle of his hair before giving Isa's small hand a shake. "Yeah, I am. She's up there, I take it?"

"Mhmm. And she's probably making a fell-on-knee."

"A…?" Xavier scrunched up his face in confusion for a moment, before taking a moment to smile. "You mean a _felony?_ "

"Yeah! That,"

Xavier laughed. "Well, in that case maybe I should go on up before she does something stupid."

Isa nodded. "Good idea. Come on, Scorpius. I want to play on the waterslide!"

Xavier shook his head at the children before using the attached ladder to the enormous pool that he had found himself in front of. When he got to the top, he understood now why Cassie's brother thought she might be going to jail. The boy who he knew had to be James Potter (because, face it, he looked everything like the infamous wizard), was being held by the arms by various children while Cassie was continuously splashing water on him.

"Scorpius was right. You are up here committing a felony."

Cassie immediately stopped and turned around wide-eyed. "Xavier! When did you get here?"

"About ten minutes ago. I'm having a blast already, thanks."

Cassie was blushing furiously. James was finally let free and he removed his wet hair from his face.

"Thank Merlin!" James exclaimed before turning to Xavier. "Do you see what I have to put up with?"

"Yeah, I do." Xavier cracked a grin. "Want some help?"

"Sure!"

"Hey," Cassie pouted. "You're supposed to be on _my_ side."

"What can I say?" He shrugged as he got into the pool. "I like rooting for the underdog. Oh, and Happy Birthday, Cassie."

* * *

"Will you stop fidgeting?" Daphne scolded in a whisper. Astoria grunted and stopped. She had been wringing her hands together furiously, but now instead of that she was tapping her foot relentlessly. The oldest sister rolled her eyes and said, "You didn't have to come, you know. I could've very well brought Xavier on my own."

"I know that."

"But you wanted to come because of Draco, yes?"

Astoria frowned. She was refusing to look her sister in the eye, but by doing so she had spotted the blond in question _with his ex-wife._ They looked so... _happy_...to be around each other. She couldn't help but sigh.

"Is it wrong?"

"Of course it is." Daphne said with exasperation, although she softened her tone with her next bit. "I know you Astoria. When you like someone, you fall pretty hard and fast. Your ex-husband, case and point."

"I don't need to be reminded of _him_."

"Or what happened a couple weeks back with him when you went to talk about Xavier's summer plans?"

Astoria blushed. " _Especially that._ "

Daphne smiled. "You're not over him as much as you claim otherwise. And Draco and Hermione, well… They're not over either."

"I've realized that. I guess it's just a sore spot with me."

"Then let me give you some advice _again_. Maybe this time you'll take it, yes? Use your head here and not your heart. Usually I'm spouting those words of wisdom the other way, but I think it's better for you."

* * *

"Astoria looks _incredibly_ uncomfortable being here." Ron said as he drank some of his punch. Blaise snorted.

"You think? Tell me, what do you think is making it worse? Being in the same space as the man who cheated on you, or the woman he cheated on you with who _also_ happens to be pregnant?"

Theo whistled. "Both options are pretty terrible if you ask me."

"The second one," Ron answered. " _Definitely_ the second one."

"Daph and I tried like hell to get her to not come, but she's as stubborn as one could ever be."

"No, not stubborn." Blaise countered. "I'd say stuck. Take a look at our two favorite idiots. If they weren't so stuck they would've moved on easily."

"You think so? I don't know, Blaise." Theo mused. "Stubborn or not I think they'd be all over each other no matter what. They're absolutely sickening when they're together."

"You mean like right now?" Ron smirked. "I hope Eliza and I don't look like that."

Blaise and Theo glanced at each other once before saying, "You're worse."

Ron rolled his eyes before he began scanning the crowd for said woman who did, indeed, make his stomach turn to knots and almost like he wanted to throw up a little –in a good way. He hadn't felt like this since Lavender and it felt good. More than good, really. It had been six months since they had started dating and he thought that he was just about ready to say the L-word. Perhaps it was a little soon, but maybe not. He couldn't squash his feelings, nor would he. He knew what repressed emotions looked like and his best friend and Draco were walking depictions of it. A huge lesson on what _not_ to do. But also, in a weird way, what was acceptable. Like learning each other again. He wouldn't take a lesson from them on being apart, but together? They had some pretty good chapters in their book.

* * *

Ginny couldn't help herself. She had intended on stealing Hermione away from Draco for a bit (which was still on the menu), but since they were both here she had might as well just get her saucy little words out.

"She has the biggest set of balls to be here."

Hermione slapped her palm to her forehead while Draco coughed to ease the discomfort he had in his throat at swallowing a piece of food the wrong way.

"Ginny…"

"Oh, don't Ginny me, Hermione." The redhead rolled her eyes. "I don't necessarily mean it in a _bad_ way. It's just if it was me I wouldn't want to be anywhere near either one of you. I hope she doesn't want to sink her nails back into you, Draco. Metaphorically _and_ literally."

Draco had been wise not to try eating again. "No literally," he said with wide eyes before turning to Hermione. "There had _never_ been a literally."

Hermione worked wonders to keep her smirk on the inside. He was practically begging. He didn't beg very often and so she savored the treat.

"I doubt _very_ much that's what she wants, Ginny." Draco continued.

Ginny raised a disbelieving brow. "Well, she certainly wants something. Honestly tell me what woman in her situation would want to be here?"

Hermione took a deep breath and sighed, massaging her temple in the process. "Closure. She wants closure."

"Hermione?" Draco said in concern. "Are you alright? Do you want to sit?"

"No, no, I'm fine. Just… Go and talk to her."

"What? I don't think that's a good-"

"Are you planning on sleeping with her?"

Draco's heart nearly jumped out of his chest from fright. "No, of course not."

"Kiss her? Hold her hand?"

"Absolutely not,"

"Then I think a talk is fine." Hermione said with finality. "Just don't do anything to make me set my wand on you."

"Or kill you," Ginny added. Draco snorted.

"Hermione would never kill me."

" _She_ wouldn't, but I sure would. Come on," she added to the brunette. "Let's go find my husband. I think he was talking to Eliza, Narcissa, and Pansy last…"

* * *

Draco already knew how people felt about his situation with Hermione and Astoria. They were frustrated. They were annoyed. They were confused. They were a lot of things and it seemed that many of those emotions had surfaced once Astoria had arrived with her son. To be honest, Draco didn't think that she would've showed. When she had it had taken everything in him not to look as surprised as he felt. And then he spent overtime trying to keep Hermione calm and happy. She didn't say anything, nor had he expected her to, but he knew that Hermione wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea. The strength that she was capable of displaying was also a weakness of hers. At least this time Draco wasn't a fool to be so negligent of it.

"Astoria,"

Astoria nearly jumped out of her skin when he approached her. Draco really wished that she hadn't. Guests were already giving him the gossiping eye because he had headed in her direction. He really didn't need any more attention on them.

"Come to throw me out, have you?" Astoria grimly joked.

"No, I… I just came to talk."

"About?"

"Honestly? I don't know what about exactly or even how to begin. You just look like hell."

Astoria chuckled. "You know, Draco that is _not_ something you tell a woman."

Draco smiled. "I've been told that once or twice. So, are you going to talk to me?"

Astoria was quiet for a moment before she finally spoke. "I would if you weren't the problem. You have to understand how awkward it is for me to…see you and Hermione together."

"Can I ask then why you came? Xavier could've come on his own; you know that."

"I do. I suppose a part of me just wanted to see it for myself. Does that make me foolish?"

"It makes you hopeful." Draco answered. "There's nothing wrong with that. I… I hope that you got whatever answer you were looking for."

Astoria took a deep breath before nodding. "Yes, I did. The way you are with her is just… Well, let's just say that if I thought you two got on great before, then that was a complete understatement." She chuckled. "I'm glad that you're happy, even if it's not with me."

It was a lie, Draco knew, but he appreciated the effort nonetheless. He just hoped that she'd find some sort of contentment in life just as he had.

* * *

 **Author's note:** This chapter is the reason why I love kids haha. Alright, so who's your favorite kid and why? Here for me, although James is my #1, Scorpius and Isa are just adorable :). And nothing bad with Astoria! A minor popup to get some "closure" and off she goes again :).

-WP

OH! I also have a tumblr now if anyone is interested (writerspassion18). Just got it, so I'm playing with buttons and things to see how it works haha. I'll get used to it :)

Replies to Guests

 **anonyxxx:** Not impossible! At least you have an idea of what kind of love you want ;)

 **Guest1:** "I loved your getting dressed..." Hahahaha, well, he's got three kids so he'd better be a pro at this by now!

 **Cheeseinator:** Ginny and Blaise = the two most annoying yet best friends you could ever have lol. In a nutshell. Hope you liked Cassie's birthday party :). Xavier was 15 when introduced to the story. 16 now.

 **AB:** Maybe. I don't know. I've been using for so long I've forgotten why I started lol. Hahaha, you know Narcissa doesn't do anything halfway. Especially when it concerns her family. Now that you've read the Astoria part, see it wasn't too bad! :). I don't think I mentioned that Daph's having a girl, unless I wrote that in there subconsciously lol. But for the sake of sake, I'll let it be a girl anyway :). Speaking of births, I'm working on that chapter now. Trying to take my time with it as I can't possibly miss any opportunities to put some humor in there lol.

 **Guest2:** "I'm hooked!..." Thank you! I'm so glad that the storyline captured you :)

 **Bellatrix:** Oh, thank you so much! Your words really do mean a lot. I work so hard on these so it's really appreciated!


	25. Beginnings

_July_

July, August, September. The third trimester. If her pregnancy didn't feel real before, it certainly did now. It was the middle of July now and Hermione was more than clearly pregnant. She had a flashing sign on her stomach that screamed _"Expectant Mother!"_ and everyone was starting to annoy her. Between Draco, her friends, and family, everyone asked if she wanted to sit or something to drink or maybe a back or foot rub. If it wasn't that it was always those _feeling_ questions. They asked how she was, if she felt sick, were there any cramps, and a whole bunch of other things. It was driving her mad.

And then there was the media. However much Narcissa had paid the Daily Prophet (and other forms of media apparently) to keep quiet, they still had plenty to say. Articles had picked back up at the beginning of the month when Draco, Blaise, and Theo had taken the kids out for the day. Including that group was Xavier and the Daily Prophet sure loved that. Splattered across the front page was a photograph of him and Draco talking amicably although it could be clearly seen that part of Cassie had been cut off in the image. The caption had read _"Male Bonding: Draco Malfoy Getting to Know Former Greengrass' Son."_ In essence, harmless, but it had made Draco cringe and Hermione highly uncomfortable – _especially_ because a sub-caption had read, _"Where's Astoria?"_

Of course that hadn't been the last of it. Hermione couldn't very well remain a hermit and so she _did_ go outside from time to time. And so there were some articles with clear photographs of her shopping alone or with her friends or with her children. She was pregnant no matter which way she turned, but no article ever posed questions about who the baby's father was. She could only assume that such blatant statements that could rouse negativity would get on Narcissa's extreme bad side.

But then the article of all articles to bring the world crumbling down was published with a photograph of Hermione and Draco out and about. He'd been holding her hand as they walked, and because the magical world had been damn good geniuses and thought moving photos were best, the image had caught him rubbing her stomach for all of two seconds. The caption? _"A Happy Family AGAIN!"_

It was bad enough that her coworkers were surprised to find out that Hermione was pregnant (not that any of them really said anything directly), but now with the Daily Prophet article looming over everyone's heads their shock couldn't be suppressed very well. She had been more than happy that this was the last month for her until she went back to work in January. Had it not been she would've taken the time off anyway.

Aside from those particular stressors, there was that pesky notion of responsibility tugging at her. Hermione's coworkers had given her a baby shower. That was lovely and especially wonderful because she went home laden with a million things like clothes, baby bottles, blankets, and other things of the like. There was to be another baby shower at home that her friends were throwing on her behalf which meant _more_ things would be thrown her way. But was there a place to put it all? Sure, if you counted the corner of the _still unfinished_ nursery that should've already been started.

"I mean, what if the baby comes early?" Hermione was rambling to Ginny. They were both downstairs having tea and the redhead was more than amused at the moment. " _What if?_ "

"Hermione, none of your kids have ever come early. What makes you think that this baby will?"

"Well, I wasn't thirty-seven. Thirty-eight, if the baby comes late."

Ginny laughed. "Merlin, you're paranoid."

"But Ginny…"

"No, no whining. On a serious note you can't afford to stress yourself out. It's not good for you or your son, remember that. Between the Daily Prophet and people annoying the hell out of you, you need to calm down. Besides, what's Draco upstairs doing right now?"

Hermione sighed. "Working on the nursery."

"That's right. It'll be finished before you know it."

There was a sudden shout upstairs that made both women look up.

"Or maybe not," Ginny countered.

Hermione rolled her eyes and struggled to get herself out of her seat before Ginny went over to help her.

"I'm going to go check on him."

"Alright. And afterwards make him draw you a bath or something. Relaxation is your goal, okay?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, okay. I'll try to be a little less paranoid."

"Good girl." Ginny said. "Next time say it like you mean it."

Hermione laughed at her and bid her farewell before she took her time in walking up the stairs and towards the soon-to-be nursery.

"Draco?" Hermione called as she opened the door. "Are you okay-?"

"Shut the door!" Draco shouted and Hermione did just that as she saw a spell zig-zagging around the room, bouncing off walls and then aiming straight for her. The door was closed just in time to hear a thud as the spell collided with it, possibly bouncing off again.

"Draco?" She said after a few seconds. "Can I open the door now?"

"Yeah…" came his disgruntled voice. Hermione opened door even more slowly than she had at the first and took in the nature of the room.

Little scorch marks from where the spell hit were everywhere. A window was broken –probably where the spell had made its final exit. Draco was no better. He was sitting on the floor with his hair an absolute mess, shirt half off his shoulder, and a couple red marks on him –on his cheek, shoulders, and arms.

"What on earth happened? This place looks like a warzone and you're only supposed to be putting up a crib."

"Damn thing," Draco fumed as he kicked a piece of the crib's components with his heel. "This is _nothing_ like the one we had for Cassie. This one's got so many protective charms on it that you can hardly put the stupid crib together!"

Hermione stared blankly at him. He was brooding terribly –much like Scorpius whenever he was upset. There were grumbles, scowls, and hideous looks thrown the dissembled crib's way. She couldn't help it. She just laughed. She laughed loudly, leaning on the doorframe for support. When she opened her eyes (for she couldn't _not_ shut them), he was glaring at her murderously. That only made her laugh harder.

"Fine, fine, laugh." Draco said irritably. "I'll leave this thing a jumbled mess on the floor right up until the baby's born. Then we'll see who's laughing!"

Hermione stared at him, his expression completely serious, but her smile was much too wide to contain. With extra giggles she walked into the room and got down on the floor (with difficulty) and sat down next to him.

"That looks like it hurts."

She was pointing to a red mark turning into a bruise on his shoulder. Draco looked down at it and yes, it did hurt, but not as much as she might have thought it did. Not that he was one to give up the opportunity to be cared for by his favorite witch.

"It does." Draco half-lied. Hermione smiled and reached for his wand. A simple spell would take away the pain, which it did. However, they both knew that he was _horrible_ when sick or maimed. If his milking it for all it was worth back when Buckbeak mauled him was any indicator (or how his son acted whenever _he_ was ill) Draco was a nuisance of a patient.

"There," she said to him. "I can take care of the other ones too-"

"Oh, but Healer Malfoy," he sang. Draco pointed to his shoulder and pouted. "It still hurts."

Hermione face lit up with amusement. They hadn't played this game in years.

"I thought Malfoy men didn't pout?"

"They do when they're hurt."

"I see. Well, alright then." Hermione replied as she moved her hand to the affected area and rolled her thumb over it. "Better?"

"No."

She smiled broadly and stopped her movements. Instead she leaned over and kissed his shoulder. When she looked up she asked, "Better now?"

Draco was smiling too and he shrugged. "A little. But I think the pain's moved up my shoulder to my neck."

Hermione laughed. "Oh it has, has it? And you're _sure_ magic won't help?"

"Afraid not,"

Draco closed his eyes when he felt Hermione's lips at the bottom of his neck. Soft, as always. He shook his head slightly when she asked if the pain was gone. She kissed under his jaw. He shook his head still and she kissed just below his ear. She even went so far as to nibble on his earlobe.

And then she whispered in his ear, "Did it move anywhere else?"

Draco turned his face to her and with one finger he dared to press it to his lips. Despite their pending child, despite his moving back into the house, despite the occasional shower together, despite even sleeping in the same bed night after night, they hadn't kissed on the lips since December. Even now he felt somewhat frightened for having asked, however indirectly.

Hermione stared at him, her amused expression gone, and then let her eyes gravitate to his lips before she kissed him. It didn't hold any sense of urgency like their first kiss had been late last year. No, it held care, longing, and innocent passion in the form of a slow, quiet, and sensual kiss. Draco was lost within it, and let his hand gravitate to the back of her neck to pull her in closer.

And when they finally pulled away (more of a necessity to breathe than anything else) Draco rested his forehead on hers and gave a happy sigh.

Hermione ran her hand through his hair and smiled, "Well-played,"

Draco chuckled before pulling her face to him and kissing her once more, "Thank you."

* * *

Draco had managed to finish the crib. It had taken the rest of the afternoon and a slew of curses that would shame his mother, but it was done. Perhaps it could've been done sooner, but his mind kept travelling back to earlier that day. Hermione. Her lips. _Hermione._ Every day he felt a little closer to his wife. He loved her more. He cared for her more. He _missed_ her more. Being home was great and he was ecstatic to be there, but in his heart he wanted more of her. He did tell Pansy that he wanted to have a talk with her, and he needed to do it now.

"I think we should date."

Hermione blinked several times as though that would somehow make her hear better. There'd been no preamble. No prior conversation to lead to his statement. Nothing. She had taken a nap shortly after dinner and had been awake for no more than five minutes after opening her eyes to find Draco getting into bed.

And now this.

"What?"

Draco smiled at her. "We love each other, Hermione. I think we owe ourselves the chance to start over."

Hermione couldn't help but glance down at her stomach and she chuckled. "Start over, huh? While I'm seven months pregnant? That's a bit backwards, don't you think?"

Draco shrugged. "Perhaps, but I like to see it as part of the oddness that's...well, that's us. So? What do you say?"

The brunette chewed on her bottom lip. Draco knew that look. He _hated_ that look. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but he had quickly closed the gap between them and he kissed her. This would make it twice now that they'd kissed within one day. When he pulled away he didn't go far, and he placed his hands on the sides of her face.

"For the love of Merlin," Draco begged. " _For once in your life_ , please answer with your heart and _not_ with your head. I already know what's running through that stubborn brain of yours. That we got divorced for a reason. That we shouldn't jump into anything. _Don't_ think about all of that. _Please_ don't do it. Just concentrate on the fact that despite your previous protests back in December, somehow I still ended up _here_ with you. Can we at least-?"

"Yes,"

Draco blinked. "Yes?"

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. "We're horrible at being apart, Draco. And I… Well, I've loved our time together these past couple of months. We've been doing so well that I suppose it wouldn't hurt if we-"

"Is that your head talking?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around his middle so that she could pull him as close as her stomach could allow. She then buried her face in his chest and said, "I want to date you because I love you and because I'll rip my hair out if I see you with someone else." She lifted her head a bit to see her husband's goofy, yet over-extended grin. "Happy now?"

Draco laughed and kissed her on the forehead. "Very. I just want to start over with you."

Hermione felt her eyes soften as he said that. He meant it. She knew he did, and it wasn't just because he said so. His eyes were saying it too with the way he looked at her. His wide smile. The way his eyes were lit up. Not to mention the reciprocating hold he had on her. She felt loved by him and _Merlin_ she hoped that he knew how much she loved him back.

"So," Hermione said tentatively. "How would this dating thing work?"

"Exactly as it sounds." Draco smiled. "I take you out any and everywhere. I dote on you. And love you like no one else ever could."

"Basically that means you'll treat me like you normally do."

"Minus any fighting,"

 _Minus any fighting…_

"Deal?"

Hermione looked down at his outstretched hand. When she looked up at his face a wide grin spread over hers as she reached up and kissed him. It wasn't a cute little peck on his lips. It was a deep kiss reminiscent to December and Draco nearly melted when she bit his bottom lip and slipped her tongue to meet his. He closed his eyes when he felt her lips gravitate to under his jawline, under his chin, and along his throat –kissing her way to elicit the softest moans from him.

"People who date do _not_ shake hands." Hermione whispered onto his skin. "They kiss. Understood?"

Draco was rendered speechless for the moment seeing as his wife had gently grazed her tongue and nibbled on the base of his neck.

But yes, he understood. He understood _very_ well. He also understood that she was teasing the hell out of him right now and it was hardly fair.

"Uh, Hermione," Draco breathed. "You know…there _are_ other things that people who date do. _Especially_ if they were married once before for _years…_ "

Hermione stopped her ministrations and stared at him with a wide and amused grin. "Why, Draco Malfoy, are you trying to sell yourself on me?"

"Maybe?"

The brunette took a moment to tap her chin with finger and feigned deep thought. After a few passing seconds she shrugged.

"Oh, what the hell. It's not like you can knock me up again –certainly not in the position I'm thinking of."

Draco might have blinked ten times before he fully registered what Hermione had said. He finally snapped out of it when he realized that she had slipped off her bottoms and was undoing the drawstring on his.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Hermione smiled to herself.

"Do you really want to give me the opportunity to say no?"

Draco laughed. "Absolutely not,"

And so Hermione turned onto her side, and she closed her eyes when she felt Draco's arms wrap around her. She took a deep, satisfying breath when Draco's lips met her neck and across her shoulder. A deeper one –deep enough to be classified as a moan –when his hand reached up for her breasts. She nearly bit her tongue off after when he finally slipped himself into her.

"You frustrate me in the best way." Draco whispered onto her skin. "I hope you know that."

"I do." Hermione whispered back. "To happy beginnings then?"

"Happy beginnings,"

* * *

 **Author's note:** Happy beginnings indeed! Finally Hermione just says to heck with it and goes with the flow! Lol :)

-WP

Replies to Guests

 **Jamie:** Oh, thank you! I'm so glad that you like it that much! :)

 **Guest1:** Ah yes, mine too. His mispronunciation of words kill me haha.

 **Guest2:** "If I was Draco…" Hahaha! That certainly would've been a way to keep the boys off! Can you imagine Cassie's first real date? I think Draco would take back up his Deatheater ways for that one lol. Glad that you liked the chapter!

 **AB:** Hahaha, Draco is going to scare all the boys away. His poor daughers… I think it's fair not to like Astoria. Actually, it's kind of mandatory considering she was sinking our ship! But yes, at least she didn't cause any trouble :). Scorpius is my DARLING! If I can squeeze him in there some more I'll try!

 **Naz:** They're the two cutest kids ever!

 **Guest3:** "I wanna read more of…" Hmm, the two of them would interesting. I'll see if there's a way I can swing that, hopefully. Scorpius is just sweet :)

 **Guest4:** "This chapter felt…" I agree. They still needed to talk and here, at least they're jumping in this time –more of an initiative on Hermione's part than Draco's which is new. Nothing he forced except making her realize that her heart needs to be followed a bit more. And you're right about Draco on the Astoria front, however, a lot of his actions was trodden down with inner emotional turmoil.

 **Cheeseinator:** Here's your update! :D

 **Cascol3:** Welcome back! Life can certainly get in the way, so no worries! And yes, Astoria is quite stuck. She needs to find a way to move on. Let go. Perhaps with this bit of closure –seeing up close what he has instead of just hearsay will help a little :).

 **sun junkie:** haha, for no one more so than Draco. Glad that you liked the chapter!


	26. Happier Times

"Thank you, Ginny, _so_ much." Hermione smiled as she leaned back in her seat. "I can't bend over anymore and it's bloody frustrating."

"That's because you insist on doing things the hard way." Pansy drawled from her armchair with her wand in her hand. "A simple wave and the color can be changed. Easy."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "The point of a girls' night isn't about _ease_ , Pansy. It's a time for us to…to just relax and gossip."

"And touching feet too, apparently."

Hermione chuckled as Ginny continued applying a maroon-colored nail polish on her toes. "Gin, can you believe that after all this time around a Gryffindor muggleborn and a blood traitor and she's still the same?"

Ginny took one look at Pansy and pursed her lips. "Yeah, I can see it."

Everyone laughed sans Pansy although there was a smirk on her face that signaled her enjoyment. They were all at the Zabini residence sans the men and without the children for a girls' night filled with food and pampering. And so Ginny had offered to do Hermione's toes. Pansy was taking the "easy" way out and doing her fingers and feet with her wand. Eliza and Daphne were both sitting on the floor while tackling their own the muggle way.

"Alright, so who's starting the gossip?" Daphne asked.

Eliza was quick with the uptake and blurted out, "Ron told me that he loved me."

Every woman squealed. Daphne even dropped her nail brush.

"Daph!" Pansy scolded. "That's an expensive rug!"

"Screw your rug, Pans. Oh, Eliza, that's great!"

"I'll hex him." Ginny grumbled. "He's been badgering me and my entire family about when he should tell you and when he does, does he tell me? No!"

Eliza laughed. "To be fair, he only told me today."

"No excuse."

"Gin," Hermione giggled. "Just be happy for them, will you?"

"Well, of course I am. The last time I saw him truly happy was…well, hell, I can't even remember. So with that said, thank you Eliza."

"Oh, no need to thank me. He makes me happy too." Eliza said with a blush to her cheeks. "So, does anyone else have any news?"

"I suppose that's my cue." Hermione said as she switched feet for Ginny to get at. "You'll all probably want to know that Draco and I-"

Pansy sat up straight in her seat. "Dear Merlin, you two are finally getting married again."

Ginny gasped. "Hermione Malfoy née Granger! If he proposed to you and I'm _just_ hearing about it-"

"No, no, no, we're not there yet."

"Yet?" Daphne questioned with a quirk of her brow. "Meaning that you will be?"

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest in amusement. "And what month did _you_ bet?"

"Ah, well," Daphne awkwardly chuckled as she took a greater interest in making sure she did her right hand properly. "August,"

Hermione laughed. "Well, I can assure you that you'll be losing that bet."

"And so is Harry as soon as this month ends." Ginny sighed.

"For goodness sake,"

"Don't leave us in suspense then." Pansy said. "You and Draco are what?"

"We're…we're dating."

"Dating?"

Hermione nodded firmly. "Yes, dating."

Pansy tutted and sat back in her seat. "What a waste of time. We all know that if you weren't going on eight months pregnant and you didn't have those silly high-roads morals you'd be riding him well into sunrise. You'd might as well just skip all that and dive right in."

Hermione felt herself redden tremendously. "Pansy…"

"What? Oh, that's right." She smirked. "You like to pretend you've got virgin ears. Sorry, I forgot."

"Either way, it sounds lovely." Eliza grinned. "Whose idea was it? Yours or Draco's?"

"Draco's. He asked me last night."

"Draco's!" Ginny said excitedly. "That's fantastic! And good of you to say yes. I might have had to kill you had you said otherwise. Do you think it'll go anywhere beyond just the dating thing? Because, let's face it, with the way you two get on it's like you already are."

"Well, for now let's just say that the future is an open book. The dating and the..." Hermione paused for effect. "…the sex will have to suffice."

" _WHAT?!"_ Every woman screeched.

"When the hell did you start having sex?!" Ginny demanded.

"Last night," Hermione answered simply.

Pansy chuckled. "Well, well, well, so much for pregnancy and high morals."

"Cheers to that!" Daphne said, holding up an imaginary glass. Hermione laughed and did the same.

Cheers indeed.

* * *

"Now _that's_ how you woo a woman." Blaise said joyously. "Tell her you love her. Say that you want to date her. Then follow both actions closely with sex. Genius, if I don't say so myself."

Draco snickered. "Of course you would. That's how you got Pansy."

"True,"

"So, are you going to ask her to marry you again or what?" Ron asked.

"I don't think I'm drunk enough to answer that question."

Blaise laughed. "Alright, someone go fill his glass with more liquor."

Draco rolled his eyes and then stared amusedly as Harry actually poured more firewhiskey in. All the men were at the Nott home, the women over at the Zabini Manor, and all children were with a grandparent.

"Can't you just be satisfied that Hermione and I are moving forward?"

Every man in the room paused their actions, looked at each other, and then burst out in a loud round of laughter.

"Are you kidding?" Theo questioned him. "We're all growing old here waiting for you two to get on with it already."

"That and losing money." Harry frowned bitterly.

"Buck up, mate." Ron said merrily. "There's still another three or four days before July's over. Draco and Hermione could elope tomorrow for all we know."

"And have your sister murder me?" Draco scoffed. "You know very well she'd want to bear witness to the ceremony. An elaborate one or not."

"You wouldn't go big again?" Harry asked.

Draco shrugged and sipped some of his drink. "It'd be up to Hermione. Whatever she wants I'll do."

"Hear that, gents?" Blaise smirked. "' _Wants.'_ Present tense. No suppositions-"

"Thank you for analyzing my tense usage, Mr. Zabini."

" _All I'm saying_ is that you're thinking in the here and now. That's good."

"Glad you think so. Now for the love of Merlin someone talk about something else."

"I told Eliza that I loved her today." Ron said in a rushed breath. Theo raised his glass.

"Congrats, mate. She really is a splendid woman. How's the ex liking her?"

"Hates her, naturally."

"What for?" Theo asked. "She's got her own special someone to distract herself with."

"Not anymore," Harry chimed in. "They broke up."

"Ah, the plot thickens." Blaise sang. "Next thing you know Lav's going to skulking around your apartment hoping to catch a glimpse of you and beg for you back."

Ron shivered. "Hell, I hope not."

Harry laughed. "Don't be mean, Blaise. You're giving him flashbacks of sixth year."

Draco smirked. "That year was horrible –we all know why. But leave it to _Weaselbee_ to find the clingiest witch in history and give all of Slytherin Common Room a good laugh at night. You were my saving grace that year."

Ron rolled his eyes and turned to Harry. "You see? Just when I think I like him he proves that he's still an insufferable arse."

"Not my fault you fell into a false sense of security."

"Yeah, well, even despite sixth year, Lavender _did_ get better." Ron said. "I wouldn't have married her otherwise."

"You know," Theo said. "If you think about it we all had a little rough start with our wives, didn't we? Daph wouldn't give me the time of day, Pansy was annoying as hell-"

"Hey!" Blaise pouted, but Theo went on.

"Lavender was clingy, you left Ginny to go running about halfway across the country-"

"I didn't _leave_ her, I-"

"And Draco and Hermione had the rockiest start of them all. But everything's seemed to end up alright, even if we didn't think it would."

"Theo," Draco said. "You've been reading those tear-jerker novels Daphne likes, haven't you?"

The man's face turned beat red and everyone laughed. He definitely had.

* * *

 _August_

August was the month of change. First and foremost Scorpius turned six and another backyard party had been in the works. This time around it was Draco doing all of the planning (with his mother's help) and getting everything together. Hermione was eight months along now and the closer to the baby's due date of September 6th came, the more irritable, easily upset, and tired she was. Draco took on everything in order to give her rest (although she still complained that she could help out with _something_ ). He would promptly tell her no and get on with fulfilling daddy-husband duties. Poppy made all meals and cleaned. Draco, and luckily with Cassie's help, kept tabs on Lyra and Scorpius so they didn't tear the house apart. And his friends, Merlin bless them, came over to help set Lyra's things in Cassie's room and to finally put the final touches on the nursey together.

That last bit had happened just in time for Hermione's baby shower that weekend. A baby shower, in Draco's opinion, was the best thing that had ever been invented. With all the things that they got that day they wouldn't have to buy anything for the next year. Maybe more. Draco was excited. Not just for his son, but because he and Hermione were…they were doing well.

They had dated before, but this was nothing like that. When you first date someone it takes time to figure out what they liked and didn't, or what worked and what didn't. Draco and Hermione had enough history between them to skip all of that. Dating was easy. They fed each other breakfast in bed. Now that Hermione's back and feet hurt more than ever, massages were a regular occurrence. So was sex and foreplay to Draco's honest surprise. Not that he would be stupid enough to question it. The only thing that sometimes put a damper on things was when Hermione's moodiness kicked in.

"Nothing fits!" She was raving. Her arms were crossed, she was pouting like an infant, and she was standing in front of their closet. She and Draco had made reservations for dinner tonight at least two weeks ago, but at this rate, he had a feeling they weren't going anywhere.

"Hermione, love, you can just alter your clothes. You've done it before."

Hermione's eyes bulged as she rounded on him. Although "rounded" was probably a poor choice considering her size, not to mention her inability to move as quickly as she used to.

"Alter? _Alter?_ Sure, it's easy to alter when you're not that huge. Have you _seen_ me lately? It'll take an insane amount of precision to do it right."

"And you'll do it right. _We_ will. I'll help."

"No, it's pointless." She frowned, her eyes starting to tear up. "It'll take forever to do, we'll end up missing our reservation, and then-"

"Hey, hey, look, we don't have to go out." Draco said as he walked over and caressed her shoulders. "We can stay in and we can get Poppy to-"

"You can't." Hermione sniffled. "Narcissa's entertaining, remember? All house elves on staff."

 _Damn, she's right._

"It's fine." She continued. "We can order something and just-"

"I'll make dinner."

Hermione immediately stopped her tears and her head tilted to a near ninety-degree angle. "You'll do _what?_ "

Draco had said the words, but he still didn't believe that they had come out of him. But then he said them again. "I'll make dinner. I promised you something special and ordering take-out won't do."

Her head tilted even more. "So you, Draco Malfoy, are going to be in the kitchen? _Alone?_ "

"Are you daft?" Draco accused. "No, I'll… _I'llgetGinnytohelp._ "

Hermione's head was upright again, but now there was a wide grin on her face. "Pardon me?" She asked sweetly. "Just _who_ will you be getting to help you?"

Draco groaned. "Why are you torturing me?"

She laughed. "Because the last time you and Ginny were in a kitchen together it looked like a winter wonderland because of all the flour you kept throwing at each other."

"She started it." He grumbled like a child. "And I wasn't even there to cook! She just started flinging stuff at me!"

"Oh dear, Merlin…" Hermione laughed even more. "Can I _please_ sit and watch?"

"No _._ "

"No? You're going to deny your _eight months pregnant_ wife what she wants?"

Draco instinctively looked down at her stomach. His future son was in there. Just one more month to go. Less than that actually. He brought his eyes back to Hermione who was smiling triumphantly at him.

"That was very sneaky and underhanded of you."

"Did it work?"

Draco groaned again. " _Yes._ "

"Great!" Hermione said enthusiastically. "I'll go owl Ginny."

"No, no, I'll take care of it. Go get some rest in the meantime."

Hermione nodded eagerly with a huge smile on her face. She kissed him before climbing into bed and Draco sighed within himself at the predicament he'd put himself in. He left the bedroom and headed straight to the fireplace to head over to the Potter residence. Once through he had wasted no time in getting this train wreck over with.

"Where's your wife?"

Harry, who was sitting on the couch and watching television, was surprised at his presence –not to mention his abruptness.

"Upstairs with the kids. Why?"

Draco sighed and moved to sit down in the nearest chair. "Hermione and I were supposed to go out tonight, but she's not really up for it so I…" He grit his teeth and pushed out, "I told her that I'd cook for her _with Ginny's help._ "

Draco looked at Harry whose eyebrows were slowly rising into his hairline. The black-haired man took a moment to glance back at the stairs that led in the direction of his wife before bringing his attention to the man before him.

"You want _my_ wife to help you? Do you remember what happened at Christmas circa 2009?"

"Yeah, well, I'm desperate." Draco grumbled. Harry laughed and nodded.

"You must be. Either that or you're terribly in love."

"The symptoms are the same."

* * *

Ginny, the good friend that she was, had been delighted to be asked to help out with Draco's dinner. If only the redhead could have kept the pleasant demeanor she had had instead of one that made Draco want to throttle the witch.

"I said stir gently!" Ginny scolded. She used her wand for good measure and sent a Stinging Jinx his way. It hit on the back of his hand, startling him so much that he nearly dropped his bowl.

"What the hell woman?!" Draco yelled. "I could've dropped this!"

"Oh, stop your whining. You were a Seeker. Your reflexes are impeccable so you wouldn't have dropped it."

Draco scowled deeply and continued to stir (perhaps even more vigorously than before) and then murmured, "Want to bet?"

His murmur was loud enough to attract the redhead's ears and Ginny whipped around in a flash. "Draco Malfoy! If you drop that bowl on purpose so help me Merlin I'll mince your prick with the vegetables!"

Hermione was grinning from ear to ear like a child on Christmas day. She was sitting at the table while watching two of her favorite people snipe at each other as though they hadn't reconciled or became friends in the last decade. She was wondering if (when, most likely) food was going to start flying overhead. Perhaps then she would leave.

And get her wand.

So she could sit back down with a Shield Charm in place so she could safely watch the display.

"What did I miss?" Came Ron's voice. Hermione was surprised, albeit not opposed, to find him walking into the kitchen and smiling broadly. Draco's eyes narrowed to slits.

"Oh, no you don't!" Draco said to him, raising the stirring spoon out of the bowl and pointing it in Ron's direction. "You get your arse out of this kitchen!"

"Don't tell my brother what to do!" Ginny shouted. Then she gasped. "You're dripping the batter all over the floor!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'll clean it up."

"That doesn't erase the fact that you're wasting it!"

The arguing continued and Ron's smile was even bigger than what it was before. He sat down next to Hermione and stared at the angry explosion in front of him.

"I just dropped off Rose and Hugo with Lavender." Ron said to her. "Popped over at Harry's since I knew you were going out with Draco tonight. Lo and behold he tells me plans have changed and that _this_ -" he gestured to his furious sister and the red-faced blond, "was happening. I couldn't resist. So, what did I miss?"

Hermione laughed. "Draco threatened to ruin dinner and Ginny's two seconds away from cutting Draco's favorite appendage off."

"Oh," Ron mused. "I haven't missed the good stuff yet then. Great. How's the little one?" He gestured to her stomach.

"He's reminding me how much I hate the third trimester."

Ron smiled. "Yeah, Lavender hated it too. But hey, look at it this way. By next month he'll be out and making you laugh with half-smiles and forming little bubbles."

"Yeah," Hermione said dreamily as she thought of it. "Honestly, these months just flew by. It feels just like yesterday that I found out I was pregnant."

"And yet so much has changed. Just look at what's happening in your kitchen. Oh, heads up."

Ron lifted his wand and put up a shield to protect them from an assortment of flying food.

"You're cleaning that up!" Draco shouted.

"I'm _what?_ " Ginny shouted back. "Last I checked this wasn't _my_ kitchen!"

"You chucked it, you redheaded witch!"

"For Merlin's sake, that's not even an insult! I _am_ a redhead _and_ a witch you freckle-faced ferret!"

Hermione was dying of laughter from where she sat as well as Ron. He kept the shield going as Draco and Ginny continued going at it.

"A lot has definitely changed." Hermione agreed. "And I couldn't be happier about it."

* * *

 **Author's note:** Mince your prick with the vegetables… I'll tell you that I've had this line written for the past month or more. It's on my list of favorites from Ginny lol. Right up there with the 12 sex and riding dragons haha.

Thanks so much for reading guys!

-WP

Replies to Guests

 **Jamie:** Thank you so much! I'm so glad that this is something you look forward to :)

 **Anonyxxx:** Aren't they? Even more so after this chapter I think. And you're right. That was, indeed, comfort in a relationship. If only everyone could have something like that.

 **naz:** I love those two! Now it's onward and upward for the parents :)

 **Guest1:** "Gah a cliffhanger!" HAHA. I think "kinkshame" has been added to my word bank for later use. If you haven't noticed yet, I'm not much of a smut writer hahaha. Thanks for reviewing and wahoo for character development!

 **Guest2:** "Did somebody..." Yes someone did! You can send a nice, lengthy letter to Giminia Wow :). I was reading her story Cassie Zabini (go check it out if you haven't yet!) and I just fell in love with how Hermione and Blaise were! So, the seed grew into this lengthy thing lol. I'm so glad that you like the story so much! :D

 **luckydoggy:** Thank you!

 **Bellatrix:** Lol, I think everyone was saying that too! Only took how many chapters now? And now this chapter just made me all happy on the inside.

 **AB:** Hahaha, I love the all caps! The media sucks, point blank. Ginny was right and Hermione definitely needed her rest before she blew a gasket. Luckily Hermione doesn't have to deal with anyone at her job for a little while. Not to mention her and Draco seemed to have eased her worries and stress well enough lol. That crib is how I imagine my future in the next five years haha. Detailed directions or not. Thanks for reviewing! Seems like everyone's pretty happy about them although no one's winning that bet yet lol.

 **Cascol3:** Oh yeah, they definitely held out pretty long. I guess that's what happens when you put your head before anything else and you really want to make sure you're in a right place before doing something you can't take back. At least it worked out! I really liked that crib scene too :)


	27. The Good Kind of Panic

_September_

"I hate not being at King's Cross." Hermione brooded. Narcissa smiled warmly as she passed her daughter-in-law a cup of tea.

Sentenced to be at someone's home if not her own _at all times_ by her husband, parents, mother-in-law, and just about everyone, Hermione was currently at Malfoy Manor and missing out on sending Cassie off for her Third Year at Hogwarts. Not to mention that both Rose and Albus were heading off for their First Year. It was such a momentous occasion and she was stuck indoors. Granted, it was for the best. She was five days away from her due date although she could technically go into labor any day now.

"What name have you decided for my grandson?"

"Caelum," Hermione answered with a smile. "Caelum Orion Malfoy,"

Narcissa's eyes glistened with delight. "Caelum… Oh, that sounds lovely. I've always loved that name. Wanted to name Draco that in fact, but Lucius had been so settled."

"Have you spoken to Lucius lately?"

"A letter was sent just the other day. He sends his deepest regards to Draco and the children."

"And nothing to me, yes?" Hermione asked, knowing full-well the answer.

Narcissa sighed and sipped her tea. "Naturally. One would think that after all these years in Azkaban he would learn to bridle his tongue."

"Were Dementors still there he probably would have."

"Right, well, there's always hope. Now, enough of that. Let's move on to gossip details."

Hermione smirked. "Gossip details? On who and what, may I ask?"

"I think you very well on 'who and what.'" Narcissa smiled. "How are things between you and Draco going?"

"It's going well. We've been having our date nights like we used to –more than just Fridays. We're always laughing over some foolish thing or another. Oh, and we're communicating so much better than we were before. All in all it just honestly and _truly_ feels like…like we're still married."

"If that's the case, then why not go for it? The only difference would be a formal ceremony."

Hermione could feel herself blush. "Narcissa-"

"You love Draco, yes?"

"More than anything,"

"You've been enjoying your time with him?"

"I didn't realize how much I missed it until now, yes."

"Then, my dear, I must tell you that there is absolutely _nothing_ holding you back except yourself."

Hermione sighed before cracking a smile. "Why are you always right?"

"With age comes wisdom," Narcissa replied confidently. "That and the fact that I know both you and my son a bit too well. Would you like me to nudge him in the right direction for you?"

Hermione laughed. "No, I think it's fine. Everything's been following its own course so far. The rest will too."

* * *

Draco picked up Hermione from the Manor after sending Cassie off on the Hogwarts Express. While Lyra and Scorpius were running amok around the house, Hermione spent the entire evening lying in bed since she simply couldn't bear to be on her feet for an extended period of time anymore. The remedy for such a thing? A foot rub by her favorite guy.

"I think I'm just going to go barefoot for the rest of my pregnancy." Hermione said as she readjusted the pillow behind her head. Draco smiled as he finally got going on the other foot.

"So for all of five days then?"

"Or _more._ " She brooded. "Cassie was late, remember? So was Scorpius."

"And if Caelum is too then I will cater to your every whim until he gets here."

Hermione grinned at him and tried her best to sit up so that she could properly see him over massive stomach. "What about after? Still plan on catering to me then?"

Draco chuckled to himself as he looked up from his work. "How long is forever?"

"A long time,"

"Then that's your answer."

There was a flutter in Hermione's chest and she could feel her cheeks flush. Luckily he was back to staring at his hands as he put the finishing touches on the rest of her foot massage. She shifted a pillow behind her back as cramps came into play and then turned her head when she heard a pecking at the window.

"Owl, Draco."

"Got it."

Draco went over to let the owl (which happened to be Ginny's) in. It dropped an envelope next to Hermione before quickly flying out. She smiled when she recognized McGonagall's handwriting and then Ginny's with her and Draco's name on it directly underneath. It was favoritism at its finest when she'd write about their kids. The Headmistress had written to Ginny and Harry who sent off the same letter so the Malfoys could bask in the news.

"The sorting is in!" Hermione said as she handed the letter over to Draco who was now sitting beside her. He took it and read it through, his eyes widening to epic proportions as he did.

"You're kidding." Draco looked over at Hermione. "Seriously?"

Hermione laughed. "Harry and Ginny are just as surprised. But yes, Albus was sorted into Slytherin."

"Well, well, well… Strap me down and sort me into Hufflepuff; I can't believe it. Damn, now I have to sell my broom."

"What? Why?"

"A bet I never thought I'd lose."

Hermione smirked. "That's what you get for betting then. Rose is probably disappointed he won't be in Gryffindor with her."

"Doesn't mean they still can't be friends." Draco said. "Besides, it would help McGonagall with the whole House unity and love and lollipops and etcetera."

"Yeah, you sound right jolly about that." Hermione rolled her eyes. She gave a soft hum as yet another cramp –well, a shot of pain to be more accurate –hit her. Her facial expression didn't go unnoticed by her husband and he stared at her in alarm.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine, fine. Just a little bit of pain, that's all."

" _That's all?_ " Draco repeated. "You're sitting here with contractions and _that's all?_ "

"Draco," Hermione chuckled. "We've been through this three times; you know how it goes. A little discomfort here and there leading right up to it."

Draco frowned. "But-"

"And if it's unbearable or lasts too long, then we'll go to St. Mungo's, yes?"

The blond rolled his eyes and groaned as he fell back onto the bed. "Fine."

"Good. In fact," Hermione said as she began shifting herself in bed. "I think I'm going to go shower. A bit of hot water would make me feel great. And then maybe a back massage to compliment what you just gave me?" She asked sweetly.

Draco nodded and helped to get her out of bed. "Of course."

He watched her slowly make her way to the bathroom and silently laughed to himself because she waddled. It was adorable and hilarious and would've earned him a serious hexing if she caught him making fun. While she was busy Draco decided to pick up a book. He had only flipped open the cover when he heard her call for him.

"Draco?"

"Hm?" He said without looking up.

"My water broke."

Draco's book fell from his hands and his face paled. "Your...your what did _what?_ "

"My _water_ , Draco." Hermione said again as she held a towel closer to herself. "We have to go to St. Mungo's _right now._ "

"Okay… Okay!" Draco slid off of the bed quicker than he thought humanly possible. "We have to…to...um…" _Why isn't my brain working?!_

"How about we get me dressed?" She suggested as she stood in her towel.

"Right, clothes… You _definitely_ need clothes."

Hermione watched him zip around their bedroom in a frenzied mess, eventually digging through a drawer that wasn't even hers. She gave up halfway through his search and made her way to the appropriate drawer to pull out a loose summer dress because she was _not_ wearing pants right now even if Merlin made her.

"Underwear," she ordered as she let her towel slip. Her dress was half over her head when she felt a contraction hit her from what seemed like all sides and she clenched down on her teeth _hard_. She did _not_ miss labor in the slightest.

"Damn it!"

"What? What is it?" Draco asked frantically.

"What do you think?!" Hermione shouted at him. "Underwear, _please?_ "

"Yeah, here."

Hermione's eyes widened when she saw the small, lacy thing he had presented her. "Are you kidding?"

Draco furrowed his brow. "What's wrong with it?"

"For Merlin's… Just find another one!"

Draco did as she asked and, apparently, the second choice was better than the first and he helped her put it on. He grabbed her pre-packed bag, stuffed her wand in there, picked up his own, and soon they were quickly (yet carefully) heading down the stairs.

"Draco,-"

"No complaints, Hermione." He cut her off. "We're _not_ going to St. Mungo's the muggle way."

"But Draco-"

" _You_ may be fine with having Caelum on the train or something, but I'm sure as hell not-"

" _Draco!_ Lyra and Scorpius are still upstairs!"

Draco halted his steps once they reached the bottom of the stairs and he looked back. How could he forget that they were still here?

He cursed before sprinting up the stairs two at a time and storming Scorpius' room where they both were.

"Come on guys, mum's going to St. Mungo's."

Lyra's face broke out into a huge smile as she sprung to her feet. "Oh! The baby's coming!"

"That's right. So, hop to it. Get your shoes on quickly."

Scorpius ran to his closet for his while Lyra went to her room for hers. Everyone was out in the hall and down in the living room within minutes, spotting Narcissa with a merry smile right in front of the fireplace.

"Mother? What are you doing here?"

"A Patronus does wonders." She replied, and indeed Hermione had her wand in her hand which she was now tucking away in her hospital bag. "I'll occupy the children. Off to St. Mungo's with you and Hermione."

Draco shook his head and grinned. Even in labor his wife was still a brilliant, level-headed woman. With his kids taken care of, he and Hermione went through the fireplace and carefully stepped out of it once they had reached their destination. How (only Merlin knows) there were Daily Prophet reporters in the reception area, cameras and Quick Notes Quills ready, neither Draco nor Hermione had a clue. They couldn't have possibly been staking out the hospital the closer Hermione's due date was. Had they?

"Back you harpies! Back!" Healer Tarpley came barreling down the hall with her wand out. "I'll have you all arrested, I swear to Merlin I will!"

One last camera shot was fired before they all succumbed to the threats and slunk down in their seats or against the wall. Healer Tarpley gave them one last scathing look before turning to Hermione with a smile.

"Thanks for the Patronus, Hermione." She said before summoning a wheelchair to come down the hall. "Lovely little things those are."

Draco was surprised. "How many of those things did you send?"

Hermione shrugged. "A couple,"

 _Amazing after amazing this one…_

Hermione settled herself into the wheelchair and off the three of them went away from the receptionist area and the "harpies" who had decided to start taking photos again.

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"Her water already broke and, well, considering how hard she's holding onto the armrests right about now...I'd say fifteen, twenty minutes?" Draco offered.

"Wonderful," Healer Tarpley praised before conjuring a small pocket watch and handing it to Draco. "Keep this for further accurate measurement, please."

Ah, yes, the pocket watch. This little thing had been in his hand three times already, and each time he had it was a little more anxiety in his chest. Every time the minutes got closer together, the sooner then there would be a new Malfoy in the world. Nine long months leading up to this point in time that would be over...when? A few minutes? Hours? Probably hours. Cassie had been thirty-nine. Lyra had been twenty-eight. Scorpius, Merlin bless him, had been fourteen. The countdown seemed to be getting shorter and shorter. And none of his kids had ever been _early_ before.

Draco had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that they had reached Hermione's room. She was properly dressed and lying in the bed and everything.

"I'll be back to check on you again in a bit." Healer Tarpley said before leaving. Draco watched her go, turned to Hermione, and then he sighed.

"You'd think after having three kids already that I wouldn't panic."

Hermione chuckled. "And you'd think I'd be used to the concept of pushing a watermelon out of lemon, but that's certainly not the case. Ugh!"

Draco rushed over as Hermione grunted in pain. He immediately grabbed for her hands which she clasped onto for dear life.

"Please tell me you're not going to do that thing where you won't let the Healers put a charm on you for pain."

"Draco you know...how I feel." She panted. "Natural childbirth is...ah! Beautiful."

"Right," Draco grit his teeth. "Tell that to my fingers."

"What? Oh... Oh! I'm sorry!"

Hermione let his hand go –not because of his pain, but because her own had subsided. He flexed them once they were free and chuckled at her and her apologetic expression.

"Draco, I really am sorry."

"No, no it's fine. It was to be expected."

"Expected?"

"Of course," Draco smiled. "I remember every bodily injury you caused me with all of our children." He raised his left hand and put down all of his fingers except his pinky. "You broke this with Cassie." He pointed to a faded scar on his neck. "You did this with Lyra when I poorly suggested having another kid." He raised the back of the same left hand. "And these faint, but permanent, nail marks are from Scorpius."

Hermione laughed. She cried too, but these were happy tears, and she wiped them away messily. "Nonetheless, I'm still sorry. I promise not to hurt you this time."

Draco settled her hands so that he could take over clearing her face and chuckled. "You'd break tradition if you didn't."

* * *

Five was the magic number.

Five hours of labor.

Five times Hermione swore she would never have sex with him again.

Five F-bombs that made Draco happy neither his mother nor hers were here to witness.

And five nail marks that were currently cutting into his wrist and actually drawing blood.

Her hand was latched on like a pair of handcuffs, but that was only because it was the last round. Healer Tarpley was yelling at her to push. Hermione was crying, panting, and sweating. Draco was doing all he could to be supportive while trying to ascertain whether he'd need stitches at the end.

And then there it was. The sound of a baby crying. Draco became deaf to everything at that moment except that, and soon this tiny little person was being given to Hermione whose tears were now more from happiness rather than pain.

Caelum Malfoy.

Caelum Orion Malfoy, a small, squirming little person wrapped in a blanket with a powerful set of lungs for someone only minutes old. But he calmed once Hermione stroked his face and then she burst into even _more_ tears. Draco kissed her once, twice, three times until she stopped and just laughed.

"Still holding that no sex for the rest of our lives thing over my head?" Draco playfully asked.

"Yes," Hermione smiled before turning back to her new son. "Seems like Cassie's not the only one who looks like me."

"Hair yes, eyes, not so much." Draco pointed out. A head of curly brown hair, but bright greys just like him. If anyone had told him that a year and a half after his divorce he'd be welcoming another child or dating his children's mother, it would've been a reality he'd deem fiction. But it wasn't. It was real and it was here, and Draco was the happiest he'd ever been.

Draco felt his eyes prickle and he took a deep breath to hold them back as his newborn son's tiny hand clasped his finger.

"I hope you know that he's it." Hermione said. "No more children after him."

Draco's face broke out into a wider smile. "Are you sure? I mean we could just wait a couple months until your body is ready to go again and we'd be on our way trying for a third girl."

Hermione's brow cocked. "Do you want a labor scar?"

Draco raised his wrist to her eye-level. "Already have one. Or several, really."

"Oh, did I really do that? I'm-"

"Thankful," Draco interrupted. "Thank you for giving me my son."

There went the waterworks for Hermione again. It had rendered her speechless so instead she just nodded. Draco could honestly say that he had never thought he could love her more, but he did.

* * *

 **Author's note:** BABIES! I wanted to put humor in here so I hope you laughed :). I don't know what got me more, but I love Healer Tarpley and Draco's inability to find a decent underwear lol. Also, someone once asked where was Lucius. In my mind with just about every story I write, I always imagine him in Azkaban while Narcissa gets the lighter punishment :).

Okay, now a couple things. I'm happy yet sad to say that with Caelum here there's honestly not much loose ends to cover. That said, this story will be ending rather soon. How many chapters? I'm terrible at estimation, but I would say five max, although it could be less. I'm not saying my goodbyes to this just yet because I just may get a little emotional haha. This story has been one heck of a ride.

Lastly, just wanted to put a little friendly reminder that the results of the Winter 2017 Dramione Fanfiction Awards will be out on the 31st and the last day for voting is the 29th. Thanks to you all because this story was nominated for Best WIP! Whether you vote for this story or not, I'm incredibly excited about how far it got nonetheless. The link for voting is below, and you can remove the * sign to make the link work :)

htt*ps:/*goo.*gl/for*ms/HOU*x8zh5IS*lvNXu*W2

-WP

Replies to Guests

 **AB:** Omg, thank you! 1k + is crazy! I never thought any story of mine could get reviews like that lol. So ridiculously thankful am I. I liked writing the girl's/guy's night. It's always fun to have a little gossip here and there :). Hahaha, you're getting into the bet now too, are ya? A week you say? Fair enough… Hermione had so many celebrations. Fun times, but tiring!

As for this woman Eliza, she was Ron's date for Narcissa's winter ball back in chapter 12. They've been dating since then and Ron talks about her again/their relationship in chapter 24. As for Lavender, it had been briefly mentioned that she'd been dating someone back in chapter 4 when the Golden Trio get drunk :). Hope that clarifies things!

 **Guest:** Glad that you liked that scene! It's one of my favorites. And the baby's here now! Yey! :D


	28. Trading Places

Caelum was born on September 2nd at 1:23am.

That night (or morning rather) Draco had been met with a horde of his and Hermione's family and friends waiting for news. He couldn't help but laugh to himself because his wife really and truly had sent quite a couple Patronuses out. Naturally they were all excited and none of them wanted to go home. So, with Malfoy charm Draco had managed to get them all the ability to stay so that they could see Hermione and Caelum once visiting hours were on again. In the meantime, Draco stayed in her room and slept uncomfortably in the hospital room's chair. No matter how much magic one put on it, those things could never get right.

Despite it all, Draco had quickly fallen into a deep sleep until his son's cries woke him. He blinked sleepily before he set his eyes on Caelum and smiled. Hermione was completely knocked out after having fed him not long ago, and Draco used his wand to block out the noise so that she could sleep some more.

"It's been a while since I've heard screams like that." Draco grinned as he carefully lifted Caelum out of his temporary crib. "It's okay, though. I'm not new to this, I promise."

Draco walked back over to his seat and sighed happily as he sat down. "I've done this three times already. _Three._ You've got two sisters and a brother waiting to meet you. Cassie's the oldest, but she's at school where you'll be one day. I'm sure with a bit of permission she'll be able to come home and see you long before December. She's the smart one in the family aside from your mother –but don't tell your brother or other sister I said that, alright?"

Caelum blinked as a response and Draco took that as the okay to continue.

"Lyra, she's the second oldest. She…can be a handful." Draco chuckled. "But she's sweet. And if anyone messes with you she'll be right there to take care of it. Probably in a way worthy of Slytherin, if I don't say so myself. Your mother's not quite happy about that.

'With Scorpius you'll have tons of fun with him. He's a mix of your mum and me I think. He's a _really_ energetic kid. Curious too. You'll learn a lot being around him. He's also got this friend who he's really crazy about. But he'll never forget about you.

'And aside from them you've got grandparents and aunts and uncles and cousins all ready to love you. So, what do you think?" Draco asked. "Ready to join this crazy web of people?"

Caelum gave what could be construed as a yawn. Another yes in Draco's book as far as he was concerned, and he gave his millionth contented sigh for the night as he watched his son fall back to sleep.

* * *

"Mum and Caelum are home!" Lyra yelled once she saw the front door open. Scorpius was running right after her, but soon both children were slowing to a halt, but not of their own accord. Narcissa, who had graciously continued to watch the children for the next two days, had her wand out and brilliantly used a spell to slow their movements.

"Didn't I say no running or loud noises when your parents came home?" Narcissa reprimanded.

Hermione smiled. "Your grandmother's right. I know you both love screaming at the top of your lungs, but you'll have to curb that habit."

Lyra pouted. "I only yell when _he_ bothers me."

"Hey! What do I do?"

"What did your mother just say?" Draco scolded. Both children frowned immediately.

"Sorry,"

"If you're both good you can come with me to put Caelum in his crib." Hermione told them. Lyra and Scorpius nodded and quietly, albeit with all smiles, as they followed their mother and brother in his carrier up the stairs. Draco's eyes trailed after them as they went and he didn't even look away after they were gone.

"You're completely smitten."

"What?" Draco asked as he finally turned to his mother.

"Smitten," Narcissa repeated. "Let's see… The last time I saw you with such joy on your face was the day of your wedding. You were so flustered, red in the face, smiling broader than I had ever seen you."

Draco could feel himself blush. "Mother…"

"Yes, just like that."

The young blond shook his head and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "You sure do know how to prod at a man, don't you?"

"I'm quite proficient at it, yes." She beamed. "Even more so when the man is my son."

 _Of course she is._

"Fine, yes, I'm 'smitten' as you've so said. But I'm also nervous, even if I don't seem like it."

"Nervous?" Narcissa echoed with concern. "What are you nervous about?"

"You do realize this is where it all started, don't you?"

Narcissa furrowed her brow as she took a step closer to him. "What did?"

"The fighting." Draco frowned. "When you...have a seven- and a -four-year-old and a newborn –not to mention a childish man and a stubborn woman thrown into the mix –tensions can...run a little high. Hermione and I didn't handle it very well. And now everything's practically the same except ages are different."

"Perhaps," Narcissa said tentatively. "But something else is different too. You and Hermione _know better._ You know what went wrong and you know what your weaknesses are. You have a map in front of you, Draco. Use it so as not to veer off the road, yes?"

"I'll try. And unfortunately it means doing something that I _really_ don't want to do."

* * *

Draco entered Caelum's bedroom to find Lyra and Scorpius (quietly) sharing their excitement with their mother over their new brother.

"He looks like you." Scorpius said to his mother, but Lyra was quickly shaking her head.

"No, he looks like you actually." Lyra grinned. "You with brown hair."

Scorpius thought about it for a minute and then he beamed. "Yeah, okay. I guess you're right."

"Mum, is Cassie coming home to see him?"

Hermione nodded. "She got permission from Headmistress McGonagall to come on Friday. She can only stay the weekend though."

His children pouted and he listened to her as she told them that they could visit her when Hogwarts' Hogsmeade trips came around. Draco had almost forgotten that Cassie was a Third Year now and she was allowed to go. Where had all the time gone?

"...-Do we have to?"

"Yes, Scorpius. Don't think I didn't notice that you and your sister were in the middle of doing homework when we walked in. Off you go to finish it."

"Dad, does Hogwarts give you a lot of homework too?" Scorpius asked once he'd spotted him. Draco smiled.

"More,"

Scorpius groaned and led the way out of the room with Lyra following closely behind him. Hermione chuckled as she watched them leave.

"I don't understand what all the fuss is about. Having assignments isn't that bad."

"For you, probably." Draco smirked. "But normal kids hate it."

Hermione tutted and turned to lean over Caelum's crib and adjusted what he could only assume to be a blanket. Draco figured that it would be best to blurt it out now seeing as her back was turned.

"I want to do 'Just Say Yes.'"

Hermione whipped around faster than he could've imagined. Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly agape.

"Why? Is...is there something wrong?"

"No, no!" Draco said as loudly (and as quietly) as possible. "Nothing. Everything is...perfect actually. I just want it to stay that way."

Hermione slowly nodded. "Just Say Yes" was something that Harry had told her about when she and Draco were sniping at each other like mad. He and Ginny had had their fair share of problems too, but they did the mature thing and had gone to see a marriage counselor. A Dr….Milligan, if she remembered correctly. Harry had ranted about how great he was and how he had the _best_ tea he had ever had. Why the latter part would matter, Hermione still didn't know, but regardless he came highly recommended.

"Just Say Yes" was a technique to help ease tensions and burdens. A lot of times (and what Hermione and Draco could attest to) problems came about from a lack of compromise. Hence the technique. The couple was supposed to choose their number one problem with each other and then the spouse was supposed to drop that habit or issue –essentially conceding to the other person (so long as the habit or issue wasn't dangerous or ludicrous like randomly selling the house).

Draco hadn't been interested in doing before, but seeing how determined he looked now, Hermione smiled and agreed.

"Okay. Shall we sort it out now, then?"

"Might as well."

Hermione grabbed the rocking chair that was near Caelum's crib and pulled it away from there while Draco used his wand to bring over a plush chair from the corner of the room. Once they were seated and in front of each other the room was eerily quiet.

"I want you to let go more." Draco said hesitantly. "You are a rational, step-by-step woman and I love that about you, but you don't have to do that for everything. Go with your-"

"Heart more than my head." She finished. "Alright, I can work on that. You know," Hermione said with a small laugh. "This is a bit one-sided here. You've been doing better with my main problem with you."

Draco tilted his head to one side and pursed his lips. "What's that?"

"Being patient with me. Not being a big baby about certain things."

Draco felt an insurmountable amount of pride at that. "Well in that case I'll work my arse off to keep it up then. Deal?"

Hermione's heart practically melted as he opened his arms and waited for her. She immediately left her rocking chair and sat on his lap. She curled into him when he wrapped his arms around her and rested her head on his chest. He smelled of fresh, rich soap and (she chuckled to herself) babies. He'd be smelling like that last one for a while, and she loved it.

"Deal."

* * *

Cassie came home that weekend just like Hermione had said and she was ecstatic about her new brother. And of course, she had the same assessment as she did with her two other siblings: babies were loud. Everyone couldn't help but agree. The first two weeks of baby Caelum's life consisted of figuring out the best ways to deal with him, not to mention juggling a ten- and six-year-old who liked to fight with each other.

Hermione and Draco took turns waking up in the middle of the night to feed and change him. Several times they had decided to just move his crib into their room because the moment they left him he would start crying again. His pacifier _never_ stayed in his mouth. He hated almost every stuffed animal that had been gifted to him except one that looked a lot like Buckbeak the hippogriff (Draco wasn't entirely happy about that, although Hermione laughed). Getting him into any outfit was a hassle, however if they accomplished it without him spitting up or needing a diaper change right in the middle, then the tired parents celebrated with hands thrown in the air and cheesy high-fives. On top of that he was one picky infant. He screamed like a banshee when Hermione tried to hold him over her shoulder, while he was perfectly okay when Draco did it. It was the opposite way when it came to cradling him.

When it came to Lyra and Scorpius, it was no surprise that they got reprimanded a lot more than usual. And, of course, frustrated parents led to short tempers with the children _and_ each other. That's when "Just Say Yes" came into play. It had worked wonders when Hermione had walked into the kitchen with Caelum to find that Draco had allowed Poppy (who had _unfortunately_ offered her cooking services for the next few months) to make Lyra and Scorpius a horribly unhealthy breakfast. She had opened her mouth to fuss at him, but one look on his face and she relented. Draco, although he had been doing remarkably well before, had a near slip when he was on the verge of complaining about having to go to their kids' school and help out with an event for Scorpius class. Hermione was the one who usually went for such things, but being terribly run down, she had wanted him to do it. Instead of fighting it like he had _desperately_ wanted to, Draco had sucked it up and went to do the "horrid thing."

"Despite the bags under my eyes and my hair a mess more than usual, everything's been going well." Hermione gave her grand assessment. "We've developed this really great rhythm of doing things and Merlin is 'Just Say Yes' working."

"See?" Harry grinned. "I told you Dr. Milligan was a genius."

"Yes, yes, you were right. No need to rub it in my face."

"Oh, please do it Harry." Ron begged. "It's not so often that she's wrong about something. Hey!"

Hermione laughed. She had just flicked a Bertie's Botts bean at him and it hit him on the nose.

"Do you know what Draco's doing for your birthday yet? Especially since he's _banned_ any of us from kidnapping you?"

"No idea," she answered Ron. "All I know is that my parents are taking the kids –except for Caelum –and that I'm supposed to be back home by...well, in the next few minutes, actually."

"Well, let's just hope that Draco doesn't do _too_ good of a job with this birthday thing. Next thing you know you guys will be working on kid number five. - _Ow!_ Stop wasting the beans!"

Hermione smirked and popped one into her mouth only to spit it out immediately after. Old wet sock flavor…

"Well, I hope you have a good time doing whatever it is." Harry told her.

"Thank you." Hermione said as she stood. "I'll see you both later."

Hermione headed over to the fireplace and Flooed from Ron's home to her own. When she got there, her mouth had dropped open. All of the lights in the house were dimmed and Draco sat on the sofa right in front of the fireplace dressed in one of her favorite suits.

"Punctual as always." Draco smiled as he stood. "However, not dressed for the occasion."

Draco walked over to her and transfigured her clothes. Hermione's grin was too wide for her face at this point as she now wore a short, red dress and shoes to match.

"Short enough for you?" Hermione asked. Draco shrugged as he tucked his wand away.

"It could be shorter, but then it wouldn't be a dress anymore. Now, off we go."

"How's-?"

"He's upstairs, asleep, and thoroughly enjoying the crib's lullaby feature."

Hermione was impressed, although doubting his fathering capabilities on her part would be a huge mistake. Draco took her hand and led her through the house into the kitchen. Her eyes were alight when she saw the kitchen table –charmed so that it just held two chairs, lights dimmed just like the living room, and the counter filled to the brim with food including a birthday cake.

"Let me guess, Poppy?"

"Of course." Draco said with no hesitation. "I thought we could redo dinner from last month considering we didn't actually have it."

Hermione laughed. No, they didn't have it. He and Ginny had ended up flinging food and ingredients across the kitchen while she and Ron sat back and watched. Dinner instead had turned into take out from a local restaurant with Ron and Ginny as extra guests.

"Draco, this is lovely, thank you." Hermione said happily as she sat down. "You know this makes it incredibly hard to top for your own birthday, don't you?"

Draco sat down as well and grinned. "Oh, it doesn't have to be for my birthday. You've still got Christmas, Valentine's Day-"

"Our anniversary?" She suggested. She fidgeted with her hands under the table as she added, "Things had been a bit… _chaotic_ with us earlier this year. We didn't even acknowledge it."

Draco stopped and thought. He thought _hard_ and realized that she was right. They had gotten married on January 4th, 2003. Needless to say, this year's January had been a terrible one. Apparently terrible enough for them not to even bring to remembrance the day they had become man and wife.

"I'm sorry." Both Hermione and Draco apologized together. They chuckled –anxiously even –as though they were school children finally confronting their crush.

"We'll do better." Draco promised.

"We already are."

Draco's heart must've soared a thousand feet at her words. He had opened his mouth to say something, but then a piercing cry hit the air. The both of them laughed and he shook his head.

"And to think we paid extra for the lullaby feature."

Hermione grinned broadly as she rose from her chair. "I'll go get him."

Draco watched her walk off and sat with anticipation with his hands cupped under his chin until she reentered the kitchen with Caelum in one hand and feeding him with a bottle in the other.

"Looks like we'll be having an extra guest."

"So I see." Draco said as he reached over to wipe away some milk that was dripping down Caelum's chin. "You're crashing mum and dad's date night, you know." He said to him. "You wouldn't want us to do that to you on a date of yours, would you?"

"Oh, please." Hermione giggled. "You know very well you'll be cheering for him from the sidelines."

"Ah, so it'll be _you_ crashing his dates then?"

"I think that's fair. I ruin his and Scorpius' dates while you take care of Cassie's and Lyra's. A fair trade, yes?"

"I'd say so." Draco agreed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Although I hope you understand that this means neither one of our girls are getting married."

"So you'll deny me the chance of planning a wedding?" Hermione asked with an exaggerated gasp. "Draco Malfoy, you're cruel."

"Come now, you'll still have two more. And…a third one?" He added in more of a question than a statement. He coughed a bit into his hand and stared at the table because he just _knew_ that she would have that _look_. "It _is_ the logical next step after all…"

If Hermione was honest with herself, she had nearly dropped Caelum's bottle. Instead she held it a bit tighter and kept her focus on the boy who was gladly being fed.

"Logical, huh?" She couldn't help but repeat. "I thought _I_ was supposed to be the rational one?"

Draco shrugged. "Thought I might take a shot at it for once. How'd I do?"

"Not bad. And if I could take a lesson out of your book for a moment? I don't want us to get married just because it's the next step. We should do it because we want to."

"I do want to." He said quickly. "But I'm not going to subject you to our 'Just Say Yes.' Not for this. So to further ease the pressure, I'm going to let you have at it."

Hermione finally looked away from Caelum and up at Draco. "Have at it?"

"That's right. When you feel comfortable, _you_ can be the one to ask me to marry you. Sound good enough?"

 _Merlin do I love this man…_

"That sounds perfect."

* * *

 **Author's note:** So, my relationship goals are these people. It's not about how you begin, it's how you finish. I like to think they're onto a lovely end yet beginning at the same time :). Also! For those of you who have read "Til Death Do Us Part," I hope you guys smiled at a certain part ;)!

And I have to thank you guys again for helping this story make it into the Winter Dramione Fanfic Awards. It didn't win, BUT, it did make it to the final rounds and that's an accomplishment in itself :D.

-WP

Replies to Guests

 **Guest1:** "Dying at Draco's…" Hahahaha! I loved writing that bit lol. Yey for babies! :D

 **AB:** Caelum's here! Caelum's here! Makes me want to have kids, but not yet. Poor Lucius is stuck in his ways, but alas, maybe one day he'll change? But yes, at least there's Narcissa! Haha, so Draco's panicking is karma for his hand in making a baby. I can see it! Lol, Hermione and those F-bombs. I can't even imagine it. No worries about the confusion. Let's face it. Everyone's a secondary character and all we care about is our favorite pair :D. Thanks so much and I'm happy that you're reading!

 **Guest2:** "Awh, this chapter…!" This chapter was just full of feels and love! I'm sad, yet happy it's coming to an end. It's like I really don't know what to feel.

 **Alicia:** YEY! Gotta love babies :)

 **Guest3:** "Ok, I am not..." I have _no_ idea what Big Boss is, so I guess that answers your question already lol

 **Vedica:** Hey there! I'm so glad that this story gives you something to look forward to! I get a huge wave of anticipation/happiness when I'm about to post, so I'll be just as sad as you when it ends. *sigh*

 **Bellatrix:** Be careful while you're out on the job! Although, I'm one to talk since I update while I'm at work on Wednesdays so...yeah lol. You're right. It certainly took a long time to get them back where they're stable enough, and now they just have to get over one last hurdle! Which, to me, is always the hardest when it's yourself you have to fight with. Glad that you liked the chapter, and yey for babies!

 **Vicryl90:** Thank you! I really do work hard on these, so thanks once again and I'm glad that you like it and the characters!

 **Jamie:** Thank you! Haha bottled talent. I'll try and definitely let you know :). And baby Caelum is here! Almost makes me want to have kids now, but nope, I'm waiting lol.


	29. Pure and Honest

"You mean to tell me that he proposed and you said _no?!_ " Ginny shouted. Hermione was terribly thankful that she had put a Silencing Charm around them so they didn't disturb Caelum as he slept in his bassinet.

"It wasn't a proposal Ginny."

"No? So he _didn't_ say that he wanted to marry you?"

"Well, yes, he did, but-"

"Ah, ah, I rest my case, thank you very much."

Hermione rolled her eyes and took a healthy sip from her tea. "Regardless, I have control now over when we get married so there."

"You make that sound like some sort of relief." Ginny snorted and then smirked. "All this means is that I'm going to come down so hard on your arse about this until you _actually_ propose."

Hermione laughed. " _Of course_ you will. And you'll probably ask me all sorts of questions like, 'How are you going to do it?' 'Are you going to give him a ring?' 'Are you-?'"

"Oh my Merlin, _will_ you give him a ring?"

"I don't know. Should I?"

"Yes! Yes, absolutely!" Ginny said excitedly. "I can just imagine it now. You with a wedding band in your hand, getting down on one knee-"

Hermione groaned. "One knee? Really?"

"Oh come on, you _have_ to get down on one knee. It's tradition!"

"No, not a chance. Draco didn't even do that when he proposed."

"Yeah, well, he was still half a git when you married him. He's excused."

 _Yes, yes he was…_

"So, the knee?" Ginny pleaded. "Will you?"

"I'll _think_ about it."

* * *

"Well, that's a bold move." Theo applauded. "Giving Hermione the reins on the whole marriage thing."

"Yeah, well, now I'm regretting it."

"What? What for?"

"Because now I'm anxious as hell." Draco grumbled. "Do you know what it's like to just _wait_ for something you know is coming but you just don't know _when_ you're going to get it?"

Theo laughed. "Relax, mate. You only just gave her control last night. It's not like it's been a year or something."

Draco's eyes widened. "A year… What if she makes me wait a _year?_ You know her. She can be slower than a snail sometimes and I gave _her_ the say for when we get married? What the hell was I thinking?"

"You were putting her first." Theo grinned. "And there's nothing wrong with that. Besides, I don't even know why you're complaining. You already live with her, and you raise your children with her. As far as I'm concerned –as well as the rest of your friends, by the way –the two of you are already married. You just have to make it official. That and give us all the party of the year to go to."

Draco snorted. "Ah, I get it. It's not about Hermione and me at all. You lot just want to get drunk at a fancy affair."

"Of course. Except Daphne. She's got three more months to go and goes stark-raving mad when she sees me with a drink in my hand. 'If I can't drink, neither can you!'" Theo mimicked, hands on his hips and all.

Draco snickered and shook his head. "Yeah, that sounds like her alright. Well, if it makes you feel any better, you can always drink at my house."

"I would if I didn't think Hermione would somehow slip it to Daph. I'll head to Ron's. It's safer."

"'I'll head to Ron's…'" Draco repeated. "Who'd think either one of us would head to his place willingly?"

Theo chuckled. "It must be a cold day in hell then."

* * *

Later that night (or early morning rather) Hermione and Draco were locked in a battle that they were quite familiar with as they heard Caelum's fussing overhead due to a lovely charm that transferred all sounds from his room to theirs. And neither one of them were keen on moving at the moment.

" _Please?_ " Draco begged sleepily as he held onto the bed sheets a little tighter.

"I'm exhausted, Draco." Hermione mumbled. "You go."

"If you go I'll do everything Caelum-related all day. You won't have to do a thing."

"If you check on him I'll wear the outfit that led to Lyra once Healer Tarpley says it's okay for me to have sex."

Draco bolted upright at her words and stared at her.

"Don't toy with me; are you serious? Hermione?"

Hermione didn't answer. She was asleep again and looked peaceful as she slid back into her dreams. Draco wasn't a fool to screw up such an opportunity and so he climbed out of bed and went into his son's room. The fussing that he'd been doing had turned into full cries now and loud enough to wake the dead.

"Your mother knows how to manipulate me like no other." Draco smiled once he was at Caelum's crib. The newborn stopped crying the moment he saw his father and stared up at him with wide, curious eyes.

"We just fed you, so you couldn't possibly be hungry." Draco said as he peered down at him. He bent over and gently picked him up with practiced hands and balanced him on his chest. "I bet it's not even a diaper change. Am I right?"

Draco took a moment to check him and, as he thought, that wasn't the case either. He raised Caelum eye level and grinned.

"You just want attention, don't you?"

The boy gave him what could be construed as a smile. Maybe even a laugh.

"I knew it. You're going to be just like your brother. Never letting me leave your sight, yes?"

Caelum gurgled a little, some drool slipping down the side of his mouth. Draco shook his head and summoned a cloth as he went over to the rocking chair near the crib.

"It's alright. Who needs sleep? A sunrise really is pretty to watch, but can we take a rain check on that one?"

Caelum blinked.

"Good. Thanks. Anyway, I'm actually glad you're up. I need your help. Now, it may not look like it, but your mum and I aren't married. Crazy right? I know, but we're working on it, I promise. That's where the help lies. I know you can't talk yet, but I was hoping that _maybe_ in your own way you could possibly nudge your mother into proposing quickly? I'm not in a rush, I promise. I'm just… Well, your dad's an impatient mess, okay? Let's just clear that up. And your mum? You've met her. She's great, isn't she? I bet you love her. I love her too.

'Actually, no. That's not quite right. Your mother… She means the world to me. After the war, I don't think there was a time where she didn't. Unfortunately, sometimes it takes a disaster to really put it into perspective. I'm still quite sorry about that, but not _that_ sorry. You came out of it, but that's one conception story that you will _never_ hear in your life.

'So, I guess what I'm saying is this: your mother is worth waiting for. I can't rush that. I _won't_ rush that. But I'm not opposed to a cute face like yours putting hints out there on my behalf. That alright with you?"

Caelum made a small noise that sounded like a laugh, but probably wasn't. As for Hermione, who was sitting up in her bedroom and listening to everything that Draco was saying, she was crying. She couldn't help it. What he said had to have been the purest, most honest thing that had ever come from him. What was more was that it made her remember why she loved him in the first place.

Hermione wasn't tired anymore. She continued to sit, listening to the charm's effects as it kept filtering in Draco's one-sided conversation with Caelum above her. After what may have been an hour, Draco came back into the bedroom and he paused in the doorway when he saw her awake. He chuckled.

"Exhausted, huh? You definitely owe me now-"

"Let's get married, Draco."

His mouth fell. He stood completely frozen although his insides were going wild. Heart, head, stomach, everything.

"What?"

Hermione motioned to the ceiling and said simply, "Your voice carries."

"Oh. Hermione, I don't want to rush you."

"You're not rushing me." She assured him and took a deep breath. "You...have been my enemy. You've been my friend, my lover, my husband, my _ex._ You've literally been everything to me. You _are_ everything to me. But the one thing out of the list I regret is that you became my ex. It should've just stopped at husband.

'So, what do you say?" She asked lightheartedly although her stomach was in knots. "Do you want to marry me or not?"

Draco smiled. He smiled not only because she was asking, but also because that was the very way he had proposed to her all those years ago.

"Damn," he eventually laughed. "Is that how I sounded when I proposed? Why in Merlin's name did you say yes?"

Hermione laughed along with him and wiped away a tear before it actually fell down. "Because I was foolishly in love with you. That's why."

"Then I guess I'm foolish too. Let's get married."

"Really?"

Draco nodded and finally walked further into the room, climbing onto the bed with her and cupping her beautiful, emotionally wrecked face with his hands.

"Yes, really." He said softly. "We'll get married and _stay_ married this time. Even if you can be a stubborn shrew."

Hermione shook her head lovingly before kissing him and wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him in although she didn't really have to try.

"A stubborn shrew and an impatient whiner." She replied when she pulled away. "What a pair we make."

"An odd one, yes, but inseparable anyway."

* * *

Had the terms of the bet been when Hermione and Draco got _engaged_ , then Ron would've been a lucky man. However, the term was "married," and the soon-to-be Mr. and Mrs. again had officially decided that no one was going to win. They would get married in January. Granted they could do it much sooner rather than later, but neither of them wanted to have two anniversaries. They had first gotten married on the fourth of that month, and so that would be the date. No formal ceremony though. With three children at home and one being an infant, they didn't want the extra added headache of having to plan. But, as per Theo's begging, there would be a reception held at Malfoy Manor –one that Narcissa had insisted she plan so that it would be "the most beautiful reception one had ever seen." How she intended on topping the first reception they had had was a complete mystery, albeit one they were looking forward to.

Hermione still had her wedding ring which was kept in a charmed box in a faux book in the study. Draco had kept his in the Malfoy vaults, but he wouldn't be wearing it. Instead he was going to get it resized and added to Hermione's ring and he was going to wear the Malfoy ring she had returned to him last year at Christmas. As for the non-formal ceremony, they would go to the Ministry and have a marriage official bind them. It would keep the simplicity that they wanted, not to mention (if they did it in the latest hour of the work day) they could avoid a horde of reporters unlike they had failed to do when Caelum was born. Daily Prophet articles were _still_ talking about them almost two months down the line. It seemed as though they were just as excited as the happy couple, but no more so than their children.

Lyra had nearly broken Draco's back as she gave him a massive hug, thanking him profusely for "marrying mum again," while Scorpius ran around his room screaming, "Yes!" Cassie had been written the news and she sent back an elaborate charmed card that shot out confetti and played music. She really was quite talented in charms. By the third week of October, everything seemed perfectly in order, although it appeared that their children had something on their minds.

"Mum, dad, we'd like a word with you, please."

Draco, who had been sitting in a chair and reading in Caelum's room while Hermione put the boy to bed, looked up in surprise. Hermione turned around, the same curious look on her face as Lyra and Scorpius beckoned their parents to follow them. They complied and met the children downstairs in the living room. Before either of them could get a word in, Hermione was making her way to the fireplace with her eyes held open wide.

"Cassie?" Hermione exclaimed in surprise. "How did you get a Floo connection from Hogwarts to here?"

"Oh, well…" Cassie said hesitantly. Even through Floo flames her blush was evident. "I sort of told Headmistress McGonagall that I had a family emergency and that I had to talk to you."

Hermione's her jaw dropped. "Cassiopeia Alexandra Malfoy! How could you-?!"

She cut herself off when she heard laughter from behind her. Draco was laughing hysterically and had completely missed her narrowed eyes.

" _Draco!_ "

"What? Oh, alright." Draco's laughter died down to a giggle fit as he walked up to the fireplace. "Cassie, what you did was…very…wrong, and… I'm sorry, Hermione." He said as he laughed again. "How can I be mad at her? She pulled one over on _McGonagall_ for Merlin's sake. I couldn't be prouder." Then he added in a mumble, "Gryffindor my arse."

Hermione smacked the bottom of her palm to her forehead and sighed before turning back to her children. "Alright. What's so important that you had to _lie to Headmistress McGonagall's face?_ "

"Well," Cassie, the obvious leader in all of this, began to say. "We don't want you and dad to have a cheap wedding."

Hermione and Draco stared utterly bemused. That was certainly _not_ what they were expecting from their children.

"We know that you love each other." Lyra piled on. "You deserve more."

She paused, looked down at Scorpius and then nudged him in the shoulder. He sprang into action then and said, "You deserve a real wedding!"

"And we all want to be in it." Cassie said with a broad grin. Both Hermione and Draco began to smile as they glanced at each other.

"Did you hear that Hermione?" Draco said with a happy face. "They want to be in a wedding."

"I know, I heard." Hermione replied. "What are we going to do? How can we say no to those ridiculously adorable faces?"

"We can't because we're suckers."

" _Complete_ suckers,"

"So...does that mean you're not going to do it at the Ministry anymore?" Lyra asked with an extreme layer of hope in her voice.

Hermione looked at Draco. "What do you think?"

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I think my mother's going to jump for joy with all the planning she gets to do."

"Does that mean you'll do it?" Cassie asked excitedly.

"Yes, we'll do it." Hermione answered her. "But don't you ever pull a stunt like this again."

"I won't! Gryffindor's honor!"

* * *

 **Author's note:** THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED! Lol. Okay, there goes my excitement. I can't name my absolute favorite thing in here, but Draco being proud of Cassie's deceit is one of them :)

Now, I already have chapter 30 written and I'm about to start 31. With that said, I can say with certainty that this story will end on chapter 31. I love how the timing works out because that means it'll be done just a few days before Valentine's Day. And, in my opinion, these two are a wonderful love story.

-WP

Replies to Guests

 **Jamie:** Hahaha, omg, can you imagine? He already freaked out once with Healer Tarpley's suggestion about the "magical snip." Lol.

 **AB:** Oh, when I think of Caelum my little heart just explodes. He's so sweet in my imagination! I think Draco and Hermione are going to have tons of crashed date nights in the foreseeable future haha. A family of 6… That's so much to handle lol! But if you look at this way, one more year and Lyra will be at Hogwarts. Quieter house on the horizon! And look, you got your wish! Hermione proposed! In her own way of course lol. Wahoo for babies and weddings!

 **Nabee:** Yey! I'm glad. Hope this one made you happy too :D

 **Guest1:** Lyra hasn't gone just yet! It's Cassie's who's there. She's got one more year before gets to go :)


	30. Keeping Promises

It was all hands on deck now that an actual wedding was going to take place. It was the second full week of November and the wedding was approximately seven weeks and two days away which was very little time –even less so considering Narcissa's penchant for making everything "as grand as possible." Hermione had decided to finally tackle the most exciting (and terrifying) part of the wedding extravaganza so that she could either ease her fears or cry bitterly about it.

"I can't believe it." Hermione breathed as Ginny zipped up the back of her dress. "It fits. After all these years my wedding dress _actually_ fits."

"It should with that diet of yours." Mrs. Granger told her.

Hermione nodded. She'd been on a "don't eat anything that tastes good" diet shortly after her birthday. She was like that after every pregnancy of hers. Nothing too serious as she would splurge on the weekends and eat what she wanted (in moderation). However, once the plans of a true wedding came about the diet went brutal. She wanted to wear her original wedding dress and knew that she would have to put in some work to make sure it fit without a doubt. And it worked.

"Damn you." Daphne playfully grumbled. "If Theo and I ever renew our vows I'd have to get a whole new dress."

Hermione laughed as she looked over her shoulder. Daphne was eight months pregnant now and getting grumpier by the week. She was the only one in opposition to this wedding although for purely selfish reasons. Her due date was December 16th. So she claimed, she wouldn't be able to properly enjoy anything leading up to the wedding. She'd have pregnancy crankiness (check _that one_ off the list), be in labor, and then be more run over than roadkill once the baby was here.

"I'll be uglier than a troll and won't be able to fit anything properly."

"Merlin," Pansy chuckled. "No wonder Theo's been sneaking over to drink with Ron and Blaise."

"And now you've just given him a death sentence." Ginny smirked. "Good job on that."

"He's fine." Daphne sighed as she rolled her shoulders. "I send him any and everywhere just so he doesn't bloody annoy me. Alright, Hermione. Turn around so we can properly see."

Hermione did as Daphne said and every woman in the boutique was in awe. Even Narcissa, usually stoic and quite restrained, couldn't help the emotion on her face.

"Oh, Hermione, dear, you look just as you did at your first wedding."

"Thank you, Narcissa. I still can't believe it fits so well. Stomach and love-handles could be better, but that was to be expected. Not to mention the chest area is a bit tight."

Ginny gasped loudly. "I don't think I've ever heard such blasphemy! Your breasts look fantastic, so bite your tongue!"

Hermione placed her hand on her forehead and shook her head. "What is it with you and my breasts?"

"I'm lacking and I'm jealous. Three kids and I've still got nothing."

Hermione choked on nothing and then appealed to Eliza. "Please help. You're my only voice of reason with these people."

Eliza grinned and sat back in her chair. "You should wear a push-up bra with it. The more the merrier, I say!"

" _Eliza!_ "

Ginny laughed and went to hug the woman. "I knew I loved you for my brother."

* * *

"You've _got_ to be kidding."

"It's not an issue, Mr. Malfoy. All I have to do is just let out-"

"You're not letting out a damn thing." Draco snapped quickly at the tailor. The man shrunk back at the snipe while Blaise was beside himself in a manly fit of giggles. The blond turned a set of eyes on him that haven't been so murderous in years. "Got something to say, Zabini?"

"Wait, wait," Blaise panted. He was holding his stomach and wiping away tears. Theo, who had been sitting next to him, had promptly moved one seat over out of the line of fire while Harry and Ron pretended to be looking elsewhere. "It doesn't fit? You _actually_ can't fit into your wedding tux? The 'I'm so fit; I look just as good as I did ten years ago' Mr. Draco Malfoy has really -dare I say it? - _gained some weight?_ "

"Alright, which one of you buggers has my wand?" Draco demanded. Theo was quick to look innocent.

"Wand? What wand?"

" _Nott,_ "

"Uh oh, you'd better watch out." Ron smirked. "If he's using surnames, he's about to lose it."

"You're next, Weasley."

Ron chuckled. "Told you."

"It's really not that big of a deal, son." Mr. Granger said. "Besides, I'm sure Hermione's having just as much... _of a realization_ the same as you."

"No, she's not." Draco grumbled as he pulled and tugged at his clothes. "She looks fantastic just as ever _and_ she just had a baby."

"Well, hell," Blaise sat back in full amusement. "What's your excuse then?"

Draco looked like he was ready to implode. "Why haven't I killed you yet?"

"Let's see." He counted off his fingers. "You're incapable of murder. You love me. And you'd miss me if I was gone. Sound about right?"

Draco wasn't about to admit _any_ of that -certainly not with onlookers. Instead he continued to mumble angrily about these turn of events while everyone around him snickered.

* * *

After whining bitterly and nearly hexing Blaise after stealing his wand back from Harry who had it slipped to him by Theo, Draco went home defeated. He was _not_ going to say that he was fat. Not by a longshot. He wasn't exploding by the seams or anything (Merlin forbid), but his wedding day clothes still felt...off. Too tight in some places and just awkward as a whole. Normally he encouraged Poppy to make whatever she wanted which, Draco unfortunately had to agree with Hermione, wasn't always the healthiest. Well to hell with all of that. He may even follow his wife's example and have Poppy make something different for him. But not in a conspicuous way. There was absolutely _no way_ he was going to let on to Hermione that he was...trying to get fit. He'd rather jump in the Hogwarts lake and attempt to hug the giant squid.

With a sigh he Flooed home and was immediately met with an odd sound: nothing. He was so accustomed to the sounds of feuding children, a frustrated Hermione trying to keep said children in line, and the fussing noises of an infant. But tonight there was just...silence.

Draco furrowed his brow. Lyra, Scorpius, and Caelum had been with him this morning while Hermione went for her fitting. They had traded off in the early afternoon so that he could head to his. Maybe she had taken them out?

He shrugged and made his way upstairs. He had had every intention of digging through old clothes he hadn't worn in a while to be _absolutely sure_ he wasn't losing his mind when he froze in the doorway. Draco was speechless. He must've blinked a thousand times and each time he did what he was seeing just got better and better.

Hermione was lying on her stomach and lazily turning the pages of a copy of _Witch Weekly._ Her legs were bent at the knee and idly swinging in the air as she dangled a pair of green pumps off her feet. His eyes travelled from her feet and down her _bare_ legs and thighs up to her arse which was clad in a barely there lace underwear.

"...Sweet hell…"

Hermione's head turned to the sound of Draco's voice and she smiled. She was wearing makeup too, modestly applied but still accentuated the best features of her face.

"Ah, there you are." She said pleasantly. "I've been waiting for you."

She closed the magazine, tossing it on the night table and rolled over onto her side, propping herself up on her elbow. Draco nearly dropped dead. She was wearing it. The outfit. _The_ Lyra-making outfit. The underwear he now realized was just part of the negligee that she had on. It was a green, halter-neck affair that he knew he could unclasp at the neck. It covered absolutely _none_ of her middle. It was as though someone had taken a pair of scissors to it and just cut it right out, leaving her flesh exposed from the neck, between the breasts, and her stomach, for the fabric to reappear just below her navel.

Did he forget to mention that the little fabric there was was see-through?

"You… You're…" Draco swallowed. "You're wearing it."

Hermione giggled into her hand. "You didn't think I forgot about my promise, did you?"

She sat up and placed her feet on the floor and while he almost forgot to breathe.

"I believe it was around my birthday when I said that if you went to check on Caelum and Healer Tarpley gave me the okay to 'get back in the sack' that I'd wear this. I keep my promises, Draco."

 _Yes, yes you do…_ He thought to himself as she finally stood and began to walk towards him.

"My parents have the children for the next five or so hours, which means that you have _me_ for the next five or so hours."

She was standing directly in front of him now, and he could smell her citrus body wash enveloping every part of him. It didn't help that she had wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself right against him.

"Do you remember what we did the last time I wore this?"

Draco's eyes widened and he grinned like a foolish schoolboy. "You didn't."

"I did." Hermione nodded, and for the first time Draco noticed a tray on the bed with various foods on it. Well, "food" was rather a loose term here unless one counted chocolate, honey, and whipped cream as a meal. "And just like the last time, I expect to be licked completely clean."

Draco didn't know what he'd done to deserve this, but he didn't care. He put his arms around her waist and let his hands caress her extremely soft skin. "I always knew you were a naughty muggle."

Hermione laughed. "Muggle _born._ "

"Of course, yes. I'll have to find some way to apologize for that." Draco replied as he kissed just below her ear. He proceeded to whisper, "Although, I must warn you that I am not to be held responsible for any children that may come out of this."

"Not to worry. I cast the charm myself since I trust my wand more than I do yours."

"Innuendo intended?"

"Very much intended,"

Draco laughed and surprised his wife by picking her up and putting her over his shoulder.

"Draco!"

"And to think, we haven't even started yet." He smirked. He could practically feel her rolling her eyes and once they made it to the bed he set her down gently. "Feet, please."

Hermione smiled as she raised one foot at a time and Draco took his time in removing her shoes, sparing a moment to massage them briefly as he did. She loved this most about him. How meticulous he could be. That tender care was evident in how he slowly ran his hands up her legs as climbed onto the bed. She lay between his legs and sat up for a moment to help rid him of his shirt.

"Which one do you want?" Draco asked as he motioned to the edible treats off to the side.

"Hmm," Hermione thought for a moment as she looked at them all. "Honey, if you don't mind."

"Honey it is."

Draco scooped a bit of honey onto his finger and smeared it from just above her navel up. Hermione pouted.

"That doesn't feel like a very lot."

"It's not." He admitted as his lips hovered over her stomach. "But we both know I don't need a reason to run my tongue over you."

That Hermione knew to be true, and she closed her eyes so that she could properly take in the feel of Draco's tongue running up her stomach and in between her breasts. Soon he was kissing her lips and he tasted of honey. It made their kiss sweet and insatiable at the same time. Draco's chest became sticky with honey just as much as her body was at the moment, but that was fun of it, wasn't it?

No matter how little Hermione was wearing, it was still too much. Draco never broke the kiss as he made her sit up so that he could unclasp the neck of negligee. It fell from her and she shimmied out of the rest of it as he made a mess of her neck with as many love bites as possible. She stopped him in the middle of it and he stared at her confusedly before smiling like a fool as she slathered a line of chocolate across her breasts.

Hermione grinned. "Go."

And so Draco went. He licked the chocolate off each breast before promptly being _ordered_ to take off his pants. So bossy she could be when in an amorous mood, but he didn't mind in the slightest. His pants and underwear were gone within seconds, soon Hermione was gasping in delight as he entered her. He moved slowly in and out of her –partly for the sake that this _was_ the first time they were having sex since Caelum –but mostly because he knew it would be teasing the hell out of her.

And it was. And she was furious.

"I bloody hate you." Hermione panted, digging her nails into his back after one particularly hard yet pleasurable thrust.

Draco smirked into her mouth and then grunted as her legs wrapped even tighter around his waist, drawing him in even more than he already had been.

"I love you too."

And he truly did. He loved her and she loved him and _nothing_ was going to tear that apart –not even themselves. The only time he wanted her to yell at him was in times like these when his thrusts accelerated and those newly found obscenities of Hermione's spilled past her lips. And the only time he wanted her to hurt him was when her nails finally broke the skin on his back or when her pleasantly overeager kisses resulted in a harshly bitten bottom lip.

They were, and forever would be, inseparable.

* * *

December held out to be a full one. For one thing, Daphne had been driving everyone absolutely mad as her due date came _and went._ She eventually had to go to St. Mungo's to get induced and on December 18th little Ian Theodore Nott had come into the world. Draco was pretty sure that after seeing him Theo didn't have any more doubts as to whether or not he could parent two kids at the same time.

Cassie had come home on the 17th and had been immediately solicited by her grandmother (as had Lyra and Scorpius and even Caelum the month prior) to be fitted for their wedding attire for during _and after_ the wedding. Narcissa was certainly pulling out everything she could for this and was thoroughly enjoying herself while doing it. She had even enlisted Mrs. Granger's opinion on a few things. Granted it was more to agree with the aristocratic mother of the groom rather than to take the other woman's thoughts seriously, but Mrs. Granger was accustomed to the witch by now and didn't mind. Not to mention that her opinion had mattered _much_ less the first time around so this was looked on as a treat.

Considering the wedding was a Thursday, it was going to be held in the evening with the reception at night. Despite taking in account everyone who worked, it was pretty much a guarantee that most people would be calling out the next day if the liquor held out. In addition to all of Narcissa's personal fanfare, the public was also on its toes. First they had to digest the news that a new Malfoy had been brought into the world, but now there was a wedding! Between the Daily Prophet and more gossipy forms of media like _Witch Weekly_ and _Your Daily Dazzle_ the upcoming re-marriage of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Malfoy née Granger was on everyone's lips.

Luckily it was Christmas, so most people's minds were turning away from gossip in order to enjoy the holiday. It made it easier for Draco to be outside in order to get one last gift that had been back-ordered at the Quidditch shoppe and Blaise was along for the trip.

"You smell like chocolate, Draco." Blaise mused with a lopsided grin. "You and the Mrs. playing with the condiments again?"

Draco knew he'd regret telling Blaise about his and Hermione's night when she wore " _it."_ And although he wouldn't admit it now, as a matter of fact they had. Several times since then. And yet no matter how deeply they showered or what charms they used, there was always this lingering scent from whatever they'd eaten or licked off each other from the night before.

"Stop imagining it!" Draco hissed at him. Blaise only laughed, saying that he'd try not to but that he wouldn't make any promises. The blond fully stuck to his assertions that the man was a pervert. A likeable one, but a pervert nonetheless.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy! The lucky husband-again-to-be. Here for that broom, yes?" The shoppe keeper addressed him. "I'll be right out with it."

Draco shook his head at the greeting (not the only one of the like he'd been hearing lately) and listened to Blaise's question.

"You know Hermione's going to split you in two when she sees that you got Scorpius a broom for Christmas, don't you?"

"It's not even a fast one." Draco argued. "Specially ordered and tailored to my requirements so Scorpius can get the full enjoyment of a broom without giving Hermione a heart attack."

"Right… So, your backup plan to save your testicles is what?"

"Let Scorpius open this gift before I give Hermione hers. She'll be so pleased that she'll forget she's upset."

"Good man." Blaise nodded in approval. "Let's save the family jewels, yeah?"

* * *

Hermione was the true definition of multitasking as she got three children settled at the kitchen table, breakfast in the middle, all the while holding Caelum in one arm since he'd been fussy for the entire morning. She felt like supermom right at this moment, although Poppy was here and it was a bit of a cheat. What hurt the most was that she was starting to actually _like_ having Poppy in the house. She prayed that Merlin struck her down if she ever suggested that the lovely house elf stayed permanently.

"Dad!" Scorpius shouted ecstatically. "What's in the box?"

Of course his son would be the first one to notice the gift and pounce right on it. He'd always been the most excited one at Christmas.

"You'll see when you open it." Draco replied as he closed the front door and headed into the living room to set the present by their massive tree. Back in the kitchen he walked right into an argument he should've seen coming.

"Daddy, you know it's not fair!" Lyra fretted at him. "Scorpius isn't allowed more presents than the rest of us."

"Told you he likes me more."

" _Scorpius,_ " Hermione warned as she forced him to sit properly in his chair. "Your father as well as I do love you all just the same. No more, no less."

"But the present-"

"Makes your total gift count the same as your sisters and Caelum." Draco told him. "But I can very well take it back if you don't behave."

That certainly kept Scorpius quiet. And now that his small body wasn't blocking the table, Cassie immediately reached for the syrup, which Hermione pulled out of reach.

"Oh, mum, can't I-?"

"You have two _new_ cavities according to your grandfather." Hermione reminded. "You honestly can't expect to eat all that sugar at Hogwarts and then come home with healthy teeth. It's impractical!"

Cassie brooded as she sat back in her seat with the sugar free syrup in her hand. Draco laughed and finally sat down at the head of the table. He couldn't help but look on his family in absolute admiration. The simple fact that they were _his._ _His_ wife. _His_ children. It was a chaotic scene full of chatty mouths, laughs, sibling rivalry, and parental scolding. He honestly had to be the luckiest man in the world.

"Can we open the presents now?" Cassie asked once breakfast was over. Draco looked over at Hermione who smiled and then addressed the table.

"Alright, just don't destroy the tree."

Every child cried out in glee as they sped from their seats and directly into the living room. Even from where the parents sat they could hear the ripping of paper and happy squeals. With Caelum in Hermione's arms, Draco led the way to the children who were already halfway through their gifts.

Cassie was over the moon about a set of books that Hermione knew she would enjoy. Lyra had gotten a new set of Quidditch gear to go with her broom. And, speaking of Quidditch…

" _You got Scorpius a broom?_ " Hermione turned on Draco. "He's six! He could-!"

"Merry Christmas," Draco interrupted her with a rectangular box held out in her line of sight. She obviously wanted to say more, but he slipped their infant son out of her hands so that she could hold her gift properly. She pursed her lips and opened it, although reluctantly, but then let her jaw fall once she realized what they were.

Plane tickets. Plane tickets to the Virgin Islands where, coincidentally, one of nine of the largest wizarding libraries lay holding the most obscure texts one could ever find.

"Where there are weddings, there are honeymoons." Draco said triumphantly. "And I know how much you like travelling so I figured I'd bite down my tongue and take a chance on the flying muggle death trap."

"Oh, Draco, I could kiss you!"

"Well, I would sure hope so."

Hermione threw her arms around him, careful not to crush Caelum in the process. When she let go she dove into the mess that was children and presents to pull out his.

"I think you've beaten me in the gift-giving department, but I'll try my luck anyway."

Draco passed over their son so that he could open his gift. It was in a rectangular box, much like he'd given her. He furrowed his brow as he took out a piece of parchment, but then his heart sped up once he'd read what it was about.

"Consider it a part two to your Christmas-slash-Valentine's Day gift from earlier this year." Hermione told him.

And it was. It _really_ was. Somehow between having a baby and minding said child and two others -a third once she'd come home for the holiday -Hermione had managed to negotiate with the Ministry and get _all_ of the items out of their possession and back into Malfoy hands.

"Hermione… I… I don't know what to say."

"Say nothing." Hermione replied contentedly. "Just thank me when you open your second gift later on tonight."

That second gift was a new negligee. And yes, he did thank her.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I'm done picking favorites out of a chapter lol. I loved everything here. ALSO, I've forgotten who I was talking about this with on a post in a Dramione Facebook group, but for those of you who were in it/remember: I managed to put the "You naughty muggle" in there! I thought I'd have to write a whole new story for it, but apparently not haha!

This is it folks. One more chapter after this. I'm saying my thanks now because you all have been amazing on this journey with me/this story :)

Replies to Guests

 **Jamie:** Yey! It took forever, but a wedding is in the works!

 **AB:** Well, first and foremost, wahoo for getting finals out the way! Hahahaa oh gosh, I get it. Hermione's name plays out on that one knee perfectly and I didn't even realize it until just now lol. Draco with Caelum was just a highlight. I wish he was real! He sounds like such a cute baby and he helped nudge his parents back together? Double win! We've past Christmas now and the wedding shall be next :D

 **Guest1:** "Loving it." Wouldn't it? In my mind I imagine something a little less than romantic, possibly an argument, and the whole "Do you want to marry me or not?" just slips out lol.

 **Karlie:** Those kids have a Slytherin for a daddy! Of course they're sneaky ;)

 **Soon17:** Wahoo! Took a couple chapters, but they'll be officially together again soon! :D


	31. Forever Means Forever

It was a stark contrast beginning the year of 2018 versus 2017. In the year prior, Hermione and her husband had _not_ been on the best of terms. But now? Now they had a four-month-old baby and they were getting married again. Life took many unexpected turns, but this was one sharp left that she couldn't have been happier about.

Narcissa had truly outdone herself. Despite being her own wedding, Hermione didn't know much of what had been designed for the blessed day of January 4th. This was her mother-in-law's choice in wedding gift –and an expensive one. The Daily Prophet seemed to know more about the Malfoy-Malfoy nuptials than the couple in question and it was only from its snippets that Hermione and Draco were able to deduce that their wedding was _exorbitant._ So much so that they wondered just how much of her vaults Narcissa went through to pull this off. However, she wouldn't answer any questions about it and simply said, "It was worth it."

And now instead of a month or even a week away, there were a little less than twenty-four hours to go until music would be floating through the air and Hermione and Draco would be married yet again.

"Seriously, Hermione?" Draco asked through the bedroom door.

She laughed because she knew exactly why he was questioning her sanity. It was after midnight the day of their wedding. Despite how much she loved him he would _not_ be seeing her until she walked down that aisle. And so, the door was locked and unable to open –even with an Alohomora. In addition to that, anti-apparation wards were up as well.

"You know the rules, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco chuckled and shook his head even though she couldn't see him. "Yes, I know the rules. I just wanted to say good night. Granted it was a more _physical_ good night, but nevertheless…"

Hermione simply could _not_ roll her eyes hard enough. "Sometimes I wonder if there's ever enough blood in your head."

"Depending on which one you mean, the answer is yes."

Hermione could break an eye socket with this one –or open the door, but instead of either she kept herself quite composed.

"I love you, Draco. Good night."

Either she was blushing or she was giving her eyes some serious exercise. Draco imagined the latter, conceded, and wished her good night just the same.

* * *

Narcissa had chosen a French Chateau for the affair. The wedding would take place on the grounds –a place which, although Hermione would be walking through it soon enough –she still hadn't yet seen. That morning she had packed taken a portkey with Cassie and Lyra straight to the suite they would be sharing for the day. Draco had done the same with Scorpius while Hermione's parents would be minding Caelum for the majority of the day.

The girls were _ecstatic._

"Mum, can we stay here forever?!" Lyra asked as she climbed onto the bed.

"Please?" Cassie begged as she joined her sister. Hermione watched them both as they jumped up and down excitedly.

"You all visit a massive Manor often enough." Hermione answered with a huge grin. "What do you want this place for?"

"But...that's...a Manor!" Lyra said on each jump. "This...is...a _chateau!_ "

"It even...sounds great! _Chateau..._ " Cassie added.

" _You_ go to school in a castle with not much difference from this one. You have absolutely no excuse." Hermione laughed. "Now come on you two, we have a wedding to get ready for."

* * *

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin above."

"What's the matter, Draco?" Blaise asked mischievously. "Afraid your diet wasn't going well?"

Yes, Draco had been watching what he ate ever since that _horrid_ fitting (unless he counted his nights with Hermione). He refused to call it a "diet" though, as the term grated on his nerves like a Cruciatus Curse.

"You know what? Seeing as I'm getting married in an hour, I'm not even going to get upset at a wisecrack such as that."

"I beg your pardon? I get a free pass?"

" _One._ " Draco warned. "After that I hex you –wedding or not."

"Damn," Blaise frowned. "If I had known I would've said something better."

"How do I look?"

Both Draco and Blaise turned to see Scorpius coming out of a neighboring room wearing his best little suit.

"Like a perfect gentleman." Draco answered him. Scorpius seemed to stand up just a little bit taller at that, clearly elated at his father's comments.

"Do you think Isa will like it?"

Blaise nodded. "I think so, mate. In fact, Isa should be finished getting ready by now. Do you want to go see her?"

Scorpius quickly nodded and ran for the door. Blaise, ever amused how at smitten the boy was with his daughter and vice versa, followed him.

"See you outside." Blaise called back to Draco before finally leaving.

* * *

"Oh, Hermione." Daphne said with wet eyes. "You look just as beautiful as you did when you first got married."

"You really think so?" Hermione asked as she smoothed her hands out over her dress. It was a scoop-neckline from shoulder to shoulder, and while not very revealing the first time she'd worn it, after having a baby _that_ had certainly changed. Not that she was against it. A minor alteration so she didn't suffocate and she was fine. She probably could've used a bit of altering with her waist as well, but she had rather burn a book before resorting to such a method.

The bodice was a crisscross pattern full of faux diamonds (although at the time of her first wedding Narcissa had offered real ones, but was politely declined). It hugged neatly to her hips, changing into a soft material that expanded to the floor and in a trail behind her –just two sizes smaller than an enormous poof one might see depicted on Cinderella.

"I really do think so." Daphne confirmed. "And Ian agrees with me. Don't you?"

The newborn was wide awake despite the fact that he should've been asleep. At least he would sleep strong tonight and maybe grant mum and dad a bit of rest in return.

"You girls look lovely." Narcissa beamed once she gave her granddaughters a quick look-over.

"Are you sure?" Cassie asked. "My hair? My face? My teeth? Is there anything in them?"

"You're perfection, dear. I'm sure you'll catch that darling boy's attention without a problem."

" _Grandmother!_ I just want to make sure that I look good for the wedding, not Xavier."

Narcissa's lips turned up as though she'd just heard the most delicious gossip. "I never said a name, but thank you so much for supplying one. So, Daphne's nephew is a little more than a friend, is he? I will have to have a talk with the young man then."

Cassie's face paled. "Mum?"

Hermione chuckled. "Sorry, sweetheart. It's out of my hands now. Be thankful it's not your father."

"Are you kidding?" Pansy scoffed. "She's worse."

Everyone laughed, almost obscuring the small knock on the suite's door and the voice that accompanied it.

"Isa? Are you in there?" Scorpius asked. Isa, who had been getting her finishing touches done by Ginny and Eliza, jumped up from her seat and ran towards the door.

"Scorpius!" She greeted him with a hug. "You look nice."

"We might as well call ourselves in-laws." Pansy muttered to Hermione.

"Excuse me! Pardon!" James said as he squeezed past Blaise to enter the room. Albus and Lily were right behind him as well as Paloma, Rose, Hugo, and Eliza's son, Elijah. "Have you all _seen_ how cool this place is?"

"James Potter, is that dirt I see on you?" Ginny scolded as she walked over to him with her wand to clear away the mess. "I said you could explore the chateau, not roll around in mud."

"I didn't _roll_ in it. I kind of...fell."

"Yes, well, just because magic can clean it up try not to get dirty again, please?"

"Oh, it's time to go, isn't it?" Lyra asked. "I can see daddy from up here and he's standing in front of everybody."

Cassie headed over to the window and peered out of it. She laughed. "He looks nervous."

"Why? Because he's talking to himself?"

"I meant the pacing, but yeah, sure. That too."

Hermione didn't even have to look outside to imagine it. Draco was quite poised on a regular basis, but every now and again certain events could rattle him. Her being in labor, case and point.

"Alright," she said to everyone with a jolly sigh. "Let's get going then."

* * *

Draco had to give it to his mother. She had done an _amazing_ job (not that he had been expecting otherwise). The chateau she had chosen was notoriously known for its gardens. With the large, ornate castle in the background, all along it were planted flowers of all kinds with a wonderful array of colors. What it made it more spectacular was that magic was what kept them from dying no matter the time or year (not to mention to keep the grounds warm on a colder than cold day in January). It was almost poetic in a way to have such a vibrant spring-like scene in the dead of winter.

Draco was standing in front of a massive arch with vines and white, rose, and violet flowers woven within it. The aisle was a white Persian runway that he knew made up a huge chunk of the cost for this wedding. It was a long aisle too. Long enough to sponsor a mini chandelier every two feet to light it. And in between the chandelier were floating bouquets. The guests (all two hundred plus of them…) sat in chairs one would find at a dining room table. Draco could hear his mother now in his head, formally denouncing the idea of having cheap chairs just because they would only be in use for at most forty-five minutes to an hour.

When Draco saw his father-in-law walking around the guests with Caelum in his arms, he started to grow anxious. He and Jean had told him that they would come closer to the start of the ceremony that way they didn't have to rush getting Caelum ready and the boy could get ample rest. And if they were here, that meant the wedding would be starting soon. The blond took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He also started pacing, unknown to himself, and was only stopped when he heard the wide awake sighs of a baby in front of him.

"I think dad needs a hug, don't you?" Mr. Granger grinned at Caelum before passing him over to Draco. Yes, yes, he needed it and took full advantage of the opportunity. "I don't remember you being this jumpy when you and Hermione first got married."

"There's a reason for that: Calming Potion. _A lot of it._ "

Mr. Granger shook his head and laughed. "Well, that certainly makes sense."

"Oh my, I could cry." Mrs. Granger walked up to the men. "Draco, you look splendid. And that suit! You haven't aged a single day."

"You make an excellent liar, Jean." Draco replied with clear amusement. "Thank you."

At that moment the telltale signs that Narcissa had made her presence known was in the air as all the guests began to hush. Mrs. Granger took Caelum from Draco and they and her husband quickly got to their seats.

"You owe me money." Harry said to Ron as they took their places next to their significant others out of sight from guests. "You said Draco wouldn't be able to fit in his suit."

Theo had to put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing while Blaise laughed outright.

"You bet _against_ him?" Blaise questioned. "Weasley, you're terrible."

Theo cocked a brow as he let his hand fall. "So did you."

Everyone turned to look at Blaise who shrugged. "Alright, alright. So I had a little less faith than the rest of you."

The group hushed their laughter enough to compose themselves to get into position. At the other end of the aisle Draco smiled as he saw his friends walking with their spouses (girlfriend, in Ron's case) and reflected on how this was _really_ his life. Slytherins and Gryffindors in one accord, joking with one another as though they'd always been friends. Their children, all sitting in the front row within Narcissa's line of sight to keep them all straight, all wide-eyed and excited as they shared this moment together.

Blaise, Theo, Harry, and Ron all stood next to Draco once they had made it down the aisle, while Pansy, Daphne, Ginny, and Eliza stood on the other side. Draco was all smiles once he saw Scorpius making his way down –a mini version of himself wearing the proudest facial expression because he got to carry his parents' rings on a small pillow. Lyra came after him, a perfect little vision in violet and holding a small bouquet. Cassie followed, looking _much_ more grown up than ever, also wearing violet and holding a bouquet.

Once his children were lined up, everyone in the audience stood and Draco knew who was coming next.

Draco felt like he had just used a time-turner. Hermione looked just as she did the first time –blushing cheeks and all that he knew wasn't due to makeup. She held a massive bouquet he promised himself that he'd joke was bigger than her before the night was over. Regardless of its size, it still couldn't detract from how beautiful she looked nor how hard it seemed she was fighting back happy tears.

When Hermione finally reached him, Draco couldn't help himself.

"You know that if you ruin your makeup Ginny's going to murder you, right?"

"Can't. She put a Waterproof Charm on my face." Hermione rolled her eyes.

He chuckled. "Of course she would. Although, your tears will probably be strong enough to break the charm."

"I am _not_ going to cry."

"The corners of your eyes say otherwise."

"Five galleons that I don't."

"Make it ten."

The marriage official who was close enough to hear their conversation gently cleared his throat. The couple glanced at him and apologized softly although it was clear neither meant it. Draco and Hermione held each other's hands tightly and allowed the official to begin.

"We're gathered here this evening to witness the union of Draco and Hermione Malfoy. May the vows that they take today last for a lifetime."

The marriage official raised his wand and pointed it just above their heads. After a few softly spoken words, a ball of gold light hovered above them. From that light, shimmery cords very reminiscent to those of an Unbreakable wove their way around them until they reached the ground.

"Repeat after me if you please. I promise to love, cherish, and protect you with all my strength and every breath I have from this day until my last."

Those words… Hermione remembered the first time she'd heard them and how much she had meant them when she had said them back. As she repeated after the official she realized that she meant those words even more now than she had before. Why? Because this time she had no intentions of breaking those vows no matter what.

The cords around them disappeared once the words were repeated and the rings were next. Scorpius, ever dutiful, presented them to his father while wearing his pride on his sleeve. Draco made sure to say his thanks, adding in whispered "Good job" to him before he and Hermione took their respective rings.

Draco's went on easily enough. However, before he put on Hermione's he wanted her to do something first.

"Read the inside."

Naturally, Hermione's curiosity was piqued. Her ring had never been engraved before and so she raised it to her eyes so that she could see what was said.

 _Forever means forever_

Hermione wanted to cry. She sniffled, looking up at Draco and hoping that she looked more composed than she felt. Judging by the expression on his face apparently she didn't. He took the ring from her hand and slipped it onto her finger. A finger that had been bare for almost two full years.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy _again_."

Neither of them waited for permission to kiss each other. Although they had kissed one another many times as of late, this time it felt different. It felt...better. More intimate. Probably because this time they _officially_ belonged together.

"By the way," Draco said once they pulled away, their foreheads pressed together. "You owe me ten galleons."

Hermione laughed and nodded, promising that she'd pay every cent.

* * *

 _Twelve years later…_

"Caelum Orion Malfoy, if you put a finger on that cake you're grounded for the rest of your Christmas holiday."

Caelum turned around with a cool calmness despite having been caught with his finger out and just a centimeter away from the wedding cake. Ian, however, looked ready to confess and apologize a hundred times over.

"I wasn't going to touch it, honest. It's just such a nice cake and I wanted to get a closer look."

Hermione stared at her son with a brow raised. Despite having her hair, Caelum had his father's eyes and everything else. It was no wonder (according to Headmaster Longbottom) that the sorting hat had barely landed on his head before announcing " _Slytherin!_ " as his House. The brunette had thought that Scorpius would be the one to end up there, but no, he was Gryffindor like his mother and sister and had actually made Draco shed a tear when he'd been sorted there.

"Nice lie." Hermione crossed her arms. "Now away from the cake. I don't want to see you anywhere near it unless it's a slice on your plate."

"Okay," Caelum relented before he and Ian walked off. She shook her head at them as they went before letting out a soft shout as arms snaked around her.

Draco laughed as he set his chin on her shoulder. "So jumpy."

"Why do you _insist_ on doing that?"

"I already said it. You're jumpy."

Hermione could very well argue with him but he'd only wriggle his way around her with that charm of his. Even after all these years there was no escaping it. It was one of the reasons was why she loved him so much.

"I still can't believe that Scorpius is getting married." Hermione pouted. "All I need now is a grey hair on my head to top it all off."

"But Hermione, you already have-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence."

Draco smirked. Grey hairs were taboo topic seeing as she had found a small set near her ear the month prior. As or himself, his hair was still perfectly blond –especially when he took his wand to it the moment he saw a funny color change.

"Mum! Dad!"

The loving pair turned in the direction of their eldest child's voice and Hermione practically ran over to her in absolute delight. Not even a hello to the happily married twenty-six-year-old, but instead she cooed over the squirming infant in her arms.

"Oh, give her to me." Hermione smiled as she took her one-month-old granddaughter in her arms. "Hello, Nysa."

"Sir," Cassie's husband greeted.

"Xavier," Draco said as he shook his hand. "No bags under the eyes. I take it Nysa's sleeping better?"

"Absolutely not," Cassie scoffed as she hugged her father. "What you're looking at are very well-placed Glamour Charms."

"Really? Well, you were always proficient in charms."

"Thank Merlin." Xavier chuckled. "My mother keeps telling me I look like death."

Draco laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like your mother. Where is she anyway?"

"Not sure. My stepfather had her somewhere. Oh, wait, there they are."

Xavier pointed to the hors d'oeuvres table. There was Astoria with her husband, Winston, who not only had an American charm that had bewitched his wife several years ago, he also had the patience and tolerance to handle such a pleasantly clingy witch. Xavier, back then a new Durmstrang graduate, had captured Hermione's professional heart with his interest in magical creatures. Add in Cassie's begging, Hermione had gotten him an apprenticeship in her department and he had worked rather closely with Winston. Astoria met him through her son and the rest was history.

"Hey, Cassie," Xavier nudged her. "Who's your dad staring at with the same look he used to give me?"

Cassie immediately turned to look at her father and then determined where his eyes were headed. Once she realized, she then elicited help.

"Mum? You might want to rein dad in."

"Hm?" Hermione questioned, too entertained by Nysa. Once she had redirected her gaze she figured out the reason for her daughter's alarm and began hissing at her husband. "Draco! No! _Stop that!_ "

Sadly, Draco was too out of earshot to hear anything his wife had to say. He was too busy taking in a sight that was bringing about murderous tendencies.

The couple in question who had captured his attention were completely unawares as they enjoyed each other's company.

"James!" Lyra giggled with her boyfriend's arms around her waist as he tried to tickle her. "You know very well you're not allowed to touch me there."

"Well, I can't very well touch you elsewhere." James cheekily replied. "That would be rude."

Lyra rolled her eyes before reaching up to kiss him again. Before she could even get the chance their personal space was _extremely_ violated.

" _Dad!_ "

James stiffened like a statue. Despite knowing Lyra's father for his entire life, the man still scared the living daylights out of him.

"Lyra, sweetheart," Draco said cordially. "Your mother wants you."

Lyra, still in James' grasp, huffed. "Does she _really_ , dad?"

"I don't know. Why don't you go find out?"

The young woman rolled her eyes, –an action she could only get away with because she was twenty-three years old –gave James a peck on the cheek, and then went on her way. She muttered, "Don't hurt him," as she passed her father while James, still rigid as a board, let his eyes glance up at Draco.

He smiled nervously. "Hey there,"

"James," Draco inclined his head. "Now, while I know that both you and Lyra are adults and are, in fact, _dating_ , would you mind it terribly if you _didn't_ fondle her in public?"

"Of course! Absolutely! Won't happen again. I swear it."

"Good, good." He nodded before planting a firm hand on James' shoulder. "Because if I ever see you with your tongue down my daughter's throat again, I'll cut it out."

James swallowed thickly. "Understood."

"Fantastic. Enjoy the wedding."

Draco walked off while whistling a tune. James breathed a sigh of relief and then remarked Lily's and Rose's huge smiles.

"You do realize that if you break Lyra's heart her dad's going to kill you, right?" Rose asked.

James sighed. "I know. But she's worth my bollocks on the chopping block." He then shrugged and grinned. "You know me. I like to live dangerously."

Lily nodded at her brother's assertion because there was absolutely no way to deny it. "Death by hex. I can see it now."

"By who?" Paloma questioned as she caught on to the conversation. "Lyra or her dad? Because let's face it, they've both got the guts to do it."

"Ha ha, very funny." James mocked, although he would be the first one to admit that his girlfriend could be scary at times. "Where's the rest of the lot?"

"Did you seriously just refer to your own brother as 'the rest of the lot?'" Albus asked as he walked up to the group. James rolled his eyes.

"I didn't mean _you._ And where did you stash my broom."

"Relax. Despite reminding you _repeatedly_ that I'm not your personal wizarding valet, your precious 2030 Fireshot is safe."

"You guys _flew_ here?" Rose questioned in surprise. Albus shrugged.

"I didn't want to get splinched. Long-distance apparating, you know?"

"And your excuse?" She asked wryly. James looked ever so smug.

"What? You expected me to get soot on my suit if I Flooed?"

Rose groaned. "For the love of Merlin…"

Hugo laughed as he approached, his and Rose's nine-year-old sister walking with him hand-in-hand.

"James, what did you do to aggravate Rose?"

James scoffed. "I would _never_ do anything to upset her!"

Opal looked up at him and giggled. "Is that why Rose said you make her want to shove her wand up her-"

Rose quickly clamped her hand over her sister's mouth and chuckled unbelievingly. "Oh, isn't she sweet? Kids are just _adorable!_ Come on now, Opal. Let's go find Elijah. I bet he can sneak you some cake early!"

Rose walked off with Opal (more like dragged her) in order to find her brother by marriage. Said marriage had happened when she was twelve going on thirteen and she had liked her step-mother very much. She had grown to love her over time –even as much as her own mother –and was glad that her father was happy. He still had a goofy, love-sick expression on his face whenever he looked at his wife.

"Ron, stop loosening your tie!" Eliza scolded. Ron kept up his pleasant expression as she fixed it while Theo and Daphne watched with amused smiles.

"I should've known you needed help getting dressed." Theo teased. Daphne smacked him in the arm, but that only made him laugh. "Let me have this one, Daph. That was too easy not to pick apart."

"Why am I friends with him?" Ron asked his wife. Eliza giggled as she finally finished with his tie.

"Because unfortunately Slytherins have a charm that's hard to resist."

"It's alright, Weasley." Theo clapped his shoulder. "I question my friendship with you on a regular basis."

"We _all_ question it." Blaise inputted with Pansy by his side.

"It's the father of the bride, ladies and gents." Theo announced before turning to the man's wife. "What's wrong with you Pansy?"

Pansy sniffled and waved a hand dismissively. "Nothing, nothing. I'm quite alright."

"Pans," Daphne said gently although with a mischievous smirk present. "Have you been _crying?_ "

"I have not!"

Eliza dug her hand in her purse and fished out a few tissues. "That means yes. It's alright to admit it."

Blaise cocked a brow in the air. "Have you met her? She'd rather drive a wand through her eye than admit something like that." He then smiled at her and took the tissues from her to dab at her eyes. "Even if she _is_ actively crying."

Pansy brooded. "Oh, shut up."

"Now, since you've mentioned my daughter," Blaise said. "Where's her other half?"

Everyone took a quick glance around before Ron finally found him. "Seems like he's getting coddled. Narcissa's as fussy as always."

That was certainly true of the grandmother who was making sure that her grandson looked his best. Scorpius did all he could to accommodate her and let her lecture him for as long as she wished.

"…understood? And you could do with standing just a tad straighter. Posture is key, you know. Oh, Merlin, that one strand of hair keeps slipping out of place."

"Grandmother," Scorpius laughed as he stilled her wand from tackling his hair for the _third_ time. "My hair is fine. Everything is fine. I swear to you."

Narcissa pursed her lips in thought for a moment. And just for _a moment_ before she took her wand to his hair again. From a distance Hermione was watching her mother-in-law and couldn't help herself from cracking up. And she thought _she_ had been terrible this morning after walking into Scorpius' room. To see him dressed in a suit, ready to get married, well…it had positively set her over the edge and she had sobbed like mad. Even now just thinking about it made her want to tear up again.

"Do _not_ smudge that makeup missy." Ginny scolded as she gave her a hug. Hermione used her finger to wipe at the corners of her eyes in order to adhere to the witch's orders. "Although, something tells me you've already shed a couple tears today."

"I have." Hermione admitted. "They're growing up to have lives of their own, Ginny. First Cassie and now Scorpius."

"Lyra right after that if she and James keep at it." Harry said as he gave his best friend a hug just as his wife did. "Can you just imagine it?"

"What I can imagine is my utter disbelief that my daughter becomes a _Potter_ of all things." Draco drawled rather cheerily. "Sometimes I can't believe that _this_ is my life. If someone had told me this would be it when I was a kid, I would've lost all of my inheritance in a bet."

"You and me both." Harry snorted. "And now that you've mentioned bets," he added with a grin. "Did you bring enough galleons today?"

Hermione furrowed her brows. "For what?"

"Exactly what he said. A bet," Draco grumbled. "It's between me and Blaise on what age Scorpius and Isa would get married."

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione sputtered. "You _actually_ bet on that?"

"We did. Years ago the moment they kept begging us to let them play together." He recalled fondly. "And now I'm out one hundred galleons just because I changed the age from nineteen to eighteen when I was right the first time."

Hermione shook her head at him while Harry and Ginny laughed. Soon after that there was soft music playing in the air, a signal that the wedding was going to be taking place soon. The massive horde of people who had been casually walking around began to head to their seats. Hermione linked her arm with Draco's and the two of them sat in the front row with her parents sitting beside them. From here the immediate family could see how profusely Scorpius was sweating despite the comfortable magic-controlled temperature and it being December. Draco did him a favor by casting a Cooling Charm on him from where he sat, and Scorpius nodded in appreciation.

When everyone was seated and the music shifted, Hermione held her breath as well as her husband's hand. She sat both numbly and happily as Scorpius' and Isa's friends walked down the aisle in sky blue matching ensembles. After that came Isa, dressed in a beautiful wedding dress and looking very much like the angel she was.

Sometimes Hermione, too, echoed her husband's sentiments. She would often wake up and really wonder if this was her life. Thirteen years of marriage, a divorce, a baby, a wedding, and twelve _more_ years of marriage. All of that to finally end up with four wonderful children –two Gryffindors and two Slytherins which had taken the phrase "sibling rivalry" to new heights. Her eldest was married and a mother, her second was in a relationship, her third was currently standing with his hands cupping his future wife's, and her fourth was a cunning, Second-Year Hogwarts student who took after his father in every way.

Despite Ginny's warning, Hermione couldn't help but let a tear slide down her cheek. Without any prompting from her, Draco reached over and swiped it away with his thumb. She looked at him gratefully as he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it once.

"I don't know about you, Hermione," Draco whispered to her. "But I think we did pretty well."

Hermione felt another tear slide down her face, but this time it wasn't because of the wedding. She nodded and smiled.

"Yes. Yes, we did."

Draco leaned in to kiss her, and he relished in the fact even after all this time, not a single ounce of their passion had dwindled. Before the kiss ended, they couldn't ignore Blaise's merry voice (obviously a charm to project his voice to their ears) about knocking it off, they weren't the ones getting married.

The Malfoys chuckled, Draco thinking of ways to hex him later, while Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder.

Yes, they had certainly done well.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Well, this…this is it guys. I don't think I've ever felt so emotionally attached to a story before, but I can never say that again. Writing this has been one incredible journey and I'm so happy that many of you were here for it. There's quite a few of you who are guest reviewers, so I'll create another chapter solely for the purpose of replying to you since I won't be able to do it otherwise. I don't want to leave you guys hanging :). Also quick question for you, now that the story is over and you've read it in its entirety, what do you think the final genres should be?

Now, I still have three active stories going: Unhinged (nearly completed, probably 2-3 chapters to go), Anonymity (the _longest_ story I've got going), and Need (7 chapters in already, 20 chapters max I expect, although it could be less). I'm in the process of wrapping up everything I have going and hope to have everything done by April. I took a look back at my work and realized that I've been writing and posting stories steadily for exactly ONE FULL YEAR. Needless to say, I think a hiatus is in order lol. Not to mention, I just re-enrolled in school, so taking Ron's advice, I'm sorting out my priorities. I'll be back again with a new story I'm sure, but I do miss reading which I certainly haven't had time to do as of late :).

Once again, THANK YOU! Happily Divorced couldn't have been what it was without you!

-WP

Replies to Guests

 **AB:** Hope everything's okay with you and cyclone things! Stay safe! As you read, didn't really include the whole "something blue" thing, but seeing as the scene was cut straight to when she was dressed, we can always imagine that it was there! As for Daphne, in the previous chapter, her pregnancy was mentioned a bit. Of course, I could've mentioned her a bit more, but it's always a bit hard to make sure everyone gets "air time" when there's so many characters lol. Oh Caelum, you adorable baby. Well, preteen now considering the epilogue. Like father like son ;).


End file.
